Apostando al amor
by ccampaniita cullen malfoy
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN NOS CASAREMOS. La noche de su veinticinco cumpleaños, Emmett Brandon barón McCarty espoleado por el jolgorio, el orgullo y la bebida, acepta una apuesta que no tardará en lamentar: seducir con éxito a la virtuosa Rosalie Masen, quien pese a su gran belleza cree que no está hecha para la pasión o el romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno esta es el primer capitulo de la continuación de la histora de Nos casaremos solo que protagonizada por mi Emmett y Rosaliee espero que lo disfruten **

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 01

Emmett Brandon, también conocido por barón McCarty, tenía veinticinco años. Ese día era su cumpleaños, de hecho. O para ser exactos, se corrigió en silencio mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata con una mano y agitaba una copa medio vacía con la otra por encima del brazo del sillón en el que estaba repantigado, el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños. Porque ya eran las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada del día siguiente, contando con los cuatro minutos de retraso que llevaba el reloj de la biblioteca de su mansión londinense desde que tenía uso de razón.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, muy serio. La verdad era que debería ordenar que lo pusieran en hora un día de esos. ¿Por qué obligar a un reloj a pasar toda su existencia con un retraso de cuatro minutos con respecto al resto del mundo? No tenía sentido. Claro que entonces surgiría un problema: si de pronto el reloj marcaba bien la hora, no sabría a qué atenerse y llegaría cuatro minutos antes (¿o era después?) a sus comidas y a cualquier otra cita. Eso angustiaría a la servidumbre y causaría mucho malestar en la cocina.

Probablemente fuera mejor dejar el reloj tal como estaba.

Tras haber solucionado tan importante asunto a su entera satisfacción, se concentró en su propia persona. Debería haberse acostado hacía una hora... o dos. O mejor tres. Debería haber regresado a casa cuando dejó el baile de lady Hounslow... salvo que de esa manera habría estado el día de su cumpleaños en casa solo antes de la medianoche, algo realmente patético. Debería haber regresado después de abandonar White's alrededor de una hora después, por supuesto. Y eso era justo lo que había hecho, recordó en ese momento, dado que se encontraba en la biblioteca de su propia casa. Sin embargo, no había podido acostarse nada más llegar porque un grupo de caballeros se había pegado a él de forma inexplicable al salir de White's v lo había acompañado a casa para celebrar un cumpleaños que ya había pasado a la historia.

Aturdido por los efectos que el alcohol le producía a su cerebro, que parecía estar sumido en una densa niebla, se preguntó si los habría invitado. De no ser así, serían todos unos caraduras. De modo que debió de invitarlos, concluyó.

—Que digo yo, ¿os he invitado a alguno? —preguntó muy despacio para vocalizar las palabras.

Porque todos estaban igual de borrachos. Se hallaban repantingados sin orden ni concierto en varios sillones, todos salvo Charlie Field, que se encontraba de pie de espaldas a la chimenea, con un hombro apoyado en la repisa mientras hacía girar el contenido de su copa con una habilidad admirable, ya que no derramaba ni una sola gota.

—¿Que si nos has invitado a...? —Charlie frunció el ceño con expresión agraviada—. ¡Caramba, Macky, si prácticamente nos has traído a rastras!

—De los pelos —puntualizó sir Isaac Kerby—. Estábamos decididos a arrastrarnos de vuelta a casa después de salir de White's para disfrutar de un sueño reparador, pero no quisiste ni oír hablar del asunto, Macky. Insististe en que la noche era joven y en que solo se cumplen los veinticinco una vez en la vida.

—Pero que sepas que cumplir veinticinco no es nada del otro mundo, amigo mío —señaló el vizconde de Motherham—. Espera a cumplir los treinta. A partir de ese momento tendrás a todos tus parientes femeninos, incluidas primas terceras, cuartas y quintas, ordenándote que cumplas con tu deber y empieces a tener hijos.

Emmett hizo una mueca y se apretó las sienes con el pulgar y el corazón de la mano libre.

—Dios no lo quiera —dijo.

—Dios se inhibirá al respecto, Macky —le aseguró el vizconde. Tenía treinta y un años, y llevaba uno de casado. Su esposa le había dado, como era su deber, un heredero hacía un mes—. Esas parientes femeninas lo vencerán si se atreve a intervenir. Son el mismísimo demonio.

—¡Yaaa... basssta! —protestó sir Isaac en un esfuerzo heroico para que las palabras salieran de sus labios, que parecían paralizados—. Ya basta de hablar de penas y sufrimientos. Tómate otra copa, Motherham, y anímate.

—Servíos vosotros mismos —murmuró Emmett al tiempo que señalaba la licorera con su impresionante colección de botellas, la mayoría de la cuales parecía estar en las últimas. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Seguro que estaba todo lleno cuando llegaron dos o tres horas antes—. No puedo levantarme para servirte, Motherham. A mis piernas les pasa algo. No creo que me tenga en pie.

—Lo que un hombre necesita en su vigesimoquinto cumpleaños es algo que lo anime —afirmó Charlie—. Una nueva aventura. Algo exhi... ¡Aaah...! ¿Cómo se dice la dichosa palabreja? Un nuevo desafío.

—¿Un desafío? ¿Te refieres a un reto? —Emmett se animó de forma considerable—. ¿Una apuesta? —precisó, esperanzado.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó Charlie, que levantó una mano para aferrarse a la repisa donde estaba apoyado—. Tienes que llamar a un arquitecto para que examine el suelo, Macky. No debería moverse de esta manera. Es peligrosísimo.

—Siéntate, Charlie —le aconsejó sir Isaac—. Estás como una cuba, amigo mío... más bien como dos o tres cubas. Ver cómo te tambaleas hace que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

—¿Estoy borracho? —Charlie parecía sorprendido—. Bueno, menudo alivio. Creía que era el suelo. —Caminó haciendo eses hacia el sillón más cercano y se dejó caer en él, aliviado—. En fin, ¿qué va a ser esta vez, Macky? ¿Una carrera?

—Ya hice la ida y la vuelta a Brighton hace dos semanas, Charlie —le recordó el aludido—, y la hice en cincuenta minutos menos de lo acordado. Esta vez tiene que ser algo muy distinto. Algo nuevo.

—¿Un concurso de bebida? —sugirió Motherham. —El sábado pasado le gané a Welby a eso, y no hay nadie en todo Londres que aguante el alcohol como Welby... o no lo había —contestó Emmett—. Dios, creo que tengo la cabeza el doble de grande. Mi cuello no soporta el peso. ¿Notáis que sea el doble de grande?

—Es el licor, Macky —le explicó Charlie—. Te parecerá todavía más grande por la mañana... La cabeza, digo. La mía también. Y no hablemos del estómago...

—Ya es por la mañana —replicó Emmett con voz sombría—. Deberíamos estar en la cama.

—Pero no juntos, Macky —dijo sir Isaac—. Eso sería un escándalo.

La broma provocó un coro de risotadas y comentarios… antes de que todos gimieran casi al unísono.

—Agatha Strangelove —dijo desde su sillón Henry Blackstone despertó del estado semi-comatoso en el que se encontraba sumido para participar en la conversación por primera vez desde hacía al menos media hora.

—¿Qué pasa con ella, Hal? —preguntó sir Isaac en voz baja.

Agatha Strangelove era una bailarina de la ópera. Tenía unos rizos rubios muy exuberantes, una boca carnosa, una figura voluptuosa en los lugares adecuados y unas piernas que le llegaban a los hombros, o eso dijo un tipo cuando la vio actuar por primera vez hacía un par de meses, y todos los hombres que lo oyeron sabían muy bien a lo que se refería. La susodicha no era muy dada a regalar sus favores a aquellos caballeros que los solicitaban después de las actuaciones, cuando los actores se mezclaban con el público.

—Macky debería acostarse con ella —contestó Hal—. En menos de una semana.

Se produjo un breve silencio, teñido de incredulidad.

—Eso ya lo hizo a la segunda semana de que apareciera en la ciudad —le recordó sir Isaac con el mismo tono paciente que usaría para referirse a un tonto—. ¿Se te ha olvidado, Hal? Se anotó en el libro de apuestas de White's un lunes por la noche con el límite de una semana, y Macky se acostó con ella las noches del martes, el miércoles y el jueves, sin olvidarnos de los correspondientes días, hasta que los dos quedaron agotados.

—¡La madre que lo trajo! —exclamó Hal, sorprendido—. Vaya que sí lo hizo. Debo de estar borracho. Tendrías que habernos mandado a casa hace una hora, Macky.

—¿Te he llegado a invitar, Hal? —Preguntó Emmett—. ¿Os he invitado a alguno? No lo recordaría ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello. Londres tiene que ser más aburrido que nunca este año. No parece haber nada interesante ni ningún desafío original, ¿verdad?

Los había agotado todos, ¡maldición! Y solo tenía veinticinco años. A principios de primavera alguien comentó que lord McCarty había agotado hacía ya tiempo el repertorio de locuras de juventud típico y que más parecía estar inventando algunas nuevas. Era imposible que se le hubieran terminado las ideas, ¿verdad? La vida sería insoportable.

—¿Qué me dices de una mujer virtuosa? —sugirió Charlie, que se arriesgó a atravesar el proceloso mar de suelo ondulante hasta el otro lado de la estancia para rellenarse la copa.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Emmett. Dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesita que se hallaba a su lado. Todo tenía un límite, aunque seguramente había sobrepasado el suyo incluso antes de salir de White's—. Porque suena aburridísima, sea quien sea.

—Que tienes que seducirla —contestó Charlie.

—¡Caray! —Hal, que se estaba sumiendo de nuevo en un estado semi-comatoso, se despertó una vez más al escuchar el interesante giro que había dado la conversación, aunque fuera muy habitual entre ellos—. ¿De qué mujer virtuosa hablamos?

—De la más virtuosa que se nos ocurra—respondió Charlie, aliviado una vez que regresó a la seguridad de su sillón—. Una joven y hermosa virgen. Alguien que sea nueva en la ciudad y con una reputación impoluta. Una tierna florecilla y demás.

—¡Caray! Que digo yo... —dijo Hal, pero una vez que se hizo con la atención de todos, no supo qué decir. Eso sí, estaba bien despierto.

—Eso sería toda una novedad para ti, Macky —comentó Motherham con una carcajada—. Un nuevo hito en tu ilustre carrera de diabluras y perversiones. —Alzó la copa para hacer un brindis en honor de su amigo.

—Pero no lo hará —aseguró sir Isaac al tiempo que se enderezaba en su sillón y soltaba la copa—. Hay unos límites que ni siquiera Macky cruzaría para ganar una apuesta, y este es uno de ellos. No podrá seducir a una inocente joven por un montón de razones que expondría ahora mismo... de no ser porque mi lengua, mis labios y mis dientes no están muy coordinados. Además, seguro que Macky no sería capaz de hacerlo aunque se decidiera a intentarlo.

Eso era lo peor que podría haber dicho.

Seducir a una inocente joven era algo que a ningún caballero que se preciara de serlo se le pasaría jamás por la cabeza... ni siquiera a uno de los sinvergüenzas más notorios de la alta sociedad. Porque había ciertos límites para las apuestas; pocos, pero los había. Por supuesto, dichos límites variaban en función de si se estaba sobrio o borracho. Emmett distaba mucho de estar sobrio. De hecho, estaba lo más lejos de ese estado que era posible sin caer en la inconsciencia. Y alguien acababa de sugerir que había algo que él no podría hacer aunque se lo propusiera.

—Elegid un nombre —dijo.

—¡Caray!

—¡Viva Macky!

—Maravilloso, amigo mío.

Ese era el empujoncito que sus amigos necesitaban. Procedieron a darle un sinfín de nombres, de casi todas las jovencitas que se encontraban ya en la ciudad para hacer su presentación en sociedad. Era una lista muy larga. Sin embargo, poco a poco las fueron eliminando por algún motivo u otro, aunque Emmett no puso ninguna objeción. La señorita Bota era la prima segunda de Isaac. Lady Anna Marie Roache estaba a punto de comprometerse con el cuñado del amigo del hermano de Blackstone... o algo así. La señorita Hendy tenía pecas y por tanto no podía considerarse como guapa. Y otra razones del estilo.

Y en ese momento mencionaron a Rosalie Masen.

—¿La prima de Jake Masen? —Preguntó sir Isaac—. Mejor que no. Jake tacharía su nombre de inmediato si siguiera en la ciudad y estuviera aquí esta noche. No le gustaría ni un pelo. No, señor.

—No le importaría en lo más mínimo —lo contradijo Motherham—. Jake no quiere saber nada de sus primos, por razones obvias. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de nacer legítimo, sería ahora mismo el conde de Cullen, y ese jovencito que disfruta el título ni lo habría olido. La señorita Rosalie Masen es la hermana de Cullen —añadió por si alguno de sus amigos desconocía ese dato.

—Además, es demasiado mayor—afirmó Hal—. Tiene por lo menos veinte años.

—Pero no puede haber una muchacha más inocente, Hal —señaló Motherham—. Su hermano acaba de recibir el título de conde de forma totalmente inesperada. La familia estaba viviendo en una casita en un pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios, y eran más pobres que las ratas. Y de repente la muchacha se descubre como la hermana de un conde y va a ser presentada en sociedad en Londres. Seguro que es tan inocente como un corderito. Más inocente si cabe.

—Seguro que tiene una moral pueblerina —añadió Charlie, que exageró un estremecimiento—. Valores puritanos y una virtud inexpugnable y demás. Ni siquiera Macky, por más guapo, encantador y seductor que sea, tendría la menor oportunidad con ella. Sería una crueldad que la eligiéramos.

De nuevo habían dicho lo peor que podrían decirle.

Ningún desafío resultaba más excitante que uno imposible de ganar. Para Emmett no existía dicho desafío, y demostrárselo a sí mismo y a los demás era lo que lo animaba a seguir adelante con la vida.

—Es la rubia, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. La alta y delgada con sonrisa amable e insondables ojos azules. —Apretó los labios mientras hacía memoria. Era una belleza.

Sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Vaya, vaya, Macky —dijo sir Isaac—. Ya le has echado el ojo, ¿eh? ¿Anhelas en secreto que te lleven al altar? Porque es una muchacha inocente y también la hermana de Cullen, que no se te olvide.

—Creía que el objetivo era seducir a la mujer en cuestión, no casarse con ella —replicó Emmett con una ceja enarcada.

—Yo voto por la señorita Rosalie Masen como la dama a seducir —dijo Hal—. Es imposible, por supuesto. Solo el matrimonio tienta a las mujeres como ella. Y sin ánimo de ofender, tal vez ni eso la tiente siendo tú el pretendiente, Macky. Tu reputación espanta a las jóvenes inocentes. Por una vez estoy seguro de que voy a ganar algo con mi apuesta. Será una inversión muy productiva.

—Al hablar de seducción nos referimos al acto completo, ¿verdad?

Todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

—Robarle un beso o pellizcarle el trasero no es un desafío digno de Macky —comentó Hal—, aunque dicho beso y dicho pellizco tuvieran la conformidad de la dama. Por supuesto que nos referimos al acto completo. Pero nada de violación, que quede claro. Eso no hay ni que decirlo.

—¿Y por qué lo sacas a colación, Hal? —preguntó Emmett enarcando las cejas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaban muy borrachos, como cubas, y de que por la mañana se arrepentirían de lo que acababan de hacer. Por la mañana o cuando fuera que sus cabezas regresaran a la normalidad. También se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera una vez sobrios, se retractaría de la apuesta que estaban a punto de hacer y que pronto sería inscrita en el libro de apuestas de uno de sus clubes para que cualquier otro caballero pudiera apostar. No tenían por costumbre darle la espalda a un reto una vez que se había acordado y aceptado.

Y mucho menos él.

En un inusual arranque de lucidez moral comprendió que parecían poseer una noción del honor un tanto sesgada.

¡Al cuerno con la conciencia y el honor! Estaba demasiado borracho para reflexionar sobre un tema que aturdía aún más su ya abotargada cabeza.

—En ese caso la apuesta es que Macky no podrá seducir a la señorita Rosalie Masen —resumió Motherham—, y no podrá mantener un encuentro sexual completo, en el plazo máximo de... ¿Cuánto? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos semanas?

—Dos semanas —respondió Charlie Field con autoridad—. El resultado dependerá de la confianza que depositemos en la palabra de Macky.

Después procedieron a discutir los aspectos monetarios de la apuesta.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Macky? —preguntó Motherham cuando ultimaron todos los detalles.

—De acuerdo —respondió el aludido con un gesto distraído de la mano—. Seduciré a la señorita Rosalie Masen y disfrutaré de sus encantos en un plazo máximo de dos semanas. Y dejadme que añada, amigos míos, que ella también disfrutará.

Sus amigos se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

Emmett bostezó con ganas. Los términos de la apuesta eran una novedad para él. Nunca había hecho nada parecido. Aunque ya no quedaban desafíos interesantes por aceptar que no hubiera ganado. Ese al menos sería interesante. Un verdadero desafío. La seducción de Agatha Strangelove no había sido ninguna de las dos cosas. De hecho, muchos podían decir que el seducido había sido él, aunque la realidad fuese muy distinta en su opinión.

La señorita Rosalie Masen poseía una belleza poco común. La había visto en varias ocasiones a lo largo de esos meses e incluso se había detenido a observarla con detenimiento. Era la menor de las hermanas del conde de Cullen, según le habían comentado. Una de sus hermanas se había casado con el vizconde de Hale, que era el tutor legal de Cullen... v posiblemente también el de ella. Esa idea sí que resultaba interesante.

Hale era un hombre formidable.

Al igual que Jake Masen. Y él no tenía tan claro como Motherham que Jake odiara a sus primos, al menos a esa prima en concreto. De hecho, se lo encontró un día paseando con ella y con otra muchacha por la ciudad, seguramente visitando los monumentos. Jake no había tenido reparo alguno en pasar de largo y evitar así presentarlos. Le resultó evidente que estaba protegiendo la inocencia de las muchachas, como un lobo con piel de cordero que protegiera de otro lobo el rebaño.

Era muy probable que a Jake no le hiciera gracia esa apuesta ni su inevitable resultado... Porque, por supuesto, era inevitable.

Un detalle que le añadía más emoción al desafío, porque Jake era, cómo no, su amigo.

Se percató de que los demás se estaban preparando para marcharse. Se alegró muchísimo de encontrarse en casa, aunque la idea de tener que ponerse en pie y subir la escalera hasta su dormitorio le resultaba abrumadora. Sería mejor que hiciera el esfuerzo o de lo contrario su ayuda de cámara aparecería en cuestión de media hora con un par de lacayos corpulentos para llevarlo a la cama. Ya había sucedido en una ocasión, y le había resultado bastante humillante. Tal vez esa fuera la intención de Cocking. No volvió a suceder.

De modo que menos de media hora después, una vez que hubo acompañado a sus amigos a la puerta, subió a su dormitorio, donde encontró a su ayuda de cámara esperándolo pese a la hora, que se podía considerar tardía o temprana dependiendo de la perspectiva de cada uno.

—En fin, Cocking, ha sido un cumpleaños para olvidar —afirmó mientras dejaba que lo desvistiera como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Casi todos los cumpleaños lo son, milord —señaló la ayuda de cámara.

Salvo que no iba a poder olvidarlo, ¿verdad? Habían hecho una apuesta. Otra más.

Nunca había perdido una apuesta.

Pero ¿qué sucedería en esa ocasión?

Después de que su ayuda de cámara se fuera, se acercó a una ventana y tardó un rato en recordar los términos de la apuesta. Era algo sobre lo que en su momento estuvo seguro de que se arrepentiría más tarde.

No solía fijarse mucho en las hornadas de debutantes ávidas por casarse que salían cada año. Solía haber varias bellezas entre ellas; pero si se les prestaba atención, se corría el enorme riesgo de caer en la trampa de los grilletes del matrimonio, aunque alguien había dicho que las jóvenes inocentes no querían casarse con él. Al fin y el cabo, era un caballero rico y con título nobiliario, dos circunstancias que podían eliminar un sinfín de pecados.

Sin embargo, a Rosalie Masen le había prestado mucha atención.

Era mucho más que una simple belleza. Ciertamente poseía un aura de inocencia, o tal vez fuese ingenuidad, pueblerina. No obstante, su porte delataba su buena educación. Y además estaban esos ojos. No los había visto de cerca, pero aun así lo intrigaban. Se descubrió preguntándose qué se ocultaría tras ellos.

Resultaba muy inusual que reflexionara sobre ese tipo de cosas. Era un hombre superficial en lo referente a otras personas, incluso en lo referente a sí mismo. No tenía por costumbre ahondar en esos temas.

Tal vez parte del atractivo de la dama residiera en el hecho de tratarse de la prima de Jake Masen y de que este se había negado a presentarlos.

Y en ese momento acababa de comprometerse a seducirla.

Un encuentro sexual completo.

En un plazo máximo de dos semanas.

¡La madre que lo trajo! Sí, eso era. Esa era la apuesta. Eso era lo que había accedido a hacer.

La idea despejaría a cualquiera, y a él le quitó la borrachera al punto. Mientras se metía en la cama tuvo la sensación de haber pasado de la embriaguez total a la resaca con dolor de cabeza y náuseas directamente.

Algún día iba a dejar de beber.

Y de apostar.

Y de correrse juergas. O de hacer lo que hubiera estado haciendo durante más años de los que quería recordar.

Algún día. Pero todavía no... Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía veinticinco años.

Y tenía que ganar una apuesta antes de cambiar de vida. Nunca había perdido una apuesta.

* * *

**Por aclaraciones de cualquier cosa el diminutivo de Macky es como llamaran a Emmett en esta historia por su titulo de barón McCarty**

**Hasta el próximo viernes ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptación**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 02

Rosalie Masen era uno de los seres humanos más afortunados del mundo, hecho del que era muy consciente mientras disfrutaba de un energético paseo matinal por Hyde Park junto con su hermana Alice, lady Hale.

Hasta hacía pocos meses vivía en una modesta casita situada en el pueblecito de Throckbridge, en Shropshire, con su hermana mayor, Esme, y su hermano pequeño, Edward. Alice, que en aquella época era viuda y conservaba el apellido de su difunto marido, vivía con su familia política en Denali Park, muy cerca del pueblo. Rosalie enseñaba a los niños más pequeños en la escuela del pueblo un par de días a la semana y ayudaba al maestro en el resto de las clases. La familia llevaba una vida muy modesta, al borde de la pobreza, lo que significaba que apenas había dinero salvo para la comida y la ropa más básica. Porque Esme guardaba todo lo que podía para la futura educación de Edward.

Y de repente todo cambió. El vizconde de Hale, un completo desconocido por aquel entonces, llegó al pueblo el día de San Valentín, llevando consigo las inesperadas y sorprendentes noticias de que Edward era el flamante conde de Cullen, un título vinculado a una enorme fortuna y a varias propiedades que generaban rentas muy jugosas, entre ellas Forks Hall.

De modo que la fortuna les sonrió a todos. En un primer momento se mudaron a Forks Hall, la casa solariega vinculada al título, y Alice los acompañó. Al cabo de poco tiempo Alice se casó con el vizconde de Hale. Después de la boda, la familia al completo se trasladó a Londres donde fueron presentados a la reina y a la alta sociedad, y donde disfrutaron de las incontables actividades que ofrecía la temporada social durante la primavera.

De modo que allí estaban, Alice y ella, paseando por el parque como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer en la vida. Sus días eran escandalosamente indulgentes, y de lo más satisfactorios, para qué negarlo.

De un día para otro se habían descubierto en posesión de un sinfín de cosas nuevas y maravillosas: dinero, seguridad, ropa a la moda, una ingente cantidad de conocidos y una interminable lista de entretenimientos para los cuales habrían necesitado más horas de las que tenía el día. Y así fue como Rosalie se encontró de buenas a primeras con la posibilidad de disfrutar de un brillante futuro como esposa de uno de los numerosos y distinguidos caballeros que se habían mostrado interesados en ella.

Tenía veinte años y aún no estaba comprometida. Había descartado la posibilidad de enamorarse mientras vivía en Throckbridge, pese a las numerosas oportunidades que se le habían presentado. El problema era que seguía negándose a ello, aunque apreciara de verdad a algunos de esos admiradores.

Así acababa de decírselo a Alice, que le había preguntado si había algún caballero que hubiera despertado en ella un interés especial.

—¿Quieres a alguien especial en tu vida o no? —insistió Alice en un tono exasperado.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero —contestó ella después de suspirar—. Pero ese es precisamente el problema, Ali. Que debe ser especial. Estoy llegando a la conclusión de que no existe tal persona, de que estoy buscando un espejismo, un imposible.

Sin embargo, sabía que el amor romántico no era un imposible. Solo tenía que considerar el caso de su hermana. Alice había estado enamoradísima de su primer marido, Garret Dew, pero sospechaba que amaba a lord Hale todavía más.

—O tal vez exista esa persona —prosiguió—, y yo no sea capaz de reconocerla. Tal vez el problema sea yo. Tal vez no esté hecha para experimentar una pasión abrasadora, ni un amor dulce, ni...

Alice le dio unas afectuosas palmaditas en el brazo mientras se reía.

—Por supuesto que existe ese hombre —le aseguró—. Y por supuesto que lo reconocerás cuando lo encuentres y sientas justo lo que sueñas experimentar. O tal vez lo sientas después, cuando lo conozcas bien, como me sucedió a mí con Jasper. Nos casamos mucho antes de que yo descubriera lo mucho que lo amaba. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que lo amaba. Si te soy sincera, hace poco tiempo que yo misma he aceptado esos sentimientos y me da la sensación de que el pobre se moriría de la impresión si supiera hasta qué punto lo quiero.

—¡Ay, por Dios! —Exclamó Rosalie—. Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto, Ali. Aunque estoy segura de que a lord Hale no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Ambas se miraron de reojo y rieron entre dientes.

No obstante, tal vez el defecto residiera en ella, siguió pensando Rosalie a lo largo de los días y de las semanas que siguieron a esa conversación. Tal vez albergara una idea demasiado rígida sobre el aspecto que debía tener el hombre de sus sueños o sobre su carácter. Tal vez estuviera buscando el amor en los lugares equivocados. En lugares que no representaban ningún peligro.

¿Y si el amor era peligroso en sí?

Esa pregunta, tan alarmante e inesperada, había surgido una noche mientras asistía a una fiesta en los jardines de Vauxhall.

Esme y Edward acababan de abandonar Londres para establecerse en Forks Hall. Su hermana se había ido porque se sentía dolida después de enterarse de que su amor de la adolescencia, que estaba destinado con su regimiento en la península Ibérica, acababa de casarse con una española (si bien jamás admitiría sus sentimientos si se le preguntara). En cuanto a Edward, con diecisiete años, todavía no podía participar de lleno en la vida de la alta sociedad, de modo que estaba decidido a retomar sus estudios y a prepararse para su ingreso en Oxford, que se produciría en otoño. Alice y lord Hale los habían acompañado y estaban pasando unos días en Finchley Park, la propiedad del vizconde, situada muy cerca de la de Edward. Aunque a ella le habría encantado marcharse con su familia, la habían convencido para que se quedara en Londres y disfrutase del resto de la temporada. Así que se había traslado a Moreland House, la residencia londinense del esposo de Alice emplazada en Cavendish Square, donde residían la madre del vizconde y su hermana pequeña, Cecily, que también estaba disfrutando de su primera temporada social. La vizcondesa viuda había prometido vigilar a Rosalie como si fuera su madre.

Sin embargo, dicha vigilancia tal vez no fuera todo lo efectiva que debiera ser, concluyó Rosalie mientras disfrutaba junto a Cecily de la velada organizada en los jardines de Vauxhall por lord Beaton y su hermana, la señorita Flaxley. La madre de los organizadores había prometido encargarse de controlar al grupo de jóvenes, de modo que la vizcondesa viuda había decidido quedarse en casa y aprovechar la rara oportunidad de descansar durante una noche.

El grupo estaba conformado por ocho jóvenes, además de lady Beaton, e incluía, nada más y nada menos, que a lord McCarty.

El barón McCarty era un caballero que formaba parte de los libertinos más peligrosos y con peor fama de todo Londres, según le habían señalado a Rosalie. La advertencia procedía de uno de los amigos del barón, de modo que debía de ser cierta. Más concretamente procedía de Jacob Masen, quien a su vez era primo segundo de Rosalie: un hombre guapísimo de ascendencia medio griega, al que la familia había conocido cuando se mudó a Forks Hall. Jacob se había mostrado muy solícito con Cecily y con ella, y las había tomado bajo su ala, acompañándolas por la ciudad para que disfrutaran de los monumentos y presentándoles a aquellas personas que consideraba convenientes para ellas. Ninguna carabina podría haber ejercido un control más estricto, si bien Rosalie estaba segura de que su primo conocía a un buen número de personas mucho menos respetables con las que compartía cierta amistad.

Como lord McCarty, por ejemplo, que se había acercado a ellos un día en el parque para saludar a Jacob como si fuera su mejor amigo. Este último, no obstante, se limitó a saludarlo con un breve gesto de la cabeza y siguió conduciendo sin presentarlos siquiera. El gesto resultó un tanto grosero en opinión de Rosalie.

El barón McCarty era tan guapo que su apostura no parecía real. Y aunque Jacob no la hubiera puesto sobre aviso acerca de su reputación, la primera impresión habría bastado para convencerla de que era un libertino y, por tanto, un hombre al que convenía evitar. Además de su apostura, de la elegancia y la sencillez de su atuendo, de la maestría con la que montaba a caballo (atributos que compartía con gran parte de los caballeros que había conocido a lo largo de las últimas semanas), había algo en él que lo diferenciaba de los demás. Había algo... desmedido. Algo para lo que no encontraba palabras por mucho que lo intentara. De haber estado familiarizada con el término «sexualidad», Rosalie habría sabido que era justo ese el que su mente se afanaba en encontrar. Porque el barón McCarty irradiaba sexualidad a raudales.

De la misma forma que irradiaba peligro.

—Como vea que alguna de las dos lo mira en algún momento durante el resto de la temporada —les había dicho Jacob después de que lord McCarty se alejara, una vez que les explicó quién era y por qué había evitado las presentaciones—, os aseguro que llevaré a la culpable de vuelta a casa, la encerraré con llave en su dormitorio, me tragaré la llave y montaré guardia delante de la puerta hasta que llegue el verano.

Mientras hablaba, les regaló una sonrisa, logrando que ambas estallaran en alegres carcajadas y que protestaran largo y tendido, aunque a las dos les quedó muy claro que Jacob tomaría medidas muy drásticas si alguna vez las descubría relacionándose de alguna forma con ese amigo suyo en particular.

Sin embargo, la advertencia hizo que a Rosalie le picara la curiosidad. Muy en contra de su voluntad. De repente, se descubrió lanzando miradas furtivas al barón cada vez que lo veía, cosa que sucedía con mucha frecuencia ya que se movían en los mismos círculos sociales.

Era mucho más guapo de lo que había pensado la primera vez que lo vio en el parque. Alto, pero no demasiado. Delgado, pero no enclenque. Y musculoso allí donde debía serlo. Tenía una abundante melena de un tono castaño oscuro que llevaba bastante más larga de lo que dictaba la moda, y un mechón rebelde que insistía en caerle por el lado derecho de la frente. Sus ojos eran oscuros y de expresión soñolienta, aunque tal vez no fuera esa la descripción correcta. Parecían soñolientos porque solía mantener los párpados entornados, si bien se percató de que bajo esos indolentes párpados se escondía una mirada muy penetrante. En un par de ocasiones sus miradas se encontraron y se vio obligada a disimular desviando la vista hasta un punto cercano al barón para fingir que el objeto de su atención no era él.

En cada una de esas ocasiones había notado que el corazón comenzaba a latirle de forma exagerada. No era recomendable que el barón McCarty descubriera a una mujer observándolo. Porque cuando lo hacía, la palabra que acudía a su mente era el adjetivo «burlón».

Ese rostro tan apuesto y arrogante contaba con una ceja algo más enarcada que la otra. Concretamente la derecha. Esos labios tan carnosos solían mostrar un rictus sensual, como si estuviera pensando en algo escandaloso.

Además de poseer el título de barón, se decía que tenía una enorme fortuna. Sin embargo, la flor y nata de la alta sociedad lo evitaba. Jacob no había exagerado ni un ápice cuando les habló de su pésima reputación, de sus vergonzosos excesos, de las alocadas y peligrosas apuestas que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer con cualquiera que se prestase a su juego, de su temeraria forma de vida y de su infame depravación. Incluso las madres más ambiciosas con hijas casaderas se apartaban de él como de la peste. O tal vez lo hicieran por temor a que las mirara con esos ojos penetrantes de expresión burlona, con esa ceja derecha alzada y con esos labios fruncidos, y las hiciera sentirse ridículas por pensar que pudiera cortejar a sus hijas. O bailar siquiera con ellas.

Porque el barón McCarty nunca bailaba.

Cierto número de damas también lo evitaba por otro motivo muy distinto: porque tenía la habilidad de desnudar a las mujeres con la mirada si las descubría observándolo más tiempo del conveniente. Rosalie lo sabía porque lo había visto hacerlo, aunque no a su persona, y por ello le daba gracias a Dios.

A decir verdad, ese hombre la tenía fascinada. Aunque no había pensado hacer nada al respecto, por supuesto. Eso sí, en momentos de distracción su mente tendía a preguntarse qué se sentiría si... Y hasta ahí llegaba, porque siempre cortaba sus divagaciones al llegar a esa posibilidad, por temor a preguntarse qué habría detrás de esos puntos suspensivos.

Y la casualidad había querido que esa noche el barón McCarty formara parte del reducido número de personas invitadas a la velada, de forma que estaba condenada a pasar varias horas muy cerca de él. La vizcondesa viuda de Hale se horrorizaría al enterarse, porque Cecily, que solo tenía dieciocho años y acababa de salir del internado, también formaba parte del grupo. Jacob se pondría furioso, aunque en esos momentos no estaba en Londres. Acababa de adquirir una propiedad situada en Gloucestershire y se había marchado para inspeccionarla. Lady Beaton tampoco estaba muy contenta, a tenor de lo tiesa que tenía la espalda y de la expresión avinagrada de su cara.

Rosalie se compadecía en cierto modo de ella, porque la dama no tenía culpa de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué iba a hacer si se había enterado en el último momento y no quería mostrarse descortés? La señorita Rachel Brandon, que también formaba parte del grupo, había sido invitada por ser una de las amigas más queridas de la señorita Flaxley. También era amiga de Cecily y de Rosalie, a pesar de que la joven era unos años mayor que ellas. De modo que su presencia era obligada, al igual que la de su prometido, el señor Gooding. El pobre señor Gooding tuvo esa misma mañana la desgracia de torcerse un tobillo al bajarse de su tílburi, con tal mala fortuna que ni siquiera podía apoyar el pie en el suelo. Y así, en vez de cancelar sus planes para la velada, la señorita Brandon había recurrido a la solución más lógica dado el poco tiempo con el que contaba, le había suplicado a su hermano, lord McCarty, que la acompañara. Y este había tenido la deferencia de aceptar.

Y allí estaba el susodicho, y allí estaban todos los demás, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo compartir reservado con uno de los libertinos más notorios de Londres.

Rosalie se preguntó qué motivo lo habría llevado a aceptar la invitación de su hermana. No le parecía el tipo de hombre de quien pudiera esperarse profundidad en sus afectos familiares, y la compañía distaba mucho de la que solía frecuentar. Ninguno de los caballeros presentes formaba parte de su círculo habitual de amistades, aunque todos lo observaban con abierta admiración, como si fuese un héroe, una reacción preferible a la hostilidad. O tal vez no lo fuera tanto. ¿Por qué iba un hombre a admirar a un libertino? Fuera como fuese, allí estaba, con esa mirada soñolienta y algo burlona, como si estuviera disfrutando de una broma privada que no quisiera compartir con nadie.

¡Y menuda broma! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Cecily había comenzado a abanicarse con fuerza nada más verlo llegar y se le había descompuesto la cara.

—¿¡Qué hacemos!? —Le había susurrado a Rosalie cuando lo vio aparecer junto a la señorita Brandon—. Jake dijo que...

Como era de esperar, no podían hacer nada.

—Relajarnos y disfrutar de la velada —le contestó ella, también en un susurro—, bajo la tutela de lady Beaton.

Al fin y al cabo, era bastante improbable que lord McCarty intentara propasarse con cualquiera de ellas dos entre los arbustos. La mera idea le resultaba la mar de cómica, de forma que decidió aplicarse su propio consejo y disfrutar de la velada, así como de la inesperada oportunidad de observar al barón de cerca.

Lord McCarty había tomado asiento junto a lady Beaton, con la cual intentó congraciarse haciendo gala de un gran encanto... que parecía estar funcionado. La dama no tardó en relajarse, y en esos momentos se reía a carcajadas, ruborizada por la atención que recibía, mientras le golpeaba el brazo con su abanico. El grupo se fue relajando poco a poco, y todos comenzaron a charlar mientras observaban los alrededores con interés. No había un lugar más mágico que los jardines de Vauxhall para pasar una cálida noche de verano. Se encontraban en la ribera sur del Támesis y se habían convertido en uno de los lugares de ocio más afamados de toda Europa.

Lord McCarty tenía una voz agradable y una pronunciación exquisita. Su risa era suave y musical. Rosalie lo observó con disimulo, sentada en el extremo opuesto del reservado, hasta que él la descubrió. El barón la miró de repente, mientras ella mordisqueaba una fresa. Su mirada fue directa y no flaqueó en ningún momento, como si la estuviera examinando de forma intencionada. Esos ojos de expresión soñolienta se apartaron un instante de los suyos para observar la trayectoria de la fresa hasta su boca y el posterior lametón que siguió al mordisco, cuyo fin era el de eliminar cualquier resto de jugo antes de que pudiera resbalarle por la barbilla.

El barón siguió observándola mientras ella se llevaba la servilleta a los labios, y después mientras se los humedecía porque se los había dejado demasiado secos. Semejante escrutinio comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

«¡Por Dios! —Exclamó para sus adentros—. No debería haberlo mirado», concluyó mientras se rendía y apartaba la vista de él, dispuesta a no volver a mirarlo en toda la noche. Seguro que a partir de ese momento la creía enamorada de él, o tal vez pensara que había iniciado un coqueteo o algo por el estilo. En ese instante deseó que Esme estuviera presente.

—¿No le parece, señorita Masen? —le preguntó el barón justo cuando ella se llevaba otra fresa a los labios.

La fruta quedó a medio camino, suspendida entre sus dedos.

El hecho de que hubiera recordado su nombre le resultó sorprendente. Claro que su hermana, la señorita Brandon, los había presentado hacia menos de una hora.

Lo único que debía hacer era mantener la sensatez y decirle la verdad, que no había escuchado su conversación con lady Beaton. Pero tenía la mente embotada.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó, y observó que la expresión socarrona de sus ojos se intensificaba mientras que lady Beaton la miraba con evidente sorpresa—. O, mejor dicho...

De repente, la asaltó la certeza de que sería muy fácil enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre como lord McCarty. De un hombre prohibido y poco fiable. De un hombre peligroso.

Muy peligroso.

Tal vez no fuera un hombre como lord McCarty lo que necesitaba para enamorarse locamente, si acaso era tan tonta de cometer ese error. Tal vez fuera él a quien necesitara, al hombre en concreto.

La idea le ocasionó un extraño hormigueo en el pecho y un anhelo palpitante aún más extraño, que fue extendiéndose por su cuerpo hasta concentrarse entre sus muslos.

Y entonces comprendió que tal vez el amor no fuera fiable. Que tal vez sus intentos por encontrarlo en un lugar seguro eran la causa de su fracaso. Que tal vez nunca lo encontraría si no...

¿¡Qué!? ¿Si no qué?

¿Si no se arriesgaba a saltar al vacío? ¿A un peligroso vacío?

El barón sostuvo su mirada más tiempo de lo que era necesario antes de devolverla a lady Beaton, y a partir de ese instante la velada se desarrolló de una forma más tranquila, predecible y mucho más cómoda. Lord Beaton bailó con Rosalie en la zona habilitada para tal fin frente a los reservados y después, acompañados por otra pareja y sorteando a una ingente cantidad de alegres juerguistas, pasearon por la amplia avenida iluminada por los mágicos farolillos de colores que se balanceaban colgados de las ramas de los árboles.

Lord Beaton era uno de los admiradores más fervientes de Rosalie. Era muy consciente de que, con la más leve insinuación por su parte, el caballero la cortejaría en serio. Como también era muy consciente de que un matrimonio con él sería muy ventajoso para quien hasta hacía unos meses había sido una humilde maestra rural, a pesar de que su padre fuera nieto de un conde.

Sin embargo, nunca había alentado sus atenciones. Aunque lord Beaton le caía bien. Era un caballero rubio, apuesto, de buen carácter y... en fin, un poco aburrido. No irradiaba nada remotamente parecido al peligro.

Conclusión por la cual quien salía perdiendo era ella, y no él, comprendió. El firme carácter de lord Beaton debería ser su mayor recomendación. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido de repente que tal vez le gustara un hombre peligroso? Un hombre peligroso en concreto, con nombre y apellido. Una teoría irracional y extraña que prefería no tener que poner a prueba.

Aunque así fue.

Después del baile, de la copiosa cena y de la conversación, el grupo decidió dar un paseo para matar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora de los fuegos artificiales. Tomaron de nuevo la ruta de la avenida principal y caminaron charlando los unos con los otros sin ningún emparejamiento en particular.

De pronto Rosalie se vio amenazada por la cercanía de un borracho incapaz de caminar en línea recta y evitó un empujón apartándose en el momento justo. Entonces se encontró al lado de lord McCarty, quien le ofreció el brazo.

—Hace falta un buen timonel para sortear unas aguas tan peligrosas —le dijo.

—¿Y usted lo es? —le preguntó ella, que era más de la opinión de que el peligro no se encontraba en las aguas. Titubeó a la hora de aceptar su brazo, ya que no sabía si debía hacerlo. De repente y sin motivo aparente, le costaba respirar.

—Sin lugar a dudas —respondió—. La llevaré sana y salva a buen puerto, señorita Masen. Es una promesa solemne. —Sonrió y en sus ojos brilló el buen humor.

Parecía un hombre fiable y seguro. Se comportaba como un caballero al ofrecerle su protección frente a la festiva multitud. Y descubrió que ansiaba aceptar su brazo.

—En ese caso —repuso ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa—, acepto. Gracias, milord.

Le pasó una mano por el brazo y Rosalie sintió, por tonto que pareciera, que no había hecho algo tan atrevido, y tan... emocionante, simple y llanamente, en toda su vida. Su brazo era duro como la piedra. Y cálido. Aunque, ¿cómo no iba a ser cálido? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que fuese un muerto viviente? Percibió el olor de su jabón de afeitar o de su colonia: un olor suave y almizcleño que no le resultaba familiar. Lo encontró muy... viril.

Como el resto de su persona. Era la personificación de la virilidad. Se sintió envuelta en ella, rodeada por completo.

Alguien acababa de robarle todo el aire.

Allí estaba, comprendió de repente, comportándose como una jovencita inexperta solo porque un caballero simpático y guapo con una reputación terrible le había prestado atención y le había ofrecido el brazo para ayudarla a sortear la muchedumbre. Estaba haciendo el ridículo. O más bien el tonto.

—Debe de añorar mucho al joven Cullen, y a sus hermanas y a Hale desde que se fueron al campo —comentó el barón con voz agradable al tiempo que la acercaba un poco a su costado.

El gesto no alarmó a Rosalie. La muchedumbre era densa; solo la estaba protegiendo y con cierto éxito. La verdad era que se sentía muy segura.

Segura pero consciente de un asomo de peligro que le había acelerado el corazón.

¿Cómo...? ¿La conocía?, se preguntó de repente. ¿Sabía quiénes conformaban su familia? ¿Estaba al tanto de que Esme y Edward habían regresado a Forks Hall, de que lord Hale y Alice los habían acompañado para pasar unos días en Finchley Park? Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Y descubrió que estaban muy juntos.

—¿Los añora con tristeza? —le preguntó él—. ¿O se siente aliviada porque su ausencia le otorga libertad para divertirse?

La sonrisa que bailoteaba en sus ojos adquirió un matiz pícaro.

Tal vez ese momento fuera toda la diversión que necesitaba, decidió ella. Seguro que lord McCarty sabía que su familia no le habría permitido acercarse a menos de cuarenta metros de él sin la compañía adecuada. Aunque no precisaba una carabina. ¡Por el amor de Dios, menuda idea! ¡Ya tenía veinte años!

—Espero no tener que necesitar la presencia de mis hermanos para comportarme como es debido, milord —contestó, consciente de lo remilgada que había sonado su voz.

El barón soltó una suave carcajada que bastó para que ella sintiera un escalofrío en la espalda.

—¿Ni la de Jake? —añadió él—. Me he burlado tanto de él desde que usted y la señorita Whitlock llegaron a la ciudad, diciéndole que se ha convertido en una niñera remilgada, que ha huido al campo con el rabo entre las piernas con tal de evitar más humillaciones.

—No ha huido ni mucho menos —lo corrigió Rosalie—. Se ha marchado a Gloucestershire para inspeccionar su nueva propiedad.

—Esté donde esté —replicó él al tiempo que acercaba más la cabeza a la suya—, el caso es que se ha marchado, al igual que su hermano, sus hermanas y su cuñado.

Lo dijo como si la marcha de su familia hubiera sido un elaborado plan forjado por ella para librarse de todos ellos y así poder disfrutar de una cita ilícita con él. Sin embargo, lo que sucedía entre ambos no era una cita ni tampoco tenía nada de ilícito. Rosalie ni siquiera sabía que estaba invitado a la velada. No sabía...

Pero, de repente, le pareció que era la mar de ilícito.

—Me he trasladado a Moreland House —le dijo—, con la vizcondesa viuda de Hale, que hace las veces de mi carabina.

—¡Ah! —exclamó él—. ¿La dama cuya ausencia resulta tan sorprendente?

—He venido con... —empezó a decir, indignada, pero se detuvo al ver que él se echaba a reír.

—Con lady Beaton —concluyó el barón—, que ni siquiera parece haber notado que nos hemos quedado bastante rezagados del grupo.

Y así era. Entre los demás y ellos se interponían varios grupos más de personas. Rosalie aguzó la vista y alcanzó a ver las plumas de color azul oscuro del tocado de lady Beaton por encima del resto de las cabezas.

—Señorita Masen —dijo el barón, acercando aún más la cabeza a la suya y volviéndola para poder mirarla a la cara—, ¿nunca ha sentido el impulso de dejarse llevar por la aventura? ¿Por el peligro incluso?

Rosalie se humedeció los labios al escuchar la pregunta y descubrió que tenía la boca seca. ¿Acaso ese hombre le había leído el pensamiento durante la cena?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió—. Nunca lo he sentido.

—Mentirosa —le dijo él con mirada risueña.

—¿¡Qué ha dicho!? —exclamó, ya que comenzaba a sentirse insultada.

—Todo el mundo desea vivir una aventura a lo largo de su vida —le aseguró él—. Todo el mundo quiere coquetear con el peligro de vez en cuando. Hasta las damas, por muy protegidas que hayan estado durante su infancia y por estricta que haya sido su educación.

—Esa es una afirmación escandalosa —replicó... aunque sin mucho convencimiento. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos, que la miraban de forma tan penetrante que parecían ser capaces de leer los pensamientos, los anhelos y los deseos que siempre había guardado en su interior.

El barón rio de nuevo y alejó un poco la cabeza de la suya.

—Sí, desde luego es escandaloso lo que he dicho —reconoció—. He exagerado un poco. Conozco a unas cuantas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, de carácter muy serio que preferirían la muerte antes que arriesgarse a sufrir un tropezón durante la más tonta de las aventuras. Usted, sin embargo, no pertenece a esa categoría.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —le preguntó, sorprendida al encontrarse discutiendo con él.

—Precisamente porque acaba de hacerme esa pregunta —respondió—, en vez de enfurruñarse y mirarme como si no entendiera de qué estoy hablando. Se ha puesto a la defensiva. Sabe que estoy diciendo la verdad, pero tiene miedo de admitirlo.

—¿En serio? —repuso, imprimiéndole a la pregunta toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz—. Y dígame, si es tan amable, ¿qué aventura es esa que tanto ansió? ¿Cuál es peligro con el que deseo coquetear? —Nada más pronunciar la última palabra se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El barón volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia ella.

—Yo —contestó en voz baja—. Yo soy la respuesta a ambas preguntas.

Una espantosa emoción la recorrió por entero, provocándole un estremecimiento que deseó haber sido capaz de disimular. Comprendió que todo el mundo estaba en lo cierto al decir que ese hombre era un libertino. Jacob lo había estado. Incluso sus propios instintos habían acertado.

Era un hombre muy peligroso. Debería soltarle el brazo sin más dilación y echar a correr hacia los demás todo lo rápido que le permitieran las piernas y la muchedumbre.

—Eso es... ridículo —repuso, discutiendo en vez de salir corriendo.

Porque el peligro resultaba muy incitante. Y en realidad la situación no era tan peligrosa. Estaban en la avenida principal de los jardines de Vauxhall, rodeados de gente aunque se hubieran alejado de su grupo de amigos, que con el paso de los minutos se distanciaban todavía más. El peligro era una ilusión.

—Señorita Masen, estoy hablando de sus deseos más profundos y ocultos —prosiguió el barón al ver que ella no decía nada más—. Evidentemente ninguna dama respetable les hace caso, lo cual es una lástima. Creo que muchas mujeres serían bastante más interesantes, y se mostrarían más interesadas, si lo hicieran.

Lo miró en silencio. Lo miró con expresión furiosa... o al menos eso esperaba. Sentía un incómodo calor en las mejillas. Y en el resto del cuerpo. Le latía tan fuerte el corazón que casi podía escucharlo.

—Usted en particular —concluyó él— Señorita Masen, me pregunto si sabe que es una mujer de grandes pasiones. Aunque supongo que no. No sería una admisión muy elegante por su parte, y me atrevo a asegurar que no ha conocido nunca a nadie con el valor de retarla a admitir la verdad. Pero k aseguro que lo es.

—No lo soy —lo contradijo entre dientes.

El barón no replicó. La miró con los párpados entornados y expresión socarrona. La mirada del diablo. La personificación del pecado.

De repente, de forma tan inesperada que estuvo a punto de dar un brinco, Rosalie se escuchó soltar una carcajada. Una sonora carcajada.

Y comprendió, con asombro y no sin cierto malestar, que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Sabía que recordaría esa parte de la velada en incontables ocasiones a medida que pasaran los días, tal vez incluso las semanas. Tal vez lo hiciera durante toda su vida. Estaba hablando y tocando al infame lord McCarty. Quien a su vez estaba coqueteando con ella de una forma la mar de escandalosa. Y en vez de quedarse petrificada por el horror, en vez de quedarse muda por la afrenta que eso suponía para su virtud, se echaba a reír y se enzarzaba en una discusión con él.

Habían dejado de caminar. Aunque seguía aferrada a su brazo, estaban casi cara a cara y, por tanto, muy juntos. La muchedumbre pasaba junto a ellos, dejándolos atrás.

—¡Qué malo es usted! —Exclamó con descaro—. Está intentando desconcertarme a propósito, ¿no es cierto? Me ha manipulado para que negara, al calor de la discusión, una emoción que todos creemos ser capaces de experimentar.

—¿Se refiere a la pasión? —Precisó el barón—. ¿Eso quiere decir que es usted capaz de experimentarla? ¿Lo admite, señorita Masen? Es muy triste que las damas se vean obligadas a borrar todo rastro externo de dicha emoción por culpa de la estricta educación que reciben.

—Pero sí debemos demostrársela a nuestros maridos —le recordó ella, aunque se avergonzó al punto de lo terriblemente remilgadas que habían sonado sus palabras.

—Déjeme adivinar. —Saltaba a la vista que el barón encontraba graciosísima la situación—. Su padre era un clérigo y usted creció escuchando y leyendo sermones.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla. Era imposible encontrar una réplica inteligente para esa afirmación. Porque lord McCarty había acertado de pleno.

—¿Por qué estamos manteniendo esta conversación? —Le preguntó ella, cinco minutos más tarde de la cuenta—. Como muy bien sabe, es de lo más escandalosa. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que ni siquiera nos habíamos visto antes.

—Lo que acaba de decir, señorita Masen —repuso él—, es una invitación directa a arder en los fuegos del infierno por mentirosa. No solo me había visto usted antes, sino que además lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión e incluso me ha observado con detenimiento. Estoy seguro de que Jake la ha puesto sobre aviso, segurísimo más bien, pero sus advertencias han tenido el efecto contrario, tal como debería saber un hombre de su dilatada experiencia. Sin embargo, antes de que protagonice un estallido de indignación y arriesgue su alma perjurando, permítame confesar que puesto que la he visto mirarme en más de una ocasión, yo también la estaba mirando. Aunque en mi caso, al contrarío que usted, no pienso negarlo. Porque me ha gustado mucho observarla. Estoy seguro de que es consciente de su extraordinaria belleza, de modo que no voy a aburrirla cantándole alabanzas. A menos que usted quiera, claro está. —Enarcó las cejas y la miró directamente a los ojos a la espera de su respuesta.

Rosalie era muy consciente de que se había metido en aguas pantanosas y a esas alturas ya no estaba segura de poder regresar a la orilla. Sin embargo y por extraño que pareciera, no deseaba retroceder. Lord McCarty estaba coqueteando con ella de verdad. Y se había fijado en su persona antes de esa velada, al igual que le había pasado a ella.

Qué absurdo sentirse tan halagada, pensó. Debería poner los pies en la tierra.

—Por lo que veo, milord —dijo—, no sigue usted las reglas que rigen una conversación educada.

—¿Se refiere a que no recurro a la mentira ni a la hipocresía en aras de la buena educación?—precisó él—. Tiene razón. Me gusta hablar con franqueza, y llamar a las cosas por su nombre .Tal vez ese sea uno de los motivos por los que muchos miembros de la alta sociedad evitan mi compañía.

—Uno de los motivos —recalcó ella—. Hay más.

Lord McCarty la miró con una sonrisa, pero se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Cosa que ella agradeció sobremanera. Porque la sonrisa lo transformaba en... ¡Era imposible encontrar la palabra adecuada! ¿En un hombre muy guapo? Eso ya lo era antes de sonreír. ¿En un hombre irresistible?

—Señorita Masen, ese comentario ha sido muy brusco y desagradable le recriminó—. Y de muy mala educación.

Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió.

—Nos hemos convertido en un fastidioso estorbo para los que quieren seguir caminando por la avenida. ¿Continuamos?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella al tiempo que miraba hacia delante.

No veía a los miembros de su grupo. Tendrían que acelerar el paso. ¿Eso quería decir que el breve y extraño interludio con el barón había llegado a su fin? Tal como debía ser. Debería alegrarse muchísimo más de lo que lo hacía.

Sin embargo, lord McCarty no la llevó en la misma dirección que iban los demás. Ni tampoco la devolvió al reservado. Lo que hizo fue enfilar un estrecho sendero que se alejaba de la avenida principal.

—Un atajo —le aseguró en voz baja.

Al cabo de unos momentos se encontraron rodeados por árboles, la oscuridad y la soledad. En ese sendero no había farolillos colgados de las ramas. La sensación de aislamiento fue inmediata.

El interludio había tomado un giro francamente peligroso, Rosalie, que no creía ni por asomo que el sendero fuera un atajo para regresar junto a los demás. Debería plantarse en el sitio e insistir en que la llevara de vuelta a la avenida principal sin más demora, junto a lady Beaton, con quien estaría a salvo. En realidad, ni siquiera debería esperar a que él la acompañara. Debería irse sola. Estaba segura de que el barón no la retendría a la fuerza.

En ese caso... ¿por qué no lo hacía?

En vez de plantarse en el sitio, siguió caminando a su lado, siguió internándose en la oscuridad, atenuada tan solo por la luz de la luna y la de las estrellas que brillaban por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Nunca había vivido una aventura. Ni había coqueteado con el peligro. Ignoraba lo emocionante que podía resultar lo desconocido.

Y lo tentador que era el magnetismo de un hombre prohibido.

De un hombre peligroso.

Y, por el momento al menos, de un hombre completamente irresistible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenoo tercer capitulo de esta historiaa contiene escena subida de tonoo sinoo quieren leer brinquenla **

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 03

La señorita Rosalie Masen era, tal como Emmett había esperado, la ingenuidad personificada. Una inocente muy peligrosa.

Y extremadamente encantadora.

Además, tenía un algo indefinible que la hacía muy agradable. No era insípida, como se había temido.

Aunque nada de eso importaba, por supuesto.

Sus ojos, esos profundos e insondables ojos azules que lo habían atraído desde la primera vez que la viera por la sencilla razón de que no era capaz de adivinar qué ocultaban ni de comprenderlos, podían iluminarse con una repentina sonrisa, una sonrisa que también se reflejaba en esos labios suaves y apetecibles.

No tenía el pelo dorado después de todo. En realidad era rubio oscuro. Podría resultar insulso, incluso aburrido, de no ser por los reflejos dorados que le conferían un innegable lustre... e incluso cierto atractivo.

Era muy delgada, con la constitución propia de una adolescente, pero tenía unas agradables curvas, bien lo sabía Dios. Aunque él prefería a las mujeres voluptuosas si podía elegir, la delgadez y la elegancia tenían su encanto cuando no era el caso.

Porque la muchacha se movía con una elegancia innata.

Había sido un golpe de suerte que Rachel lo invitara a esa velada en los jardines de Vauxhall, solo cuatro noches después de su cumpleaños, y que también asistiera ni más ni menos que la señorita Rosalie Masen... y ninguno de sus parientes. Sus discretas preguntas le habían revelado que se habían marchado todos al campo, dejándola bajo la tutela de la madre de Hale. Sin embargo, ni la suerte ni la coincidencia tenían nada que ver con su propia presencia en los jardines esa noche. Le había costado cincuenta guineas convencer a un indignado Gooding de que se torciera el tobillo mientras se apeaba de su carruaje esa misma mañana. Mucho menos le había costado, eso sí, convencer a su hermana mayor para que le suplicase que la acompañara en lugar de Gooding y que incluso creyera que todo había sido idea suya. Rachel echaba mucho de menos la vida en la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía veintiséis años y era su segunda temporada social.

—¿Para qué están los hermanos sino para apoyar a las hermanas cuando sufren una decepción? —Le preguntó con expresión magnánima al tiempo que le daba un apretón en el hombro—. Por cierto, me han asegurado que Gooding no se ha roto el tobillo. Seguro que estará como una rosa para bailar contigo en el siguiente gran baile que se celebre, sea cuando sea.

Había sido un tremendo golpe de suerte, aunque hubiera tenido que esforzarse un poco y gastarse unas monedas. No había lugar más romántico que los jardines de Vauxhall, al menos a ojos de una dama, ni más apropiado para seducir a una mujer.

El momento más escabroso ya había pasado. No había opuesto resistencia cuando la apartó de la avenida principal. Las jovencitas deberían ampliar su educación en cuanto a las perversiones del mundo. Si alguna vez tenía hijas, ¡si acaso llegaba a tenerlas!, se aseguraría de incluir la materia entre las asignaturas obligatorias de sus estudios. Lectura, escritura, caligrafía, bordado, baile, pintura al óleo, geografía y perversiones del mundo.

Se pegó el delgado brazo de la señorita Masen todavía más al costado, pero cuando se internó en otro sendero, mucho más estrecho e íntimo que el anterior, se vio obligado a soltarlo y a rodearle la cintura con un brazo para poder seguir caminado el uno al lado del otro. Andar uno detrás del otro era la única manera sensata de caminar por ese sendero en particular, pero ¿a quién le importaba la sensatez en ese momento?

A la señorita Rosalie Masen no, desde luego.

Porque no le señaló, como podría haber hecho con mucha sensatez, que difícilmente era un atajo para regresar con el grupo. Tampoco protestó por las libertades con las que la estaba tocando. Cierto que se tensó un momento, pero enseguida volvió a relajarse.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Lleva un perfume que no conozco.

Comentario que era cierto.

—No es perfume —precisó ella—. No uso. Debe de ser el jabón con el que me he lavado el pelo esta mañana.

Sonrió por la ingenuidad de su respuesta. Y por la inconsciente invitación. Se detuvo y la obligó a hacer lo mismo. Inclinó la cabeza hasta su pelo y aspiró su aroma. Sintió la caricia sedosa de los mechones en la nariz.

—¡Ah! —exclamó—. Es verdad. Quién iba a decir que el jabón pudiera resultar tan... incitante.

Se percató del escalofrío que la recorrió.

—Es lo que siempre uso —dijo ella.

—¿Me permite un consejo? —Le preguntó al tiempo que la hacía girar, de modo que tuviera que ponerle la mano sobre el pecho para mantener cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos—. No cambie de costumbre. Ese jabón es muchísimo más fascinante que cualquier perfume.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella—. ¿Eso piensa?

—Pienso eso y muchas otras cosas, señorita Masen —susurró con ardor al tiempo que le acariciaba los nudillos con el pulgar, tras lo cual la cogió de la mano, se la colocó sobre el hombro y la pegó contra él con la mano libre—. Aunque en ocasiones prefiero no hacerlo. En ocasiones hay cosas mucho mejores que hacer.

Bajó la cabeza para rozar con los labios la suave y cálida piel situada entre su cuello, y después comenzó a subir. Le pasó la lengua por la sensible piel de detrás de la oreja y la oyó jadear. Sintió que se arqueaba contra él cuando sopló con suavidad junto a su oído. Y se apoderó de su boca.

Tenía los labios cerrados y fruncidos, por lo que a él se le ocurrió que posiblemente fuera el primer beso que le daban. A Rosalie le temblaba todo el cuerpo de forma perceptible y se apoyó todavía más contra él mientras le aferraba los hombros con fuerza.

La besó con suavidad y esperó hasta que sus manos se relajaron antes de rozarle los labios con la lengua y, cuando se separaron, se la introdujo en la boca. La oyó inspirar despacio por la boca al mismo tiempo que sus lenguas se encontraban en un acto muy erótico, aunque inconsciente, que hizo que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse.

Sabía a fresas, a vino y a mujer.

Le pasó un brazo por la estrecha cintura al tiempo que le abarcaba el trasero con la otra mano.

—Preciosa —susurró contra sus labios—. Preciosa, preciosa.

Rosalie Masen tenía los ojos cerrados y no había apartado los labios de los suyos.

—No deberíamos hacer esto —susurró él—. No debería estar aquí. Y mucho menos conmigo. Seguro que la han puesto sobre aviso.

La vio abrir los ojos y, aunque estaban sumidos en una oscuridad casi absoluta, tuvo la sensación de vislumbrar una mirada confiada y rendida en sus profundidades.

—Soy yo quien toma las decisiones al respecto de los demás —replicó.

«¡Cuánta inocencia!», pensó. La ingenuidad en su estado más puro. Sintió una extraña punzada de ternura hacia ella.

—¿En serio? —Dejó una lluvia de besos sobre su boca—. Me siento honrado. Aunque no merezca este regalo. Es usted preciosa.

Le colocó una mano en la nuca para colocarle la cabeza en el ángulo correcto y la besó con una urgencia repentina, apoderándose de sus labios y devorándola con la lengua.

Ella lo abrazó.

—Me está tentando... —susurró él al cabo de un momento.

Oyó el gemido que brotó de su garganta en respuesta y la hizo girar a fin de abandonar el sendero y colocarla de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol. En la distancia se oía el vals que interpretaba la orquesta del pabellón principal, las risas y las voces de la festiva multitud.

Le hizo el amor con las manos y los labios, despacio, con suavidad, con paciencia, casi con adoración, para no asustarla y evitar así que saliera huyendo. Suponía que ella estaba experimentando un torbellino de emociones, en el que se incluían la alarma y el sentimiento de culpa. También suponía que su inexperiencia con el deseo sexual la disuadiría de detenerlo a tiempo e iría postergando ese momento un poco más... hasta que llegara un punto en el que creería que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo sin ponerse en ridículo.

Su tarea era esperar hasta que ese momento llegara y sobrepasaran ese punto.

Y en el proceso, hacer realidad todas sus fantasías sensuales. Siempre había obtenido mucho placer de todas las mujeres a las que poseía, pero también consideraba una cuestión de orgullo darles muchísimo placer a cambio, aunque hubiera una apuesta de por medio.

Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, bajándole el delicado vestido por los brazos para desnudar sus pechos en el proceso. Se los acarició con delicadeza, se los besó, se los chupó. Eran pequeños pero firmes, cálidos y muy suaves al tacto. Tenía los pezones endurecidos.

Sintió que le enterraba los dedos en el pelo y que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con la respiración alterada.

Alguien debería convertir ese jabón en perfume. Seguro que se hacía de oro.

La pegó a su cuerpo y le dejó un reguero de besos en la cara mientras se deshacía en halagos y le subía las faldas por las piernas, deleitándose con su firme y cálido tacto. Le colocó una rodilla entre los muslos hasta que ella los separó y sus manos tuvieron acceso a la parte más íntima y secreta de su cuerpo.

La oyó gemir cuando la tocó en ese punto, de modo que detuvo los dedos un instante para besarla en los labios.

—¡Ah! —murmuró—. Deliciosa.

Porque lo era. Poseía una belleza esbelta y elegante. Una muchacha inocente, una mujer poseedora de un magnetismo delicado y tierno. La acarició con los dedos de forma juguetona, atormentándola y arañándola con delicadeza. La penetró con un dedo que no tardó en retirar. Estaba muy mojada.

Preparada para él.

Excitada por un deseo abrasador.

Tal vez también ella fuera consciente de que era demasiado tarde para hacer lo que debería hacer y lo que sin duda había hecho toda su vida hasta ese momento en el que se había visto tentada por un consumado seductor.

Mientras la acariciaba con una mano y le devoraba la boca con la lengua, utilizó la mano libre para desabrocharse los pantalones y bajárselos. Colocó su miembro contra ella cuando estuvo listo y sintió la familiar punzada, la placentera y casi dolorosa anticipación de la penetración, la acción vigorosa y el clímax.

Piel desnuda contra piel desnuda. En ese lugar. Y pronto sería...

La deseaba de verdad, pensó. No se trataba solo de la conquista. No se trataba solo de frío cinismo. ¿A quién intentaba engañar?

La pregunta surgió en su mente con una lucidez preclara precisamente cuando debería estar tan aturdido por la pasión como ella.

De repente, se imaginó entrando en su club, al día siguiente y con gesto ufano, para reclamar el premio por la victoria cinco días después de haber hecho la apuesta. La seducción absoluta de una inocente: penetración completa, relación sexual total, sumisión absoluta. Disfrute sumo. Era un tipo genial. Capaz de aceptar cualquier desafío, cualquier locura, cualquier perversión. Ese era el barón McCarty, a quienes sus amigos y admiradores llamaban cariñosamente Macky.

Siempre había sido y sería un ganador.

También se imaginó de repente a Rosalie Masen al día siguiente, cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a la idea de lo que había hecho, a sabiendas de que estaba arruinada, sola y abandonada, de que era la última víctima de un libertino desalmado y sin conciencia. A sabiendas de que ella era la única culpable. Estaba advertida... incluso él se lo había advertido.

Claro que ella no tendría toda la culpa... más bien se podría decir que no tendría ninguna. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse una inocente a su considerable experiencia?

De repente, se sintió furioso. No estaba acostumbrado a pensar en semejante momento, y mucho menos sobre esos temas. Era un desalmado. No tenía conciencia. Era un libertino amoral. Y tenía que ganar una apuesta.

Le colocó la mano entre los mulos, a modo de barrera entre su cálido cuerpo y el instrumento de su violación.

—Señorita Masen, está a punto de costarme una buena suma de guineas —dijo con una voz que sonaba increíblemente normal.

Además de su bolsillo, también sufrirían su orgullo y su reputación. Iba a convertirse en un hazmerreír.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella con voz aturdida y un tanto chillona.

—Eso es lo que me va a costar la decisión de resistirme a acostarme con usted y saciar mí lujuria con su cuerpo —aclaró, pronunciando las palabras con suma precisión para que ella, y él mismo, no pudieran malinterpretarlas.

—¿Cómo? —repitió ella con un hilo de voz, desconcertada y sin comprender.

—Desde hace cuatro días hay una apuesta en el libro de uno de los clubes de caballeros —le dijo sin rodeos—, una apuesta muy seguida por una gran cantidad de miembros, en la que se me desafía a seducirla en un plazo máximo de dos semanas. Y la seducción se entiende como un encuentro sexual completo. La plena penetración de su cuerpo. Cosa que no sucederá esta noche. Ni ahora, ni nunca. No porque usted se haya negado, señorita Masen, como debería haber hecho con gran indignación en cuanto la insté a abandonar la avenida principal o en cualquier momento a partir de ese instante, sino porque yo me he negado.

—¿Cómo? —Parecía incapaz de decir otra cosa. Sin embargo, su voz sonaba más alarmada.

Se separó de ella y dejó que sus faldas le cubrieran las piernas mientras se abotonaba los pantalones. Le subió con brusquedad el corpiño para cubrirle el pecho, ya que ella no hacía ademán por taparse.

—Todo esto fue planeado, señorita Masen —prosiguió con una sinceridad fría y brutal—. Incluido el accidente de Gooding, que le impidió asistir esta noche y me dio la oportunidad de acudir en su lugar. Todo fue planeado, y habría procedido sin inconvenientes de no ser porque he decidido que una apuesta que se puede ganar con tanta facilidad no merece la pena ser ganada. Puede llevarse su virtud a la cama esta noche con mi beneplácito. Ahora la conduciré de vuelta al reservado de lady Beaton antes de que su reputación sufra demasiado. Aunque no me cabe la menor duda de que la susodicha le lanzará una mirada de reproche.

Toda su furia iba dirigida a ella, al menos eso era lo que proyectaba. De momento la señorita Masen era un blanco conveniente para una emoción que le resultaba del todo desconocida. Todavía no le había asignado el nombre de «culpa» y tal vez nunca lo hiciera.

Nunca se permitía sentirse culpable por lo que hacía. Se enorgullecía de no tener corazón. De no tener conciencia. Había pasado muchísimos años labrándose su reputación.

Una mujer deseable podría haber sido suya esa noche. Al igual que podría haber ganado una apuesta muy lucrativa y la estupefacta admiración de sus conocidos.

No había logrado ninguna de las dos cosas. Por primera vez en su vida no había conseguido nada. Porque había decidido no hacerlo. Porque se había aburrido de ella, de sí mismo.

O eso prefería pensar.

La verdad era que no sabía por qué se había detenido. Era algo que se escapaba a su esfera de conocimiento. Y se sentía furioso y frustrado.

—No le creo.

La señorita Rosalie Masen tenía la mano sobre la piel desnuda del escote, como si quisiera salvaguardar su modestia. A buenas horas mangas verdes. Le temblaba la voz e incluso le castañeteaban los dientes.

—¿En serio? —Replicó con sequedad—. ¿Cree que estoy hablando por hablar, señorita Masen? Se le advirtió de que soy un libertino de la peor calaña. Debería haber hecho caso de las advertencias, sobre todo cuando las hace alguien como Jake Masen, que me conoce muy bien. Debería haber sido consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en cuanto me acerqué a usted en la avenida principal... o antes, cuando la observé mientras se comía las fresas en el reservado. Estoy seguro de que fue consciente de ello. Es imposible que sea tan inocente como para no percatarse de mis intenciones. Pero se creyó lo bastante fuerte y sofisticada para manejarme, ¿no es así? Las mujeres suelen creerse capaces de manejar e incluso de reformar a los libertinos, de domesticarlos usando el amor. ¿Acaso pensaba que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo esta noche?

Rosalie no le respondió de inmediato. La vio bajar los brazos a los costados. En cualquier momento llegaría la histeria o las lágrimas. Y maldita fuera su estampa, porque tendría que encontrar la forma de lidiar con la escena. ¿Por qué puñetas había sido tan brutal con ella?

—No, todo lo contrario, de hecho —la oyó decir. Su voz ya no temblaba—. Creí que podría obtener placer de usted, lord McCarty, dado que tiene usted fama de saber proporcionarlo. ¡Lástima que hayan exagerado tanto su reputación! Me ha decepcionado. Esperaba muchísimo más de un famoso libertino. ¿Por qué iba a querer reformarlo con lo decepcionante que ha resultado o domesticarlo cuando salta a la vista que es demasiado blando? No me mueve esa ambición, como estoy segura de que le aliviará saber. Sí, regresemos al reservado. Aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer, ¿verdad?

Su parrafada lo sorprendió tanto que soltó una carcajada.

«¡Vaya!», pensó.

Había sido un rapapolvo en toda regla.

Tal vez la señorita Rosalie Masen ocultara mucho más de lo que había sospechado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para averiguar en qué consistía ese «mucho más». Aunque no tenía deseo alguno de averiguarlo, por supuesto. Todo lo contrario. Lo que sí tenía claro era que durante el resto de su vida se mantendría lo más alejado de ella que fuera posible. Supuso que tampoco sería muy difícil de lograr, ya que ella estaría igual de empeñada en evitarlo.

Pero ¡por Dios y por todos los santos!

«¡Lástima que hayan exagerado tanto su reputación! Me ha decepcionado.»

Reprimió el inapropiado impulso de soltar otra carcajada y sumarla a la que ya se le había escapado.

La muchacha había conseguido devolverle el buen humor. Eso quería decir que no la había destruido. No se había derrumbado sumida en un mar de lágrimas.

«¿Por qué iba a querer reformarlo con lo decepcionante que ha resultado o domesticarlo cuando salta a la vista que es demasiado blando?»

¡Caramba! Le gustaba de verdad.

Demasiado tarde.

—La llevaré de vuelta —se ofreció al tiempo que regresaban al sendero—. Sígame de cerca.

—No demasiado cerca, gracias —replicó ella con frialdad y se colocó tras él—. No creo que esta noche surjan más peligros que me obliguen a aceptar su amable protección.

¡Menuda descarada!

Y así acabaron recorriendo el sendero en fila después de todo.

* * *

**Jajajaja y bueno esto fue todoo menuda decepción se han llevadoo los dos esperemos que lo puedan arreglar XD bueno les digo que subi otra historiaa llamada "Diario de un amor" es un BellaxEdward que estare subiendo todos los martes pero por ser nueva subire hoy un capi les dejo un preview y espero les gustee ^^**

Anthony Masen, más conocido como Edward por todo aquel que se preocupaba por intentar congraciarse con él, sabía muchas cosas.

Sabía leer latín y griego, y sabía cómo seducir a una mujer en francés e italiano.

...

Bella hizo una pausa al pie de las escaleras, decidiendo adónde ir. El salón al oeste tenía el mejor escritorio, pero la biblioteca tendía a estar caliente, y hacía un poco de frío aquella noche. Por otro lado…

Hmmm... ¿Qué había sido eso?

Se inclinó hacia un lado, escudriñando el salón. Alguien tenía el fuego encendido en el estudio de Lord Cullen. Bella no podía imaginar que nadie estuviese todavía levantado y por ahí, los Masen siempre se retiraban temprano.

Se movió en silencio por la alfombra del pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta.

—¡Oh!

Edward alzó la vista desde la silla de su padre.

...

Los dedos de él apretaron más. Sólo un toque. Sólo lo suficiente para evitar que se fuese, porque no quería que lo hiciese. No quería estar solo. Le quedaban veinte minutos más, y quería que ella se enfadase igual que él estaba enfadado, igual de enfadado que había estado durante años.

—Dígame, Señorita Swan —susurró, colocando dos dedos en la parte inferior de su barbilla—. ¿Alguna vez la han besado?

**Bueno nos vemos el proximo viernes ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaa bueno este capitulo es como que de tipo relleno no tienee mucho relevancia en la historia es solo como que el puente para lo bueno de la historia asii que espero no se aburran XDD **

* * *

CAPÍTULO 04

Cecily miró a Rosalie con los ojos desorbitados por la admiración.

—¡Has paseado a solas con lord McCarty! —exclamó cuando apareció en su vestidor un momento después de que regresaran de la velada en los jardines de Vauxhall—. Yo me habría quedado petrificada. Estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando lo vi aparecer con la señorita Finley. No sé cómo se ha atrevido a llevarlo aunque sea su hermano. Jake nos va a matar, y mejor ni te cuento lo que va a hacer Jasper. ¿Viste la cara que puso lady Beaton cuando lo vio aparecer? ¡Pensé que le iba a llegar la mandíbula al suelo si abría más la boca! La verdad es que me dio lástima, porque no podía hacer nada para solucionar el problema sin arriesgarse a dar un escándalo. Y eso habría sido muchísimo peor. ¿De qué hablasteis, Rose? Yo me habría quedado muda antes de dar tres pasos siquiera.

—No lo recuerdo con exactitud —contestó—. Hablamos de muchas cosas.

—Bueno, me da igual lo que se diga de su reputación —afirmó Cecily con un suspiro y una asombrosa falta de coherencia—. Creo que es el caballero más guapo de la alta sociedad. Sin contar a Jake, claro. Ah, y a tu hermano.

—Jacob es muy guapo —convino Rosalie—. Por su ascendencia griega. Tu hermano también lo es. En realidad, se parecen mucho.

El hermano de Cecily era Jasper Whitlock, vizconde de Hale, y cuñado suyo.

—Y me parece que muchas damas suspirarán por Edward cuando tenga unos cuantos años más —añadió.

La conversación siguió un poco más, pero tras bostezar varias veces Cecily se fue a dormir... para el inmenso alivio de Rosalie. No quería hablar con nadie en realidad. No quería pensar tampoco. Quería dormir, a ser posible durante muchísimo tiempo.

Sin embargo, se vio obligada tanto a pensar como a hablar al día siguiente, cuando la vizcondesa viuda de Hale volvió de dar un paseo por el parque, donde se encontró con lady Beaton, con la que estuvo charlando. Como Cecily había ido a la biblioteca con una de sus amigas y la doncella de esta, Rosalie se sentó a solas en el salón con la vizcondesa viuda, la cual expresó su malestar con suavidad.

—Rosalie, tienes veinte años —le recordó—. Eres mayor y bastante más sensata que Cecily. No dudo que el comportamiento que demostraste anoche fuera ejemplar, porque en realidad tú no tuviste la culpa de que lord McCarty formara parte del grupo. Fue una lástima que no nos avisaran con antelación. Sin embargo, las habladurías son el pasatiempo preferido en Londres durante la temporada social, e incluso la más remota posibilidad de un escándalo puede ser tema de conversación en las reuniones durante más de una semana, llegando en algunos casos al extremo de poner en entredicho la reputación de una dama. De modo, querida, que tal vez sea mejor que en el futuro evites la compañía del barón McCarty o, si es imposible tal como sucedió anoche, al menos que no te apartes del resto del grupo en ningún momento a fin de evitar que relacionen tu nombre con el suyo. Sabes muy bien que su reputación es pésima, por muy encantador que se proponga ser. Sin embargo, ya que anoche paseaste a solas con él y permitiste que te alejara del grupo, aunque de eso culpo a lady Beaton, que debería haberte vigilado con más celo, espero que el barón demostrara un comportamiento ejemplar —concluyó, mirando a su pupila con expresión interrogante.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró Rosalie.

—Por supuesto —repitió la vizcondesa viuda—. Al fin y al cabo, y pese a su escandalosa reputación de libertino, es un caballero capaz de comportarse cuando está en buena compañía. Además, supongo que los rumores sobre su persona son exagerados. Nadie puede ser tan desenfrenado como aseguran que es.

—Desde luego —convino Rosalie.

—Que conste que no te digo todo esto a modo de sermón, Rosalie —le aseguró la vizcondesa viuda—. Solo ha sido un consejo de parte de una mujer más vieja y más experimentada que tú en las lides sociales. Por tu bien.

—Lo sé, señora —dijo Rosalie—. Le agradezco mucho que se preocupe por mí.

—No hace falta que me des las gracias —repuso lady Hale, que se inclinó hacia ella para darle unas palmaditas en el dorso de una mano—. Echas de menos a tu familia, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Rosalie, y para su sorpresa y mortificación se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—. Sí, es cierto. Nunca he estado tanto tiempo separada de ellos.

Ni siquiera durante el tiempo que duró el matrimonio de Alice con Garret Dew, ya que la propiedad del barón estaba a un paseo de media hora desde la casa de su familia y solían visitarse casi todos los días.

La vizcondesa viuda le cogió la mano para darle un apretón.

—Creo que Jasper y Alice debieron llevarte con ellos después de todo —reconoció—. Al fin y al cabo, regresarán antes de que acabe la temporada social, ¿verdad? No tardarán en volver.

—Querían que me quedara —le recordó ella al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo—. Querían que me quedara y que disfrutara de mi estancia en Londres. Y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

—Por supuesto que sí —convino lady Hale con dulzura—. ¿Los jardines estaban tan preciosos como siempre?

—Yo diría que más, señora.

Rosalie echaba muchísimo de menos a sus hermanos, los añoraba tanto que casi le dolía. Sin embargo, en ese momento se alegraba de que no se encontraran en la ciudad. ¿Qué les habría dicho de haber estado con ellos? ¿Cómo podría haberse mordido la lengua y ocultarles la sórdida historia sucedida la noche anterior? Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

Era inútil recriminarse nada. Se había comportado con una notable falta de sentido común. Su comportamiento había sido irracional. Y le resultaba horrible comprender lo fácil y rápido que podía sucumbir al encanto seductor de un consumado libertino, a los anhelos más básicos de su cuerpo.

Que había tildado de amor.

Porque se había creído gloriosa y apasionadamente enamorada de un hombre peligroso y atractivo.

Qué ingenuo por su parte. Qué... ¡qué humillante!

Habría llegado incluso al extremo de...

No, no habría llegado a tanto. Porque tenía toda la intención de detenerlo desde el principio. Lo habría detenido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

O no, reconoció. No lo habría detenido.

Porque ya era demasiado tarde.

Debía darle las gracias al barón McCarty por no haber acabado totalmente deshonrada. Por no haber recuperado la lucidez tras haberse convertido en una mujer caída en desgracia.

Porque por parte de lord McCarty todo había sido premeditado y calculado. Se había propuesto seducirla de forma fría y deliberada. Había logrado introducirse en el grupo de invitados, y había planeado apartarla de los demás, llevarla por ese solitario y oscuro sendero, y acabar entre los arbustos. Lo había planeado todo.

Y qué fácil se lo había puesto ella. Lord McCarty se había detenido porque la conquista había sido tan fácil que ni siquiera le había supuesto un desafío.

Había una anotación, ¡con su nombre!, en uno de los escandalosos libros de apuestas de los clubes de caballeros. Su nombre estaba en boca de incontables caballeros de la alta sociedad. Y tal vez esa misma tarde lord McCarty los deleitara con un relato preciso de lo sucedido.

En su mente había un pensamiento recurrente mientras tomaba el té con su anfitriona y seguía charlando con ella. Quería irse a casa, más concretamente deseaba volver a Throckbridge. Anhelaba recuperar su antigua vida. Una vida que había sido tranquila y feliz. Quería volver al pueblo y casarse con Tom Hubbard, quien le había pedido matrimonio tantas veces que seguro que ninguno de los dos recordaba el número exacto. O mejor no. Tal vez lo mejor fuera volver a Forks Hall. Esme y Edward estarían allí. Y se hallaba en el campo, en Hampshire, bien lejos de Londres.

—No vamos a tener ni un solo momento de descanso durante la próxima semana y media —estaba diciendo la vizcondesa viuda—. Es de agradecer, ¿no te parece? Porque tanto tú como Cecily contáis con un gran número de admiradores allí donde vais. Es muy posible que os vea felizmente comprometidas antes del fin de la temporada e incluso casadas antes de que llegue el otoño. ¿Hay algún caballero en especial?

Rosalie soltó la taza de tal forma que chocó contra el platillo y parpadeó varias veces a fin de evitar que se le volvieran a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Quiero irme a casa —dijo.

No soportaba la idea de encontrarse de nuevo con lord McCarty en cuanto pusiera un pie en la calle; era incapaz de pensarlo siquiera. No soportaría verlo de nuevo.

Jamás.

—¡Ay, pobrecita mía! —exclamó lady Hale, que se puso en pie y se sentó a su lado para echarle un reconfortante brazo sobre los hombros—. Por supuesto que sí. Ya me había dado cuenta de que echabas de menos tu hogar, pero no sabía hasta qué punto lo añorabas.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, a Rosalie se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y acabó llorando sin disimulo. Incluso se le escapó un sollozo.

Pero sus temores fueron en vano. Aunque tardó tres días en alejarse de Londres cómodamente instalada en el carruaje de la vizcondesa viuda, lord McCarty no se presentó en Moreland House. Ni tampoco asistió al único evento al que ella se atrevió a acudir: un concierto nocturno.

De hecho, estuvo tres años sin volver a verlo.

...

La admisión pública de Emmett acerca de su rotundo y estrepitoso fracaso en los jardines de Vauxhall, que hizo a la mañana posterior del mismo, fue recibida con muda sorpresa por parte de todos los caballeros que tuvieron la suerte de estar presentes mientras realizaba la confesión. El silencio inicial fue reemplazado por unos cuantos abucheos encantados procedentes de aquellos que habían apostado en su contra, así como por un enorme regocijo, muchas palmaditas en la espalda y un buen número de comentarios ingeniosos, burlones y compasivos.

El libertino que contaba con el mayor número de víctimas en su haber había sido derrotado por un ratoncillo de campo que se había percatado al instante de sus intenciones y que lo había llevado por un oscuro sendero de los jardines no para ofrecerle su virginidad en bandeja y entre suspiros, sino para echarle un elocuente y cortante rapapolvo que lo había obligado a admitir la inutilidad de proseguir con la campaña de acoso y derribo durante lo que quedaba de las dos semanas fijadas como el plazo acordado.

La imagen de un derrotado Macky, cabizbajo por la vergüenza mientras una enfurecida pueblerina le echaba un rapapolvo, era tan estupenda que fue tema obligado en todas las conversaciones masculinas durante el resto de la semana. Todo el mundo ponía a la señorita Masen por las nubes. Un buen número de caballeros afirmaron estar enamorados de ella. Dos se declararon sus esclavos. Uno prometió pedirle matrimonio antes del final de la temporada.

Una vez que pasó la efervescencia del primer momento, Emmett fue el receptor de un sinfín de consejos bienintencionados y de un gran número de bromas, todas ellas relacionadas con el repentino declive que debía esperar un hombre después de superar los veinticinco años.

—Te aconsejo que pases media hora al día delante del espejo en el vestidor, arrancándote las canas —le dijo un caballero especialmente ingenioso.

—Y no se refiere a las de la cabeza, Macky —añadió otro.

—O te arriesgarás a que las damas las descubran justo cuando te lances a la última fase de la seducción —apostilló un tercero.

—Y no se refiere a las de la cabeza, Macky —repitió el mismo de antes.

Y así siguió la cosa.

—Macky, tal vez no necesites preocuparte por las canas. Es posible que nunca más vuelvas a llegar a esa fase.

—¡Claro que llegará! Lo que pasa es que tendrá que esforzarse mucho más para ponerse firme.

—Y para hacer algo una vez que lo consiga.

—Macky, lo que de verdad necesitas es aprender a reconocer a un ratoncillo de campo a distancia para salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Aunque la vista empieza a fallar una vez que se cumplen los veinticinco.

—Y las piernas. Además de otras partes del cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, amigo mío. Siempre te quedará la carrera eclesiástica.

—O la vida monástica.

—Macky, todas las cortesanas de Londres están de luto. Aunque tal vez se esperaran algo así si estaban al tanto de tu inminente cumpleaños.

—Con lo que he ganado podré comprarme un nuevo par de botas en Hoby. Si quieres, te las presto la próxima vez que veas que un ratoncillo de campo se abalanza sobre ti, Macky.

—¿Hasta dónde llegaste con ella? No estoy muy contento con lo que he ganado, la madre que te trajo. ¿A quién vamos a creer ahora cuando nos cuente sus proezas si ya no podemos confiar en las tuyas? ¡Por Dios! Esto es el fin de una era, y las cortesanas no van a ser las únicas que lo sufran. Deberían declarar un día de luto nacional.

—¡Que todo el mundo se ponga un brazalete negro en señal de duelo!

Emmett se lo tomó todo con estoica resignación. Poco podía hacer al respecto salvo contar la verdad, que era aún más humillante que la mentira que había soltado. Lo que sí hizo fue contestar la pregunta acerca de hasta dónde había llegado con Rosalie Masen.

—No llegué a ningún sitio —contestó con un suspiro pesaroso—. No logré darle ni un pellizquito, ni un abrazo, ni un beso. Ni siquiera uno casto en la mejilla. Las únicas partes de nuestros cuerpos que se rozaron fueron los brazos, ya que ella me cogió del mismo para sacarme de la avenida principal y llevarme hacia un lugar más íntimo en el que echarme un rapapolvo, de aquellos que nos daban de niños. Al cabo de dos minutos me ardían las orejas. De hecho, todavía me arden. Fue tremendamente humillante, como podéis suponer. Tan humillante fue que he decidido huir al campo para lamerme las heridas y replantearme mis tácticas seductoras. Eso sí, esto no es el fin. Volveré el año que viene, rejuvenecido y mejor que nunca, como el ave fénix. Es una promesa solemne. Palabra de caballero y bla-bla-blá.

La promesa fue recibida con un despectivo coro de risotadas por parte de algunos y por una andanada de vítores procedente de la gran mayoría de los presentes.

Emmett estaba decidido a marcharse de Londres. Era cierto que pensaba instalarse en su casa solariega durante un tiempo. Dejaría la ciudad para uso y disfrute de la señorita Rosalie Masen. Llegó incluso al punto de convencerse de que lo hacía por una buena causa: para ahorrarle a la señorita Masen la mortificación de encontrarse con él en cualquier evento social al que asistiera durante lo que restaba de temporada social. Su conciencia añadió que también lo hacía por sí mismo, para ahorrarse la vergüenza que suponía aquel encuentro, pero no tardó en desterrar ese pensamiento.

Más difícil de desterrar fue la humillación que lo embargaba.

Rosalie Masen se le había entregado en bandeja. Había estado a un tris de hacerla suya. Un momento más y la habría poseído, y habría ganado la apuesta. Y habría disfrutado de la experiencia también. Igual que ella. Su reputación se habría mantenido intacta. No, más bien habría aumentado.

Claro estaba que ella habría acabado deshonrada. Aunque a él no le habría afectado en lo más mínimo ya que la señorita Masen no podría acusarlo de violación. Porque estaba la mar de dispuesta.

Sin embargo, fue él quien le puso fin al encuentro. Todavía le costaba trabajo creer que lo hubiera hecho.

No estaba familiarizado con las crisis de conciencia. Y, la verdad, no tenía la menor intención de repetir la experiencia. Sería un puñetero inconveniente y le pondría demasiadas trabas a su libertad. De modo que se convenció de que no había sido una cuestión de conciencia, sino de aburrimiento, tal como le había dicho a ella. Seducirla había sido demasiado fácil.

¿Sería tan tonto de acabar creyéndoselo?

Volvió a Cedarhurst Park, su casa solariega emplazada en Dorsetshire, tres días después de la velada en los jardines de Vauxhall. Había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que necesitaba era algo nuevo en lo que concentrarse, en lo que emplear su energía, algo distinto, algo que aliviara su aburrimiento.

Y lo descubrió por sorpresa en su propiedad, la cual llevaba tanto tiempo funcionando sin problemas y de forma tan próspera bajo la experta mano de los tres administradores que habían ocupado el cargo de manera consecutiva que Emmett nunca había considerado necesario preocuparse por los detalles. Sin embargo, durante el resto del verano y todo el otoño, y también a lo largo del invierno, se sorprendió a sí mismo (y al administrador, ciertamente) al descubrir que le resultaba una ocupación muy absorbente. Incluso descubrió que podía aportar algunas ideas.

No obstante, regresaría a Londres al año siguiente. Por supuesto que regresaría. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Rosalie Masen y su extraña crisis de conciencia, junto con la humillación que había padecido delante de todos sus pares, acabaron relegadas al fondo de la memoria y se convirtieron en agua pasada. De hecho, no tardó en olvidarlo todo por completo.

O eso se repetía a menudo.

* * *

**Buenoooooo nos vemos el proximo vierness y lean Diario de un amor que actualizo los martes ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas bueno aqui empieza la parte interesante de la historia espero que la disfruten y hare algo nuevo quien me deje review les dare un preview del capitulo siguiente ^^**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada (upsss hace mucho que olvidaba poner esto XDD)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 05

_Tres años más tarde…_

Esme y Rosalie Masen no pasaban mucho tiempo en Londres. Preferían la vida tranquila en Forks Hall, la casa solariega de su hermano, situada en Hampshire.

Esme controlaba los asuntos domésticos con la misma habilidad que había demostrado en su casita de Throckbridge. Rosalie trabajaba con el vicario, y contaba con el beneplácito de Edward para organizar una escuela en el pueblo, una escuela que estaría bajo la tutela de un reputado maestro. Incluso ayudaba de vez en cuando en el cuidado de los niños más pequeños, al igual que había hecho en Throckbridge antes de que su suerte cambiara.

También la estaba cortejando Phillip Grainger, un vecino que era un poco mayor que ella. Ya había rechazado dos peticiones de mano durante los últimos dos años y medio, y la segunda vez le dijo sin tapujos que le resultaba muy simpático, pero que jamás podría verlo como algo más que un buen amigo.

Phillip le aseguró con expresión alicaída que, si no podía tenerla por esposa, se conformaría con tenerla por amiga. Pero en ocasiones la miraba con más ardor de lo debido en un amigo, y en ocasiones ella se preguntaba si acabaría aceptando la proposición si se la hacía una tercera vez. Tenía veintitrés años, después de todo. A esa edad, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban comprometidas o casadas.

Ya no creía en el amor romántico.

«¡Claro que sí!», se dijo. No se había convertido en una cínica redomada. Aunque no creía que existiera para ella. Había intentado enamorarse tantas veces y fracasado en el intento otras tantas que ya se había dado por vencida. Sin embargo, quería casarse. Quería tener su propia casa. Quería hijos propios. Y no quería, ni mucho menos, depender de Edward toda la vida.

Posiblemente tuviera una vida feliz al lado de Phillip Grainger. Al menos a su lado disfrutaría de un seguro bienestar... y mucho se temía que ese concepto estaba muy infravalorado. Tal vez durase más que la eufórica felicidad del amor romántico. Le gustaba el señor Grainger. Sería bueno con ella y con sus hijos. Pero tal vez aceptar su proposición sintiendo lo que ella sentía, o no sentía, sería injusto.

En ocasiones Esme y ella iban a Rigby Abbey, en Northamptonshire, para visitar a su hermana Alice. Jasper y ella ya no vivían en Finchley Park. Se habían mudado hacía casi dos años, después de la repentina muerte del abuelo de Jasper, el duque de Moreland. Jasper ocupaba su lugar desde entonces.

Su hermana era una duquesa.

La echaban muchísimo de menos. También echaban de menos a Isabelle, su sobrina, que nació en Finchley Park. Todavía no habían visto a su sobrino recién nacido, Samuel, el nuevo vizconde de Hale.

En parte por ese motivo habían decidido pasar las últimas semanas de la temporada social en Londres. El duque de Moreland se encontraba en la ciudad para asistir a las sesiones parlamentarias, razón por la que asimismo Alice y los niños estaban allí.

También Edward, que acababa de terminar sus estudios y había dejado Oxford, había puesto rumbo a Londres. Su hermano había insistido en que se reunieran con él en la capital para celebrar semejante ocasión. Casi tenía veintiún años. Pronto alcanzaría la mayoría de edad y ya no necesitaría un tutor legal. Esme se libraría en breve de la promesa que le había hecho a su padre hacía once años, por la que se comprometió a criar a sus hermanos hasta que fueran adultos.

Apenas llevaban un día en Cullen House, en Berkeley Square, cuando Edward salió a pasar la tarde con un grupo de amigos. Uno de ellos era Jacob Masen, su primo segundo, a quien Rosalie tenía un cariño especial a pesar de no verlo muy a menudo.

Antes de salir de la casa, Edward les había prometido que volvería con Jacob por la noche si se presentaba la oportunidad. No lo hizo, por supuesto... Ni Rosalie ni Esme habían esperado que lo hicieran. Edward era un hermano muy cariñoso y normalmente muy atento, pero también era muy joven, y los jóvenes solían olvidarse de todo cuando salían con sus amigos a divertirse.

Esme se acostó temprano, ya que seguía cansada después del viaje y de la larga y entretenida visita que les habían hecho a Alice y a los niños ese mismo día. Rosalie se quedó leyendo abajo un buen rato. Luego, cuando se disponía a retirarse y estaba subiendo la escalera, oyó que se abría y cerraba la puerta principal.

Escuchó la alegre voz de Edward y la respuesta mucho más seria del mayordomo. Se inclinó sobre el pasamanos para escuchar mejor, aunque no podía ver el vestíbulo desde donde se encontraba. Y en ese momento reconoció una voz grave, la de Jacob.

Era tarde. Sin duda habían estado bebiendo y tenían intención de seguir haciéndolo en la biblioteca. No debería bajar. No la estarían esperando, y su aparición podría avergonzarlos. Seguro que Jacob se quedaría más tiempo en la ciudad. Podría verlo al día siguiente, o al otro.

Se oyeron unas cuantas carcajadas muy masculinas, un par de comentarios ininteligibles y después se hizo el silencio. Habían entrado en la biblioteca y habían cerrado la puerta.

Le daría las buenas noches a Edward, decidió de repente mientras bajaba los escalones a la carrera, y saludaría a Jacob antes de que comenzaran a beber de nuevo. Se quedaría un momentito nada más.

El mayordomo ya había desaparecido. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió sin esperar a que le dieran permiso. Sonrió a su hermano, que estaba junto a la licorera, llenando una copa. Todavía conservaba la delgadez de la juventud y su elegancia, y su pelo rubio seguía siendo tan rizado y rebelde como siempre. Sin embargo, durante esos años se había convertido en un joven seguro de sí mismo que resultaría muy atractivo para las mujeres. De hecho, ya lo era.

—Edward —lo saludó antes de volverse emocionada hacia su primo, que estaba de espaldas al fuego—. Jacob. —Se acercó a él a toda prisa con las manos extendidas—. Edward había prometido traerte a casa antes para que Esme y yo pudiéramos verte. Estoy segura de que se le olvidó decírtelo. No te hemos visto desde mucho antes de Navidad. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —respondió Jake, que aceptó sus manos y la besó en la mejilla—. En tu caso no hace falta preguntarte, Rosalie. Salta a la vista que eres la viva imagen de la salud... y estás tan guapa como siempre. Mucho más, de hecho. Se supone que la belleza de una dama merma con el paso del tiempo. La tuya se acentúa cada vez más.

Se estaba riendo de ella, y Rosalie le devolvió la broma.

—¡Por Dios! —dijo ella—. No he bajado para escuchar piropos. Solo quería saludarte. Pero ya me marcho, como estoy segura de que os encantará saber. Una dama sabe distinguir cuando su presencia... agua el momento, cosa poco deseable si vais a beber.

Volvió la cabeza para sonreírle a Edward y en ese momento reparó por primera vez en que había otra persona. Otro caballero, que se encontraba junto al escritorio de roble y cerca de las estanterías con un libro abierto en las manos.

Lo miró y sus ojos se encontraron.

«¡Oh!»

Tuvo la sensación de que se le caía el alma a los pies. Las rodillas le empezaron a temblar.

Vio que su ceja derecha se enarcaba ligeramente hasta que casi desapareció bajo el mechón de pelo oscuro que le caía sobre la frente. Tenía los labios fruncidos. La saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza.

—¡Caray! —Exclamó Edward—. Ya no sé dónde tengo los modales. Lo siento mucho. Rose, ¿conoces a lord McCarty? Macky, te presento a mi hermana, Rosalie Masen.

—Señorita Masen —la saludó el aludido con esa voz agradable y suave que tan bien recordaba. Una voz que le acarició la espalda y le provocó un escalofrío—. Es un placer.

De alguna manera logró que sus piernas la sostuvieran durante la reverencia de rigor.

—Milord —repuso ella.

Jacob carraspeó.

—Deja que te acompañe arriba, Rosalie —dijo su primo, que dio un paso al frente y le ofreció el brazo—. Aunque es muy tarde, saludaré a Esme si está despierta.

—No lo está —le aseguró—. Y no tienes que acompañarme. Soy capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta sola. Buenas noches.

Miró a Edward y a Jacob con una sonrisa radiante en los labios y se acercó a la puerta a toda prisa sin prestarle atención a lord McCarty. Pese a todo, Jacob llegó a la puerta antes que ella y se la abrió.

—Buenas noches, Rosalie —dijo su primo—. Vendré a veros mañana si puedo.

—Buenas noches, Rose —la despidió Edward con voz alegre.

Jacob no cerró la puerta de la biblioteca hasta que ella llegó a la escalera, desde donde le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y le sonrió antes de salir volando hacia su dormitorio.

Habían pasado tres años. Y sin embargo cada uno de esos años parecía haber desaparecido sin más. Podría haber sucedido el día anterior...

La vergüenza.

La espantosa humillación.

El odio... y no solo contra él.

No había cambiado ni un ápice. Seguía siendo tan guapo y tan elegante, y tan sarcástico, como de costumbre. Y su atractivo seguía siendo igual de peligroso. ¡Gracias a Dios que Esme ya se había acostado!

...

El joven Cullen no solo se había olvidado de decirle a Jake que debía hacerles una visita a sus primas esa noche, sino que también había olvidado comentarle que se encontraban en la ciudad. De haberlo hecho, él también se habría enterado y habría evitado como a la peste Berkeley Square, esa noche o cualquier otra noche, pensó Emmett.

Sin embargo había ido, de modo que cuando Rosalie Masen entró en tromba en la biblioteca de Cullen, con su deslumbrante sonrisa y ese rubor emocionado en las mejillas que aumentaba su belleza, lo pilló totalmente desprevenido.

Y se sintió atrapado como una rata en una trampa.

A la espera de que ella lo viera. De que reaccionara. De que se desmayara al punto. De que le diera un soponcio. De que tuviera un ataque de histeria. De que lo acusara y recurriera a sus parientes para que la protegieran y la vengaran.

Nada de eso había sucedido.

No obstante, lo que más lo sobresaltó fue la claridad con la que recordó de pronto todos los detalles de aquella noche, como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior, cuando en realidad habían pasado... ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos años? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro?

Muchísimo tiempo, fuera como fuese.

Se suponía que debía de haberlo olvidado todo, ¿no?

Era la única apuesta que había perdido en la vida. Claro que tampoco se podía decir que la había perdido. Podría haberla ganado con más de una semana de margen. Creía haber olvidado hacía mucho ese triste episodio, pero si lo había olvidado, ¿por qué se había quedado petrificado al verla entrar en la biblioteca?

Se percató de que Jake la sacaba de la estancia todo lo deprisa que los buenos modales le permitían. Siempre se había preguntado si Jake acabó por enterarse de la apuesta en algún momento. Nunca habían hablado del tema. Sospechaba que habrían hablado largo y tendido, y habrían pasado de las palabras a los puños, si hubiera proclamado su victoria.

Aunque Jake no era ningún angelito. Todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo y por alguna razón inexplicable, parecía encariñado con sus primos a pesar de que ellos, o Cullen al menos, le habían arrebatado el título, las propiedades y la fortuna que habrían sido suyos si su padre se hubiera casado con su madre dos días antes de lo que lo hizo. O lo que era lo mismo, antes de que Jake naciera, no justo después, un hecho que lo introdujo para siempre en el mundo de los hijos ilegítimos y por ende incapacitados para heredar. Era imposible saber lo que Jake sentía por el hecho de no ostentar el título de conde de Cullen. Nunca hablaba del tema.

Tal vez odiara en secreto a Cullen.

Después de dar por terminada la velada, Emmett se preguntó si debería evitar los eventos sociales durante el resto de la temporada, incluyendo aquellos cuya invitación ya había aceptado, y reducir sus actividades a los clubes de caballeros, a Tattersall's y al club de boxeo de Jackson, o a cualquier otro lugar donde supiera a ciencia cierta que solo se encontraría con caballeros.

Aunque eso sería una cobardía. ¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo se escondía como un cobarde? ¿Estaba pensando en rehuir a una mujer a quien había besado, acariciado y no había poseído en una ocasión? Planteárselo era ya de por sí un hecho increíble.

¿Y por qué puñetas seguía soltera? Ya debía de rondar los veinticinco. Y estaba segurísimo de que había tenido cientos de proposiciones matrimoniales a lo largo de los años. Jake había acertado en algo, aunque lo dijera medio en broma y para halagarla. En ese momento estaba muchísimo más guapa que hacía dos años... o tres, o cuatro, o los que hubieran pasado. Y ya era bastante guapa por entonces, ¡caramba! Con el transcurso del tiempo había perdido la delgadez de la juventud, aunque seguía siendo lo suficientemente esbelta para que un hombre soñara con rodearle la cintura con las manos y acercarla a...

¡Maldita fuera su estampa!

Decidió asistir a los eventos cuyas invitaciones ya había aceptado. El siguiente era un baile en honor a la flamante lady Parmeter, cuyo padre era un burgués muy rico que nada tenía de caballero y que, por tanto, había estado dispuesto a invitar a cualquiera que pudiera asistir. Incluso a él.

Claro que nadie, salvo las damas más puntillosas, lo excluía abiertamente, pero en esos casos eran eventos muy aburridos cuyas invitaciones habría rechazado.

Tal vez las hermanas Masen serían demasiado importantes para aparecer en el baile de los Parmeter. O tal vez llevaban tan poco tiempo en la ciudad que no las habían invitado siquiera.

El baile resultó un acontecimiento muy concurrido, un hecho que sin duda lady Parmeter encontró muy gratificante. Echó un vistazo al salón de baile, que ya estaba atestado cuando llegó un poco más tarde de la hora señalada, tras saludar a los anfitriones en la entrada.

Y a las primeras personas que vio fueron las hermanas Masen.

Cómo no.

Podría decirse que era algo inevitable.

En realidad, las Masen no deberían llamar la atención. La señorita Esme Masen era mayor que su hermana Rosalie y la duquesa de Moreland ocupaba el segundo puesto por edad, o eso creía, por lo tanto debía de estar muy cerca de los treinta años. Sin embargo, era tan guapa como su hermana menor, aunque de pelo mucho más oscuro y figura más voluptuosa. De hecho, se acercaba más a su ideal de mujer.

Pese a todo, ambas hermanas llamaban mucho la atención y era muy posible que no les quedara ni un solo baile libre, para desconcierto de las numerosas jovencitas que debutaban en sociedad y que deseaban proclamarse como la reina de la fiesta para así cazar al soltero más codiciado.

Emmett se pasó casi toda la noche en la sala de juegos, donde tanto él como su dinero siempre eran bienvenidos. No tenía muchas ganas de bailar. Algo bueno, posiblemente. Aún había madres que lo miraban de reojo, como si creyeran que iba a sacar a sus hijas a la pista de baile para violarlas.

Por regla general casi siempre se pasaba la velada en la sala de juegos cuando asistía a un baile. No le gustaba bailar especialmente. Y le gustaba mucho menos ver a un grupo de damas y caballeros, que solían ser sensatos en otros aspectos, dar brincos o girar por la pista de baile intentando parecer elegantes y convertirse en el centro de atención.

Esa noche tenía más motivos que nunca para mantenerse alejado del salón de baile. Sin embargo, el joven Cullen se le acercó justo al acabar una partida de cartas, mientras recogía sus ganancias.

—Ah, por fin te encuentro, Macky —dijo—. Deberías estar bailando. Hay tantas bellezas que me he quedado medio deslumbrado —le aseguró con una sonrisa encantada.

—Y supongo que todas quieren bailar contigo —bromeó él al tiempo que se ponía en pie y le colocaba una mano en el hombro.

—Al fin y al cabo, soy Cullen —señaló el muchacho con timidez.

—Un detalle que seguro que te abre todos los corazones femeninos hasta que acabes casándote con la propietaria de uno —comentó—. Pero es posible que tus rizos rubios y tu sonrisa también tengan algo que ver.

El muchacho parecía un ángel, de hecho. Por suerte, tenía el carácter y la voluntad suficientes para evitar parecer débil o tonto. Le caía muy bien. Y Cullen era un recién llegado a la ciudad. Eso explicaba que se hubiera convertido en el centro de gran parte de las miradas femeninas.

—Ven a conocer a Esme —le dijo el muchacho—. Es mi hermana mayor. No bajó a la biblioteca la otra noche con Rose.

«¡Vaya!», pensó. ¿Qué hacer en ese momento? ¿Esconderse de nuevo? ¿Aceptar lo inevitable? Acabó aceptando lo inevitable, más que nada porque lo de «esconderse» no le gustaba nada.

—Será un placer —aceptó con falsa alegría al tiempo que le daba un apretón en el hombro.

La orquesta se estaba tomando un descanso. De no haber sido así, por supuesto, Cullen no habría podido dirigirse a la sala de juegos. Era una pareja de baile muy codiciada... y no precisamente por su título. Bastaba con mirar las expresiones arrobadas de las jovencitas al verlo pasar para darse cuenta.

A su lado tenía la impresión de ser un avejentado abuelo a la avanzadísima edad de veintiocho años. Aunque su repentina aparición en el salón de baile no pasó desapercibida, por supuesto. La situación era tan graciosa que le arrancó una sonrisa, hasta que recordó hacia dónde se dirigían. Si en el fondo albergaba la débil esperanza de que Rosalie Masen no estuviera junto a su hermana, pronto se hizo pedazos.

Rosalie lo vio acercarse y alzó las cejas... y la barbilla. También alzó el abanico y empezó a agitarlo con tanta fuerza que podría refrescar incluso a un batallón si formaba alguno detrás de ella.

—Esme —dijo Cullen con alegría, ajeno a cualquier tensión que hubiera aparecido en el ambiente—, te presento a lord McCarty. Prometí presentártelo y aquí está. Es amigo de Jake. Y mío también. Es una pena que Jake no haya podido venir esta noche. Macky, te presento a mi hermana mayor. Ha sido como una madre para mí desde la muerte de nuestros padres... y no podría haber deseado una madre mejor. —La miró con una sonrisa afectuosa mientras ella hacía una reverencia.

—Lord McCarty —lo saludó Esme Masen.

Tenía los ojos tan azules como su hermana. Pensaba que los tendría oscuros, en consonancia con su pelo. Poseía una belleza exótica. De hecho, eran una familia tocada por la belleza. Con la posible excepción de la duquesa, aunque no era fea ni mucho menos.

—Señorita Masen. —Hizo una reverencia—. Señorita Rosalie Masen.

La señorita en cuestión no le devolvió la reverencia. Y si seguía abanicándose las mejillas con tanta vehemencia, se le caería la mano.

Se concentró en la hermana mayor.

—¿Me concede la siguiente pieza? —le preguntó.

Supuso que Cullen esperaba que se lo pidiera, y la dama no había retrocedido espantada al verlo. O desconocía su reputación o estaba hecha de otra pasta, al igual que su hermana.

—Vaya, ya he aceptado la invitación del marqués de Allingham, milord —dijo, y parecía sentirlo de verdad—. Hace apenas un momento. Pero le agradezco mucho su amabilidad.

Reconoció sus palabras con un gesto de la cabeza. Ya podía retirarse al lugar más recóndito de la mansión sin parecer descortés.

—Aquí viene —continuó la señorita Masen mientras sonreía al marqués de Allingham, que se acercaba a ellos.

—Yo tengo que quedarme con la señorita Acton —adujo Cullen con cierta tristeza—. Ninguna de las damas del comité organizador de Almack's le ha dado permiso para bailar el vals. Será mejor que vaya a buscarla. Si me perdonáis...

Y se fue.

Al igual que hizo la señorita Masen al cabo de un momento.

Lo que lo dejó a solas con la hermana menor. Un vals. Vaya, vaya...

Ese lugar recóndito, más concretamente la sala de juegos, lo llamaba con insistencia.

—Tengo entendido que mover una sola parte del cuerpo de forma continuada y sin pausa puede provocar reumatismo con el paso de los años —comentó en vez de hacer una reverencia y marcharse todo lo deprisa que le permitían los buenos modales.

Rosalie Masen se percató de la dirección de su mirada y su abanico dejó de moverse al punto. Y dejó caer el brazo.

—Eso sería problema mío, lord McCarty —replicó.

No era una respuesta ni ingeniosa ni original. Pero era lo bastante firme y vehemente para demostrarle que ni se había olvidado del incidente ni lo había perdonado.

Ninguna de las dos cosas lo sorprendió.

—A diferencia de la jovencísima señorita Acton, estoy seguro de que a usted le dieron permiso para bailar el vals hace siglos, señorita Masen. Aunque nada más lejos de mi intención señalar su avanzada edad.

—Voy a bailar esta pieza con el señor Yardley —dijo ella.

—A Yardley fueron a buscarlo hace más de media hora a la sala de juegos y se fue a la carrera. Según parece, su esposa se encuentra en estado interesante y ha llegado a un punto álgido en su... delicada situación.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó ella con expresión mortificada.

Tal vez no sabía que Yardley era un hombre casado, a quien le gustaba mantener ese detalle en secreto siempre que podía, ya que era un avezado seductor. Si no le fallaba la memoria, ese era el sexto embarazo de la señora Yardley a menos que se le hubiera escapado alguno por no estar atento a esas cuestiones.

—Será mejor que baile el vals conmigo —añadió.

¿Se había vuelto loco?, se preguntó ella.

—¿En serio? —Le preguntó Rosalie, que enarcó las cejas y comenzó a abanicarse las mejillas una vez más—. Creo que no, lord McCarty.

—Parecerá un florero si no lo hace —le aseguró—. Tengo entendido que es una sensación muy desagradable para una dama. Sobre todo para una dama de... esto... de cierta edad.

—De cierta... —Resopló por la nariz, dejó de abanicarse, sacó pecho, lo miró echando chispas por los ojos y... se echó a reír. De repente, por sorpresa y de buena gana.

Verla así despertó sus recuerdos.

—¡Qué poca vergüenza tiene! —exclamó—. Creo que ese detalle de su carácter me gustaba en el pasado.

—Hasta que dejé de gustarle por completo —añadió él al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de ella.

—Exacto, hasta ese momento —convino ella mientras lo observaba con detenimiento—. Me he pasado mucho tiempo creyéndolo el mismísimo diablo. Pero después comprendí que el que se negara a ganar la apuesta aquella noche demostraba que tenía un mínimo de decencia.

Sus palabras hicieron que él fingiera un exagerado estremecimiento.

—Ese fracaso ha sido una mancha en mi reputación que permanece en la memoria colectiva para siempre jamás. Ese hecho, junto con la humillación de que alguien me crea un hombre decente, me deja al borde de la desesperación.

—No se preocupe por eso, lord McCarty —replicó ella al tiempo que cerraba de golpe el abanico—. No lo tengo por un hombre decente en absoluto, pero sí por un hombre que hizo en una ocasión algo casi decente.

La miró con una sonrisa.

—Será mejor que bailemos —la instó—. No querrá convertirse en un florero, ¿verdad? Y yo no quiero que ninguno de los presentes vea que me rechaza después de haberla invitado a bailar.

Mucho se temía que iba a rechazarlo, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al desear que no lo hiciera.

¡Por Dios y por todos los santos! Había evitado pensar en ella durante varios años. Esa mujer representaba su mayor humillación. La única, de hecho. Sin ella, su gloriosa reputación permanecería intacta. No era una experiencia muy agradable verse obligado a admitir en público, delante de sus pares, que había perdido una apuesta. Y para colmo una apuesta relacionada con una mujer... y que podría haber ganado sin despeinarse. Era un duro golpe para el orgullo masculino.

—De acuerdo —la oyó decir con brusquedad, como si estuviera enfadada—. ¿Por qué no?

Era evidente que se trataba de una pregunta retórica. Le ofreció el brazo, y ella lo aceptó y permitió que la condujera a la pista de baile, donde ya comenzaban a colocarse las demás parejas.

Y allí estaba él, no solo acompañado una vez más de la señorita Rosalie Masen, sino a punto de bailar un vals con ella en una fiesta de la alta sociedad.

¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

¿Se acabaría el mundo?

¿Las ranas criarían pelo?

¿Vería pasar un burro volando?

* * *

**Bueno empieza lo interesante que creen que pasee con los avances de Emmett despues de lo que hizo o que haran sus hermanos sii se llegan a entererar? bueno dejen sus review nos vemos el proximo viernes y tambien lean "Diario de un amor"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 06

Rosalie había asistido al baile con su hermano y con su hermana mayor, aunque le había costado decidirse.; ¿Y si él estaba invitado? No tenía el menor deseo de volver a verlo en la vida. Sin embargo, decidió en el último momento que esa actitud denotaba una enorme cobardía. ¿Acaso iba a permitir que el miedo la mantuviera encerrada en casa? ¿Después de tres años? No podía encerrarse en casa durante su estancia en Londres ni tampoco podía evitar la capital el resto de su vida. Sería ridículo.

Además, ni siquiera quedándose en casa había conseguido evitar un encuentro con él, ¿verdad? El barón McCarty había invadido su casa o, más bien y para ser exactos, la de Edward. Se lo había encontrado en la biblioteca como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí. Y lo tenía, obviamente. Porque Edward lo había invitado.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, deseaba asistir al baile de todo corazón. Aunque no fuera a Londres a menudo y no ansiara participar en la miríada de entretenimientos que ofrecía la temporada social, le gustaba asistir a algunos de vez en cuando.

De modo que había decidido ir al baile, tras convencerse de que no era el tipo de acontecimiento que atraería a lord McCarty. Y se convenció de haber hecho lo correcto al no verlo cuando llegó acompañada de Esme y Edward.

Sin embargo, tras quedarse tranquila por su ausencia, Edward mencionó que lord McCarty se encontraba en la sala de juegos y que esperaba convencerlo de que abandonara los naipes un rato para presentarle a Esme, que aún no lo conocía. El barón McCarty era amigo de Jacob, por lo que también era amigo de Edward.

Fue una afrenta terrible. Porque ¿cómo iba a protestar y a decirle a su hermano que lo dejara tranquilo en la sala de juegos, que era donde debía estar? Edward le habría exigido una explicación. Y también Esme.

Se enorgulleció de su propio comportamiento cuando por fin lo vio llegar con Edward. Porque logró mostrarse distante y ligeramente fría sin hacer o decir nada que pusiera sobre aviso a sus hermanos. Esme no pudo aceptar su invitación a bailar un vals porque ya le había prometido la pieza a lord Allingham. Edward se había marchado en busca de la señorita Acton. Y ella esperaba que el señor Yardley apareciera en cualquier momento para sacarla a bailar, ya que la había invitado con antelación. De modo que el calvario acabaría en breve, pensó.

Había logrado mantener el tipo con soltura.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera acabado en la pista de baile frente a lord McCarty y que estuviera a punto de bailar un vals con él?

Era un misterio que desafiaba la lógica.

Se descubrió rodeada por un olor tan sorprendentemente familiar que de repente creyó estar de nuevo en los jardines de Vauxhall en vez de en el salón de baile de los Parmeter. Era una fragancia cara, almizcleña y muy masculina, tal vez su jabón de afeitar o su colonia. El olor evocaba una serie de recuerdos reprimidos, el recuerdo de la tentación, de la pasión desmedida y de la humillación. Unas emociones que no había experimentado con tanta intensidad ni antes ni después de aquella noche en los jardines de Vauxhall.

Y que no deseaba volver a experimentar jamás de los jamases.

Lord McCarty estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba. Tan alto y delgado, con el pelo igual de oscuro, la misma ceja enarcada con arrogancia, los mismos párpados entornados y con la misma mirada penetrante, burlona y perspicaz. Igual de guapo e igual de atractivo. E igual de peligroso. Si ella siguiera siendo susceptible al tipo de peligro que él representaba, claro.

Pero ya no lo era.

El vals estaba a punto de comenzar. Los músicos habían preparado sus instrumentos y se había hecho el silencio en la pista de baile mientras las parejas ocupaban sus posiciones.

Lord McCarty le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho y le colocó la mano en la base de la espalda. Tuvo la impresión de que el calor de su palma le quemaba el vestido de satén, agujereándolo. Con la mano libre le aferró la mano derecha. Su tacto era caliente y firme. Intentó evitar que sus dedos lo tocaran en exceso, pero no lo consiguió porque parecieron buscar el dorso de su mano por su cuenta. Le colocó la otra mano en el hombro. Un hombro fuerte y musculoso. Tal y como recordaba de la última vez que lo tocó.

La excesiva carnalidad del momento la abrumó.

Nunca le había gustado bailar el vals. Estar tan cerca de un hombre durante media hora le resultaba un poco desconcertante y también aburrido, porque se veía obligada a buscar un tema de conversación que los entretuviera. Claro que siempre había pensado que con la pareja adecuada la experiencia podía ser gloriosamente romántica.

Lord McCarty, sin embargo, no era la pareja adecuada ni por asomo.

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa, como si él acabara de afirmar justo lo contrario.

—Supongo que su intención es llevar a Edward por el mal camino aprovechándose de que es joven e ingenuo, ¿no?

El barón enarcó ambas cejas a la vez.

—¿Para convertirlo en un libertino? —precisó él—. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no iba a buscar su amistad? El hecho de que sea el primo de uno de mis mejores amigos no tiene nada que ver. ¿Cullen es ingenuo además de ser joven? Eso no dice mucho de la educación que le ha dado su hermana mayor.

Ella sólita se había metido en ese agujero, pensó Rosalie.

—Debería haber elegido mejor mis palabras —replicó, furiosa—. Debería haber empleado la palabra «impresionable» en vez de «ingenuo».

—¿Acaso hay diferencia? —Le preguntó el barón—. ¿No cree que un hombre impresionable también sea un hombre ingenuo? ¿Y débil? ¿Seré capaz de corromper a su hermano si él está decido a ser incorruptible?

—No lo sé —contestó ella—. ¿Será capaz?

Porque en su caso habría sido capaz de corromperla con suma facilidad.

Aunque él no movió ni un solo músculo de la cara, sus ojos sonrieron de repente y un brillo pícaro apareció en ellos mientras la observaba con los párpados entornados. El cambio tuvo un efecto repentino y bastante indeseado en sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —Le preguntó él a su vez—. ¿Su imaginación me ha convertido en la personificación del diablo, señorita Masen?

—¿Mi imaginación es la culpable?

La pregunta lo hizo reír entre dientes.

—Sin embargo, ya ha admitido haber descubierto una pizca de decencia en mí —le recordó—. Seguro que el diablo no es capaz de hacer nada que pueda considerarse remotamente decente. Sería una contradicción.

Por fin sonaron los primeros acordes de la música, salvándola de ese modo de buscar una réplica adecuada, y comenzaron a bailar el vals.

«¡Oh!», exclamó para sus adentros.

Y fue incapaz de pensar en nada más.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos durante unos cuantos minutos.

No esperaba que el barón McCarty fuera tan ágil, no esperaba que se moviera como si hubiera nacido bailando el vals. Aunque lo habría supuesto de haberse parado a meditar la cuestión un instante. Un hombre como él debía de estar dispuesto a hacerlo todo a la perfección: montar a caballo, luchar, bailar, jugar a los dados, hacer el a...

¡Por fin! Su mente volvía a funcionar.

Aunque no a pleno rendimiento. Sus pensamientos eran algo lejano, porque el resto de su persona se había fundido con la música, con el ritmo, con el torbellino de color de los vestidos y la luz de las velas, con las voces y las carcajadas, con el olor de una colonia muy masculina y con la mirada risueña de unos ojos entrecerrados.

Descubrió que su suposición era cierta. El vals era gloriosamente romántico si se bailaba con el hombre adec...

Sus pensamientos la traicionaban de nuevo.

Y con esa afirmación llegó la terrible sospecha de que llevaba varios minutos mirándolo a los ojos sin parpadear siquiera. Y de que tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Y de que tenía las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes.

Y de que durante esos minutos había estado disfrutando de lo lindo. Disfrutando del vals, disfrutando de la compañía de un hombre que bailaba y la hacía girar por la pista del baile como si estuvieran flotando sobre el suelo.

Un hombre peligroso.

Lord McCarty, ni más ni menos.

Seguía siendo la misma muchacha ingenua de los jardines de Vauxhall.

Dejó que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y bajó la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera disfrutar de su compañía? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Recordó el momento en el que le confesó el asunto de la apuesta sin tapujos, con gran insolencia e indiferencia.

Y volvió a preguntarse, como ya había hecho más de mil veces desde aquella noche, por qué no había acabado lo que había empezado y reclamado luego el premio que hubieran fijado en caso de ganar la apuesta. Nunca había querido pensar, de hecho seguía sin querer hacerlo, que pudiera haber un mínimo de decencia en él. Que tuviera conciencia. Prefería creer la explicación que él mismo le ofreció aquella noche: que había sido una presa demasiado fácil para despertar su interés. Sin embargo, ¿qué más daba si en realidad se trataba de una apuesta?

—Todavía me odia —lo oyó susurrar.

Su voz parecía abatida. Sospechosamente abatida. Y un tanto socarrona. ¡Le hacía gracia la situación!

—¿Le sorprende? —le preguntó ella al tiempo que lo miraba de nuevo a los ojos.

—En absoluto —contestó—. Ya me dijo en una ocasión que la había decepcionado. ¿Cómo no odiar a la misma persona que le ocasionó semejante decepción?

Sí, se estaba riendo de ella. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos por encontrar una réplica cortante fracasaron cuando la hizo girar al llegar a una esquina del salón, ejecutando unos pasos muy elaborados que sus pies siguieron por si solos. Encantada, soltó una carcajada antes de recordar que no estaba disfrutando.

—Podría enseñarla a no odiarme, ¿sabe? —prosiguió él.

La sugerencia hizo que ella enarcara las cejas de nuevo.

—¿No cree que eso sería como hacerle un favor? —volvió a preguntarle el barón.

—Porque si no lo odiara, usted me resultaría indiferente y no echaría chispas por los ojos cada vez que lo viera. ¿Se refiere a eso? —aventuró—. Para usted sería muy conveniente, desde luego.

—¿Indiferente? —repitió él, que se había detenido un instante mientras los músicos hacían una pausa entre una melodía y otra, pero sin soltarla—. Señorita Masen, dudo mucho que exista alguien con el poder necesario para lograr que yo le resulte indiferente.

Rosalie notó que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos soñolientos.

—Supongo que no —admitió con un suspiro—. La antipatía no tiene nada que ver con la indiferencia, ¿verdad?

El barón sonrió de oreja a oreja y rió entre dientes.

—Podría enseñarla a no odiarme y a no sentir antipatía hacia mí—le dijo en voz muy baja, ya que la música aún no había comenzado. La miró a los labios—. Si quisiera, podría enseñarla a amarme, señorita Masen.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron y estuvieron a punto de dejarla sin habla.

—¡Ja! —fue lo único que consiguió decir. Aunque fue una mezcla de exclamación y pregunta.

—¿Eso es un sí? —La música había comenzado de nuevo y en esa ocasión la partitura era más rápida que la anterior. La hizo girar varias veces antes de que pudiera contestarle—. ¿Admite entonces que podría conseguirlo?

—Ni en mil años —le contestó Rosalie cuando por fin recuperó el uso de la voz, aunque descubrió que le temblaba—. ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—¿Y si fueran un millón y un día? —le preguntó él—. ¡Qué aburrido! Y qué tenacidad por su parte. Pero creo que me subestima, señorita Masen.

—¡Es usted quien me subestima! —Le soltó con tanta vehemencia que la pareja que bailaba junto a ellos se volvió para mirarlos—. Tiene las mismas posibilidades de lograr que me enamore de usted que las que tengo yo de lograr que se enamore de mí.

El barón McCarty se mantuvo en silencio; algo espantoso, ya que sus palabras parecieron quedar suspendidas en el aire y seguirlos por la pista de baile mientras se movían siguiendo el alegre ritmo del vals, mientras el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez más intenso, mientras su presencia física la abrumaba hasta el punto de incomodarla.

En ese momento entendía por qué entre un amplio segmento de la sociedad se consideraba el vals como un baile alegre. Entendiendo alegre como «escandaloso». La verdad era que se trataba del baile más indecoroso que se había inventado nunca. Era... ¡era licencioso!

Sus manos, aún unidas, estaban calientes y húmedas.

La alegre partitura no era muy larga, de modo que los músicos pasaron a otra casi sin detenerse, aunque en esa ocasión era más lenta y mucho más... romántica.

Siguieron bailando en silencio, hasta que a la postre el barón retomó la conversación.

—Dicho de ese modo parece una imposibilidad —reconoció como si no hubieran pasado unos cinco minutos entre ambos comentarios—. Nunca me he enamorado, señorita Masen, y espero no hacerlo en la vida. La lujuria me resulta mucho más entretenida y satisfactoria. Me temo que el amor es un imposible en mi caso.

—Como en el mío —replicó Rosalie, furiosa—. Total y absolutamente imposible.

—Visto así, con tanta rotundidad, parece la cuestión ideal para hacer una apuesta, ¿no le parece?

—¿¡Una apuesta!? —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, ya lo sé —respondió él después de soltar un suspiro exagerado—. Las damas refinadas no hacen apuestas. Y, además, cualquiera que apuesta en mi contra, ya sea hombre o mujer, acaba arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho. Verá, es que nunca pierdo.

—Salvo en una ocasión —le recordó ella con descaro.

Sus palabras hicieron que lord McCarty enarcara la ceja derecha, que casi desapareció bajo ese mechón de pelo rebelde.

—Salvo en una ocasión —convino él—. Le agradezco que haya tenido la amabilidad de recordármelo, señorita Masen. Aunque ambos sabemos, y en esto sé que me dará la razón, que más que una derrota fue una capitulación.

—¿Y qué apuesta tiene en mente ahora? —preguntó Rosalie después de un breve silencio.

¿Era su imaginación o estaban bailando más pegados que hacía un instante? Intentó retirarse un poco, pero sintió su mano en la espalda firme como un muro.

—Supongo que tendrá que ser una apuesta doble —contestó el barón—. La perspectiva es interesante. Yo apuesto a que soy capaz de lograr que se enamore de mí, y usted a que es capaz de lograr que me enamore de usted.

—¡Ja! —repitió—. Es total y absolutamente imposible que gane usted su apuesta, ni en mil años ni en un millón.

—Y es total, absoluta y definitivamente imposible que usted gane la suya —replicó él con gran amabilidad—. Le aseguro que es una apuesta inmejorable, señorita Masen. Las únicas apuestas interesantes son las que a priori parecen imposibles de ganar. Las demás no ofrecen desafío alguno.

—Como fue mi caso en los jardines de Vauxhall, ¿no? —repuso ella, que al punto deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Los ojos del barón adquirieron de nuevo la expresión soñolienta, aunque la sonrisa bailoteaba en ellos.

—En esa ocasión recurrí a una horrible mentirijilla —admitió—. Esa no fue la razón por la que me detuve ni la que me llevó a perder la apuesta de forma humillante.

—¿Ah, no? —replicó ella—. Entonces ¿cuál fue?

—Tal vez lo hice porque me asustaba la posibilidad de enamorarme de usted, señorita Masen —contestó mientras la miraba de nuevo con expresión burlona.

—¡Ja! —exclamó por tercera vez, si bien no era una expresión muy habitual en ella.

El corazón acababa de darle otro vuelco.

—No podía correr semejante riesgo —añadió él con una sonrisa.

—Hay que ver la cantidad de disparates que dice —le recriminó, enfadada—. Acaba de afirmar que nunca ha estado enamorado y se ha declarado incapaz de amar.

—Tal vez, señorita Masen —dijo al tiempo que acercaba la cabeza a la suya justo cuando llegaban de nuevo a una de las esquinas, momento en el que Rosalie alcanzó a ver que Esme le sonreía al marqués de Allingham—, haya estado en peligro de enamorarme en una sola ocasión. Una excepción, como la apuesta que perdí. Es posible que aquella noche encontrara usted una grieta en mi armadura, una grieta que tal vez pueda utilizar para colarse por ella y llegar hasta mi corazón.

Lo miró en silencio.

—En caso de que tenga uno —añadió lord McCarty—. Debo advertirle que estoy seguro de no tenerlo. Aunque dicha afirmación puede resultarle un desafío.

—¡Qué disparate!

—No lo sabrá a menos que lo intente —apostilló él.

—¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué más me da si tiene usted corazón o no? ¿O si es capaz de amar o no? ¿Por qué iba a desear ganar una apuesta tan ridícula? ¿Por qué iba a desear que se enamorara de mí?

—Porque en el momento en que reconozca que sí lo desea, descubrirá que está enamorada de mí —contestó el barón—. Y para entonces le será de vital importancia saber que ese amor es correspondido.

Ese hombre tenía unos ojos de lo más pecaminosos. Podían sonreír aunque el resto de su cara permaneciera impasible. Podían incluso reírse. Podían burlarse de su interlocutor.

Y podían atravesar todas sus defensas de modo que parecían incluso leerle el pensamiento y llegar aún más hondo.

—Si ambos ganamos —prosiguió él—, viviremos felices y comeremos perdices. Según se dice, los libertinos reformados son los maridos más fieles, ¿lo sabía? Y los mejores amantes, los más experimentados.

—¡Oooh! —Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró con indignación—. ¡Ya está intentando seducirme!

Sus palabras hicieron que lord McCarty fingiera estremecerse.

—Señorita Masen, preferiría que no usara esa palabra en concreto —le suplicó—. Ya lo intenté en una ocasión, pero usted me venció.

—¡Yo no lo vencí! —le recordó, y al instante se puso colorada como un tomate por haberse dejado manipular hasta el punto de admitirlo.

—¡Ah, pero sí que lo hizo! —le aseguró él—. En aquella ocasión me detuve antes de llegar al plato principal y desde entonces me tiene usted famélico. Pero creo que nos hemos desviado del tema principal. ¿Apostamos o no?

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera acabado manteniendo semejante conversación nada más y nada menos que con lord McCarty?, se preguntó. Claro que no podría hablar de esa forma con ningún otro hombre.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó con voz desdeñosa.

—Tiene miedo —la acusó—. Tiene miedo de que yo gane, tiene miedo de perder. Tiene miedo de acabar con el corazón partido y de sumirse en un horrible declive mientras su familia la vela junto a la cama sin poder contener el llanto.

Lo miró echando chispas por los ojos, pero después se echó a reír al imaginarse la ridícula escena que él había conjurado.

—Lord McCarty, le aconsejo que destierre ese tipo de sueños por completo —replicó—. Porque si sueña con algo así, está condenado a llevarse una terrible desilusión. Jamás de los jamases malgastaría mi lecho de muerte pensando en usted.

El barón se echó a reír.

—¿Y si acabara aceptando su ridícula sugerencia? —Prosiguió Rosalie—. ¿Y si gano mi parte de la apuesta? Jamás admitiría que se ha enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?

Su pregunta hizo que lord McCarty enarcara las cejas. Pareció sorprendido... y ofendido.

—¿Está insinuando que soy capaz de mentir, señorita Masen? —le preguntó—. ¿Que no soy un caballero honorable? En todo caso y aunque mintiera, no tardaría en convencerse usted de la verdad. Porque me vería languidecer aquejado de una profunda melancolía hasta convertirme en una mera sombra de lo que soy ahora mismo. Me pasaría el día suspirando de forma desgarradora y escribiendo poemas espantosos. Y no me acordaría siquiera de cambiarme la ropa interior.

No pudo evitar reírse de nuevo al imaginarse a lord McCarty enamorado hasta ese punto.

—Si se diera el caso, por improbable que parezca, sería sincero y admitiría la derrota —añadió el barón—. Pero ¿estamos hablando de forma hipotética? ¿Va a tomar la salida del cobarde y a negarse a participar en la apuesta?

—Lord McCarty —dijo Rosalie justo cuando ejecutaban un nuevo giro y la luz de las velas situadas en los candelabros de la pared se convertía en una deslumbrante y vertiginosa estela—, permítame aclararle las cosas. Aunque he accedido a bailar un vals con usted esta noche y a mantener esta conversación tan absurda e indecente, le aseguro que no soy la muchacha ingenua de hace tres años. Lo saludaré de forma educada allí donde nos encontremos durante el resto de la temporada, como haré también durante el resto de mi vida, pero créame que ni me apetece volver a verlo ni quiero hablar con usted de nuevo. Jamás.

—¿Debo interpretar sus palabras como una negativa? —le preguntó él después de un breve silencio.

Lo miró, exasperada. ¿Por qué lo encontraba medianamente agradable? ¿Por qué su compañía le resultaba más estimulante que la de los caballeros decentes con los que se relacionaba?

—Exacto —le contestó.

—Es usted una cobarde —afirmó el barón—. En ese caso, me veré obligado a hacer una apuesta unilateral. Apuesto a que seré capaz de lograr que se enamore de mí... digamos que... antes de que acabe el verano. Antes de que caigan las primeras hojas amarillentas del otoño.

Rosalie resopló por la nariz al escucharlo.

—Como me entere de que circula otra apuesta acerca de mi persona en alguno de los libros de los clubes de caballeros...

—¡Ni hablar! —La interrumpió él con una sonrisa que, por extraño que pareciera, era dulce—. Esta apuesta será privada, solo entre usted y yo, señorita Masen. No, disculpe. Más bien la haré yo conmigo mismo, puesto que se niega usted a participar.

—Entiendo —repuso ella, irritada—. Supongo que va usted a acosarme. ¿Para echarse unas risas a mi costa? Debe de estar aburridísimo, lord McCarty.

—¿Que si voy a acosarla? —El barón enarcó una ceja—. Yo diría más bien que voy a cortejarla.

—Y a dejarme con el corazón destrozado si su plan tiene éxito —apostilló ella—. Cosa que, permítame que le recuerde, no sucederá.

—Pero tal vez sea yo quien acabe con el corazón destrozado —aventuró lord McCarty, al tiempo que acercaba de nuevo la cabeza a la suya justo cuando el vals parecía llegar a su fin—. La segunda parte de la apuesta consiste en que consiga que yo me enamore de usted.

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua.

—No pienso perder el tiempo intentándolo siquiera —le aseguró—. No lo intentaría ni aunque quisiera verlo enamorado de mí. Cosa que no quiero. De hecho, es lo último que deseo.

Habían dejado de bailar. Como todos los demás. La pista de baile iba despejándose poco a poco.

—Pero imagine cómo sería, señorita Masen —repuso el barón en voz baja y con los párpados entornados mientras la miraba de forma penetrante—, si los dos ganásemos. Celebraríamos una boda multitudinaria en la catedral de Saint George en Hanover Square a la que estaría invitada la aristocracia en pleno, y después procederíamos a vivir una sucesión de noches en vela, haciendo bebés y haciendo el amor de forma apasionada, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.

Volvió a resoplar por la nariz, justo cuando las rodillas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así!?

—Además —siguió él—, ¿por qué está tan segura de que no va a ganar mi apuesta? Muchas damas han intentando conquistarme, aunque más bien pretendían conquistar mi posición y mi fortuna, y han fracasado. Tal vez el éxito radique en no intentarlo siquiera.

—Si le apetece solazarse con esas falsas y absurdas ilusiones, no soy quien para detenerlo —replicó ella—. Ni me apetece hacerlo.

—¡Mujer cruel! —Exclamó lord McCarty al tiempo que le cogía la mano y se la colocaba sobre el brazo para acompañarla hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Esme y Edward—. Por su culpa tengo el corazón a punto de romperse en mil pedazos.

Rosalie volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y lo descubrió sonriéndole como si estuvieran enzarzados en la más trivial y anodina de las conversaciones.

«¡Por el amor de Dios!», exclamó para sus adentros. ¿De verdad acababa de mantener una conversación tan escandalosa con el barón McCarty? ¿Era capaz de disfrutar de un duelo verbal con él después de haber pasado tres años demonizándolo?

Con un hombre que tenía toda la intención de asediar su corazón. Y solo por el placer de llevarle la contraria y demostrarle que no era imposible.

Pero lo era.

Era tan imposible como que ella capturara el suyo.

Aunque... ¡ojalá pudiera hacerlo! Si pudiera lograr que se enamorara de ella y después rechazar su amor y reírse en su cara...

—Ha sido un vals precioso, ¿verdad? —Les preguntó Esme cuando estuvieron a su lado—. Baila usted muy bien, lord McCarty. Al igual que lord Allingham.

—Señora —repuso el barón—, en mi opinión tal vez sea el baile más romántico que ha conocido el mundo, sobre todo cuando se tiene el privilegio de bailarlo con una de las dos damas más encantadoras de la fiesta. Allingham ha bailado con una y yo con la otra.

Sus palabras rezumaban encanto y no hubo ni rastro de burla en ellas, aunque sí el humor justo para no ponerse en ridículo con semejante adulación. Rosalie lo miró con cara de reproche, y él le apartó la mano del brazo para llevársela a los labios después de inclinarse un instante sobre ella.

El roce de su boca le provocó un hormigueo que le recorrió el brazo, le llegó al pecho y se detuvo justo entre sus muslos. En fin, jamás había negado que fuera increíblemente atractivo, reconoció. Aunque ese atractivo no lo convertía en un hombre a quien se pudiera querer.

—Cullen —le dijo el barón a Edward, que los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera encantado—, ¿te apetece jugar una partida de cartas? Aunque no, será mejor que no te retires a la sala de juegos cuando hay tantas jovencitas demandando tu atención. De todas formas, acompáñame a la puerta del salón. —Soltó la mano de Rosalie y se alejó con Edward sin mirarla ni una sola vez.

—¡Rose! —exclamó Esme tan pronto como los caballeros se alejaron lo suficiente—. Lord McCarty es un hombre encantador. Además de guapísimo. Creo que no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en ningún momento mientras bailabais.

—Esme, según me ha dicho una fuente muy fiable, el primo Jacob para ser exacta, el barón McCarty es un libertino de lo peor —le dijo ella—. ¿Sigue el marqués de Allingham prendado de ti? ¿Cuántas veces lo has rechazado ya?

—Solo una —contestó Esme—. Hace tres años. Aunque no parece guardarme ningún rencor. Es un caballero muy agradable.

—¿Nada más que agradable? —le preguntó, torciendo el gesto.

Se sonrieron la una a la otra con expresión triste, pero la llegada de los caballeros con los que iban a bailar la siguiente contradanza las interrumpió.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno les traigo un nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten apareceran dos nuevos personajes en la historia que tendran algo que ver con el destino de los protagonistas XDD**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 07

Emmett no era una persona tan pagada de sí misma como sugería su comportamiento en Londres. Le tenía muchísimo cariño a su hermana mayor, Rachel, que estaba casada con Laurence Gooding, con quien vivía en el norte de Inglaterra. Pero quería con locura a Charlotte, su hermanastra, menor que él. La quería tanto que, de hecho, en ocasiones sospechaba que ella había perfeccionado el arte de manejarlo a su antojo, un arte que ponía en práctica cada vez que quería algo.

Y lo que quería, con desesperación, era ir a Londres con él ese año después de las Pascuas, y la había complacido. Sin embargo, lo hizo con unas condiciones muy estrictas, entre ellas la obligación de permanecer todo el día pegada a la señorita Daniels, su antigua institutriz convertida en dama de compañía, en quien Emmett había depositado toda su confianza para que su pupila se comportase con el debido decoro en todo momento. Otra condición impuesta era su palabra de que comprendía perfectamente que la visita no era en absoluto una presentación en sociedad adelantada. Todavía tenía diecisiete años.

Su decimoctavo cumpleaños sería en agosto. Haría su presentación en sociedad al año siguiente. Se llevaría a cabo como era debido cuando llegara el momento. Aunque todavía no tenía muy claro cómo se celebraría, ya que Rachel rechazaba de plano la idea de pasar en Londres una temporada social completa para amadrinar a su hermanastra, ya que tenía un hogar propio, una familia y un marido a los que cuidar. Y la tía Florrie, la única hermana de su madre, era una inválida que vivía en algún lugar de Cornualles. La única alternativa posible, Prunella, lady Forester, la tía de Charlotte por la rama paterna, no era una alternativa viable. Prefería mantener a Charlotte encerrada en el internado para siempre antes que dejarla a los tiernos cuidados de esa dama. Tendría que pensar en algo para el año siguiente, una forma decente de presentar a Charlotte en sociedad e introducirla en el mercado matrimonial.

No obstante, la había llevado consigo ese año, cediendo a sus súplicas y a sus argumentos de que sería muy ventajoso para su presentación en sociedad que ese año aprendiera a moverse por la ciudad para conocer las mejores modistas y las mejores tiendas, las mejores galerías de arte, los mejores museos y las mejores bibliotecas (llegados a ese punto Emmett torció el gesto) y tal vez para hacerles alguna visita a las que fueran amigas de su madre, damas ya de cierta edad.

Charlotte era la hija que la madre de Emmett tuvo con su segundo esposo, que murió cuando la niña apenas contaba ocho años. Su madre falleció cinco años más tarde.

La noche del baile de los Parmeter, Emmett reflexionaba sobre el inminente cumpleaños de su hermana acostado en la cama con las manos enlazadas detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. O, para ser más exactos, reflexionaba sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cosa que no era ninguna novedad. Antes de llevarla a la ciudad ya le había prometido que podría tener una especie de celebración en agosto, después de regresar a casa. Charlotte había concebido la fantasiosa idea de invitar a todos los jóvenes del vecindario para pasar el día correteando por la propiedad y después disfrutar de una velada de charadas y contradanzas en el salón. La verdad era que su intención era darle ese gusto. Al fin y al cabo, una hermana pequeña solo cumplía los dieciocho una vez en la vida.

Y dada esa circunstancia, pensaba en ese momento, tal vez fuera oportuno llevar a cabo algo más grandioso. Algo más extravagante.

Su espíritu generoso no se debía únicamente a un motivo altruista, por supuesto. Tenía algo en mente.

Clavó la vista en la seda plisada del dosel.

Tenía que haberse vuelto loco. Aunque eso tampoco era una novedad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido siquiera sacarla a bailar? ¿Por la actitud antipática que le había demostrado?

Seguro que ese fue el motivo.

¿Y por qué se había pasado la media hora que duró el vals intentando convencerla de que aceptara la doble apuesta? ¿Para comprobar si podía azuzarla? Y había estado a punto de lograrlo. Porque había despertado su interés y le había picado el orgullo. Pero ella se echó atrás en el último momento.

¿Por qué se había comprometido a ganar su parte de esa apuesta inexistente? ¿Para demostrarse y demostrarle a ella que podía hacerlo?

Sin duda alguna.

¿De verdad quería verla enamorada de él? Por supuesto que no. La idea le provocaba escalofríos. Sería muy bochornoso para él y seguramente muy doloroso para ella. Por más pecados que hubiera cometido, nunca había hecho daño a nadie de forma intencionada. Aunque en el caso de Rosalie Masen eso fue lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, claro.

¿Fue ese el motivo que lo impulsó a detenerse?

¡Maldición! ¿Qué tenía esa mujer?

Aunque sabía la respuesta. De todas las mujeres que había conocido, era la única capaz de mantener un duelo verbal con él sin amilanarse. Aún recordaba el magnífico rapapolvo que le había echado en los jardines de Vauxhall, a pesar de que debía de estar muriéndose de la impresión y la vergüenza. Esa misma noche en el baile de los Parmeter también se había despachado a gusto.

«¡Es usted quien me subestima! Tiene las mismas posibilidades de lograr que me enamore de usted que las que tengo yo de lograr que se enamore de mí.»

Ah, sí, esa frase era la culpable.

Esa mujer era irresistible.

Aun así, no quería que se enamorase de él, ¿verdad?

Pero sí quería que admitiese que... En fin, que admitiese que estaba encaprichada de él, tal vez.

Se sentía atraído por Rosalie Masen, una admisión que le resultaba sorprendente, ya que nunca se permitía sentirse atraído por ninguna mujer con quien tuviera la esperanza de acostarse. ¿Qué sentido tenía, después de todo, si no estaba dispuesto a casarse? Sin embargo, se sentía atraído por la señorita Masen... Cosa muy extraña habida cuenta de lo mucho que se había esforzado por olvidarla durante esos últimos tres años. ¿Habían pasado tres años? Eso le había dicho ella, y las mujeres solían recordar muy bien esos detalles.

Y pensar que podía haberla poseído sin despeinarse siquiera en aquel entonces... ¿La seguiría deseando en ese momento si la hubiera poseído entonces? Lo que sí tenía muy claro era que el pasado no le pondría las cosas fáciles en el presente. Primero porque ella sabría qué estaba tramando. Y segundo porque había madurado en edad y en experiencia. Tal como le había dicho esa noche, ya no era una muchacha ingenua. Y la creía.

Las posibilidades de lograr que admitiese que lo quería, o simplemente que estaba enamorada de él, eran escasas. En su opinión, ambos conceptos eran similares. Claro que ella sería demasiado terca para reconocer cualquiera de los dos.

Había sugerido una apuesta imposible de ganar.

Una apuesta casi irresistible, de hecho.

Razón que explicaba por qué sus pensamientos habían tomado el rumbo del cumpleaños de Charlotte y la idea de celebrar una fiesta mucho más grandiosa de lo que había pensando en un principio.

Se mantuvo despierto un buen rato, organizando y orquestando el asunto entre bostezos.

Sería algo diabólico, reconoció justo antes de quedarse dormido. Eso sí, en ningún momento le negaría a Rosalie Masen la posibilidad de decirle alto y claro que era el perdedor de la apuesta, ¿verdad? De hecho, ella tendría la oportunidad de negarse sin sacar a colación el tema, de forma que la apuesta quedaría anulada antes de comenzar siquiera.

Como un cohete con la mecha húmeda.

Rosalie Masen se negaría. Ya se encargaría él de que lo hiciera.

¡Por Dios, tenía una apuesta que ganar! Y él nunca perdía las apuestas. Ni siquiera perdió aquella. En realidad no la perdió.

...

—Char, he estado pensando en tu cumpleaños —comentó Emmett durante el desayuno la mañana posterior al baile de los Parmeter.

Su hermana lo miró.

—¿De verdad, Emmett? —le preguntó con cierta inquietud.

No se parecía a Rachel ni a él. Era rubia, de ojos azules, bajita y delgada. Y de la noche a la mañana la niña que recordaba parecía haberse convertido en una jovencita educada, a la que los caballeros admiraban en Bond Street y en Hyde Park. Hombres, por el amor de Dios. Una mañana pilló a unos jovenzuelos observándola con descaro y los amedrentó con una mirada sin necesidad de recurrir al uso de su monóculo. Si tenía que romper unas cuantas cabezas, no dudaría en hacerlo.

¡Por Dios, solo tenía diecisiete años!

Charlotte también era tímida, sencilla, entusiasta, impulsiva y dada a parlotear con nerviosismo de vez en cuando... En resumen, una mezcla desconcertante de cualidades contradictorias.

—He estado pensando —repitió—que tal vez sería una buena idea invitar a gente que no sean vecinos para tu cumpleaños. Tal vez podamos convencer a algunas de las amistades que has hecho en la ciudad para que pasen un par de semanas contigo en Cedarhurst Park. Al fin y al cabo, solo cumplirás los dieciocho una vez en la vida. ¿Por qué no dar una fiesta campestre como Dios manda para celebrar el acontecimiento?

Charlotte había hecho algunas amistades aunque no había asistido a ningún evento de la alta sociedad. No era la única persona joven que languidecía en Londres por culpa de la estrechez de miras que negaba la asistencia de los más jóvenes a los eventos sociales. La vio inclinarse ligeramente hacia él por encima de la mesa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes.

—¡Emmett, me encantaría! —exclamó ella—. ¿Puedo invitar a la señorita Clement y a las señoritas Dubois? ¿Tal vez a lady Marianne Willis?

—No se me ocurre nada en contra de ninguna —respondió mientras intentaba recordar quiénes eran sus padres. Seguramente amigos de su madre, o amigos de otros amigos. Su dama de compañía se aseguraría de que todos fueran respetables—. ¿Qué le parece, señorita Daniels?

—La señorita Clement y la mayor de las hermanas Dubois ya han sido presentadas en sociedad —respondió la aludida—, de modo que serán unas amistades muy valiosas para Charlotte el año que viene. Aunque se rumorea que la señorita Dubois está a punto de anunciar su compromiso. La señorita Hortense Dubois y lady Marianne serán presentadas en sociedad junto con Charlotte la próxima primavera. Creo que la idea de una fiesta campestre es excelente, milord. Tal vez también sea conveniente invitar a algunos jóvenes, y también a algunas personas algo mayores con una posición consolidada en la sociedad.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza al escucharla. Le había quitado las palabras de la boca.

—Pero ¿qué caballeros vamos a invitar? —Quiso saber Charlotte, mientras se acomodaba en su silla—. ¿Y quiénes serán esos invitados algo mayores? No conozco a nadie. Es muy frustrante tener diecisiete años y diez meses, pero no...

Silenció a su hermana con un gesto de la mano.

—La señorita Daniels y tú podéis discutir la lista de invitados en privado —dijo—. Tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme esta mañana. La señorita Daniels tiene la tarde libre para hacerle una visita a la hermana del reverendo Bellow, ¿no es así? Sería una lástima que te quedaras encerrada en casa con el día tan bueno que hace, Char. Volveré para el almuerzo y luego te llevaré a dar un paseo, ¿te apetece?

—¿¡Vamos a ir a pasear los dos!? —Lo miró con expresión radiante, olvidada ya la frustración que le provocaba su edad.

—El conde de Cullen es amigo mío, aunque acaba de llegar a la ciudad desde Oxford y todavía no ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad —comentó—. Es primo de Jake Masen. Sus hermanas han llegado a la ciudad hace poco. Crecieron en el campo como las hijas de un vicario antes de que Cullen heredara el título. Las dos son mayores que tú, pero estoy seguro de que su amistad no te perjudicará. De hecho, son ese tipo de personas algo mayores y con una posición consolidada en la alta sociedad a las que se ha referido la señorita Daniels. Tal vez les hagamos una visita esta tarde. Las conozco y creo que te caerán bien.

—¡Ay, Emmett! —Exclamó su hermana—. No sabes qué ganas tengo. Voy a pasar la tarde contigo... ¡Qué alegría más grande!

En ocasiones le incomodaba lo poco merecedor que se sentía de esa veneración incondicional. La sensación se acentuó en ese momento, ya que por supuesto tenía un motivo oculto para realizar esa visita (y para la fiesta campestre), aunque estaba convencido de que las hermanas Masen serían amables con Charlotte y no se molestarían por recibir a alguien tan joven.

—Charlotte —dijo la señorita Daniels al tiempo que dejaba la servilleta junto al plato y se ponía en pie—, será mejor que vayamos a tu gabinete y nos pongamos a trabajar en esa lista. ¿Cuántos invitados tiene pensado, lord Montford?

—¿Diez? —sugirió—. ¿Cien? ¿Tantos como habitaciones haya en Cedarhurst Park? ¿Tantos como Charlotte y usted convenzan para asistir?

—¿Eso quiere decir que tenemos carta blanca? —La mujer le sonrió—. Creo que podemos apañárnoslas, ¿no te parece, Charlotte?

—¡Va a ser la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños del mundo! —Exclamó Charlotte mientras seguía a su dama de compañía—. Y tú eres el mejor hermano del mundo, Emmett, y te quiero. —Antes de alejarse, le echó los brazos al cuello y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente.

Su hermana solo tendría cabeza para pensar en sus admiradores y él se vería relegado al papel del aburrido hermano mayor antes de que terminara la temporada social, pensó con cierta tristeza mientras la puerta se cerraba. ¡Ya podrían esos admiradores ser dignos de su hermana o se las verían con él!

Ojalá las hermanas Masen se encontraran en casa esa tarde.

Golpeó la mesa con los dedos, apretó los labios y siguió reflexionando con la mirada perdida.

Rosalie seguía usando el mismo jabón para el pelo. Se percató de ese detalle la noche anterior nada más empezar el vals. Nunca había reparado en lo efectivo que resultaba el sentido del olfato para revivir recuerdos olvidados. Aunque por extraño que pareciera no todos eran desagradables.

Sería mejor que volviera a la realidad, se dijo, y se marchara a White's para leer los periódicos matutinos y buscar compañía agradable con la que pasar la mañana. Ya había revisado la correspondencia y también había decidido qué invitaciones aceptar y cuáles rechazar. Dejó para más tarde el informe quincenal que le llegaba de Cedarhurst Park.

Sin embargo y antes de que pudiera abandonar la mesa y seguir el camino que su hermana y la señorita Daniels habían tomado, apareció su mayordomo, el cual llevaba una tarjeta de visita en la bandeja de plata usada a tal fin y una expresión contrariada en la cara.

—El caballero espera verle de inmediato, milord —dijo mientras él cogía la tarjeta—. «O antes.» Palabras textuales, milord.

No tuvo la oportunidad de leer el nombre del caballero que tenía asuntos urgentes que tratar con él. El visitante no esperó en el vestíbulo a que le dieran permiso para entrar. Se coló en el comedor matinal casi detrás del mayordomo.

Al verlo, Emmett enarcó una ceja con gesto elocuente.

—¡Clarrie! —exclamó con ironía. No se puso en pie—. Qué inesperado placer. Pasa y siéntete como en tu casa. No hay necesidad de guardar las formalidades.

Clarence Forester, o sir Clarence, desde la muerte de su padre hacía unos dieciocho meses, odiaba con toda su alma que lo llamaran Clarrie. De ahí que Emmett siempre lo hubiera llamado así desde que se conocían. Era el único y adorado hijo de la tía Prunella, el primo de Charlotte, y un acusica desde su más tierna infancia. A esas alturas mostraba una buena barriga, una incipiente calvicie y unos sonrosados mofletes. Hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía. Los años no lo estaban tratando bien, y eso que no pasaría de los veinticinco.

—Mi querida madre y yo llegamos a Londres ayer mismo —adujo Clarence, que descartó la silla tal vez por el temor de que se rompiera bajo su peso y se decidió por otra—. Nos pusimos en marcha a toda prisa en cuanto nos enteramos.

—¿Desde Kent? —le preguntó él—. Sírvele un poco de café a sir Clarrie si eres tan amable, Horton. Parece necesitar alimento con urgencia. Has usado bien el látigo con tus caballos, ¿a que sí, amigo mío? Qué imprudente. Un abuso del látigo suele provocar caballos lisiados si las manos que lo manejan no son hábiles.

—Sir Clarence, en realidad —puntualizó el susodicho dirigiéndose a Horton—. Y tráeme cerveza tibia.

Emmett le dio el visto bueno a Horton cuando este lo miró.

—Hemos oído —dijo Clarence, que se echó hacia atrás en su silla mientras le servían el vaso de cerveza—, y estoy seguro de que me corregirás si hemos oído mal, como seguro que hemos hecho, que has traído a la prima Charlotte contigo.

—Eso demuestra, Clarrie —replicó él al tiempo que lo miraba con expresión benévola—, que te funcionan bien los oídos. ¿Te preocupaba que no fuera así?

—¿Eso quiere decir que está aquí? —preguntó Clarence.

—En cuerpo y alma —respondió—. Y en mente también, supongo. Aunque Charlotte no es una superdotada, la señorita Daniels la ha educado lo mejor posible, y es una mujer admirable. Incluso han visitado algunas de las galerías y algún que otro museo desde que llegaron. Me he quedado impresionado.

Clarence inspiró hondo entre dientes y su pecho se hinchó muchísimo. El último trago de cerveza le había dejado un hilillo de espuma sobre el labio superior que le daba un aire canalla.

—Es cierto, pues —dijo Clarence—. Deseaba desesperadamente que no lo fuera. Y mi madre también. Se ha pasado todo el trayecto hasta Londres repitiendo lo mismo: «Clarence, ojalá este viaje sea una pérdida de tiempo, aunque tal vez sea esperarlo en vano si Emmett está involucrado». A lo largo de los años me he visto obligado a creer un sinfín de rumores desagradables y espantosos, Emmett, y eso que he intentado ofrecerte el beneficio de la duda porque eres el hijastro de mi tío. Sé que él te quería como si fueras de su propia sangre, aunque pusiste a prueba su paciencia todos los días de su vida. Pero esto es el colmo. Esta vez te has excedido. Esto se merece una visita a mi tío abuelo Wrayburn, por mucho que me moleste perturbar la paz del anciano caballero. Mi madre está postrada por la preocupación.

—Debe de estar muy incómoda —replicó mientras doblaba la servilleta y la dejaba junto a su plato—. ¿Por qué no le pones unos cuantos almohadones detrás de la cabeza, Clarrie? ¿O bajo los pies? Tal vez en ambos sitios. ¿Tienes bastantes almohadones?

¡Maldita fuera! La tía Prunella en Londres. Y Clarrie. Dos por el precio de uno. Charlotte iba a desear haberse quedado en Cedarhurst Park. Sobre todo porque ella era su objetivo. No, se corrigió, el objetivo era él.

—La ligereza de tus palabras no te honra, Emmett —lo amonestó Clarence—. Nunca lo ha hecho. Mi tío, por desgracia, confiaba en que madurases con el tiempo. Yo, en cambio, sabía que nunca lo harías.

—Siempre produce una enorme satisfacción que los demás demuestren que tenías razón, ¿no es verdad? —comentó con voz hastiada—. Sobre todo cuando se ha predicho alguna fatalidad. Si acaso se puede considerar una fatalidad acusarme de ser un inmaduro, claro está. ¿Lo decías como un cumplido? ¿Tal vez sugerías que he descubierto la fuente de la eterna juventud? Querido amigo, he decidido tomarme tu comentario como un cumplido, y te lo agradezco de todo corazón. Horton, sé bueno y rellénale el vaso a sir Clarrie. Está vacío.

—Sir Clarence —lo corrigió una vez más entre dientes—. Emmett, seguro que no sabes que es increíblemente escandaloso traer a una jovencita, casi una niña, a la ciudad cuando todavía no ha sido presentada en sociedad. Eso basta para que las damas más puntillosas sufran palpitaciones, y mi madre es la dama más puntillosa del mundo.

—Será mejor que Charlotte no te oiga pronunciar las palabras «niña», Clarrie —le aconsejó con voz suave—, ni «jovencita» dirigidas a ella. Ahora se considera una dama... y con razón, déjame añadir. Pero tu madre y tú os podéis quedar tranquilos, porque habéis perdido el tiempo. Cuando preguntes por ahí, como seguro que harás, descubrirás que Charlotte no ha asistido a ningún evento de la alta sociedad ni ha hecho nada que pueda considerarse inapropiado, ni para su edad ni para sus circunstancias. Tal vez yo no sea muy ducho en estas cuestiones, muchacho, en eso no te falta razón, pero la señorita Daniels sí lo es. Te aconsejo que no intentes sermonearla por haber incurrido en un comportamiento inapropiado imaginado. Antes de Navidad se convertirá en la esposa de un clérigo, y puede que al reverendo Bellow se le pase por la cabeza excomulgarte o algo por el estilo si ofendes a su prometida. Cierto que es un caballero muy educado y apacible, pero nadie puede predecir lo que sucederá si escucha que alguien insulta a su amada. Yo no pienso ponerlo a prueba, tenlo por seguro.

Clarence se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, eliminando así el hilillo de espuma.

—Todo te lo tomas a guasa, Emmett—dijo—. Charlotte tiene un linaje impecable y es una heredera muy rica. Es imperativo que nadie la vea en público antes de que sea presentada a la reina el año que viene. Has vulnerado las disposiciones del testamento de mi tío. Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no sigas haciéndolo. El tío abuelo Wrayburn se asegurará de ello en cuanto hable con él.

—¿Lo saludarás de mi parte cuando lo veas? —preguntó en un tono ligero.

Llevaba toda la conversación preguntándose por qué la tía y el primo de Charlotte mostraban esa repentina preocupación por ella cuando no lo habían hecho durante los diez años transcurridos desde la muerte de su padre, ni tampoco tras la muerte de su madre. El único interés que lady Forester había demostrado a su sobrina consistía en una larga carta que le enviaba dos veces al año, por Navidad y por su cumpleaños, para sermonearla a fin de que fuera buena y virtuosa, y le hiciera caso a su institutriz más que a ninguna otra persona de su entorno. Por supuesto, esa «ninguna otra persona de su entorno» se refería invariablemente a él.

Sin embargo, a esas alturas de la conversación por fin entendía el porqué. Clarence había señalado un detalle importantísimo: Charlotte era una heredera muy rica. Y puestos a pensarlo, recordó que su hermana le había leído un fragmento de la carta que su tía le había enviado las últimas Navidades, un párrafo en el que lady Forester mencionaba haber tenido noticias de la querida Rachel para, acto seguido, manifestarle que si su hermana no la amadrinaba en su presentación en sociedad, ella estaría encantadísima de hacerlo. De hecho, aseguraba que era algo que siempre había tenido en mente, algo que el querido padre de Charlotte siempre había deseado si su madre no seguía con vida llegado el momento. En el mismo párrafo mencionaba que el querido Clarence estaba ansioso por renovar la relación con su prima, que había adquirido el porte elegante de un caballero y que estaba preparado para sentar cabeza con una dama digna de tal honor.

Charlotte le obligó a prometerle que nunca la dejaría en manos de su tía y de su primo, a quienes despreciaba casi tanto como lo hacía él.

Sin embargo, aunque ostentaba el título de barón Montford desde siempre, ya que su padre había muerto un mes antes de su nacimiento, aunque era el propietario de Cedarhurst Park, donde su madre y su segundo esposo habían vivido hasta la muerte de ambos y donde Charlotte residía desde siempre, y aunque era el hermanastro de Charlotte y su pariente masculino más cercano no era su único tutor legal. El segundo marido de su madre ni se fiaba de él ni le tenía cariño alguno, y si bien había cedido a las súplicas de su esposa y lo había nombrado tutor legal de Charlotte en su testamento hasta que ella se hiciera cargo de su fortuna a los veinticinco años o cuando se casara (lo que sucediera en primer lugar), también había insistido en nombrar a otros dos caballeros como cotutores legales: su propio tío, Seth Wrayburn, y su cuñado, sir Charles Forester. Clarence había heredado ese trío a la muerte de su padre.

Lo que significaba que los votos de dos de los tutores podían invalidar la opinión del tercero en discordia en lo concerniente a la vida y al bienestar de Charlotte.

Siempre había sido un alivio que Seth Wrayburn, un ermitaño indolente de avanzada edad, no demostrara el menor interés por Charlotte, por Clarence ni por ningún otro miembro de su familia. Ni por Emmett, puestos a pensarlo.

—Mi madre está preparada para sacrificar su tiempo, sus fuerzas y su independencia a fin de proporcionar a Charlotte el hogar respetable que necesita, así como los preparativos adecuados para su presentación en sociedad, que mucho me temo que están siendo pasados por alto —prosiguió Clarence—. Estoy seguro de que estarás dispuesto a darnos la razón, Emmett, ya que debes de desear lo mejor para tu hermanastra. Anularé la visita al tío abuelo Seth si accedes a dejarla al cuidado de mi madre y al mío mañana mismo. Al fin y al cabo, no es deseable que haya discrepancias de opinión entre sus tutores legales, y estoy seguro de que te encantará librarte de esa responsabilidad. ¿Qué me dices? —Clarence había intentado parecer gracioso, pero solo logró hacer el ridículo.

Mucho se temía que la «dama merecedora de tal honor» que supuestamente buscaba Clarence no era otra que Charlotte. Cierto que eran primos hermanos y que un matrimonio entre ambos sería de mal gusto, o pudiera ser incluso que ilegal. Pero ella era muy rica, y al padre de Clarence le gustaba apostar fuerte en las mesas de juego, si bien carecía de la suerte y la habilidad necesarias para ganar. Seguro que a su muerte no le faltaron las deudas.

Frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba al respecto y Clarence empezó a moverse, esperanzado.

—Te confieso que no encuentro ningún fallo en tu razonamiento, Clarrie —dijo—, salvo por el hecho de que ciertamente deseo lo mejor para Charlotte y no veo cómo podría proporcionárselo dejándola a vuestro cuidado. Perdona mi lentitud de entendederas. Tal vez Wrayburn lo capte mejor. Quizá sería preferible que fueras a verlo después de todo, amigo mío. Seguro que estará encantado de verte. Mientras tanto, yo no puedo quedarme aquí sentado charlando contigo más tiempo, a pesar de tu condición de casi pariente. ¿Alguna vez has dado gracias por ese «casi» tanto como yo, Clarrie? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana.

—Boxear en el club de Jackson o admirar caballos en Tattersall's, supongo —aventuró Clarence con desdén.

—¡Por Dios! —Exclamó Emmett al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Nada tan extenuante, Clarrie. Ni lo menciones. Supongo que tu madre y tú nos haréis una visita en los próximos días, pero debo decirte, con sumo pesar, que tendremos un compromiso inevitable ese día.

—No he dicho cuándo —señaló Clarence.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó—. Pues tenemos pensado estar fuera ese día de todos modos. Ya que has entrado tú sólito, muchacho, hazme el favor de salir de la misma manera, ¿te parece? Es un fastidio tener que ir hasta la puerta principal solo para asegurarme de que el invitado abandona la casa cuando es mucho más sencillo dirigirme directamente a la planta alta.

Lo saludó con un elegante gesto de cabeza y salió de la estancia por delante de Clarence. Subió la escalera sin mirar atrás.

Aunque la despreocupación de sus movimientos no tenía nada que ver con la seriedad de sus pensamientos.

Seth Wrayburn era una incógnita. Siempre lo había sido.

Ojalá fuera capaz de reconocer a un imbécil de campeonato a primera vista, aunque dicho imbécil fuera su sobrino nieto.

* * *

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa antess que nadaaa lo sientoo! see que les debo dos capitulos pero es que me quede completamente sin internet primero por que mi modem se murioo y tenia que esperar a que vinieran a cambiarlo y seguno por que como no llego el recibo de telefono nadiee se dio cuenta y pum! un dia me quede sin internet asi que se imaginaran mi trauma que dure mucho sin internet ;_; perooo regresee! y les debo dos capitulos de esta historia y tambien de "Diario de un amor" y ya se los estoy subiendo espero los disfruten :3**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 08

Rosalie estaba en el salón con Esme cuando el mayordomo entró con una tarjeta de visita en la bandeja de plata. En ese momento ya tenían una visita: Jacob, que llevaba con ellas casi media hora después de haber pasado prácticamente la mañana entera en Tattersall's con Edward. Su llegada las cogió desprevenidas, ya que no esperaban a nadie. De hecho, estaban a punto de salir a dar un paseo por el parque cuando llegaron.

—Es lord McCarty —anunció Esme después de leer la tarjeta que descansaba en la bandeja. Miró directamente a Rosalie y enarcó las cejas.

—¡Macky! —Exclamó Edward con alegría—. ¡Dile que pase, por supuesto! Estuvo anoche en el baile, Jake, ¿te lo he dicho ya?

—¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó Jacob a su vez—. Supongo que se pasó toda la velada en la sala de juegos desplumando al resto de los invitados.

—Toda la velada no —puntualizó Edward—. En realidad bailó una pieza.

«Por favor, Edward, no sigas hablando», pensó Rosalie, que deseaba de todo corazón poder borrar esa pieza de baile tanto de su memoria como de la realidad. Por su culpa se había pasado media noche en vela. Y llevaba toda la mañana sin poder pensar en otra cosa. ¡Por Dios! Había estado a punto de permitir que el barón la convenciera de participar en esa indecente apuesta que le había propuesto. El hecho de haber estado a un tris de aceptar le resultaba increíble, sobre todo porque se trataba del mismísimo lord McCarty.

«Pero imagine cómo sería, señorita Masen, si los dos ganásemos. Celebraríamos una boda multitudinaria en la catedral de Saint George en Hanover Square a la que estaría invitada la aristocracia en pleno, y después procederíamos a vivir una sucesión de noches en vela, haciendo bebés y haciendo el amor de forma apasionada, aunque no necesariamente en ese orden.»

¡Por el amor de Dios!

Y justo cuando su mente rememoraba esas palabras por enésima vez, y tal vez se estuviera quedando corta en la cuenta, el barón McCarty entró en el salón de Edward, tan guapo y elegante como siempre, acompañado de una jovencita preciosa.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía a aparecer de nuevo en su vida de esa manera después de la noche anterior... después de lo sucedido tres años antes!? Sin embargo, él ya le advirtió durante el baile que tenía una apuesta que ganar, y no podría hacerlo si se mantenía alejado de ella.

El barón inclinó la cabeza y la jovencita ejecutó una elegante reverencia.

—Señorita Masen —escuchó que le decía a Esme, haciendo gala de un derroche de encanto—, vengo a decirle lo encantado que estoy de que nos presentaran anoche, aunque no tuviera la suerte de poder bailar con usted. Me he permitido la libertad de traer conmigo a mi hermanastra, Charlotte Wrayburn, con la esperanza de que me permita presentársela a usted y a la señorita Rosalie Masen.

Rezumaba respetabilidad y sus modales eran exquisitos, reconoció Rosalie con cierta indignación.

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Esme al tiempo que atravesaba el salón a toda prisa con la mano derecha extendida para saludar a la joven—. Señorita Wrayburn, es un placer conocerla. Le presento a mi hermana, y a mi hermano, el conde de Cullen. Y este es nuestro primo, el señor Jacob Masen.

La joven se sonrojó y los saludó a todos con una reverencia según Esme los iba nombrando.

—Todavía no he sido presentada en sociedad —les explicó—, porque no he cumplido los dieciocho. Pero Emmett y la señorita Daniels, mi dama de compañía, me han asegurado que no hay nada de malo en hacer amistades este año siempre y cuando sea un grupo selecto.

—Y puesto que yo tenía pensado pasarme por aquí —añadió lord McCarty—, y la señorita Daniels está ocupada ahora mismo, invité a Charlotte a que me acompañara.

—Macky, me alegro de que lo hicieras —repuso Edward con una sonrisa al tiempo que saludaba a la muchacha con una reverencia—. Me aseguraré de reservar una pieza con usted durante su baile de presentación en sociedad el año que viene, señorita Wrayburn. Lo haré con mucha antelación y con la excusa de que ya nos conocíamos.

Charlotte Wrayburn se sonrojó y se echó a reír.

—Encantado, señorita Wrayburn —la saludó un sonriente Jacob.

—Yo también estoy encantada de conocerla —añadió Esme—. Venga y siéntese a mi lado. Jacob, si eres tan amable, haz sonar la campanilla para ordenar que nos traigan más té y pastas. Lord McCarty, por favor, tome asiento.

Rosalie, que se había puesto en pie cuando llegaron las visitas, volvió a sentarse en el diván de dos plazas que ocupaba. Antes de que Jacob tuviera tiempo de llamar y regresar a su lado, lord McCarty se le adelantó y ocupó la otra plaza. Mientras se sentaba, la miró por primera vez desde que llegó al salón. Fue una mirada intensa, de reojo y abrasadora, que no alcanzó a ver ningún otro ocupante del salón.

Lo hizo con el propósito de desconcertarla, por supuesto, y de dejarle bien claro que ni había olvidado la conversación de la noche pasada ni su decisión de ganar la apuesta.

Se sentó sin que su hombro ni su muslo la rozaran, pero Rosalie sentía su proximidad y se le aceleró el corazón, en parte por la indignación y en parte por la emoción de tenerlo tan cerca, por la sensación que le provocaba y que era mucho más fuerte que la noche anterior, aunque en aquel momento sí se tocaran.

—Señorita Masen —dijo el barón al tiempo que volvía la cabeza para mirarla a la cara—, ¿se divirtió anoche en el baile?

—Mucho, milord, gracias por preguntar —respondió.

«Pese al vals que arruinó el resto de la noche», habría añadido si hubiera estado segura de que nadie más la oía.

—Yo también —le aseguró él—. Siempre es un placer encontrarse con los amigos en los eventos sociales, ¿no le parece?

Sus modales eran impecables. Sus ojos sonreían. Y solo ella, que era la única que los veía de cerca, alcanzaba a distinguir el brillo alegre y burlón que los iluminaba. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

La señorita Wrayburn, sonrojada y muy callada en un primer momento, no tardó en relajarse gracias a la amable atención que le prestaron Esme y Edward, de modo que pronto estuvo conversando de cualquier tema que le proponían. Rosalie le sonrió con ternura.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó mientras Esme servía el té y Edward ofrecía las pastas—. Así que le gusta el campo, señorita Wrayburn. Igual que a mí. Aunque disfruto mucho de mis ocasionales estancias en Londres, me encanta volver a casa.

Le habló sobre Forks Hall e incluso sobre Throckbridge. Habló sobre Isabelle y Samuel, sus sobrinos, y sobre Alice, su hermana. Si bien no monopolizó la conversación, ya que eso habría sido una falta de educación, habló más de lo que acostumbraba hacer.

Y en todo momento fue muy consciente del hombre sentado a su lado, un hombre que se mantuvo en silencio y al que no miró ni una sola vez. Pero sabía que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Sabía que lord McCarty era muy consciente de que su proximidad la afectaba y también sabía que lo estaba usando en su contra. Ignoraba cómo lo lograba, pero no podía negar que después de llevar diez minutos sentada junto a él tenía el lado izquierdo del cuerpo acalorado y el corazón le latía como si estuviera corriendo colina arriba con un vendaval en contra.

La situación le resultaba indignante. ¿Por qué no había rechazado su invitación a bailar el vals? ¿Por qué había bailado con él? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Llegó a la conclusión de que lord McCarty era un experto titiritero y ella su indefensa marioneta.

La idea la enfureció y lo miró echando chispas por los ojos. El barón la estaba observando con expresión comedida y una sonrisa beatífica en los labios.

—Su hermana es la duquesa de Moreland —apuntó él.

—Supongo que no la conoce —dijo ella, tras lo cual miró de nuevo a la señorita Wrayburn—. Tal vez tengamos el placer de llevarla con nosotras a su casa algún día para presentarlas. A ella le encantaría, y estoy segura de que a usted le caería muy bien Alice. Es la más alegre de las Masen, ¿verdad, Esme?

Charlotte Wrayburn era una jovencita encantadora, pero tal vez no fuera buena idea fomentar una amistad con ella habida cuenta del parentesco que la unía al barón McCarty. No obstante, ya no podía retractarse de sus palabras.

—¡Una duquesa! —exclamó la joven, repentinamente nerviosa otra vez. Aunque no tardó en sonreír, fascinada—. Me encantaría conocerla.

—Si le apetece, podría acompañarnos a Rose y a mí a dar un paseo por el parque mañana por la tarde, señorita Wrayburn —sugirió Esme—. Siempre y cuando no tenga otros planes más interesantes, claro.

—¡No tengo ninguno! —le aseguró la muchacha al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante—. Como todavía no he sido presentada en sociedad, apenas salgo, salvo para ir de tiendas y a alguna que otra exposición. Apenas conozco gente, solo a unas cuantas damas de la edad de mi madre, aunque algunas de ellas tienen hijas e hijos de mi edad. Pasear por el parque con usted y su hermana me parece muy interesante. Las acompañaré. ¿Puedo, Emmett? Espero que no llueva.

—Iré contigo, Char —se ofreció el barón—, si las damas no se sienten ofendidas por la compañía de un caballero, claro. Seré la envidia de todo aquel que esté en el parque cuando me vean aparecer con tres de las damas más preciosas de la ciudad.

Acababan de hacer justo lo que él quería que hiciesen, comprendió Rosalie. Ese era el resultado que lord McCarty debía de estar esperando con su visita: volver a verlas, o más concretamente, volver a verla a ella. No había tenido ni que despeinarse para conseguirlo, sino limitarse a aparecer en su salón y presentarles a su hermanastra.

—¡Emmett! —Exclamó la señorita Wrayburn entre alegres carcajadas—. Qué tonto eres.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él—. ¿Debería haber dicho dos de las damas más preciosas de la ciudad en vez de tres, Char? Que sepas que he pasado por alto las numerosas imperfecciones de tu físico, solo porque eres mi hermana y no soy objetivo en tu caso.

Rosalie reconoció que le hablaba a la muchacha con cariño, por más que le pesara admitirlo. No quería descubrir ningún tipo de virtud en él.

—Te equivocas, Macky —lo corrigió Edward—. Ni mis hermanas ni la tuya sufren imperfecciones. Y no todos los caballeros presentes en el parque te envidiarán. Porque no serás el único que disfrute paseando en la compañía de las tres damas. Yo os acompañaré.

—Será un placer, Edward —dijo Rosalie—. Me encanta pasear de tu brazo y ver que todas las jovencitas se mueren de envidia cuando pasemos por su lado.

Aunque no lo miró abiertamente, fue consciente de que lord McCarty esbozaba una sonrisa torcida, como si le hiciera gracia el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

—Yo también os acompañaría —terció Jacob—, pero me temo que tengo un compromiso previo.

Lord McCarty se puso en pie y enarcó las cejas con la vista clavada en su hermana, indicándole de esa forma que debían marcharse.

—Será un enorme placer pasear con usted mañana por la tarde —le dijo a Esme mientras se despedía de ella llevándose su mano a los labios con una reverencia.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para hacer lo propio con Edward y Jake, y a ella no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera le ofreció la mano, ya que estaba estrechando la de su hermana.

Sin embargo, estaba segura de que las palabras que acababa de decirle a Esme estaban dirigidas en realidad a ella.

¿Cómo se las ingeniaba para lograr ese efecto?

¿O se trataba más bien de un producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaría sacando las cosas de quicio?

No, estaba segura de que no se equivocaba.

El barón McCarty se había propuesto ganar la apuesta, solo para divertirse y matar el aburrimiento. Se había propuesto conseguir que se enamorara de él.

A pesar de haberle asegurado que no lo lograría ni en un millón de años.

Semejante afirmación solo había conseguido acicatearlo.

—Macky bailó un vals anoche —comentó Edward cuando los invitados se hubieron marchado—. Con Rose. Baila tan bien como hace todo lo demás. Yo no pude bailar ningún vals. Me vi obligado a sentarme con la señorita Acton, ya que todavía no le han dado el permiso para bailarlo.

Jacob la estaba mirando fijamente, se percató Rosalie. Volvió la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Y hoy ha venido con su hermanastra para hacerte una visita —añadió su primo—, aunque la joven todavía no ha sido presentada en sociedad. Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo te advertí sobre lord McCarty. Nada ha cambiado, Rosalie. Macky es uno de mis mejores amigos, pero si tuviera una hermana, no le permitiría acercarse a menos de cinco kilómetros de ella, a no ser que fuera encadenada a dos carabinas.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

Al igual que Edward.

—¡Jacob! —Protestó Esme—. Lord McCarty es un caballero. Sus modales son la mar de agradables. Y el cariño que demuestra por la señorita Wrayburn es encomiable.

—Jacob, no soy una ingenua —afirmó Rosalie, tal y como le había asegurado al barón la noche anterior.

—Supongo que no —reconoció Jacob—. Se me olvida que ya casi eres una anciana. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Rosalie? ¿Veintitrés? De todas formas, recuerda que una dama sin acompañante no puede fiarse de él.

—¿Y no podría decirse lo mismo de ti? —replicó con una carcajada.

Su pregunta hizo que Jacob diera un respingo exagerado.

—A veces hace falta un libertino para delatar a otro —respondió—. Pero no interpretéis mis palabras como una confesión incriminatoria.

Rosalie pensó en ese momento en lo mucho que quería a Jacob. Un miembro de la familia, concretamente un primo segundo, al que habían conocido bastante tarde. Siempre había sido cariñoso con ellos. Pero era consciente de que en realidad no lo conocían. Apenas los visitaba en Forks Hall, y ni siquiera se dejaba ver mucho por Londres, aunque lo mismo podía decirse de ellos, la verdad. Jacob tenía una propiedad en Gloucestershire, pero no los había invitado nunca ni tampoco les había hablado de ella. Además, mantenía una larga enemistad con Jasper, el duque de Moreland, de quien era primo hermano, la cual había afectado de algún modo a Alice durante la primera época de su matrimonio. Ni Alice ni Jasper se hablaban con Jacob siempre y cuando pudieran evitarlo sin provocar un escándalo. Rosalie no sabía por qué. De hecho, su primo estaba rodeado por un aura misteriosa que formaba parte de su atractivo, al menos a su entender.

¿De verdad era un libertino? Era amigo de lord McCarty y, además, era tan atractivo y tan guapo como el barón. Aunque su físico no era perfecto por culpa de la nariz, que debió de romperse en algún momento de su vida sin que se la enderezaran como era debido. Sin embargo, ese rasgo acrecentaba su atractivo, que sería mucho menor si fuera perfecto.

—Ya está bien de hablar de estas cosas —dijo Esme con firmeza—. Jacob, ¿cenarás con nosotros? Cierra todas las puertas con llave por si se le ocurre decir que no, Edward.

—La coacción siempre surte efecto en mí—señaló Jacob—. Como también lo hace una invitación afectuosa. Me encantará cenar con vosotros.

Rosalie llegó a la conclusión de que le quedaba por delante otra noche sin pegar ojo. Lord McCarty la acompañaría a dar un paseo por el parque al día siguiente, como también lo harían Esme, Edward y la señorita Wrayburn. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por emparejarse con cualquiera de ellos durante el paseo.

Y, además, rezaría toda la noche para que lloviera al día siguiente.

...

Los cinco fueron a pasear tal como habían planeado a la tarde siguiente, que resultó muy agradable e incluso soleada después de una mañana húmeda y poco prometedora. Emmett caminaba al lado de Esme, y Edward llevaba del brazo a Charlotte y a Rosalie. Después de pasar un buen rato en la Serpentina, admirando los cisnes y observando a un niño que jugaba con un barquito bajo la atenta mirada de su niñera, regresaron, pero no de la misma forma. Edward lo hizo con Charlotte y con su hermana mayor, mientras que él logró acaparar la compañía de Rosalie Masen.

Tal como había planeado desde el principio, claro estaba. Siempre había que mostrarse sutil, pero firme, en esas lides. Había manipulado las circunstancias para lograr el cambio sin que los demás se percataran de dicha manipulación. Salvo en el caso de Rosalie Masen, quizá, que lo miró en silencio y con los labios apretados mientras aceptaba el brazo que le ofrecía.

—La señorita Wrayburn es un encanto —le dijo con un deje un tanto vengativo.

—A veces se muestra demasiado ansiosa por agradar a las nuevas amistades —señaló él al tiempo que aspiraba el aire por la nariz para ver si volvía a captar su olor a jabón. Efectivamente. Era un olor sutil, pero inconfundible. Debía de ser el aroma más seductor que habían inventado.

Rosalie Masen estaba muy guapa con un vestido verde grisáceo de talle alto y un bonete de paja adornado con una cinta de seda, en un tono verde más claro que el vestido, cuyos extremos llevaba atados bajo la barbilla con un lazo. El bonete resaltaba el tono dorado de su pelo, que asomaba bajo el ala.

—¡Pero con nosotros no es necesario! —le aseguró—. No tiene motivos para ponerse nerviosa. Somos gente normal y corriente.

—¿De verdad? —La miró con las cejas enarcadas, pero descubrió que había hablado en serio—. Me pregunto entonces cómo será la gente extraordinaria. Tal vez haga falta protegerse los ojos para poder mirarla.

La oyó chasquear la lengua al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de reproche.

—Eso ha sido un cumplido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con sequedad—. Gracias, milord, en mi nombre y en el de mis hermanos.

—Charlotte está muy impresionada con usted —confesó con sinceridad—. Y con su hermana —añadió para ser justo—. Se siente halagada por la amabilidad y la condescendencia que le han demostrado.

—Nuestra actitud no tiene nada de condescendiente —lo contradijo—. Hace unos cuantos años éramos simples mortales que vivían en una humilde casita en un pueblecito perdido. Yo ayudaba a la economía familiar aportando lo poco que ganaba dando clases en la escuela varios días a la semana. Los acontecimientos más elegantes en nuestro día a día eran las escasas celebraciones locales y la verbena estival que organizaban todos los años en Denali Park, la propiedad de sir Humphrey Dew. Nuestras circunstancias han cambiado desde entonces, pero nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos, o eso espero. Nuestra forma de ser me gustaba.

¿Estaba intentando parecer insípida?, se planteó él. La idea le hizo mucha gracia.

—Señorita Masen —dijo al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza para acercarse más a ella—, creo que a mí también me habría gustado. ¿Por casualidad bailaba usted alrededor del palo de mayo en el prado del pueblo para festejar la llegada de la primavera? No hay nada más seductor que la imagen de una muchacha bailando con su cinta alrededor del palo, girando y agachándose mientras se le ven los tobillos.

—Nada de palo de mayo. —Sin embargo, soltó una carcajada—. Ni de enseñar los tobillos.

Emmett se sintió de repente rodeado por la luz y el calor del sol, pero descubrió con cierta sorpresa al mirar hacia el cielo que estaba nublado. El haber pasado tres años intentando olvidarla le resultaba sorprendente, tanto como que los recuerdos que guardaba de ella no fueran agradables. Y se debía, cómo no, a que dichos recuerdos estaban intrínsecamente ligados a la humillación que experimentó.

—Nada de palo de mayo ni de enseñar los tobillos —repitió—. Qué triste. Aunque tal vez no lo sea tanto. Tal vez los hombres de su pueblo de edades comprendidas entre los doce años y los noventa evitaran de esa forma el espantoso sufrimiento que habrían padecido por su culpa... o más bien por culpa de sus tobillos.

—Lord McCarty, me pregunto si tiene usted la habilidad o la experiencia necesarias para mantener una conversación normal —replicó la señorita Rosalie Masen con expresión risueña.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró él, totalmente sorprendido—. Soy un caballero, ¿no? La insinuación de que carezco de esa facultad me duele.

—Lo insinúo porque no he visto ninguna prueba que demuestre su existencia —adujo ella.

—¿Diría usted que esas nubes presagian más lluvia? —le preguntó, levantando la vista—. Yo diría que no. Como ve, son blancas, algodonosas y parecen bastante benignas. Además, el cielo está azul a lo lejos. Mi predicción es que dentro de una hora o tal vez antes estará completamente despejado y podremos deleitarnos con el intenso azul del cielo, hasta que los más pesimistas comiencen a preocuparse por el tiempo que hará mañana. ¿Se ha percatado usted de que cuando disfrutamos de un tiempo soleado no faltan los que aseguran la inminente formación de una horrible tormenta? ¿Ha oído alguna vez lo contrario? ¿Ha oído que alguien asegure durante un espantoso día de ventisca que lo pagaremos con unos cuantos días de sol y cielo azul?

Sus palabras la hicieron reír a carcajadas.

—La verdad es que no —respondió—. Pero ¿cree usted que esta es una conversación normal, lord McCarty?

—Estamos hablando del tiempo, ¿no? —replicó él—. ¿Se le ocurre algo más normal?

Ella no contestó, pero siguió sonriendo.

—¡Vaya! Ahora lo entiendo. Por normal no se refería a algo corriente, sino a algo aburrido. Sí, soy capaz de mantener una conversación aburrida, y se lo demostraré si lo desea. Pero le advierto que es posible que me quede dormido en mitad de la conversación.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse —le aseguró ella—. Yo me dormiré antes que usted.

—Interesante confesión —repuso al tiempo que bajaba un poco más la cabeza—. Guardaré la información para usarla en su debido momento.

—No podrá hacerlo —repuso ella—. Usted también estará dormido.

—Mmm... un problema complicado.

—Además, lord McCarty —siguió la señorita Rosalie Masen—, no conseguirá que me enamore de usted mientras estoy dormida, ¿no cree? Porque ese es el fin de todo esto, ¿cierto? ¿De sus visitas a mi casa acompañado por su hermana? ¿De este paseo por el parque?

—¿Mientras está dormida? —repitió él, acercando la cabeza a la suya aún más.

En realidad, los intentos que estaba haciendo por despertar su interés lo estaban excitando mucho. La idea de lograr que una mujer dormida calentita, relajada y tendida sobre un suave colchón se enamorara de él tenía un innegable atractivo.

«¡Por el amor de Dios!», exclamó para sus adentros.

—Señorita Masen, está usted...

Dejó la frase en el aire. A esas alturas del paseo habían llegado a la zona más concurrida del parque, y la procesión diaria ya había comenzado. Los caballos, los transeúntes y un sinfín de vehículos de todas las clases posibles luchaban entre sí por hacerse con un hueco en los atestados senderos y por llamar la atención. El propósito no era tanto hacer ejercicio y tomar el aire, sino ver y dejarse ver; enseñar nuevos bonetes, nuevas monturas y nuevos admiradores; ver y enjuiciar a los demás, criticar bonetes de calidad inferior, monturas de calidad inferior y admiradores de calidad inferior. La alta sociedad en acción.

Un cabriolé espantosamente recargado que estaba delante de ellos aminoró la marcha hasta detenerse por completo. Sus ocupantes los miraron con ceñuda desaprobación. O más bien lo miraron a él.

Eran lady Forester y Clarence, ¡malditas fueran sus estampas!

Si bien esperaba poder evitarlos durante lo que quedaba de temporada, sabía que era en vano, sobre todo cuando se habían desplazado desde Kent con el único propósito de dejar patente el descontento que sentían hacia él y de arrancar a Charlotte de sus malévolas garras.

Ni siquiera había dicho a Charlotte que estaban en Londres. ¿Para qué inquietarla antes de que fuera necesario?

—Lady Forester —la saludó llevándose la mano al ala del sombrero. No la había llamado «tía Prunella», ni siquiera «tía Ciruelilla», desde que era pequeño. En realidad, no era su tía, hecho por el que daría gracias todos los días si fuera un hombre dado a la oración—. Clarrie. ¿Qué tal? Tengo el placer de presentarles...

Sin embargo, no tendría el placer de presentarles ni a la señorita Rosalie Masen, ni a sus hermanos.

—Emmett —lo interrumpió la dama con una voz muy desagradable al tiempo que sacaba pecho, un gesto que él recordaba muy bien—, quiero verte mañana en mi casa a las nueve en punto. Charlotte, apártate ahora mismo de ese hombre y siéntate aquí conmigo. Me esperaba algo mejor por tu parte, ya que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu hermanastro. Creía que tenías una institutriz respetable.

—¡Tía Prunella! —exclamó Charlotte con un hilo de voz y con el rostro descompuesto.

—¡Caray! —exclamó indignado el joven Cullen al mismo tiempo.

—Clarence —prosiguió lady Forester—, baja ahora mismo a ayudar a Charlotte.

—Será mejor que te quedes dónde estás, Clarrie —le advirtió Emmett—. El esfuerzo sería en vano, ya que después tendrías que volver a subir sin haber hecho nada. Char, lo mismo te digo, sigue dónde estás con la señorita Masen y el conde de Cullen. ¿O te duelen los pies?

—No, Emmett—contestó su hermanastra con los ojos como platos.

—En ese caso no necesitas que te lleven en carruaje —sentenció él—. Señora, no hace falta que la lleve a ningún lado. Pero le agradezco que se haya detenido y que se haya ofrecido a hacerlo. Será un honor presentarme mañana en su casa a las nueve, como desea. Tal vez llegue cuatro minutos tarde porque el reloj de la biblioteca se atrasa, y yo siempre me rijo por la hora que marca. ¿O llegaría cuatro minutos antes? Nunca logro recordarlo. Señorita Masen, ¿podría ayudarme a recordarlo? —Y miró a la aludida, que seguía cogida de su brazo.

—Llegaría tarde —contestó ella—. Definitivamente, llegaría usted cuatro minutos tarde. Supongo que llegará tarde a todos lados porque ni siquiera se le habrá ocurrido ponerlo en hora.

—Me confundiría mucho —adujo Emmett—. No sabría a qué atenerme. Ni mis criados tampoco.

—Emmett —dijo lady Forester con un tono de voz que hizo que Clarence se echara a temblar, sin saber si debía quedarse en el cabriolé y arriesgarse a sufrir su ira eterna, o bajar y arriesgarse a sufrir la de lord McCarty—, no voy a permitir que me hables con tu característica insolencia. Charlotte...

—Clarrie, estás deteniendo el tráfico. Estoy seguro de que la hilera de tílburis, faetones y cabriolés, amén de otro tipo de vehículos, llega hasta la verja del parque y sigue por la calle. Será mejor que te muevas antes de que el bueno del cochero que tienes detrás decida bajarse del pescante para arrancarte el sombrero de un puñetazo. Está a punto de salirle humo por las orejas. Y a sus pasajeros también. Nos veremos mañana a las nueve y cuatro minutos de la mañana. Buenos días.

Clarence ordenó al cochero que continuara después de echar un inquieto vistazo a los vehículos que tenían detrás.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Charlotte cuando el cabriolé se alejó—. No vas a dejar que la tía Prunella me lleve con ella, ¿verdad? Se pasaría todo el santo día sermoneándome. Sería como ir a la cárcel. Sé que no podría soportarlo.

—Tranquila, señorita Wrayburn —le dijo Cullen al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano.

—Siento mucho que con mi invitación a acompañarles a dar un paseo les haya ocasionado problemas —dijo la señorita Esme Masen con evidente preocupación—. ¿Es porque aún no ha sido presentada en sociedad? De todas formas, hasta los niños y los jóvenes necesitan tomar el aire y hacer ejercicio en algún momento del día.

—Supongo que se debe más bien a mi presencia —aventuró Cullen—. Supongo que las damas más puntillosas dirán que la señorita Wrayburn no deber ser vista en mi compañía hasta que haya sido presentada en sociedad. Señorita Wrayburn, mis disculpas, y a ti también, Macky. No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora.

—Ni la mismísima reina podría objetar si viera a una jovencita dando un paseo por un parque público acompañada por su hermano y tutor, y por un grupo de amistades de este, entre las que se encuentran dos damas de mayor edad que la interesada. No voy a permitir que se recriminen por una falta inexistente. Me encargaré de dejarle las cosas muy claras al respecto a lady Forester mañana por la mañana. Y, Char, no acabarás en la boca del lobo con la tía Prunella y Clarence. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Pero Clarence es uno de mis tutores —le recordó Charlotte—. Siempre ha sido muy pomposo y estúpido. Lo odiaba cuando éramos pequeños y no he cambiado de opinión. Además, se ha puesto feísimo. ¡Está gordo!

Unas palabras sinceras que presagiaban un aciago final para cualquier cortejo que Clarence esperara llevar a cabo con su prima.

—Char, no podemos seguir aburriendo a lord Cullen y a sus hermanas con nuestros asuntos privados —dijo con firmeza—. Será mejor que sigamos paseando antes de que llamemos más la atención.

Lo cual procedieron a hacer, sumidos en un silencio ensordecedor apenas roto por breves amagos de conversación forzada.

—Ha sido una tarde preciosa, ¿verdad? —preguntó la señorita Rosalie Masen cuando llegaron a la verja de entrada, después de que le soltara el brazo, haciendo un gesto para incluir a los demás en la conversación—. Señorita Wrayburn, lord McCarty, gracias por habernos acompañado.

Los Masen debían tomar otra dirección distinta a la suya, de modo que se despidieron con jovialidad, como si la dichosa y dramática interrupción no se hubiera producido.

¿Cuánta gente habría presenciado la escena? La verdad era que le importaba un bledo lo que los chismosos dijeran sobre él. Pero debía pensar en Charlotte. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando su tía para exponerla de esa forma a la crítica y la censura públicas? ¿No podría haber esperado hasta el día siguiente para leerle la cartilla en la intimidad del salón de su casa?

—Emmett —oyó que lo llamaba Charlotte, que caminaba de su brazo—, ¿qué va a decirte la tía Prunella mañana? ¿Qué va a hacer?

—Deja que sea yo quien se preocupe por eso —respondió, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. O quien se despreocupe.

—Pero sabes muy bien lo que mi padre dejó escrito en su testamento —le recordó con voz aguda y triste.

Su padre había establecido que Charlotte debía criarse en casa de su hermana, la tía de Charlotte, en caso de que su madre muriera y hubiera algún indicio de negligencia o escándalo por parte del barón McCarty en lo que a la educación de su hermanastra se refiriera.

—Tu padre también nombró tres tutores —señaló él—, y por suerte Clarence solo es uno de ellos.

—Pero si el tío abuelo Seth se pone de su parte —adujo Charlotte—, la tía Prunella me sacará de Londres y tú no podrás hacer nada. ¡Ojalá me hubiera quedado en Cedarhurst Park!

—El tío abuelo Seth es demasiado perezoso para levantar un dedo —le recordó—. Nunca ha ocultado la contrariedad que le ocasionó que su propio sobrino lo nombrara tutor de su hija, sobre todo porque dicho sobrino tuvo la desfachatez de morir antes que él. Lo siento, Char, no debería hablar de tu padre tan a la ligera. No te preocupes por el tío abuelo Seth, en serio.

—¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! —Exclamó Charlotte—. Con una sola palabra por su parte... —No fue capaz de completar la frase.

—Eso no sucederá —la tranquilizó al tiempo que cruzaban la calzada y sorteaban un montón de estiércol que el barrendero todavía no había limpiado—. Te lo prometo. Si tengo que hacerlo, iré a ver a tu tío abuelo en persona, aunque a él no le gustará ni un pelo que lo haga.

—¿Lo harás? —Le preguntó Charlotte—. ¿Crees que...?

—Hablemos de un tema más alegre —propuso, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano—. ¿Te gustan los Masen?

—¡Muchísimo! —respondió con repentina alegría al tiempo que lo miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Y a ti te gusta la señorita Rosalie Masen.

Emmett le lanzó una mirada muy seria.

—Me gustan las dos —puntualizó—. Son las hermanas de Cullen, dos damas bien educadas y encantadoras, además de hermosas.

—Pero creo que te gusta la señorita Rosalie Masen —insistió Charlotte, que lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa por debajo del ala del bonete—. Apenas le has quitado los ojos de encima mientras caminábamos de regreso por el parque.

—Estábamos hablando —adujo—. Es de buena educación mirar a la persona con quien se mantiene una conversación. ¿Es que la señorita Daniels no te lo ha enseñado?

Su hermana se echó a reír.

—Y creo que tú le gustas a ella —anunció.

—No me digas que también me estaba mirando mientras hablábamos —replicó al tiempo que retrocedía, fingiendo estar horrorizado—. ¡Qué descaro por su parte!

—Era su forma de mirarte —precisó Charlotte—. Porque supongo que les gustas a todas las damas. ¿Vas a casarte algún día?

—Algún día, pero todavía está muy lejos, tal vez —contestó—. Tal vez. Es probable. Es posible. Pero no en un futuro inmediato.

—¿Ni siquiera si te enamoras? —le preguntó su hermana.

—Si eso llegara a suceder, me casaría lo antes posible —respondió—. Estaría tan sorprendido que no sabría ni qué hacer. Igual de sorprendido que si me dijeran que el infierno se ha congelado.

—¡Ojalá no fueras tan cínico, Emmett! —exclamó Charlotte con un suspiro.

—¿Qué te parece Cullen? —le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

—Me parece guapísimo y muy simpático —contestó—. Es divino. Seguro que todas las damas están enamoradas de él.

—¿Incluyéndote a ti?

—¡Ah, no! —le aseguró—. Yo no sería tan tonta. Sería como languidecer por tocar el sol. Me buscaré alguien más... accesible de quien enamorarme. Pero todavía no. Quiero cumplir por lo menos los veinte antes de casarme.

—Serás una anciana —comentó mientras la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

No se había dado cuenta de lo práctica que era Charlotte, de lo insegura que se mostraba, de lo poco que se valoraba. No había motivo en el mundo que le impidiera a la hija de un acaudalado barón y hermana de un barón aspirar a la mano de un conde.

Pero, definitivamente, todavía no.

—Tal vez el amor te pille por sorpresa un día de estos —aventuró.

—Eso espero —exclamó Charlotte con una sonrisa radiante—. Cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para estar segura de reconocer el amor. Y espero que también te pase a ti, Emmett. Me refiero a que también te enamores.

—Gracias —le dijo con otra palmadita en las manos—. Aunque no sé si me estás deseando una bendición o una desgracia.

Su hermana soltó una carcajada.

—Tengo una idea —dijo de repente y mirándolo con expresión ansiosa—. Una idea maravillosa. La señorita Daniels dice que deberíamos añadir algunos nombres más a la lista de invitados para la fiesta campestre. Creo que deberíamos invitar a la señorita Rosalie Masen. ¡Ah, y a la señorita Esme Masen! Al fin y al cabo, tú también necesitarás gente agradable con quien charlar.

—Y puesto que soy más viejo que tú, al igual que lo son las dos damas aludidas, podremos entretenernos los tres, ¿te refieres a eso? —comentó—. Podremos hablar sobre las maravillas que hace un buen fuego en julio para aliviar el reumatismo que aqueja a nuestros cansados huesos.

—La señorita Rosalie Masen tenía veinte años cuando su hermano heredó el título —le informó su hermana—. Me lo dijo de camino a la Serpentina. Y de eso hace tres años. Así que no es tan mayor, Emmett, aunque me sorprende que siga soltera. Sobre todo siendo tan guapa. A lo mejor está esperando a alguien especial. Y eso me resulta admirable.

—Char... —protestó al tiempo que la miraba de reojo—, no estarás haciendo de casamentera, ¿verdad? Te advierto que en este caso es imposible.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó ella con gesto inocente y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Había llegado al punto exacto al que quería llegar sin despeinarse siquiera, pensó Emmett. Eso sí, todavía faltaba que la señorita Rosalie Masen aceptara la invitación.

—En ese caso, tendré que unirme al juego —dijo con un suspiro—. Si las Masen van a recibir una invitación, sería de muy mala educación no invitar a Cullen.

Sus palabras hicieron que Charlotte volviera la cabeza al frente con brusquedad para ocultar el repentino rubor de sus mejillas.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó—. Supongo que tendrá cosas más interesantes que hacer.

—Es probable —comentó—. ¿Quieres que lo descubramos?

Al cuerno, pensó Charlotte, con la decisión que había tomado de no relacionarse todavía con Cullen. Algunas personas tenían una mentalidad medieval. ¡Por Dios! Seguro que las damas del estilo de su tía Prunella mantendrían a las jovencitas encerradas en un torreón con el huso y la rueca si se lo permitieran.

* * *

**Ya voy subiendo el otro pacienciaa xD...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno el otro capitulo disfrutenlo y enserioo sorryy por todo la esperaa, los proximos cap se vendran haciendo mas interesantes XD**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 09

La visita que Emmett hizo a lady Forester y a Clarence al día siguiente transcurrió tal como había esperado. Se esmeró mucho para ser puntual, de modo que estaba llamando a su puerta justo cuando pasaban cuatro minutos de las nueve. Y ellos lo dejaron esperando un cuarto de hora en el recibidor.

_Touché_.

Cuando por fin aparecieron, no lo invitaron a sentarse.

Tuvo que soportar un sermón, de boca de la dama, en el cual se le acusaba de todos los excesos y vicios conocidos, y algunos por conocer, y le exigieron que les entregara a Charlotte antes de que la corrompiera de forma irreparable.

—Si todavía no lo está —tuvo la osadía de añadir Clarence.

Emmett se había pertrechado con total deliberación de un monóculo, una afectación en la que no solía caer, dado que tenía una visión perfecta. Se lo llevó al ojo en ese momento y lo dirigió hacia Clarence, en especial al ostentoso nudo de su corbata. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Hasta un dandi se estremecería espantado.

—Clarrie, tal vez sería mejor que dejaras que tu madre siguiera hablando por ti —dijo—. No creo que te guste mucho que te rehaga el nudo de la corbata, amigo mío, aunque te confieso que lo está pidiendo a gritos.

Bajó el monóculo antes de devolver la mirada a lady Forester.

Y la dama procedió a poner en entredicho el buen nombre de Cullen y de sus hermanas, que podrían parecer inocentes a los ojos de la alta sociedad, pero que en su opinión solo eran unas vulgares advenedizas. Las acusó de ignorar lo que era un comportamiento decente después de haberse mostrado en público con él y, ¡lo que era peor!, con una jovencita que no debía ser vista hasta después de ser presentada a la reina.

—Que cualquiera de ellas permitiera que Charlotte paseara del brazo del conde de Cullen fue el colmo y solo confirma mi creencia de que son un par de vulgares descaradas —añadió—. Me llevé una terrible impresión al darme cuenta de que la jovencita del parque era mi sobrina, la hija de mi querido y difunto hermano. ¿No es verdad, Clarence? Mi doncella tuvo que quemar plumas bajo mi nariz para que recuperara la consciencia después de llegar a casa.

—Espero que no fueran las plumas de su mejor tocado de gala —replicó él con una nota preocupada en la voz.

—Son vulgares y unas solteronas —añadió lady Forester—. Supongo que ningún caballero que se precie de serlo las quiere. Y el conde no se está haciendo ningún favor con su comportamiento. Tengo entendido que es amigo tuyo.

Emmett esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

—Debo marcharme —repuso—. Ha sido media hora maravillosa, pero tengo que atender otros asuntos y, por desgracia, no puedo sentarme a tomar un refrigerio. No, no... no es necesario que me ofrezca nada. Charlotte, por cierto, seguirá en mi casa y bajo mi protección y la de su dama de compañía. Buenos días.

Recogió el sombrero de la mesita donde lo había dejado, ya que el criado que le abrió y lo invitó a pasar al recibidor no se ofreció a llevárselo.

—No seguirá allí mucho tiempo, Emmett —se jactó Clarence con desdén—. Ayer por la tarde, después de dejar a mi madre en casa, hice una vista al tío abuelo Seth.

Al oír aquello, se detuvo con la mano sobre el sombrero.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. Sin duda debió de ser una grata experiencia para ambos, Clarrie. ¿Se ofreció a matar el cerdo engordado en tu lugar?

—Lo puse al corriente de la verdadera situación de Charlotte —adujo Clarence—. Estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que había que hacer algo.

—Clarence —lo reprendió su madre—, no había necesidad de hablarle a Emmett de esa visita. No es asunto suyo. Nunca ha demostrado el menor interés por la familia de Charlotte, y eso incluye al tío Seth.

—Mamá, tiene que saber que su descuido en lo concerniente a mi prima no será tolerado mucho más tiempo, que pronto vivirá aquí con nosotros, donde se la preparará como es debido para su presentación en sociedad y para un matrimonio respetable —repuso Clarence.

—Sería mejor que le hicieras caso a tu madre, Clarrie, y la dejaras hablar siempre por ti —le aconsejó al tiempo que se colocaba el sombrero y cruzaba la estancia en dirección a la puerta—. Siempre. Porque ella siempre sabe lo que es mejor.

Al cabo de un minuto estaba en la calle.

Tal parecía que debía hacer otra visita. Y debía agradecerle a Clarence, ni más menos, que le hubiera avisado de lo vital que era hacerla sin dilación.

¡Pobre Seth Wrayburn! Dos visitas en dos días serían una terrible imposición para él.

Sin embargo, algunas cosas eran inevitables.

...

Cuando la señorita Wrayburn y la señorita Daniels fueron a Cullen House esa misma mañana con la esperanza de encontrar a las hermanas Masen, las hicieron pasar de inmediato al salón, donde se encontraron no solo con ambas, sino también con la duquesa de Moreland, su hermana, y sus dos hijos. El duque se encontraba en la biblioteca de la planta baja con el conde de Cullen, a quien seguía considerando como su pupilo y su responsabilidad, si bien había aflojado considerablemente las riendas durante ese último año.

Esme y Rosalie le estaban hablando a su hermana de la señorita Wrayburn y de la buena impresión que les había causado, así como de la preocupación que el encuentro con su tía, lady Forester, les había ocasionado.

—Ni a Edward ni a nosotras se nos pasó por la cabeza que tal vez fuera inapropiado invitarla a pasear por el parque con nosotras, ¿verdad, Rose? —dijo Esme.

—Eso se debe a que no tenía nada de inapropiado, tonta —le aseguró Alice—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Quién es esa tal lady Forester? No he oído hablar de ella, pero parece la mar de ridícula. Le preguntaré a Jasper. Conoce a todo el mundo.

Como era inevitable, hablaron del barón McCarty. Esme dijo que creía que sentía cierta debilidad por Rose, y esta replicó que era un libertino redomado y que tenía debilidad por cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta a pasar unos minutos a solas con él.

—Vaya, a lord McCarty sí que lo conozco —terció Alice con un brillo pícaro en los ojos—. Fuimos compañeros de mesa durante una fiesta a principios de año y hablamos a solas durante diez minutos. Y como no demostró ninguna debilidad especial por mi persona, tengo que contradecirte, Rose. Me resultó encantador y gracioso... y guapísimo.

—Y yo paseé hasta la Serpentina ayer con él —añadió Esme—, mientras Rose iba con Edward y su hermana. Fue amable, interesante y no demostró la menor debilidad por mí.

Llegadas a ese punto, Rosalie agradeció fervientemente la interrupción que se produjo.

La señorita Daniels las saludó con una reverencia cuando la señorita Wrayburn las presentó, y después se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas a la puerta. Esme le presentó a Alice. Rosalie observó que la señorita Wrayburn se recuperaba de la impresión en cuanto vio que Alice se comportaba de un modo muy poco ducal al sonreírle y comentarle que debía ponerse en pie para mecer al pequeño Sam, al que tenía en brazos, a fin de que se rindiera al sueño.

—Es muy terco —le aseguró—. Su padre insiste en que ha heredado ese rasgo de mí. Por supuesto, yo sé que es justo lo contrario.

La señorita Wrayburn se acercó a ella de puntillas para ver la cara del bebé y después sonrió a Isabelle, que ya tenía dos años, y se sentó junto a ella.

Esme sirvió el té y las cuatro charlaron amigablemente varios minutos, hasta que los caballeros se reunieron con ellas y hubo más presentaciones.

Sam seguía inquieto.

—Alice, supongo que ni se te habrá pasado por la cabeza sacar a su aya de la salita del ama de llaves para que se encargue de él —comentó Jasper al tiempo que cogía al bebé en brazos.

—No, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza —admitió ella con expresión risueña mientras observaba a su marido, que se alejó hacia la ventana sujetando la cabeza del bebé contra su hombro con una mano.

Isabelle se puso en pie al ver llegar a los hombres y se plantó delante de Edward, con los brazos extendidos. Su tío soltó una carcajada y se la colocó sobre los hombros, donde la niña se aposentó, aferrada a su pelo.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Daniels —dijo Edward—. Y encantada de verla de nuevo, señorita Wrayburn.

—He venido por un motivo expreso —dijo la aludida, que se sonrojó mientras se sentaba en el borde del sillón—. El próximo mes de agosto cumpliré los dieciocho años. Emmett me ha dado permiso para celebrar una fiesta campestre en Cedarhurst Park, que está en Dorsetshire. Me ha dicho que puedo invitar a tantas personas como quiera, durante dos semanas enteras. La señorita Daniels y yo hemos ideado todo tipo de entretenimientos: comidas al aire libre, paseos, excursiones por el sendero agreste, partidos de criquet, bailes, excursiones en barca, paseos a caballo y... y charadas, juegos de cartas y... ¡Ay, y un sinfín de cosas más! Va a ser la mejor época de toda mi vida —afirmó con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Y también la mejor fiesta a la que nunca hayan asistido los invitados, por supuesto —añadió.

La señorita Daniels le dirigió una mirada elocuente.

—¿Qué más, Charlotte? —Le preguntó su dama de compañía, animándola a continuar con un gesto de la mano—. ¿Por qué va a interesar eso a los Masen?

—Ah. —La señorita Wrayburn se ruborizó, avergonzada, pero después soltó una carcajada... un sonido alegre y juvenil—. Quiero que venga, señorita Masen, y usted también, señorita Rosalie. Y si así lo desea y no tiene otros planes más interesantes, estaría encantada de que usted también asistiera, lord Cullen. Quiero que todos sean mis invitados. ¿Vendrán? Es lo que más deseo del mundo, de verdad que sí. Por favor, acepten.

«Emmett me ha dado permiso para celebrar una fiesta campestre...», recordó Rosalie.

¿La estaba llevando de forma deliberada a un lugar donde tendría un sinfín de oportunidades para estar a solas con ella?

¡Qué inteligente por su parte!

¿O ella estaba exagerando a la hora de interpretar esa invitación?

—Suena maravilloso —comentó Esme—. Pero ¿está segura de que nos quiere entre sus invitados, señorita Wrayburn? Tenemos la impresión de que su tía no nos consideraba acompañantes apropiadas cuando nos vio con usted ayer en el parque.

La muchacha se ruborizó.

—No sabía quiénes eran —les aseguró—. Quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella ahora que ya soy casi adulta y he dejado de ser una niña problemática. Quiere controlar mi fortuna y que me case con Clarence. Antes prefiero la muerte.

—Charlotte, querida... —la reprendió la señorita Daniels.

—Pero es la verdad —insistió—. Y tú misma has dicho, Danny, que no era nada del otro mundo que diera un paseo por el parque con el conde de Cullen y sus hermanas, mucho menos acompañada por Emmett. Además, la fiesta será en el campo. En nuestra casa. No podría ser más respetable. La tía Prunella no tiene ni voz ni voto. Por favor, acepten la invitación. —Parecía al borde del llanto.

Jasper se volvió desde el lugar que ocupaba frente a la ventana, con Sam profundamente dormido contra su hombro.

—¿¡Que Edward no es un acompañante adecuado para la señorita Wrayburn!? —preguntó, estupefacto—. ¿En un parque público en compañía del hermano de la joven en cuestión y de sus propias hermanas? ¡Qué curioso!

—Es que todavía no he sido presentada en sociedad —explicó la señorita Wrayburn—. Mi tía cree que debo permanecer oculta en el internado hasta que sea presentada a la reina.

—En fin —dijo Edward, que bajó a Isabelle al suelo después de que la niña insistiera, tras lo cual se sentó en la rodilla de Rosalie—. Pues sí que tengo un plan interesante para esas semanas de agosto, señorita Wrayburn. Planeo pasarlas en Cedarhurst Park, en Dorsetshire, como invitado, tengo entendido, del barón McCarty, un buen amigo mío. Y se da la feliz coincidencia de que usted va a celebrar su cumpleaños mientras yo estoy allí.

—¡Oh! —La muchacha se llevó las manos al pecho y lo miró con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. ¡Maravilloso! Emmett estará encantado. Y yo también.

—Creo que lo apropiado es que Rose y yo aceptemos su invitación, señorita Wrayburn —añadió Esme—. Estaremos encantadas de asistir, ¿no es cierto, Rose?

Por lo visto no le quedaba alternativa, ¿verdad? Rosalie no sabía si alegrarse o sentirlo.

—Por supuesto —respondió al tiempo que le sonreía a la señorita Wrayburn—. Esperaré ansiosa a que llegue el momento.

Y supo que sería así aunque no debería serlo.

La señorita Wrayburn los miró con expresión radiante.

—Me alegro muchísimo —dijo—. Gracias, ¡gracias!

Unos minutos más tarde la señorita Daniels se puso en pie y la señorita Wrayburn hizo lo mismo, momento en el que procedieron a despedirse.

—Es una jovencita encantadora —dijo Alice cuando la familia se quedó sola—. Su hermano es muy amable al organizar una fiesta en un lugar tan remoto para ella. Es una ridiculez que las jovencitas estén recluidas en los internados hasta que llegue el momento de su presentación en sociedad. Porque cuando llega, no conocen a nadie y se vuelven muy tímidas, y se pasan el tiempo sonrojadas por la vergüenza. La señorita Daniels me ha dado la lista de invitados que asistirá a Cedarhurst Park. Casi todos, tanto damas como caballeros, son muy jóvenes, no cabe duda. Edward parecerá un anciano a su lado. Pero también es cierto que han invitado a personas de más edad... por el bien de lord McCarty.

Alice lanzó una mirada elocuente a Rosalie y se echó a reír.

Esta se dedicó a entretener a Isabelle y fingió no darse cuenta.

...

El señor Seth Wrayburn residía en Londres todo el año, incluso durante el caluroso verano, momento en el que la alta sociedad en tropel cambiaba la ciudad por las comodidades de la campiña o la relativa frescura de la costa.

Vivía en Curzon Street, una calle situada en un vecindario de reputación acorde a un caballero de su rango. Sin embargo, no le gustaban las modas ni nada que estuviera relacionado con la alta sociedad. O con cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su ayuda de cámara, su mayordomo, su cocinero o su biblioteca.

La mejor compañía que podía desear un hombre, decía siempre... siempre que lo obligaban a hablar, por supuesto, era la suya propia. Al menos podía esperar un mínimo de inteligencia y de sentido común en su propia persona.

No le agradó que le llevaran otra tarjeta de visita justo el día posterior a que lo molestaran con una. Se vio obligado a recibir a Clarence Forester el día anterior porque ese imbécil le había transmitido junto a su tarjeta un mensaje verbal en el que aseguraba que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte relacionado con Charlotte Wrayburn, quien daba la casualidad de que no solo era su única sobrina nieta, sino también su pupila. Nunca le hizo gracia el arreglo, pero no impugnó el testamento de su sobrino en el momento apropiado para ello, justo después de su muerte... Al fin y al cabo, no se podía obligar a un hombre a hacerse cargo de la tutela de una niña por quien no se sentía el menor interés. Sin embargo, posiblemente ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Había admitido a Clarence, aunque a regañadientes, a la espera de escuchar una historia lacrimógena según la cual su sobrina nieta estaba en su lecho de muerte o se habría fugado con un lacayo después de escabullirse por la ventana de su internado ayudándose de unas cuantas sábanas atadas mientras su institutriz dormía... o alguna otra tontería del estilo de la que se suponía que debía preocuparse y hacer algo.

Aunque ignoraba qué esperaban que hiciera para evitar que la niña muriera o para devolverla al internado después de casarse y acostarse con el lacayo. Y tampoco deseaba saberlo.

Al final resultó que Clarence lo aburrió soberanamente y durante muchísimo rato, y también confirmó su creencia de que había nacido en el seno de la familia equivocada (una panda de imbéciles, por cierto) hacía más de setenta años, un error que le había ocasionado un interminable sufrimiento.

No obstante y dado que Clarence le exigió que tomara cartas en el asunto y suscitó unas cuestiones que no se podían postergar por más tiempo, Seth Wrayburn suspiró con pesar al coger la tarjeta de visita de Emmett de la bandeja del mayordomo y leer el nombre que tenía impreso.

—¿La tarjeta no va acompañada de un mensaje? —preguntó—. ¿No se trata de una situación de vida o muerte? ¿No quiere decirme que el cielo se nos cae encima o que están sonando las trompetas del Apocalipsis para anunciar el día del juicio final?

—Ninguno, señor —le aseguró su mayordomo.

—Pues hazlo pasar —ordenó el señor Wrayburn con otro suspiro—. Al menos este no es pariente. Un consuelo. Muy pobre, cierto, pero consuelo al fin y al cabo.

El hijastro de su sobrino entró en la habitación un par de minutos después con aire elegante, viril y demasiado enérgico para su propio bien. Lo vio alzar una mano mientras se acercaba a él.

—No se levante, señor —le dijo—. No hay necesidad de guardar las formalidades. Por favor, quédese sentado.

Dado que no había hecho ademán alguno de ponerse en pie ni nunca lo hacía cuando recibía visitas, resopló, sobre todo porque detectó un brillo jocoso en los ojos del joven.

—Mocoso insolente —masculló—. He oído que sigues comportándote como un libertino...

—¿Ah, sí? —Emmett enarcó una ceja mientras se sentaba—. De los labios de Clarrie, supongo.

—¿Estás diciendo que es un mentiroso? —le preguntó.

—Es posible que no —contestó Emmett con una sonrisa—, aunque de niño siempre tuvo un don especial para adornar las historias que contaba... para su mayor gloria y mi profunda humillación. Era y sigue siendo un acusica... sin ánimo de ofenderle, señor, ya que es su sobrino nieto.

—Por un desafortunado accidente de nacimiento —señaló el anciano—. Sírvete una copa si te apetece, McCarty. Se te quedará la lengua más seca que la suela de un zapato si esperas a que yo te sirva.

—Suena incómodo —replicó Emmett—. Pero no tengo sed. ¿Debo suponer que Clarrie le informó de que soy un tutor totalmente inadecuado para Charlotte?

El señor Wrayburn gruñó.

—¿Sabías o no que estuvo dando vueltas anteayer con el joven Cullen por el parque cuando debería haber estado en el internado recitando las tablas de multiplicar? —le preguntó, no sin cierta sorna.

—Charlotte es capaz de recitar hasta la tabla del trece sin pararse a tomar aire y sin cometer un solo error —contestó—. Lo sé. Apunté las respuestas en un papel un día... y no se equivocó ni una sola vez, por Dios. Ya no está en el internado. Tiene diecisiete años y diez meses y medio, y su institutriz ha cambiado de funciones, convirtiéndose en su dama de compañía. Y sí, estaba en el parque con el joven Cullen. Yo los acompañaba, al igual que las hermanas del conde, que son mayores que él.

El anciano volvió a resoplar.

—¿Debo suponer también que Clarrie omitió esos detalles? —preguntó.

—¿Y viste o no viste cómo Prunella caía desmayada al ver a su querida sobrina en un escenario tan inapropiado? —Continuó el señor Wrayburn—. Hasta tal punto que se abrió la cabeza al caer, de modo que los carruajes tuvieron que detenerse y se formó una cola de casi un kilómetro tras ella.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Ojalá lo hubiera visto —dijo—. Qué lástima, seguro que eso sucedió cuando volví la cabeza un momento o parpadeé.

—¿Y es cierto o no que las hermanas de Cullen no son unas verdaderas damas? —prosiguió el anciano.

La pregunta acabó con el buen humor de Emmett.

—Eso es una falacia —contestó con una seriedad extraña en él—. Y si Clarrie va por ahí contando esas mentiras tan descaradas sobre ellas, tendré que...

—Ahórrame el sermón. —El anciano levantó una mano—. Si eres lo bastante tonto para cruzarle la cara con un guante a ese inútil y arruinarte la vida por acabar con la suya, por lo menos ten la decencia de no aburrirme con los detalles. El asunto es que según el puñetero testamento de mi sobrino no podías sacar a Charlotte de los confines de Cedarhurst Park sin el expreso consentimiento de Forester o el mío. Lo has hecho de todas maneras. Y la gente como Prunella sin duda sufre ataques por cosas como que una jovencita pasee por el parque del brazo de un conde, a la vista de todos, cuando todavía no ha sido presentada en sociedad... aunque estuviera acompañada de su propio hermano y de las hermanas del conde en cuestión. Era la única excusa que le hacía falta para asaltar mi pacífico retiro. Claro que son paparruchas, y me sacan de mis casillas, pero si me desentiendo de este incidente y Charlotte acaba fugándose a Gretna Green con ese conde o con otro hombre mucho menos adecuado, tendré que soportar otra visita de Clarence... y seguramente también la de su madre. Y harán que sienta que no he cumplido con mi deber al no asegurarme de que tanto Charlotte como su fortuna acaben en manos de un marido sobrio, apropiado y muy aburrido cuando llegue el momento.

—Clarrie —suplió Emmett.

—¿Cómo?

—Estoy convencido —le aseguró—. A Lady Forester no le ha interesado lo más mínimo Charlotte en todos estos años. Pero se está acercando su decimoctavo cumpleaños y su fortuna empieza a verse en el horizonte. El difunto Forester murió con una montaña de deudas de juego impagadas, y Clarrie sigue soltero y con posibilidades de recuperar la riqueza de la familia si se casa con la mujer adecuada.

—Son primos hermanos —comentó el señor Wrayburn, asqueado—. Aunque tiene sentido. Tampoco es que vaya a aceptarlo ninguna otra mujer, ¿no? Insistiré _ad náuseam_ para rechazar semejante unión, McCarty, y estoy seguro de que tú también lo harás. ¡En mala hora se le ocurrió a mi sobrino nombrarme tutor de la muchacha! Es tan tonta como el resto de la familia, ¿verdad?

—Ni hablar —respondió—. Le tengo muchísimo cariño.

—Al menos es capaz de recitar la tabla del trece —masculló el señor Wrayburn—. Dudo mucho que Clarence llegue a la del dos sin tener que usar los dedos de los pies y los de las manos, y sin preguntarse por qué se ha quedado sin dedos cuando llegue a veintidós.

Emmett se echó a reír.

—Vamos a centrarnos —dijo el anciano—. Voy a decírtelo una sola vez, McCarty, y lo que hagas después es cosa tuya. Es la hora del almuerzo y de mi siesta, y nunca pospongo ninguna de las dos cosas. Puedes quedarte con la muchacha durante el verano y el invierno, tienes mi apoyo para eso. Pero no estás preparado para presentarla en sociedad, según Clarence. Tu otra hermana, cuyo nombre no consigo recordar ahora mismo, está casada y la frecuencia con la que trae niños al mundo la obliga a declinar el honor de organizar y supervisar la presentación en sociedad de Charlotte. De modo que Prunella será quien tenga que ocuparse de esa tarea.

—Pero, señor...

El señor Wrayburn volvió a alzar una mano.

—Hay otra solución —afirmó—. La tienes justo delante de las narices, McCarty, pero no te la aconsejo. Yo nunca elegí ese camino y no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo. Aunque sería una solución para el problema de Charlotte, si estás decidido a ofrecerle una.

—¿Está sugiriendo que me case? —precisó Emmett.

—No me estás escuchando —replicó el anciano—. No te lo estoy sugiriendo.

Emmett se quedó sin palabras.

—Tienes todo el verano y el invierno para estar con Charlotte. Con mi beneplácito —añadió el señor Wrayburn—. Siempre que no me obligues a actuar, por supuesto. Tus excesos y tus vicios, que ayer procedió a enumerarme con sumo gusto mi estimado sobrino nieto, no me interesan en lo más mínimo, y soy muy consciente de que más de la mitad eran exageraciones, vulgares insinuaciones o puras invenciones, aunque no tengo muy claro qué era verdad y qué no. Pero ten cuidado de todas formas. Porque soy el tutor de Charlotte, y si surge un rumor que sugiera que sería una irresponsabilidad dejar a la muchacha a tu cuidado, me veré obligado a actuar. No me obligues, McCarty. No me haría ninguna gracia. Cierra la puerta despacio cuando salgas, por favor. Detesto los ruidos fuertes y las corrientes de aire.

Emmett se puso en pie.

—¿Sería capaz de dejar a Charlotte en manos de esos...? —protestó.

—Con tal de recuperar la tranquilidad, McCarty —lo interrumpió el señor Wrayburn con sequedad—, soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Me caes bien. Le plantaste cara al imbécil de mi sobrino a lo largo de toda tu infancia, aunque algunas de tus travesuras me ponían los pelos de punta. Además, no eres un idiota engreído ni un cabeza hueca. Siempre me ha parecido muy injusto que no seas tú mi pariente en vez de todos los demás. Pero me guste o no, y te aseguro que no me gusta, soy uno de los tutores de Charlotte. Y cuando me exigen que cumpla con mi tercio de esa responsabilidad, lo hago en función de lo que considero mejor para sus intereses, aunque para ello tenga que escoger entre la sartén y el fuego. Ahora vete. Tengo la garganta irritada de tanto hablar.

Emmett se fue.

Con muchas cosas en las que pensar y que digerir.

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui les dejo el otro capitulo que les debia asi que espero lo disfrutaran lean tambien "Diario de un amor" les dejo un preview de esta historia la cual subire el martes ^^**

Era un idiota. Ese día estaba consiguiendo que el hecho se volviese cada vez más claro.

Un idiota que aparentemente había ofendido al destino, porque tan pronto como su madre llegó al vestíbulo, dijo:

—Vas a tener que ir con Bella.

Aparentemente los dioses tenían un morboso sentido del humor.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Crees que es buena idea, madre?

Ella le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia.

—No vas a seducir a la chica, ¿verdad?

¡Maldita fuese!

...

—No puedes tener ambas cosas. —Continuó Bella, usando cada onza de energía para evitar que le temblase la voz—. No puedes besarme y luego decirme que quieres que seamos amigos. No puedes humillarme como lo hiciste en Worthingtons, y luego declarar que te gusto.

—Tenemos que olvidar lo que pasó —dijo él suavemente—. Debemos dejarlo detrás, si no por el bien de nuestra amistad, entonces por el de nuestra familia.

—¿Tú puedes hacerlo? —Exigió Bella—. ¿De verdad puedes olvidar? Porque yo no.

—Por supuesto que puedo —dijo, un poco demasiado fácilmente.

—Carezco de tu sofisticación, Edward —dijo, y luego añadió gélidamente—. O quizás, no soy tan superficial como tú.

...

—Bella, sólo crees desearme —dijo con rapidez—. Nunca has besado a nadie antes, y…

—No me trates con condescendencia. —Sus ojos lo miraron directamente, y estaban ardiendo de deseo—. Sé lo que quiero, y te deseo a ti.

Él aspiró de forma irregular. Se merecía ser santificado por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—No. No me deseas. Es un encaprichamiento.

—¡Maldito seas! —explotó—. ¿Estás ciego?...


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicass! les traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste ya apartir del proximo empieza lo bueno de la historia no desesperen**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada (siempre olvido poner esto XD)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

Rosalie estaba en un almuerzo al aire libre en Richmond la siguiente vez que se encontró con el barón McCarty. Habían pasado dos días desde que aceptaran la invitación a la fiesta campestre con la que se celebraría el cumpleaños de la señorita Wrayburn.

El evento en cuestión estaba muy concurrido. Los invitados tomaban el té en la amplia terraza situada frente a la casa, paseaban por los verdes prados que se extendían desde la terraza hasta la orilla del Támesis o remaban en barcas por el río. El almuerzo se celebraba en la casa de los Adams, una pareja famosa por sus fastuosos eventos, así como por la belleza de sus jardines, que en esa época del año estaban cuajados de flores cuyos colores oscilaban entre el púrpura más intenso y el rosa más claro. La fachada principal de la casa estaba adornada con cestas de flores colgantes todas del mismo color y en la terraza florecían enormes macetas.

Era un despliegue maravilloso y deslumbrante, irresistible para alguien como Rosalie, a quien le gustaban tanto los acontecimientos sociales más concurridos como la soledad, sobre todo si disfrutaba de ella rodeada por la naturaleza. Departió con los invitados durante más de una hora. Pero después se vio asaltada por el familiar anhelo de alejarse de todos ellos, de ser ella misma aunque fuera por un rato.

Esme estaba con el marqués de Allingham, que la había invitado a dar un paseo en barca. Edward mantenía una alegre conversación con un grupo formado en su mayor parte por jovencitas que hacían girar sus sombrillas de forma incansable. Alice y Jasper estaban en el interior de la casa con la señora Adams. De forma que ella era libre para pasear hasta un pequeño pabellón de cristal emplazado frente a un cenador cuajado de rosas.

Hacía bastante calor cuando brillaba el sol, pero de vez en cuando se nublaba y la brisa molestaba un poco. Entró en el pabellón durante uno de esos momentos sin sol, uno particularmente largo que le había puesto la piel de gallina. El interior estaba confortable gracias a las paredes y al techo de cristal, así que se sentó agradecida en un banco de hierro y se dispuso a disfrutar un rato de las rosas y de la calidez del lugar, hasta que los remordimientos la obligaran a relacionarse de nuevo.

El aroma de las rosas la asaltó al instante, inundándole el alma de paz a medida que lo aspiraba.

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando se percató de que alguien se apartaba de la multitud y caminaba en su dirección. Al volver la cabeza vio que se trataba de lord McCarty, que iba muy elegante ataviado con una chaqueta de color verde oscuro que resaltaba su ancho torso y sus brazos, unos pantalones de color crema que se amoldaban a sus musculosas piernas y unas resplandecientes botas de montar. Ningún caballero debería ser tan guapo, sobre todo si se trataba de un caballero que carecía de virtudes.

No lo vio en el concierto celebrado en casa de lady Cranford la noche anterior. Y tampoco lo había visto en el almuerzo hasta ese momento. En ambas ocasiones se había alegrado de su ausencia. Había algo en él que siempre lograba desconcertarla.

Además, quería disfrutar un rato más de su soledad.

Sin embargo, parecía que sus deseos no iban a cumplirse. Sus miradas se encontraron a través del cristal y le quedó muy claro que lord McCarty se dirigía al pabellón. En fin, un pabellón de cristal no era el mejor escondite para ocultarse. Aunque en un almuerzo al aire libre nadie debería esconderse.

Se irritó al comprobar que se le aceleraba el corazón.

El barón se detuvo nada más traspasar la amplia entrada y apoyó un hombro en la jamba de madera. Acto seguido, cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho y los pies a la altura de los tobillos. Rosalie comprendió que así lo recordaría siempre: con esa pose aparentemente indolente, esa mirada alerta pero oculta tras los párpados entornados, esa ceja enarcada y ese mechón de pelo sobre la frente.

—Seguro que lo ha hecho con toda intención —lo oyó decir—. Su vestido hace juego con las flores, el sombrero de paja le añade un toque bucólico, el refugio de cristal que sugiere el deseo de estar a solas y la sutil invitación a que alguien se lo impida, la postura relajada y elegante... Seguro que es intencionado.

Solo él se atrevería a sugerir algo así... Aunque fuera cierto.

—Por supuesto que es intencionado —le aseguró ella—. No creerá que iba a asistir a un almuerzo al aire libre sin preguntarle a la anfitriona de qué color son las flores de su jardín y si dicho jardín cuenta con un pabellón de cristal que pueda verse desde la terraza y en el que me pueda sentar un rato para lucirme como si fuera un retrato. ¡Por supuesto que es intencionado!

Su vestido estaba confeccionado con muselina de color rosa oscuro. Y la parte superior de su pamela de ala ancha estaba adornada con capullos de rosa de un tono más claro.

El barón rió entre dientes... un sonido seductor y casi lánguido.

—En ese caso ha sobrepasado el éxito que esperaba obtener —replicó—. Me sorprende que no haya una hilera de caballeros en la puerta aguardando para rendirle homenaje durante unos momentos. Yo acabo de llegar. Tal vez lo hicieran al principio y a estas alturas el homenaje ya haya llegado a su fin. ¿Me permite?

Entró en el pabellón y señaló la mitad libre del banco donde ella estaba sentada. No esperó a que Rosalie le diera permiso. Se sentó, y al instante ella fue consciente de que el banco no era todo lo amplio que habría deseado. Percibió su calor a pesar de no rozarse siquiera, así como el olor almizcleño de su colonia.

—Siéntese, lord McCarty —le soltó, irritada—. No hace falta que se quede usted de pie en mi presencia.

Su comentario lo hizo reír de nuevo entre dientes.

—¿Está de mal humor, señorita Masen? —le preguntó él—. ¿He hecho algo que la haya ofendido? ¿He dicho algo?

—¿¡Usted!? ¡El epítome de la buena educación! —Exclamó con ironía—. Dígame una cosa, ¿de quién fue la idea de invitarme a Cedarhurst Park durante dos semanas en agosto, suya o de la señorita Wrayburn?

—¡Por el amor de Dios! El día que me encargue de planificar la lista de invitados para el cumpleaños de una jovencita de dieciocho años, suplicaré que me peguen un tiro en la cabeza, se lo aseguro. Eso me evitará la desdicha y la ignominia de verme encerrado en Bedlam.

Pero aquello no respondía a su pregunta, ¿verdad?, pensó Rosalie. De todas formas no merecía la pena insistir.

—Es un jardín precioso —afirmó—. Hace que añore Forks Hall. Y también Throckbridge. No hay nada más apetecible que vivir en el campo, ¿no le parece? ¿Echa usted de menos Cedarhurst Park?

—Lo odié con todas mis fuerzas durante los primeros veintiún años de mi vida —confesó el barón.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y por qué? —le preguntó sorprendida al tiempo que volvía la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Supongo que porque era el símbolo visible de mi cautiverio —respondió él.

—¿Cautiverio? —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Yo diría que existen pocas personas que gocen de la libertad de la que usted disfruta, lord McCarty. Seguro que tiene todo lo que desea o necesita.

Lo vio esbozar esa sonrisa indolente tan suya.

—Su hermano es un hombre afortunado, señorita Masen —señaló el barón—. No porque haya heredado de forma inesperada el título de conde de Cullen con... ¿cuántos años tenía su hermano?

—Diecisiete —contestó.

—Con diecisiete años. Lo considero afortunado porque durante todos esos años disfrutó de la libertad de vivir como quiso.

—Después de la muerte de nuestro padre nos mudamos a una casita pequeña —le informó ella, indignada—. Esme tuvo que usar todo su ingenio para mantenernos, para que pudiéramos comer y vestir decentemente.

—Y Jake Masen es un hombre afortunado —añadió lord McCarty—. De algún modo se las arregló para nacer dos días antes de que su padre, el difunto conde, pudiera conseguir una licencia especial de matrimonio para casarse con su madre. Y así, aunque creció siendo el primogénito de la casa, jamás pudo heredar, y lo supo desde el principio.

Eso acabó de sacarla de quicio.

—¿Considera ese hecho afortunado? —le preguntó—. Yo lo considero como lo peor que posiblemente le haya pasado en la vida. Saberlo ha empañado la alegría que Edward sentía por su buena suerte; lo sé de buena tinta. Porque no le gusta beneficiarse de la desgracia ajena.

—Su hermano fue libre para soñar hasta los diecisiete años —repuso lord McCarty—y cuando le comunicaron las noticias de su herencia, debió de parecerle un sueño hecho realidad. Con siempre ha sido libre para soñar.

—¿Y usted no? —le preguntó, otra vez ceñuda.

—Fui el primogénito de mi padre, su único descendiente varón —contestó él—. Murió antes de que yo naciera. Así que nací siendo el barón McCarty. Cedarhurst Park y todo lo demás ha sido mío desde siempre.

—En su lugar —replicó Rosalie—, la mayoría de la gente se pasaría la vida dando gracias por su buena suerte.

—Supongo —admitió él en voz baja—. Yo me siento muy agradecido de no ser como los demás y de no estar dispuesto a serlo nunca.

—En fin, ahí lleva mucha razón —reconoció ella al tiempo que unía las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo.

Necesitaría tiempo para reflexionar sobre ciertos conceptos que nunca antes se había planteado. ¿Qué era la libertad? En su experiencia, no tenía nada que ver con la pobreza, ya que esta esclavizaba a las personas de un modo horrible. Su familia nunca había sido tan pobre para preocuparse por la falta de comida, pero lo que sabía de la pobreza le bastaba para estar segura de que ofrecía poca libertad. ¿Qué ocurría en el caso de la riqueza, en el caso de aquellos que disfrutaban de una posición encumbrada y de los privilegios de dicha posición? ¿Acaso no era esa la libertad por antonomasia? ¿No rayaba en el pecado que un hombre odiara haber nacido con el privilegio de poseer una mansión, una enorme propiedad y una inmensa fortuna?

Claro que si alguien poseía todo lo que podía necesitar o desear, ¿qué cabida tenían los sueños? Era la primera vez que se planteaba esa pregunta.

En ese momento vio por el rabillo del ojo que alguien más abandonaba la terraza y se acercaba al pabellón. Volvió la cabeza para mirar. Se trataba de dos caballeros. Reconoció a uno de ellos: sir Isaac Kerby. Sin embargo, ya se habían detenido cuando ella los miró. El acompañante de sir Isaac había levantado la mano como si estuviera saludando a alguien, y luego ambos dieron media vuelta.

Volvió a mirar a lord McCarty a tiempo para ver que él también tenía la mano levantada y una ceja enarcada.

Como si les hubiera hecho una seña a los caballeros. ¿Les había advertido de que no deseaba su compañía?

También se percató de que había extendido el otro brazo sobre el respaldo del banco, aunque no la estaba rozando, y de que había vuelto el cuerpo hacia ella.

—Todos necesitamos soñar —señaló Rosalie.

—Pues yo prefiero no hacerlo —le aseguró él con los párpados entornados y mirándola con expresión risueña—, cuando hay otras actividades más agradables que me mantienen despierto. En este momento no se me ocurre nada más agradable que disfrutar con usted de este _tête à tête_.

«¡Por Dios!», exclamó Rosalie para sus adentros. Lo decía como si estuvieran disfrutando de una cita amorosa ilícita. La idea le provocó un inesperado y placentero escalofrío que le endureció los pezones y le provocó un hormigueo entre los muslos, aunque decidió pasar por alto esa reacción.

—No, me ha malinterpretado —le dijo con firmeza—. Darse el gusto de soñar, de soñar con los pies plantados en el suelo, es esencial para todos. Tan esencial como la comida o el aire que respiramos. Tan esencial como la esperanza. Porque los sueños alientan las esperanzas.

—¡Deja de soñar, muchacho, y ponte a hacer algo de provecho! —exclamó el barón, emulando el tono adusto de un padre o de un tutor.

¿Algún recuerdo de infancia?, se preguntó ella.

—Yo aconsejaría a mis hijos más bien lo contrario —repuso—. Deja de hacer eso que no te va a conducir a ningún lado y sueña. Usa tu imaginación. Explora lo desconocido y descubre en tus sueños cómo puedes ampliar tu experiencia, extender los límites de tu mente, de tu alma y de tu mundo.

Eso lo hizo reír entre dientes.

—¿Y cuáles son los sueños de la señorita Rosalie Masen? —le preguntó—. El amor, el matrimonio y la maternidad, supongo.

Lord McCarty no acababa de entender lo que quería decirle. Sí, era un hombre inteligente, pero carecía de la chispa del soñador. Tal vez porque nunca había soñado con poseer algo, ya que lo tenía todo. Aunque esa conclusión era absurda.

¡Era ridícula!

—Con volar —respondió de forma impulsiva—. Sueño con volar.

No era cierto, por supuesto. Al menos no de forma literal. Sin embargo, no había palabras que pudieran describir los sueños. Ni siquiera aquellos que sucedían de noche, mientras se dormía.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó él con un brillo burlón en la mirada—. Algo loable con lo que reemplazar una actividad de provecho.

—Atravesar el azul del cielo y el frescor del aire —prosiguió ella, sin hacer caso de sus palabras—. Alcanzar el sol.

—Como Ícaro —apostilló el barón—. Para que se le derrita la cera de las alas como castigo por semejante atrevimiento y acabe estrellándose contra el suelo y contra la realidad.

—No —lo contradijo ella—. No habría ninguna caída. En los sueños no hay cabida para el fracaso. Solo existe el deseo, la necesidad de volar cerca del sol.

Sabía perfectamente que se estaba poniendo en ridículo. No hablaba de esas cosas con nadie, ni siquiera con Esme o con Nessie. Los sueños pertenecían al ámbito de lo privado.

Lord McCarty comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre el respaldo de hierro, cerca de su hombro, mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, de modo que ella apartó la vista para intentar concentrarse de nuevo en las rosas.

—¿Tan monótona es su vida para desear escapar? —le preguntó lord McCarty, que había vuelto el cuerpo por completo hacia ella y la miraba de forma penetrante.

—Pero es que no deseo escapar —contestó, exasperada—. Solo deseo... ir más allá de lo que tengo, de lo que sé, de lo que soy. Es difícil de explicar. ¿No es eso lo que desea todo ser humano?

—¿Eso cree? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

—Creo que todos anhelamos expandir nuestras almas hasta... hasta convertirlas en algo... en algo superior —concluyó—. Ojalá hubiera palabras para explicarlo. Pero supongo que usted también habrá experimentado ese anhelo, ¿verdad?

—¿La necesidad de llegar a Dios? —precisó él—. Fui a visitarlo todos los domingos durante mi infancia, señorita Masen. Sin embargo y aunque mis privilegiadas posaderas contaban con un mullido cojín en el banco familiar, mi mente sufría la tortura de los interminables sermones con doble sentido sobre el amor y el buen juicio, sobre el perdón y la condenación, sobre el cielo y el infierno. Me enseñaron a evitar a un Dios tan confundido y tan confuso, y a contentarme con no querer expandir mi alma más allá de mi cuerpo.

—¡Pobrecillo! —exclamó Rosalie al tiempo que volvía la cabeza con brusquedad y la ladeaba para mirarlo. De repente, fue consciente de que tenía su brazo muy cerca de la oreja—. No entendió nada de nada, ¿cierto?

—Al contrario. Creo que lo entendí perfectamente —le aseguró—. Me lo explicaron de forma muy clara... y en repetidas ocasiones. Al parecer, mi futuro sería el juicio, la condenación y el infierno. Fui un niño incorregible. Me dejaron por imposible.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Rosalie meneara la cabeza.

—¿Qué clérigo le dijo eso? —le preguntó, indignada—. Mi padre le habría dicho cuatro cosas bien dichas.

—No fue un clérigo —respondió lord McCarty—. En la vida de un muchacho hay otras personas que hablan con más autoridad todavía en nombre de Dios.

Lo miró en silencio. ¿Se refería a su padre? No, era imposible porque había muerto antes de que él naciera. ¿De algún tutor entonces? ¿O de su padrastro, el padre de la señorita Wrayburn?

—¿Hasta qué punto es monótona su vida? —volvió él a preguntarle.

—Sería una desagradecida si afirmara tal cosa —respondió—. Para la mayoría de la gente mi vida sería todo lo contrario. Pero a veces, cuando estoy sola (y que conste que me encanta estar sola), siento que hay algo inmenso al alcance de mi mano, un descubrimiento, una enorme felicidad; no sé cómo expresarlo. Algo que está a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando a que lo descubra. A veces intento expresar esa sensación mediante la poesía, pero incluso los poemas requieren palabras. Y ahora puede reírse de mí si lo desea.

El barón sonrió, pero se mantuvo en silencio. De repente, se encontró mirando unos ojos muy oscuros que estaban muy cerca de los suyos. Y volvió a percatarse del olor de su colonia.

Extendió los dedos sobre el regazo.

—¿Sueña con el matrimonio? —le preguntó lord McCarty a la postre—. ¿Sueña con encontrar la felicidad de esa forma?

—Sí, sueño con el matrimonio —respondió—, sueño con tener hijos y con tener mi propia casa. Una mujer no puede aspirar a mucho más, ¿no le parece? Incluso con nuestro cambio de suerte, me preocupa mucho ser una carga para Edward durante el resto de su vida. Ya tengo veintitrés años.

—Debe de haber recibido numerosas propuestas de matrimonio —señaló él.

—Algunas —reconoció—. Procedentes de caballeros respetables.

—¿Pero...? —le preguntó el barón enarcando las cejas.

—Quiero que sea un hombre especial —confesó al tiempo que devolvía la mirada a las rosas del cenador—. Que comparta mi corazón y mi alma. Sé que es absurdo esperar a alguien así. Porque muy pocas personas llegan a encontrar a esa alma gemela con la que todos soñamos. Sin embargo, nunca he sido capaz de conformarme con menos.

De repente, se sintió asaltada por una sensación de irrealidad. ¿De verdad estaba manteniendo esa conversación con lord McCarty, nada más y nada menos? ¿Cómo habían acabado hablando de ese tema?

Rosalie estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Es un hombre afortunado —comentó él sin rastro de ironía en la voz—, o más bien lo será cuando la encuentre. Porque moverá cielo y tierra por usted.

—O más bien se echará a correr más de diez kilómetros sin detenerse con tal de alejarse de mí —lo corrigió—. Los hombres no piensan en el amor y en el matrimonio como lo hacemos las mujeres. Y eso es algo que he aprendido a lo largo de mis veintitrés años de vida. ¿Cómo reaccionaría usted si le dijera que comparte mi corazón y mi alma? —Nada más hacerle esa pregunta deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Lord McCarty la miró una vez más con los párpados entornados.

—Creo que se me aceleraría el corazón y que mi alma despertaría de su estado latente.

Rosalie se mordió el labio.

—O... —añadió él al tiempo que acercaba la cabeza un poco más a la suya, de forma que por un instante temió que la besara—o podría proclamarme ganador de nuestra apuesta.

Sus palabras le arrancaron una sonrisa. Lo vio mantener la compostura un momento, pero a la postre acabó por esbozar una sonrisa... muy lenta, casi renuente.

—Pero no va a decirlo, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella.

—Todavía no. Pero lo hará —le aseguró el barón.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada al escucharlo. Ningún hombre había coqueteado con ella. Ni ella había coqueteado con ninguno. Hasta que conoció a lord McCarty, claro. ¿Por qué solo le pasaba con él y sucedía cada vez que se encontraban? ¿Por qué coqueteaba con ella? ¿Por qué se lo permitía?

Lo vio mirar de nuevo hacia la terraza, momento en el que levantó otra vez la mano para saludar de forma burlona a alguien antes de volver a mirarla.

—El estimado sir Clarence Forester —le dijo—y su estimadísima madre. Ya no vienen hacia aquí, quédese tranquila. Es probable que hayan visto que Charlotte no está con nosotros y hayan perdido el interés. Sin duda la buscarán por todo el jardín y por el río. Una lamentable pérdida de tiempo, ya que no ha venido.

—Llevan aquí toda la tarde —le informó ella.

Y habían evitado las presentaciones con sus hermanos y con ella. Hasta tal punto que le hicieron sentir que el paseo del otro día por Hyde Park con la señorita Wrayburn había sido una indecencia. Una ridiculez, por supuesto. Hasta Jasper era de la misma opinión, y él era un experto en la materia.

—¿Ah, sí? —Replicó el barón—. Habrá sido un placer para el resto de los invitados.

—No le caen bien, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, son su tía y su primo.

—No lo son en realidad —afirmó él con vehemencia—. Son familia de la pobre Charlotte. Lady Forester es la hermana de su padre, y Clarence es su primo.

—Son familia de su padrastro —concluyó.

—Sí, del segundo esposo de mi madre.

—¿Tampoco le caía bien? —Cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde de que era una pregunta impertinente.

—Era un hombre religioso, piadoso y sin mácula —contestó él con una sonrisa—. Sin pizca de humor, de ingenio, de compasión ni de alegría. Se casó con mi madre poco después de que yo cumpliera un año y murió poco después de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. No diré más. Era el padre de Charlotte. Y no voy a estropear la agradable conversación que hemos mantenido durante esta media hora, señorita Masen.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Media hora? ¡Por Dios! Su intención había sido la de alejarse como mucho un cuarto de hora de los demás. ¿Qué pensarían aquellos que los hubieran visto sentados a solas en el banco? Aunque estuvieran en un pabellón de cristal a la vista de todos los invitados que se congregaban en la terraza y en el prado.

Se puso en pie y se alisó las faldas. Lord McCarty no se había movido. Seguía cómodamente sentado en el banco... ¡Que ciertamente era muy pequeño! Aún tenía el brazo estirado sobre el respaldo.

—Supongo que Esme ya ha vuelto del paseo en barca con el marqués de Allingham —dijo—. Debo ir a buscarla.

—Haga lo que deba hacer, señorita Masen —repuso el barón con una mirada risueña y entornando los párpados otra vez—. Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que desaparezca el aroma de su cabello engullido por el olor de las rosas, mucho menos fascinante.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó entre carcajadas—. Qué disparate.

—La vida está llena de disparates —afirmó lord McCarty—. Por suerte —añadió en voz baja.

Rosalie se alejó deprisa y con la sensación de que la había acariciado. ¿Cómo lograba que se sintiera así sin tocarla siquiera? Había algo en su voz, en su mirada...

«Creo que se me aceleraría el corazón y que mi alma despertaría de su estado latente», le había contestado al preguntarle por su reacción si le dijera que compartía su corazón y su alma.

Sonrió.

«O podría proclamarme ganador de nuestra apuesta», había añadido.

Rió entre dientes.

Era absurdo negar que se lo había pasado en grande durante la última media hora.

En ese momento vio a Alice y a Jasper disfrutando de unas copas de vino con otra pareja en la terraza y los saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba a ellos.

* * *

**Nos vemos el proximo viernes lean tambien "Diario de un amor"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicas espero que esten bien y todo les traigo un nuevo cap de la historia aunque creo que no les esta gustando mucho por que no tngo casi review son inexistentes y la verdad no se si continuar con la historia o no por mientras aqui les dejo este capitulo **

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

Emmett descubrió el primer indicio de problemas a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando salió a cabalgar por Hyde Park pese a los nubarrones y a la fina lluvia que amenazaba con convertirse en un auténtico chaparrón. Tenía Rotten Row casi para él solo, aunque se encontró con Isaac Kerby y Hal Blackstone, cabalgando juntos.

Se detuvieron al verlo y esperaron a que llegara a su altura.

—¿Qué tal, Macky? —Lo saludó Hal—. Te cuesta conciliar el sueño, ¿eh? Dicen que el amor suele producir ese efecto.

Hal sonrió a Isaac, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Como si acabara de decir algo muy ingenioso.

Emmett enarcó una ceja al ver sus expresiones.

—¿El amor? —preguntó—. ¿El amor me impide dormir?

—Le estaba contando a Hal que Charlie y yo fuimos cruelmente rechazados ayer en el almuerzo al aire libre de los Adams —dijo Isaac.

Emmett tiró de las riendas hasta que su caballo adoptó el mismo paso lento que los otros dos.

—¿Rechazados? ¿Cruelmente?

Sus preguntas parecieron hacerles mucha gracia a los dos.

—Verás, Isaac, el amor ciega a los hombres —explicó Hal—. Ni siquiera os vio.

—Vaya, entonces seguro que estaba espantando a una mosca en vez de mandarnos al quinto pino a Charlie y a mí, hechizado como estaba por los encantos de la dama.

¡Maldita fuera! De repente, comprendió de lo que estaban hablando.

—Hal, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que la señorita Rosalie Masen es muchísimo más guapa que Charlie o Isaac. Estuvimos admirando las rosas juntos. Y anoche dormí a pierna suelta; gracias por preocuparte.

—Más de media hora para admirar las rosas —señaló Isaac—. ¿Contasteis todos los pétalos de todos los capullos, Macky? Causaste mucho revuelo... Y un sinfín de comentarios. Admitirás que no es muy propio de ti buscar la compañía exclusiva de una dama... en público. Permíteme un consejo, amigo mío. Si no quieres acabar ante el altar, será mejor que cuentes pétalos a solas de ahora en adelante. O mejor aún, no lo hagas si no quieres que tus amigos creamos que estás tocado del ala.

—Qué lamentable que un hombre no pueda disfrutar de la compañía de una dama en un evento social sin arriesgarse a que le coloquen los grilletes del matrimonio —replicó él.

Sin embargo y durante toda su vida adulta, había evitado justo esas ridículas especulaciones que al parecer suscitó el día anterior. Debería ser más cuidadoso en el futuro.

—¿Aunque se trate de la misma dama con quien bailaste un vals en el baile de los Parmeter? —preguntó Isaac, que se colocó tras él en el sendero—. Eso sí que tuvo que ser todo un espectáculo, Macky. Ojalá hubiera estado allí. Ni siquiera sabía que supieras bailar.

—¿Aunque se trate de la misma dama con quien diste un largo paseo un par de días después de dicho baile? —Insistió Hal—. ¿De la misma dama que va a pasar dos semanas en Cedarhurst Park?

—Vaya veo que os habéis enterado de eso —comentó.

—Cullen me lo comentó cuando me encontré con él anoche —adujo Hal.

—Entonces sabrás asimismo que el propio Cullen y la mayor de las hermanas Masen también irán a Cedarhurst Park. Los tres son invitados de mi hermana.

Sus amigos se limitaron a echarse a reír.

Tendría que ser muchísimo más cuidadoso, decidió. Había disfrutado tanto del desafío que representaba coquetear con Rosalie Masen que había olvidado la cautela que llevaba practicando todos esos años. Por supuesto, esa cautela bien podría ser su perdición en ese momento. Evidentemente resultaba tan raro ver a lord McCarty pasar más de medio minuto seguido con una dama respetable que había llamado la atención de todo el mundo al hacerlo.

Aunque no era un problema muy acuciante. En caso de que hubiera surgido algún rumor, se acallaría en cuanto se mantuviera alejado de la dama.

La fresca brisa matutina, incluso las gotas de agua que le caían en la cara, le resultaba vigorizante. Ansiaba pasar otro día plagado de actividades placenteras, comenzado por ese paseo a caballo por un Rotten Row inusualmente desértico. Azuzó su caballo para que se lanzara al galope, flanqueado por sus amigos.

Rosalie descubrió el primer indicio de problemas a través de Jacob. Su primo fue a visitarlas a Esme y a ella la tarde del día posterior al almuerzo al aire libre de los Adams. Se habían quedado en casa debido al mal tiempo. Había estado lloviendo durante toda la mañana, aunque los chaparrones fueron intermitentes, y el cielo no empezó a clarear hasta bien avanzada la tarde, cuando ya no se podían hacer planes para salir.

Se alegraron de estar en casa al ver llegar a Jacob. Las dos disfrutaban de su compañía, aunque no se prodigaba mucho. Su primo tomó el té con ellas y se quedó media hora antes de ponerse en pie para marcharse.

—Parece que el sol por fin intenta brillar—comentó Jacob con la vista clavada en la ventana—. He venido en mi tílburi. Mucho me temo que solo puedo llevar a un acompañante, de lo contrario os invitaría a las dos a dar un paseo por el parque.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Jacob, pero yo me habría negado de todas maneras —dijo Esme—. Me da pánico montarme en esos vehículos de carreras. Necesito un cabriolé, una calesa o un carruaje cerrado para sentirme segura.

Jacob la miró con una sonrisa.

—Entonces pediré prestado un cabriolé otro día para llevarte de paseo, Esme —le aseguró—. Rosalie, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo hoy o tú también estás temblando de miedo?

Rosalie estaba contemplando la soleada tarde con expresión tristona cuando Con sacó a colación el tema. Detestaba pasar todo un día encerrada.

—Será un placer —respondió—. Dame un momento para coger mi bonete.

Poco después paseaban por el parque y Rosalie admiraba el paisaje y a la gente que paseaba a pie desde el alto asiento, junto a Jacob.

—Tengo entendido que has aceptado la invitación de Macky para pasar dos semanas en Cedarhurst Park en agosto.

—Así es. Esme, Edward y yo vamos a ir —reconoció—. Pero seremos los invitados de la señorita Wrayburn, que va a celebrar una fiesta campestre por su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

¿Por qué se había puesto a la defensiva?, se preguntó.

Jacob maniobró el tílburi para sortear la multitud de carruajes y transeúntes presentes en el camino, como era habitual. Pronto se encontraron en un largo sendero relativamente apartado.

—Rosalie, aun a riesgo de sonar como una carabina quisquillosa, tengo que pedirte que tengas mucho cuidado. Macky te está persiguiendo por un motivo que solo él conoce, y dudo mucho que esté pensando en el matrimonio. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Se sintió embargada por la indignación y... ¿la humillación?

—No hace falta que me digas nada, Jacob —le aseguró—. ¿Para esto me has traído aquí esta tarde, lejos de Esme? ¿Porque te sientes responsable de mí? No sé por qué, cuando cuento con Edward y con Jasper para protegerme en caso de que llegue a necesitar protección. ¿Es porque no te fías de mí? Tengo veintitrés años. He aprendido un par de cosas sobre la vida en este tiempo. Entre ellas a reconocer a... a un libertino.

Sé que lord McCarty tiene la reputación de serlo, y lo habría descubierto yo sola aunque no me hubieras puesto sobre aviso hace tanto tiempo. Soy más que capaz de defenderme de cualquier avance inapropiado que pueda hacer. Y no ha hecho ninguno.

—¿Ni siquiera hace tres años? —Preguntó Jacob, haciendo que a Rosalie se le encogiera el estómago—. Yo no estaba en Londres por aquel entonces, pero sé que hiciste frente a la situación estupendamente ya que reconociste sus intenciones al punto y te lo llevaste a un aparte para echarle un buen rapapolvo. Se lo confesó todo a sus amigos al día siguiente. De no haberlo hecho, o de haber conseguido de alguna manera lo que se había propuesto, dudo mucho que ahora siguiera vivo para regodearse de su victoria o para molestarte de nuevo.

Rosalie tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le iba a desbocar. ¿Jacob sabía lo de la apuesta desde el principio? ¿Lo había sabido todo ese tiempo? Aunque desconocía los detalles de lo que había pasado en realidad. ¿Eso quería decir que lord McCarty había mentido al contar lo sucedido aquella noche? ¿Había logrado dejarla en el papel de una víctima inocente, incluso heroica? ¿Se había humillado él mismo?

—Si lo sabes, deberías confiar en mí ahora —replicó cuando consiguió que le saliera la voz—. No necesito que me eches un sermón, Jacob. Además, eres amigo de lord McCarty. ¿No te fías de él?

—Puede que Macky sienta la necesidad de demostrar algo después de aquel estrepitoso fracaso —contestó su primo—. Que sepas que lo avergonzó tanto que se marchó de Londres poco después y se mantuvo alejado de la ciudad más de un año. Puede ser encantador cuando se lo propone, Rosalie. Recuerda que lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Tal vez solo esté siendo amable —insistió ella.

—Macky nunca baila. Nunca —le aseguró—. Pero compartió contigo un vals en el baile de lady Parmeter. Nunca pasea por el parque con una dama del brazo. Pero paseó contigo hasta la Serpentina y también durante el trayecto de vuelta.

—Y con Esme, Edward y su propia hermana —señaló, indignada—. Esto es absurdo, Jacob.

Sin embargo, su primo no se quedó ahí.

—Y se sentó contigo toda una hora en un pabellón cerrado durante el almuerzo al aire libre que celebraron los Adams en su jardín —prosiguió—. Yo no estaba allí. Pero aunque esa información sea exagerada y solo fuera media hora y de que el pabellón, así como sus ocupantes, estuviera a la vista de todos los presentes, la cuestión es que estuviste a solas con Macky, sentados muy cerca el uno del otro, durante el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención. Algunos rumores aseguran incluso que tenía el brazo alrededor de tus hombros.

«... durante el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención... Algunos rumores...» Sintió un escalofrío.

—No te tenía por un hombre dado a prestar atención a los rumores infundados, Jacob —dijo con voz temblorosa y casi sin aliento.

—Es imposible no hacerlo —replicó él—, cuando se está en un lugar donde todo el que te rodea no habla de otra cosa. Eso sucedió anoche. Normalmente hago oídos sordos a los cientos de rumores que oigo. Pero cuando uno de esos rumores concierne a una de mis primas, a la que le tengo mucho cariño por cierto, entonces sí que presto atención.

—Es un rumor malintencionado y ridículo —aseguró ella—. ¿Qué pasa con todos los caballeros con los que bailé en casa de lady Parmeter? ¿No corren rumores sobre ellos? ¿Y qué pasa con el hecho de que Esme fuera la que iba del brazo de lord McCarty de camino a la Serpentina porque yo paseaba con Edward y la señorita Wrayburn? ¿Nadie habla sobre Esme? Y sí, estuvimos juntos en un pabellón de cristal, exactamente durante media hora, a escasos metros de la terraza y del prado, donde se congregaba la mayoría de los invitados. Esme estuvo en el lago con el marqués de Allingham muchísimo más tiempo de lo que yo estuve sentada con lord McCarty. ¿Alguien habla sobre ellos? Y lord McCarty no tenía el brazo sobre mis hombros. Lo tenía sobre el respaldo del asiento porque era muy estrecho. Ni siquiera me tocó.

—Entiendo que estés enfadada, Rosalie —repuso Jacob mientras enfilaba un camino que los devolvería a la avenida principal—, pero me parece que no comprendes cómo funciona la alta sociedad. Los rumores no tienen que basarse en la verdad. Se fundamentan en verdades a medias, en percepciones, en exageraciones, en especulaciones y en la tendencia humana a pensar lo peor de los demás, incluso a disfrutar haciéndolo. Y Macky se ha estado comportando de un modo extraño, es cierto. Nunca presta atención a una dama en concreto en los eventos sociales. El que eso haya pasado en más de una ocasión con la misma dama es la razón de que haya surgido el rumor que corre de boca en boca. Por desgracia, tú eres el objeto de sus atenciones. Hablaré con él. Debería saber que ha cometido un error al hacerlo, y estoy seguro de que lo sabe. El problema es que le importa un comino lo que la alta sociedad piense de él. Por favor, ten cuidado. No temo por tu virtud, sé que está a salvo. Hablo de tu reputación. Macky solo ocasiona problemas, Rosalie, aunque sea mi amigo.

Ya no estaban bajo el cobijo de los árboles. El sol brillaba con fuerza, de modo que Rosalie se cubrió con la sombrilla.

—Esa advertencia no era necesaria, Jacob, pero te lo agradezco porque sé que te mueve la preocupación —dijo—. Y siempre la he apreciado viniendo de ti. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido desde niños como debió ser, ya que somos primos. Así también habría conocido a Jonathan. Estoy segura de que lo habría querido mucho.

Jonathan era el hermano menor de Jacob, su hermano legítimo y conde de Cullen durante un breve período de tiempo tras la muerte de su padre. El pobre sufría de un retraso mental y murió a los dieciséis años, dejándole el título, las propiedades y la fortuna a Edward. En una ocasión Jacob describió a su hermano como el amor en estado puro.

Su primo volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

—Ya veo que estás ansiosa por cambiar de tema... Muy bien. Sí, habrías querido mucho a Jon, y él te habría adorado. Os habría adorado a todos.

Rosalie se relajó e intentó disfrutar del resto del paseo.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella seguía paralizada por la impresión.

Estaban hablando de ella. De ella y de lord McCarty, nada más y nada menos.

Y tenía parte de culpa. Debería haberlo rechazado cuando la invitó a bailar en la fiesta de los Parmeter. Tendría que haber insistido en ir del brazo de Edward en el camino de vuelta desde la Serpentina y dejar que lord McCarty acompañara a Esme o a su hermana. El día anterior podría haberle asegurado que deseaba estar a solas en el pabellón. O mejor aún, tendría que haberse puesto de pie, despedirse de él con cordialidad y dejarlo allí plantado.

Sí, ella tenía parte de culpa, no cabía la menor duda. Porque su compañía le había resultado entretenida, y su conversación, ingeniosa y estimulante, aunque no le gustase su comportamiento y se repitiera que no quería saber nada de él. Aunque supiera que no estaba tramando nada bueno.

Tendría que ser mucho más cuidadosa, desde luego que sí. No se relacionaría en absoluto con él mientras estuviera en Londres, y cuando fuera a Cedarhurst Park (ojalá no tuviera que ir), se mantendría junto a Esme, Edward, la señorita Wrayburn o algún otro invitado en todo momento, sin excepción.

Sin embargo, la decisión de comportarse de forma cuidadosa llegó demasiado tarde.

Emmett se topó de frente con el problema al día siguiente. La noche anterior se había quedado en casa, cosa poco habitual en él. Había aceptado la invitación a la velada de los Clarkson, pero era un evento al que sin duda acudiría Rosalie Masen, por lo que le pareció sensato no asistir. Por supuesto, podría haber ido y haberles dejado clara su postura a los cotillas al mantenerse alejado de ella toda la noche, pero eso habría sido soberanamente aburrido, y tenía por costumbre evitar a toda costa el aburrimiento.

De modo que había hecho las delicias de Charlotte al quedarse en casa toda la noche.

Razón por la que fue toda una sorpresa que, a la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a White's para leer los periódicos, se acercara a saludarlo una avalancha de amigos, conocidos y curiosos.

—¿Qué tal, Macky? —Fue el saludo del vizconde de Motherham—. Nos estábamos preguntando si ya habrías salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Muy valiente, amigo mío —lo alabó Barney Rungate—. No me esperaba otra cosa de ti. Habría apostado a que te quedarías en Londres, tal como has hecho, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Valiente? —repitió Charlie Field—. Yo diría que suicida, Rungate. ¿No te parece un poco temerario quedarte en la ciudad, Macky? Me parece que hasta Cedarhurst Park sería coto de caza. Ni siquiera en Escocia estarías a salvo. ¿No te apetece darte una vuelta por América?

—Estás acabado, Macky. Muerto —señaló con pesimismo una voz que no consiguió identificar—. No te quepa la menor duda de ello.

—Muerto, desde luego —añadió otra persona—. Creo que el duque de Moreland, el conde de Cullen y Con Masen te andan buscando, Macky, por decir tres nombres...

«¡Ah! ¿Y ahora qué?», se preguntó.

Enarcó las cejas y frunció los labios.

—¿Dónde puñetas están los periódicos? —preguntó—. ¿Norton ha vuelto a llevárselos todos? ¿Me he perdido algo interesante? ¿Se han convertido en vampiros tres caballeros?

—Macky, deja los periódicos —le aconsejó Charlie Field al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro—. Esos tres ya habrían ido a sacarte un par de litros de sangre a estas alturas si no hubieran creído mucho más importante localizar primero a Forester. Es tu primo, ¿no?

«¡Ah!»

Emmett se quedó petrificado. Ni siquiera lo sacó de su error.

Por primera vez lo asaltó la terrible sensación de que se avecinaba un desastre.

—Estoy desolado —afirmó con hastío—. ¿Han creído más importante buscar a Forester antes que buscarme a mí? ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer semejante honor? O qué ha dicho...

—Por ahí van los tiros. Se ha dicho algo —le explicó Motherham—, pero nadie parece saber quién ha sido el culpable, y es comprensible que nadie quiera irse de la lengua y señalar su identidad. Pero ese alguien le ha hablado a Forester de la infame apuesta que perdiste hace unos años. Unos cuantos caballeros la conocían, claro, pero ninguno de ellos quebrantaría el código de honor al mencionar la apuesta fuera de nuestro círculo, sobre todo cuando está en juego la reputación de una dama inocente. Nadie hasta ahora, claro está. Pero alguien se lo ha dicho a Forester, tal vez porque es tu primo y quienquiera que lo hizo supuso que ya lo sabía.

Emmett lo miró; su expresión de hastío había desaparecido. La situación era muchísimo peor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Y...? —lo instó a continuar en voz baja.

—Y anoche en la fiesta de los Clarkson, Forester hizo circular la información y le contó la historia a todo aquel que quiso escuchar —prosiguió Motherham—. Con la salvedad de que alteró ciertos detalles, mancillando la reputación de la dama y poniendo en tela de juicio tu palabra de que no conseguiste ganar la apuesta. Ha estado diciendo por ahí que el comportamiento que la dama demuestra este año deja claro que no te rechazó en aquella ocasión, Macky, y que no te ha rechazado en ningún momento desde entonces.

—Es un desastre —añadió Charlie sin necesidad, dándole otra palmada en el hombro—. Sabes que los rumores son como el contenido de la caja de Pandora. En cuanto se abre, es imposible volver a meter lo que ha salido del interior.

—Vas a acabar casado si no sales huyendo ahora mismo —le advirtió Hal—. En tu caso, yo saldría corriendo a la orden de ya.

—Va a ser el fin de las aspiraciones matrimoniales de la señorita Masen si no te casas con ella, Macky —afirmó Barney Rungate—. Y posiblemente también las de su hermana. Puede que el propio Cullen sufra las consecuencias y no lo reciban demasiado bien durante cierto tiempo. Es un buen lío. Me pregunto si Moreland, Cullen y Con echarán a suertes quién le mete una bala a Forester entre ceja y ceja... antes de venir a buscarte, claro. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas a un tipejo como Forester de primo? Qué mala suerte. ¿Y qué puñetas le has hecho para que se le haya ocurrido vengarse de esta manera?

Emmett consiguió recuperar parte de su afamada indiferencia. Incluso logró fingir un bostezo, que cubrió con una mano, a riesgo de estar sobreactuando.

—Mi madre tuvo la desgracia de casarse con su tío —explicó—. No es primo mío, y me gustaría no volver a escuchar que lo es. Creo que se ha molestado porque lo llamo sir Clarrie en vez de sir Clarence. Supongo que creerá que eso ha sido provocación más que suficiente para atacar a una joven que no lo ha ofendido de ninguna manera y que es inocente de todo lo que se la acusa. Confío en que todos los aquí presentes tengáis claro ese hecho... —Su voz se había convertido en un susurro letal.

Todos se apresuraron a contestar afirmativamente a la vez.

—Más pura que la nieve, Macky —aseguró Charlie—. Nunca ha habido la menor duda sobre eso. Al menos no entre estas paredes. Pero en los salones de la alta sociedad será otro cantar. Creo que lady Forester estaba con su hijo anoche y confirmó todo lo que él dijo. Hasta que le dio un soponcio, claro, y tuvieron que llevarla a su carruaje. Me han dicho que fue una escena muy... dramática.

—En fin... —repuso él, echando un vistazo por la sala—. Si Norton se ha agenciado todos los periódicos, no tiene sentido que me quede, ¿verdad? Tendré que entretenerme en otro sitio. Creo que iré de caza.

Nadie le preguntó qué quería decir con eso. Nadie intentó detenerlo. Y aunque Charlie Field le dio otra palmadita en el hombro e incluso un apretón para animarlo, nadie se ofreció a acompañarlo.

En cuestión de dos minutos ya estaba en la calle. Dos caballeros que iban a entrar en el club le vieron la cara y no creyeron oportuno ni saludarlo ni ofrecerle su apoyo.

Rosalie se topó de frente con el problema mientras estaba en el comedor matinal con Esme. Se habían demorado más de lo habitual sentadas a la mesa, recordando los buenos momentos pasados en Throckbridge. Habían quedado con Alice un poco más tarde para ir de compras por Bond Street, y acababan de decidir que lo mejor era arreglarse ya a fin de no llegar tarde.

Sin embargo y antes de que pudieran ponerse en pie siquiera, la puerta se abrió de repente y Alice entró en tromba. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella al punto.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Exclamó al tiempo que se acercaba a ella a toda prisa—. Menos mal que sigues todavía en casa.

No obstante y antes de que Rosalie pudiera abrazar a su hermana y decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba verla tan temprano esa mañana, se percató de que Jasper, el duque de Moreland, también entraba en el comedor matinal, con una expresión sombría y atemorizante.

Alice parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

Rosalie se puso en pie de un salto, al igual que Esme.

—Nessie —dijo con el corazón en un puño—, ¿los niños?

Alice negó con la cabeza; fue Jasper quien habló.

—Rosalie, tendría que haber hablado contigo después del almuerzo al aire libre, pero tal como han sucedido las cosas habría sido demasiado tarde —dijo al tiempo que se adentraba en la estancia—. Mucho me temo que tu nombre se asocia de un modo inequívoco con el peor de los libertinos.

«¡Otra vez con eso no!», se dijo. Decidió no fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Con lord McCarty? —preguntó—. Eso quiere decir que corren rumores, ¿no es verdad? Es ridículo y totalmente infundado. Jacob ya me puso sobre aviso ayer, y Esme y yo no asistimos a la velada de los Clarkson anoche para asegurarnos de que la cosa no iba a más. No me cabe la menor duda de que las aguas volverán pronto a su cauce, en cuanto...

—Ay, Kate, ¿qué te ha hecho ese hombre? —Le preguntó Alice, cogiéndola de las manos para darle un apretón—. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

—¿Qué... qué me ha hecho? —Miró a su hermana y después a su cuñado con asombro y creciente preocupación—. ¿A qué te refieres? No ha hecho más que bailar conmigo y sentarse en un banco a mi lado durante el almuerzo al aire libre. ¿Qué se está diciendo por ahí?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Esme se había llevado las manos al pecho.

Jasper suspiró de forma audible.

—Nosotros tampoco asistimos a la velada de anoche —dijo—. Estábamos en una cena privada. Pero la tía y el primo de McCarty sí asistieron, estuvieron allí alrededor de una hora, el tiempo suficiente para difundir rumores que espero que sean solo eso, rumores. Aunque incluso los rumores infundados pueden dañar de un modo irreparable tu reputación. Rosalie, ¿te presentaron a lord McCarty hace tres años, poco después de llegar a la ciudad por primera vez? Alice y yo hemos estado analizando el asunto mientras veníamos hacia aquí y nos preguntamos si fue durante esa semana en la que estuvimos en el campo con Esme y Edward, cuando te dejamos al cuidado de mi madre. ¿Os presentaron entonces?

Esas palabras le helaron la sangre. Se habría sentado de buena gana, pero al parecer tenía las rodillas paralizadas.

—A Cecily y a mí nos invitaron a celebrar una velada en los jardines de Vauxhall, acompañadas por lady Beaton y un grupo de amigos —dijo—. La señorita Finley, ahora la señora Gooding, fue con su hermano sin consultárselo a lady Beaton porque el señor Gooding se había torcido un tobillo.

—Kate, ¿qué te hizo? —preguntó Alice, que no le había soltado las manos.

—¿Kate? —La voz de Esme era más aguda de lo normal.

—No me hizo nada —les aseguró.

—¿Intentó hacerte algo? —puntualizó Jasper, mirándola con detenimiento.

Rosalie abrió la boca para negarlo. Pero evidentemente no era el momento para mentiras ni para evasivas. Se avecinaban problemas —el mayor eufemismo del siglo, pensó—y su familia necesitaba conocer la verdad.

La tensión que reinaba en el ambiente era tal que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo.

—Hizo una apuesta —continuó—. La anotaron en el libro de apuestas de un club de caballeros... no sé cuál. Tenía que seducirme en el plazo de dos semanas. Logró convencer al señor Gooding para que fingiera torcerse el tobillo y después convenció a su hermana para que lo llevara a él de acompañante.

Los ojos azules de Jasper la miraban con fijeza. Tanto Esme como Nessie estaban inmóviles, petrificadas como dos estatuas.

—¿Y? —Instó Jasper con tanta brusquedad que su voz reverberó por la estancia—. ¿Lo consiguió?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No —contestó con un hilo de voz—. No, no lo consiguió. Y fue a su club y lo dijo. Aseguró que no había ganado. Y no mentía. Porque no ganó la apuesta. No me hizo nada.

Parecía incapaz de decir toda la verdad después de todo.

Alice se tapó la boca con una mano. Esme lloraba de forma desgarradora, aunque intentaba controlarse.

—Forester... Sir Clarence Forester va a responder unas cuantas preguntas en cuanto dé con él —dijo Jasper, cuya voz parecía cansada de repente—. No lo he localizado en ninguno de sus clubes. Sea cual sea el problema que tenga con su primo, su forma de vengarse es imperdonable. Después tendré que pedirle explicaciones a McCarty. Tal vez no ganara la apuesta, Rosalie... De hecho, confío en tu palabra de que no la ganó, pero debo llevarte la contraria en lo de que no hizo nada. Al fin y al cabo, aceptó esa puñetera apuesta y estaba dispuesto a ganarla, ¿no?

Esme intervino en ese momento.

—Sir Clarence y su madre fueron los que se detuvieron a increparnos aquel día en el parque —dijo con voz temblorosa—, los que nos hicieron sentir tan avergonzados, como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo. Son ellos los que se han comportado de manera indigna; han causado un daño cruel, deliberado e irreparable. ¿Qué ha hecho Kate para merecer su odio? ¡Ojalá pudiera ponerles las manos encima a esos dos!

—Yo lo haré por ti, Esme —replicó Jasper en un tono grave—. Mientras tanto, será mejor que os quedéis en casa. Las dos. Hay mucho que...

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward entró en tromba, con el pelo alborotado tras su cabalgada matutina, una mirada furiosa y con la cara tan blanca como la camisa que llevaba.

—¡Gracias a Dios que he llegado a tiempo! —Exclamó, clavando la mirada en Rosalie—. Bajo ningún concepto saldrás de esta casa hoy, Kate. Hay una sabandija mentirosa suelta en la ciudad y apenas le he dado su merecido. Habría hecho mucho más, pero ese cabr... pero ese cobarde salió por piernas. Pero te juro que se llevó consigo una nariz rota y una camisa ensangrentada. Sé que son una sarta de mentiras, Kate... Macky es amigo mío y tú eres mi hermana. Pero aun así...

La puerta no volvió a estrellarse contra la pared por la sencilla razón de que Edward no la había cerrado al entrar. Sin embargo, Jacob apareció en el vano con pinta de haberla atravesado sin abrirla de habérsela encontrado en su camino.

—Jacob —dijo Rosalie al tiempo que levantaba una mano temblorosa—, si has venido para decirme que ya me lo advertiste, te prometo que primero gritaré hasta dejarte sordo y después te daré una buena bofetada.

Y dicho eso estalló en lágrimas para su más absoluta consternación. Al cabo de un momento se vio rodeada por cuatro brazos, mientras sus dos hermanas murmuraban palabras de consuelo, aunque no había consuelo posible.

—Forester es un cabrón muy listo —dijo Jacob—. Cuando me planté en su casa hace un rato, me abrió su madre en vez de un criado, y a menos que la hubiera apartado de un puñetazo, cosa que me apetecía muchísimo, no vi otra forma de entrar. Según ella, Forester tuvo un accidente esta misma mañana, ya que se ha topado con un numeroso grupo de violentos ladrones y, aunque se enfrentó a ellos con arrojo, perdió la pelea.

—Fui yo, Con —terció Edward.

—Me alegra saberlo—replicó Jacob—. Es la primera buena noticia que he tenido en toda la mañana. No asistí a esa puñetera velada anoche. Perdona mi lenguaje, Esme. Y vosotras también. Pero ahora que he comprobado que Rosalie está sana y salva en casa, le haré una visita a Macky.

—Déjame a mí esa tarea —soltó Jasper con sequedad.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rosalie alzó la vista y vio que los dos caballeros, primos hermanos que habían crecido juntos y que casi parecían gemelos, se fulminaban con la mirada, a punto de llegar a los puños.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó ella—. No ha sido lord McCarty quien ha esparcido esos viles rumores... Rumores que además son mentira si aseguran que él se proclamó vencedor de aquella apuesta. No ganó porque no quiso intentarlo. Me lo contó todo y... y nos echamos unas buenas risas. Supongo que a él le hace tan poca gracia este escándalo como a mí. Es una tontería, una ridiculez, y no pienso permitir que le partáis la nariz a nadie más ni que os peléis entre vosotros para decidir quién defenderá mi honor y todas esas pamplinas que hacéis en aras del honor masculino. No voy a consentirlo. ¿Me has escuchado, Edward?

Se había puesto en pie una vez más. Sus hermanas la flanqueaban como centinelas silenciosas.

—Sí, Kate —respondió el aludido—. Pero no es...

—¿Y tú me has oído, Jasper? —prosiguió ella.

—Alto y claro —contestó—. Pero...

—¿Y tú, Jacob? ¿Me has oído?

Lo vio encogerse de hombros y hacer un gesto apaciguador con las manos.

—No pienso tolerar que Jasper y tú sigáis con vuestra disputa en mi presencia ni en la de Esme —prosiguió, incapaz de detenerse una vez que se había lanzado—. No tengo la menor idea de por qué estáis peleados y tampoco deseo saberlo. Me da igual. Los hombres sois tontos. Seguid con vuestra discusión en otra parte si no podéis evitarlo. Pegaos un tiro el uno al otro. Pero aquí no. Y ahora, fuera. Todos. Quiero estar a solas. No, mejor me voy a mi habitación... Sola.

Atravesó el comedor con la barbilla en alto.

Ni sabía ni le preocupaba la decisión a la que llegaran para solucionar el problema en el que se encontraba o para enfrentarse a los dos hombres que la habían puesto en semejante situación.

Su reputación estaba arruinada.

No le cabía la menor duda.

Y tal como había admitido en silencio mientras paseaba con Jacob en Hyde Park, tenía parte de culpa.

Se había creído más experimentada y madura ese año. Pero había sucumbido al taimado encanto de un libertino con la misma facilidad con la que sucumbió tres años antes. No tenía sentido negarlo.

Y había acabado con su buen nombre mancillado.

No se detuvo a considerar que el castigo tal vez fuera excesivo para el delito cometido.

* * *

**Bueno pues pobre Rosalie no creen? todo por chismorreos de un tipo sin vida y que no tiene nada mejor q hacer bueno espero que les gustara y enserio espero verla el viernes por q como dije no se sii seguir con la historia ya que esta saga cuenta con varios libros como saben esta es la 2da. parte el k sigue seria de EsmexCarlisle, luego EdwardxBella y al final JacobXRenesmee peroo pues no puedo adaptarlos por que no me puedo brincar libros asii que creo que ya no lo are saludos y lean tambien "Diario de un amor" esa historia si se nota que gusta les dejo preview**

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, no actúes como una mujerzuela —la reprendió Alice—. ¿No crees que es divino? Daría mi pie izquierdo por estar en tu lugar. Dime, ¿por qué _no_ cambiamos lugares? No hay reglas contra eso. Y después de todo, Edward te gusta.

Sólo que demasiado, pensó Bella con tristeza.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás? ¿A menos que también le hayas echado el ojo a Lord Westholme?

...

Edward la agarró de la mano y comenzó a correr, arrastrándola por el camino. Bella iba tropezando tras él, preguntándose si servía de algo, puesto que ya estaban calados hasta los huesos.

Unos pocos minutos después se encontraron frente al pabellón de caza de dos habitaciones. Edward agarró el pomo y lo giró, pero la puerta no se movió.

—¡Maldita sea! —musitó.

—¿Está cerrada? —preguntó Bella entre el castañeo de sus dientes.

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

...

Los ojos de Bella de abrieron como platos. Él se dio cuenta de que ella no había sido consciente de que la estaba mirando. Sonrió, o en realidad, fue más bien enseñar los dientes. Quizás se sentía incómoda, pero maldita fuese, él también. ¿Creía que era fácil para él? Había dicho que lo amaba, por amor de dios. ¿Por qué _demonios_ había ido y hecho tal cosa? ¿Es que no sabía nada de los hombres? ¿Era posible que no entendiese que esa era la única cosa garantizada para aterrorizarlo?

Él no quería que le confiase su corazón. No quería esa responsabilidad. Había estado casado. Tenía su propio corazón estrujado, pateado y tirado en un quemado montón de basura. La última cosa que quería era custodiar el de otra persona, especialmente el de Bella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaa lo sientoo por actualizar hastaa hoy peroo son vacacioness y pues ya saben las salidas y todooo pero see que me van a perdonar, y sii seguiree actualizandoo para las chicas que me dijeron que les gustaba mucho la historiaaa no las dejaree con la duda ni nada, que son andy, B. McCarthy, y EsmeAlvamar les juro que la terminaree y seguire con las continuaciones y pues les dejo el capituloo esperoo lo disfruten**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

Cuando Emmett llegó a la casa que ocupaban lady Forester y Clarence, estos ya se habían marchado y posiblemente fueran de camino a Kent tan rápido como les permitieran las ruedas del carruaje y el galope de los caballos.

Consideró un instante la idea de seguirlos, pero por desgracia tenía otros asuntos más urgentes que atender en Londres.

Sin embargo, tuvo la satisfacción de oír ciertas noticias de labios de uno de los miembros de la servidumbre recién contratada, y aún más recién despedida, que todavía no había abandonado la casa; un hombre que albergaba poca lealtad por sus otrora señores. Al parecer, Clarence se llevaba de vuelta a casa una nariz hinchada y dos ojos morados, por culpa según sus propias palabras (unas palabras que el criado había repetido con escepticismo y desdén) de una banda de maleantes. O al menos eso había dicho lady Forester, porque sir Clarence no era capaz de articular dos palabras seguidas.

Las noticias, no obstante, fueron una magra satisfacción para Emmett. Alguien había hecho lo que debía haber hecho él, y sospechaba que se trataba de Moreland, de Cullen o de Jake Masen. Sin embargo, él habría considerado que la nariz hinchada y los ojos morados solo eran el primer paso para darle su merecido.

En cuanto a los tres aludidos, estaba seguro de que seguían echando humo por las orejas y pestes por la boca mientras planeaban hacerle lo mismo a él.

Volvió a casa a fin de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más apropiado para hacer una visita matinal, pero descubrió a Charlotte llorando en la biblioteca. La señorita Daniels intentaba calmarla en vano. Sobre el escritorio había una carta abierta.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó desde el vano de la puerta.

«¿Qué más ha pasado?», puntualizó para sus adentros.

—¡Emmett! —exclamó Charlotte al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza con brusquedad. A tenor de lo enrojecidos que tenía los ojos y la cara, llevaba un buen rato llorando—. La tía Prunella enviará un carruaje para recogerme y llevarme a Kent. El tío abuelo Seth ha dicho que debo irme con ella, que eres un tutor inadecuado. No es cierto, ¿verdad? Dime que no has deshonrado a la señorita Masen.

«¡Dios, no!», exclamó en silencio.

—Charlotte, querida —dijo la señorita Daniels con cara de estar muy avergonzada.

—No es cierto —le aseguró con voz seria y muy agradecido por no tener que mentirle—. Pero ese es el cuento que fue soltando Clarence anoche y eso es lo que todo el mundo cree hoy. ¿Has recibido noticias del tío abuelo Seth? —le preguntó al tiempo que le echaba un vistazo a la carta.

—No —contestó Charlotte—. Es de la tía Prunella.

—En ese caso, más bien son sus ganas de que el tío abuelo Seth le dé la razón —le aseguró—. Será mejor que vaya a verlo de todas formas. Mi visita no le gustará ni un pelo, ni a mí tampoco, pero tengo que hacerlo. Ve a secarte los ojos, Char, y a lavarte la cara. Llorando no solucionarás nada y lo único que vas a conseguir es parecerte a una gárgola.

—¡Todo se ha ido al traste! —Exclamó su hermana, que se echó a llorar de nuevo—. Todos descubrirán de repente que no pueden asistir a mi fiesta, y si asisten, verán que no estoy para recibirlos. La tía Prunella me llevará a Kent con ella y yo me moriré. Emmett, ¡me moriré!

—Char, no va a pasar nada de eso —le aseguró—. Y aunque pasara, no te morirías. Te lo aseguro, no pasará nada de eso mientras me quede un soplo de vida en el cuerpo. Tengo que irme. No entiendo cómo es posible que haya tardado tanto en enterarme de esto cuando todo el mundo lo sabía anoche. Recuérdame que no vuelva a quedarme una noche en casa en la vida. Me voy.

—¡Lo que debe de estar sufriendo la señorita Masen hoy! —Exclamó su hermana—. Soy una egoísta, ¿a que sí? ¿Cómo estará?

Esa era la pregunta que él llevaba haciéndose toda la mañana.

—Me voy —repitió con firmeza y salió de la biblioteca, y de la casa, sin pararse siquiera a cambiarse de ropa como había sido su intención. Decidió posponer su cometido principal.

Al llegar a casa de Seth Wrayburn descubrió que lo invitaban a pasar, aunque no le habría sorprendido que le negaran la entrada. No obstante, el anciano lo recibió con un genio de mil demonios.

—¡Maldita sea tu estampa, McCarty! —Gritó en cuanto lo vio—. ¿Qué puñetas ha pasado y por qué me tienen que meter a mí en este embrollo? De haber sabido los problemas que me iba a acarrear ser tutor de esa mocosa, habría impugnado el testamento y me habría negado a aceptar el cargo.

—No lo culpo en absoluto —replicó Emmett mientras entraba en la estancia—. Clarrie se ha pasado toda la noche esparciendo mentiras por la ciudad, al igual que lady Forester. Se han marchado dejando tras ellos un montón de porquería. Sin embargo...

—Donde hay humo, hay fuego por pequeño que sea, McCarty —lo interrumpió el señor Wrayburn—. Supongo que la apuesta existió, ¿cierta? La apuesta referente a la hermana del joven Cullen. La apuesta más obscena y asquerosa que jamás se ha recogido en un libro de apuestas. Y supongo que intentaste ganarla por todos los medios, ¿no? —Le lanzó una mirada furibunda mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

—Me temo que sí—admitió—. Pero ella me rechazó y me echó tal rapapolvo que todavía me arden las orejas. La señorita Masen no hizo nada merecedor de reproche.

—Espero que también te diera una buena patada en el culo —añadió el anciano—o en otro sitio donde duele más. Dame una buena razón por la que deba dejar a mi pupila a tu cargo.

—Clarence y su madre son unos mentirosos —afirmó—. Enviar a Charlotte con ellos es impensable.

—Clarence es un imbécil —añadió el señor Wrayburn—y Prunella es insoportable. No dudo que sean un par de mentirosos, pero lo mismo puede decirse de la mayoría de la gente. Sin embargo, son respetables. Cosa que tú no eres.

—Voy a arreglar este lío hoy mismo —le aseguró—. En cuanto salga de su casa, iré a hablar con Cullen y después hablaré con su hermana. Solo hay una forma de solucionar esto y le juro por Dios que voy a hacerlo.

—Si ella te acepta —apostilló el anciano—. Si lo hace, cometerá un error.

—Dudo mucho que tenga otra opción —repuso él.

El anciano cogió el bastón que había dejado cerca de su sillón y lo apuntó con él como si fuera un arma.

—McCarty, si logras acallar este dichoso escándalo, y que conste que pongo especial énfasis en ese «si logras», le diré a Prunella que no quiero oírla hablar de su sobrina a menos que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte. En caso contrario, Prunella podrá quedarse con la tutela de la muchacha, la presentará como es debido el año próximo y le buscará un marido decente. Eso sí, te prometo que no será Clarence. Y en esas circunstancias, solo te permitiré que vengas a hablarme de tu hermanastra si es una cuestión de vida o muerte. ¿Me he explicado bien? Confío en que no vuelvas a aparecer por mi casa fingiendo que te lo tomas todo a la ligera durante los dos próximos días. Confío en que tus visitas no se conviertan en un hábito. De ser así, comenzarás a encontrar la puerta cerrada y mi mayordomo desarrollará una sordera.

—No volverá a saber nada de mí —le aseguró Emmett con firmeza—. Dentro de poco me marcharé a Cedarhurst Park... con Charlotte. Y el año próximo seré yo quien haga los preparativos necesarios para su presentación en sociedad, que no incluirá la presencia de lady Forester ni le supondrá a usted molestia alguna.

—¡Maldita sea tu estampa! —Repitió el anciano—. Eso espero. Lo espero de corazón, McCarty. Aunque no tenga ningún lazo afectivo con Charlotte, no deseo que la pobre muchacha acabe con ese par de tontos. A menos que no le quede más remedio. Buenos días.

Emmett le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

«¡Lo que debe de estar sufriendo la señorita Masen hoy! ¿Cómo estará?»

Las palabras de Charlotte reverberaron en su cabeza.

¿Cómo estaría?

Supuso que lo descubriría en breve.

Sin embargo, otra voz reemplazó la de su hermana y, por más que lo intentó, no logró desterrarla. Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez. Con la voz de Rosalie Masen.

«Quiero que sea un hombre especial. Que comparta mi corazón y mi alma... Nunca he sido capaz de conformarme con menos.»

Sin embargo, estaba a punto de intentar convencerla para que se conformara con mucho menos.

Por decirlo en palabras de Seth Wrayburn, ¡maldita fuera su estampa!

...

Rosalie se encontraba en su dormitorio cuando Edward volvió a casa pasadas las doce del mediodía. Estaba ocupada con el contenido de los cajones. Una criada se encargaría de hacer su equipaje y el de Esme más tarde. Habían planeado regresar al día siguiente a Forks Hall, donde imperaba la paz y la cordura. Deseaba marcharse con todas sus fuerzas.

Jamás debería haber ido a Londres. Estaba decidida a no regresar en la vida. O al menos a no regresar en muchísimo tiempo. La idea la alegró.

Esme estaba sentada en la cama, observándola. Sin embargo, no habían hablado mucho. El simple hecho de estar juntas las reconfortaba.

Su hermana también había dicho que quería volver a casa, que la añoraba, que estaba desesperada por regresar, que solo era feliz en Forks Hall y que no volvería a abandonar la propiedad en la vida.

El problema radicaba en el hecho de que Forks Hall era propiedad de Edward, quien ya se había hecho mayor y que en un plazo de diez años estaría casado y habría formado una familia. Sin embargo, ese escollo no se mencionó. Ciertos temas era mejor tratarlos cuando no quedara más remedio.

No le habían escrito a la señorita Wrayburn para disculparse por no asistir en agosto a su fiesta de cumpleaños. No obstante, alguna de las dos lo haría antes de marcharse de la ciudad.

Edward había ido a ver a Jasper y a Alice, sin duda para consultar lo que debía hacerse para acallar el escándalo. A Rosalie le daba igual lo que decidieran. Porque en realidad no podían hacer nada. Cuando Edward apareció en el vano de la puerta de su dormitorio, después de que le diera permiso para entrar cuando llamó, se percató de que estaba muy pálido.

Rosalie le sonrió y siguió de rodillas en el suelo, sacando el contenido de uno de los cajones inferiores del tocador.

—Macky, o mejor dicho, McCarty ha venido a vernos, de modo que no hemos tenido que salir en su busca —dijo Edward—. Fue a casa de Jasper.

Rosalie se sentó sobre los talones.

—Supongo que la situación no le hará ni pizca de gracia —aventuró.

O eso esperaba. Porque si bien no se hacía ilusiones con respecto a su carácter, prefería pensar que no era un sinvergüenza carente por completo de conciencia. Ya le había dado una prueba de ello tres años antes.

—Me costó la vida misma no estamparle un puñetazo en la cara —confesó su hermano, que había apretado los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo—. Pero recordé que me encontraba en casa de Alice, en casa de nuestros sobrinos, y comprendí que no estaría bien.

—Además, Edward —terció Esme—, todo esto es obra de sir Clarence Forester. Por más que lo intento, no lamento que le dieras un puñetazo en la nariz. Espero que todavía le duela.

—Al parecer —comentó Edward mientras entraba en el dormitorio—, ha alcanzado el doble de su tamaño y tiene los dos ojos morados.

—Me alegro —proclamó Esme en un tono feroz—. ¡Por Dios! Yo que siempre me había creído una pacifista...

—Rose —dijo Edward, quien se volvió hacia ella mientras respiraba hondo—, quiere venir a verte esta tarde.

—¿Sir Clar...? —Dejó la pregunta en el aire y abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿¡Lord McCarty!?

—Habría preferido plantarle un puñetazo en la cara —le aseguró su hermano—. Y Jasper habría preferido retarlo a duelo y atravesarlo con su florete. Se lo ha dicho a la cara, por cierto. Pero, Rosalie, el asunto es que ninguna de esas dos opciones es viable a menos que queramos ponerte las cosas mucho más difíciles. Porque harían que la gente creyera las mentiras que Forester ha estado esparciendo. Jasper me lo dijo cuando vio que cogía a McCarty del cuello, y después de meditarlo llegué a la conclusión de que estaba en lo cierto. Ahora que lo pienso, ¡qué raro que Macky no se defendiera en aquel momento!

Rosalie se puso en pie despacio y se alisó las faldas.

—¿Para qué quiere venir a verme? —preguntó—. ¿Para disculparse? Sus disculpas llegan con tres años de retraso. De todas formas, quien debe pedir perdón es sir Clarence, pero como se te ocurra permitirle que se acerque a menos de dos kilómetros de mí, te jur...

Ni siquiera pudo completar la frase porque ignoraba lo que sería capaz de hacer, aunque tenía muy claro que sería algo violento y muy poco adecuado para una dama. Y eso que ella también era pacifista...

—Va a pedirte matrimonio, Rose —contestó Edward.

—¿¡Cómo!?

—¡Edward, no!

Rose y Esme reaccionaron a la vez.

—¿¡Vas a permitirle que venga a casa, a nuestra casa, a pedirme matrimonio, Edward!? —Protestó Rose al borde de la histeria—. ¿¡Jasper lo va a permitir!?

La pena teñía la expresión de Edward y también su voz cuando contestó:

—Rose, el asunto es que no hay otra solución para arreglar las cosas. Las habladurías acabarán en cuanto la gente vea que Macky hace lo correcto, lo honorable. Y no hablarán más de ti si te casas con él.

Rosalie tomó una brusca bocanada de aire.

—¿Tendré que renunciar a mi libertad y casarme con un... con un libertino solo para contentar a los chismosos? ¿Solo podré recuperar la respetabilidad si me doblego y accedo a llevar una existencia desdichada durante el resto de mi vida? Para colmo, sin ser la culpable de que dicha respetabilidad haya sido cuestionada. ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con ese razonamiento tan retorcido, Edward?

—¡Edward! —Exclamó Esme—. No puedo creerme que le hayas dado permiso a lord McCarty para venir con semejante propósito en mente. Mucho menos después de lo que le hizo a Rose... bueno, de lo que intentó hacerle hace tres años cuando no contaba con nosotros para defenderla. ¡No me lo creo! Y tampoco me creo que se lo haya dado Jasper.

—La cuestión es que McCarty ha estado rondando a Rose otra vez esta primavera —les recordó Edward—. En mi opinión no ha sucedido nada indecoroso. De haber visto algo extraño, habría intervenido. Y tú también, Esme. Ali habría intervenido, y Jasper ya ni digamos. No tiene nada de escandaloso que hayan bailado, que hayan paseado o que hayan pasado un rato sentados juntos. En realidad, creí que la estaba cortejando y me alegré por ello. ¡Dios, me alegré porque Macky era mi amigo y pensé que si se había enamorado de Rose, entonces todo lo que se decía de él era mentira! Han pasado mucho tiempo juntos y todo el mundo se ha percatado de ello. Tú te has percatado, Esme. Pero lo que hasta anoche parecía inocente e incluso romántico ha tomado un cariz distinto a tenor de lo que sucedió, o de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, hace tres años.

—Edward, me niego a pensar que cuestiones la actuación de Rose en este asunto —replicó Esme, que se había puesto en pie—. Yo también he pasado mucho tiempo en compañía del marqués de Allingham porque nos conocíamos de antes y nos caemos bien. ¿Hemos suscitado habladurías? ¿Me veré obligada a casarme con él para evitar mi deshonra o el ostracismo?

—Esme, la reputación de Allingham es intachable —le recordó su hermano con un suspiro—. Además, el marqués no ha apostado a que es capaz de seducirte y arruinar tu reputación.

—No quiero ver a lord McCarty —sentenció Rosalie con rotundidad—. Mi respuesta es no. Puedes ir a comunicárselo y así se ahorrará la visita. Estoy segura de que se alegrará mucho. Como me alegraré yo mañana cuando me vea montada en el carruaje y dejemos Londres atrás.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, de forma que sus rizos quedaron más desordenados que de costumbre.

—Sabía que ibas a rechazarlo —aseguró—, y no te culpo. Yo lo haría de estar en tu lugar. Se lo he dicho a Jasper, y él también estaba seguro de tu respuesta. Pero, Rose, la cuestión es que por lo menos deberías recibir a Macky y escuchar lo que tenga que decirte. Si la gente se entera de que te ha propuesto matrimonio y tú lo has rechazado, es posible que tu situación mejore. No sé hasta qué punto, pero...

—No me interesa mejorar mi situación —lo interrumpió—. En realidad, no me interesa mi situación. Me da exactamente igual lo que piense la gente. Quiero irme a casa. Quiero retomar mi vida. Quiero olvidar todo lo sucedido.

—Pero ha sucedido —le recordó su hermano—. Y creo que jamás lo olvidarás. Dudo mucho que alguien lo olvide.

—Rose... —dijo Esme, que había vuelto a sentarse. Estaba más blanca que nunca—. Edward y Jasper tienen razón, ¿sabes? Tú no has hecho nada malo y nosotros lo sabemos. Pero la verdad no importa en este nuevo mundo del que llevamos tres años formando parte, desde que Edward heredó el título. Lo único que importa es la respetabilidad. Si la pierdes, lo pierdes todo. Creo que deberías recibir a lord McCarty, escuchar su proposición y después rechazarla. Jasper es muy influyente. ¡Por Dios Santo, es un duque! Y Edward es un conde.

Juntos podrán dejar muy claro que tu comportamiento ha sido intachable, pero que has demostrado el coraje de declararte inocente de cualquier transgresión y te has negado a tomar la salida más sencilla. Ellos se encargarán de decir que te has retirado al campo presa de la indignación y nadie interpretará que has huido porque has caído en desgracia. Supongo que jamás volverás a Londres, te aseguro que yo no pienso hacerlo, pero al menos dejarás la puerta abierta a un posible regreso en caso de que cambies de opinión en el futuro.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Además —añadió Esme—, si te niegas a recibir a lord McCarty, es posible que la gente piense que ni Jasper ni Edward han sido capaces de doblegarlo, que no han sido capaces de defender tu honor como es su obligación.

—¿Y están defendiendo mi honor al obligarme a casarme con un libertino despiadado? —replicó.

Estaba siendo injusta. Lord McCarty no era un libertino despiadado. Ese apelativo se lo merecía sir Clarence Forester, no el barón.

Sin embargo, sus hermanos parecían haber dicho todo lo que tenían que decir y guardaron silencio mientras la observaban, pálidos y desolados.

De repente, Rosalie comprendió que el asunto no solo le afectaba a ella. Les afectaba a todos. Esme, Edward y Ali tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias de ese terrible escándalo aunque ella se refugiara en Forks Hall, o aunque pudiera regresar a Throckbridge y retomar de alguna forma la vida que había dejado atrás tres años antes, el día posterior al baile de San Valentín.

Ella tenía parte de culpa en lo sucedido.

Su familia no.

Sin embargo, no alcanzaba a ver de qué manera podía ayudar a su familia si aceptaba recibir a lord McCarty esa tarde. Porque no tenía ganas de verlo. No quería volver a verlo en la vida.

Aunque Edward opinara lo contrario. Y Jasper. Y Esme.

—Muy bien. —Miró a Esme y luego a Edward con expresión desafiante—. Recibiré a lord McCarty esta tarde y escucharé lo que tenga que decirme. Le contestaré con una sola palabra: ¡no! Pero lo recibiré.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo, sí —apostilló Edward—. Aunque me encantaría estamparle los nudillos en la cara, la verdad sea dicha.

—Rose... —dijo Esme mientras se retorcía las manos en el regazo—. ¡Ay, Rose, te he fallado! Si me hubiera quedado contigo en Londres hace tres años, no habría sucedido lo ocurrido, y habríamos evitado la actual situación.

Rosalie se acercó a su hermana, la aferró por los hombros un momento y después la abrazó con fuerza.

—Esme, has sido la mejor de las hermanas —le aseguró—. La mejor que podía tener. No voy a permitir que te culpes por lo que ha pasado, y soy capaz de casarme con lord McCarty con tal de que no lo hagas.

No pensaba llegar a esos extremos, claro estaba.

¡Qué ocurrencia la de Esme al cargar con la culpa, como siempre hacía cuando alguno de ellos se metía en problemas!

* * *

**Owwww pobre Rose todo el lio que se armooo pero todoo se regresa no se les olvideee ;) nos vemos el proximo viernes promeetoo noo dejar de actualizar la historia tambien lean "Diario de un amor" les dejoo un previeww :)**

****...

Bella se detuvo cerca del fuego y extendió las manos hacia delante. Un bajo gemido de felicidad se escapó de sus labios, viajando al otro lado de la habitación y golpeándole directamente en el estómago.

Dio un paso hacia delante, fascinado por la pálida y casi translúcida piel del dorso de su cuello.

Bella volvió a suspirar, entonces se giró para calentarse la espalda. Se alejó unos centímetros de un salto, sobresaltada al verlo tan cerca.

—Dijiste que te irías —le acusó.

—Mentí.

...

—De todas maneras, no tiene importancia. No creo que te siga amando —dijo con rapidez. Cualquier cosa para preservar su magullado orgullo—. Tenías razón. Fue un encaprichamiento de colegiala.

—No, no lo fue. Y no dejas de estar enamorada de alguien con tanta rapidez.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Edward? ¿Quería su amor?

—Edward, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti. —Las palabras fueron apenas un susurro, como si a duras penas tuviera el valor suficiente para decirlas.

...

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. El calor de él la tocaba por todas partes, y era tan sólido, tan duro y tan masculino… Bella se sentía como si estuviese deslizándose por el borde de un precipicio. Estaba cayendo, cayendo, pero no quería ser salvada. Sólo quería llevarse a él con ella.

Le estaba mordisqueando la oreja, luego su boca estaba en el hueco de su hombro, los dientes tiraban del fino tirante de su camisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—Ardiendo. —Era la única palabra que parecía describir cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Mmmm, bien. Así es como me gustas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas les traigoo nuevo cap ya se ya se see me esta asiendo costumbre retrasarmee lo sientoooo no lo puedoo evitar soy impuntual por naturaleza pero se que les gustaraaa dejen sus reviews ^^**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

Dado que Cullen todavía no había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, Emmett pensó que sería preferible hablar en primer lugar con su tutor. Pero cuando llegó a Moreland House ya avanzada la mañana, descubrió que los dos estaban juntos.

Mejor así. Fue una reunión incomodísima, pero al menos no tendría que repetirla una segunda vez.

Ni le dieron un puñetazo ni le cruzaron la cara con un guante, aunque ambos parecían ansiosos por cometer un asesinato y Cullen lo cogió del cuello nada más verlo aparecer en la biblioteca ducal e incluso llegó a levantar un brazo. En realidad, ya se veía con la nariz hinchada como Clarence... porque bien sabía Dios que no tenía derecho a defenderse.

La reunión que tuvo lugar a continuación fue breve, hostil, incomodísima y relativamente educada. Y el resultado fue la visita vespertina que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Podría haber evitado todo si hubiera hecho algo veinticuatro horas antes? ¿Se habría atrevido ese puñetero acusica a abrir la boca si hubiera asistido a la dichosa velada en vez de dejarle el campo libre a Rosalie Masen, que tampoco había asistido a la fiesta?

Claro que ya circulaban rumores incluso antes de que Clarence hiciera correr la pólvora y prendiera la mecha.

¡Maldito fuera ese canalla! Tras ese comienzo relativamente suave, su mente repasó todos y cada uno de los improperios que había pronunciado o escuchado en la vida. Una vez terminada la lista, la repasó una vez más para asegurarse de que no se dejaba ninguno atrás.

Su ánimo no había mejorado cuando llegó a Cullen House.

No le habría extrañado que un corpulento criado, contratado para ese único propósito, lo echara a patadas de la casa, dando por concluido el asunto de esa forma... Si ese fuera el caso, viviría los siguientes veinte años atormentado por una mezcla de alivio, libertad y culpabilidad.

¡Maldición!

¿Desde cuándo tenía conciencia? ¿Desde aquella memorable noche en los jardines de Vauxhall? Porque era un incordio supremo. No le gustaba ni pizca.

No lo echaron a patadas ni le informaron con tirantez de que debía marcharse porque la señorita Masen había decidido que no lo recibiría ni en un millón de años.

Lo admitieron y lo hicieron pasar a la biblioteca como si fuera una visita habitual. A la misma biblioteca donde la vio por primera vez tras varios años, cuando ella entró sin avisar para saludar a Con.

Una noche aciaga. Si no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Cullen a tomarse una copa en su casa... Si ella se hubiera quedado en su habitación, contenta con esperar un par de días para ver a Con... Pero el destino estaba tramando uno de sus retorcidos juegos. Porque también podría añadir que si no hubiera invitado a sus amigos a su casa la noche de su vigesimoquinto cumpleaños, tampoco estaría allí en ese momento.

Y si su padre no hubiera conocido a su madre... O si sus abuelos no hubieran conocido a sus abuelas...

No tuvo tiempo para remontarse hasta Adán y Eva en sus reflexiones sobre las vueltas del destino, y tampoco tuvo tiempo para recuperar la compostura y repasar una vez más lo que debía decir. Descubrió con cierta sorpresa que ella ya estaba en la estancia.

Sola.

Se encontraba delante de uno de los ventanales, entre el escritorio y una estantería... De hecho, casi en el mismo sitio donde él se encontraba aquella noche, cual rata atrapada en una trampa. Ni siquiera estaba de espaldas, fingiendo que admiraba las vistas. Estaba mirando hacia la puerta. Tenía los ojos clavados en él.

Llevaba un vestido de muselina blanca, tal vez una elección desafortunada ese día, ya que el color de la prenda apenas se diferenciaba del color de su cara. Se había recogido el pelo en la nuca con un moño tirante.

Su aspecto distaba mucho del de una dama a punto de recibir a un pretendiente.

Tenía las manos entrelazadas por delante. No sonreía.

Por supuesto que no sonreía.

Tampoco le dijo nada.

Era todo un poco desconcertante.

—Si hay algo que pueda alabarse de Clarence Forester, es que tiene cierto nivel de inteligencia —dijo él mientras se adentraba en la estancia—. Siempre lo ha tenido. Siempre ha sabido cuál es el mejor modo de vengarse de cualquier insulto u otra indignidad por mi parte. De hecho, es muy cruel.

—Lord McCarty, permítame ahorrarle tiempo —lo interrumpió ella—. Mi respuesta es no. Un no rotundo y categórico.

—¿En serio? —Dio dos pasos más hacia ella.

—Ha hecho lo honorable —continuó Rosalie Masen—. Ha hablado con mi hermano y con mi cuñado esta misma mañana, y ahora ha venido a verme. Tengo entendido que lo que sigue es una proposición de matrimonio. Puede ahorrársela. Mi respuesta es no.

—Vaya, no va a permitirme que repare el daño que le he causado—comentó.

—No ha hecho nada este año que tenga que reparar —replicó—. He bailado con usted. En una ocasión. En un baile, un acontecimiento cuyo único propósito es que las damas y los caballeros bailen juntos. Los he recibido, a su hermana y a usted, en casa de mis hermanos. He paseado con usted, una sola vez, por Hyde Park, en compañía de nuestros familiares. Me he sentado con usted en un pabellón de cristal durante un almuerzo al aire libre, cuya función principal es que los invitados conversen entre ellos en el jardín. —Seguía la cuenta de sus encuentros enumerándolos con los dedos de una mano.

—Cierto, pero también está el encuentro en los jardines de Vauxhall de hace tres años.

—Tampoco pasó nada —señaló ella, que alzó la barbilla todavía más—. No tiene que reparar nada, lord McCarty. Los dos sabemos que no soy una parte inocente de aquel sórdido encuentro.

—¿Porque habría sucumbido al consumado encanto de un seductor muy experimentado y decidido? —le preguntó—. Era tan inocente como un recién nacido, señorita Masen. Permítame que...

—Tenía veinte años —lo interrumpió—. Sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo no era lo correcto. Sabía que era un libertino. Decidí dejar a un lado lo que estaba bien porque deseaba experimentar la emoción y el placer de lo que estaba mal. La apuesta era... repugnante. Y elegirme a mí como víctima, mucho más. Pero podría haberle dicho que no en cuanto me ofreció el brazo, mientras paseábamos por la avenida principal con los demás. No me negué entonces ni después, de modo que soy tan culpable como usted. No tiene que reparar ningún daño. Y ahora puede irse, con la satisfacción de haber hecho lo que la sociedad le exigía hacer.

—Aunque hubiera rechazado mi brazo aquella noche y me hubiera resultado imposible ganar la apuesta, dicha apuesta seguiría existiendo, señorita Masen —le recordó—. Seguiría anotada en el libro de apuestas. Clarence lo habría averiguado de todas maneras y se lo habría contado a todo el mundo, dejando entrever, por supuesto, que aquella noche nos convertimos en amantes y que este año hemos retomado la relación.

—Nada puedo hacer respecto a lo que la gente decide creer —replicó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas—. No me importa lo que crean. Mañana me marcharé a Forks Hall, adonde pertenezco y donde soy feliz.

Él podía dar media vuelta y marcharse. Había hablado con Rosalie. Se había esforzado por arreglar las cosas. ¡Por el amor de Dios, estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella a fin de salvar su reputación! Pero lo había rechazado. Y no podía culparla. No lo aceptaría por esposo, decisión que se merecía su respeto. Incluso había intentado persuadirla, pero ella no había dado su brazo a torcer.

Podía marcharse.

Podía ser libre.

Además, tal vez las cosas no le fueran tal mal a Rosalie Masen. Cullen y Moreland se encargarían de que la gente supiera que él le había propuesto matrimonio y ella lo había rechazado. Tal vez la alta sociedad la creyera inocente después de haber tomado la arriesgada decisión de rechazarlo. Tal vez en un año, quizá dos, o diez, se olvidarían de lo sucedido y ella podría regresar a la capital.

Podía ser libre.

Sin embargo, Charlotte sufriría las consecuencias si no se casaba. Tendría que irse a vivir con lady Forester. Seth Wrayburn había dejado claro que no le quedaría más alternativa que darle la razón a Clarence, de modo que su opinión no contaría en absoluto.

Y si no se casaba con Rosalie Masen, ella estaría deshonrada de por vida. Se estaba engañando al creer lo contrario solo porque le convenía. La alta sociedad, con sus extrañas nociones sobre moralidad, aceptaría en su seno a una dama que hubiera perdido su virtud con el libertino más reputado de sus filas siempre y cuando dicha dama se casara con él después de que fuera descubierta. Pero jamás perdonaría a una dama que fuera lo bastante valiente para proclamar su inocencia al rechazar a dicho libertino y renegar de la opinión de la alta sociedad.

—¿Está segura de que el escándalo no la seguirá hasta Forks Hall? —le preguntó.

—Si eso ocurre, será problema mío, lord McCarty, no suyo —respondió ella.

—Y tal vez problema de su hermana... —sugirió—. Y de su hermano. ¿Está segura de que el escándalo no los afectará también a ellos?

Esos enormes ojos azules empezaron a brillar y su cara perdió el color una vez más. Sabía que acababa de dar en el clavo.

—Todo esto es absurdo —dijo ella en ese momento, con la voz un poco más chillona y temblorosa, aunque seguía inmóvil—. ¡No tiene ni pies ni cabeza! ¿Por qué debe coartar mi libertad la alta sociedad? ¿Por qué debe coartar la suya? ¿Por qué tiene que verse afectada mi familia por lo que he hecho... o he dejado de hacer?

—Bienvenida a la alta sociedad, señorita Masen —murmuró con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Acaba de descubrir por sí sola lo que yo ya le dije no hace tanto? ¿Está descubriendo ahora que aunque esta vida privilegiada está llena de riquezas, comodidades y placeres, carece de libertad?

—¿Sufrirá Esme? —preguntó ella, mirándolo directamente a la cara y moviéndose por primera vez desde que él había entrado. Dejó los brazos a los costados y comenzó a juguetear con sus faldas—. ¿Y Ali? ¿Y los niños? ¿Y Edward? No, no puede ser. Sería muy absurdo. Sería muy injusto.

Emmett entrelazó las manos a la espalda.

—¿Sufrirá la señorita Wrayburn? —insistió ella, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

El apretó los labios y siguió sin responder. No tenía nada que decirle que no supiera.

—Su tía quiere a la señorita Wrayburn bajo su techo —continuó ella—. Quiere encargarse de los preparativos para presentarla en sociedad el año que viene. Cree que usted es un tutor inadecuado. Pero ¿no es su tutor legal? ¿Es posible que su tía se la lleve a su casa después de este escándalo?

—El padre de Charlotte designó tres tutores legales —le explicó—. El padre de Clarence, aunque este ha heredado la responsabilidad, el señor Wrayburn, que es tío abuelo de Charlotte, y yo. Su destino puede ser decidido por dos de nosotros, da igual quienes.

—¿Y dónde está el señor Wrayburn? —quiso saber ella.

Emmett señaló el suelo.

—En Londres —contestó—. Es un ermitaño. No le ha gustado mucho toda la actividad en la que se ha visto inmerso esta semana. Tampoco le gustan mucho ni Clarence ni su madre, y siempre ha preferido dejar las cosas como están y permitir que Charlotte siga viviendo en Cedarhurst Park. Pero está molesto conmigo. Esta mañana he ido a verlo y me ha dado un ultimátum.

Ella lo entendió de inmediato.

—La señorita Wrayburn puede seguir viviendo con usted, siempre y cuando acabe con el escándalo y acalle los rumores casándose conmigo. ¿Esos han sido sus términos?

—Más o menos —contestó.

—¿Más o menos?

—En realidad, casi acierta —admitió—. Hace unos días me sugirió que si no quería que lady Forester se hiciera cargo de la presentación en sociedad de Charlotte, debía casarme para que mi esposa la amadrinara en su lugar. Hoy, en cambio, ha señalado que solo existe una candidata para ocupar el lugar de mi futura esposa.

—Yo.

Él volvió a apretar los labios.

—Por eso lo hizo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó ella—. Me refiero a sir Clarence Forester. Lo hizo para que al señor Wrayburn no le quedara más alternativa que darle la tutela de la señorita Wrayburn a su madre.

—Charlotte es muy rica, o lo será cuando se case —le explicó—. Y Clarrie es muy pobre y está soltero.

—Quiere casarse con ella —concluyó con voz monótona. Después soltó una carcajada, aunque el sonido careció por completo de alegría—. Siempre he pensado que cuando por fin considerase seriamente una proposición de matrimonio, solo tendría que tener en cuenta mi bienestar... y el del hombre que me hiciera esa proposición. ¿Me gusta y lo respeto? ¿Le tengo afecto? ¿Le gusto yo, me respeta y me tiene afecto? ¿Hay razones para creer que podemos ser felices el resto de nuestras vidas? ¿Existe esa... no sé, esa chispa de...? ¿De qué? ¿De romanticismo, de magia, de... de... de amor?

—¿Y no puede responder con un sí ninguna de esas preguntas en estas circunstancias? —le preguntó—. ¿Ninguna?

La vio negar con la cabeza muy despacio.

¡Maldita fuera su estampa! Eso era lo último que necesitaba escuchar. Claro que a ella tampoco debía de hacerle mucha gracia.

—Me piden que considere lo que los demás pensarán de mí... lo que alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco y que a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo pensará de mí. Me piden que considere la reputación de mis hermanas y también la de mi hermano, la reputación de mis sobrinos. Me piden que salve a su hermana de un destino que parece espantoso. Me piden que me case con usted, pero no por un motivo en concreto, sino para impedir que sucedan infinidad de cosas. El matrimonio debería concernir solo a dos personas y a los sentimientos que se profesen. En cambio, es un asunto de la alta sociedad. A la alta sociedad no le importa si somos felices o desdichados, ¿no es verdad? No le importa que vayamos a ser desdichados.

¿Iban a ser desdichados? ¿Lo afirmaba en vez de planteárselo?, se dijo Emmett.

—¿Está segura de que seríamos desdichados juntos, señorita Masen? —le preguntó.

De repente, ella cruzó la estancia hacia él. Se detuvo apenas a un paso y lo fulminó con la mirada. Se percató de que Rosalie tenía los puños apretados a los costados.

—Es una máscara —la oyó decir—. Así es como se esconde del mundo. ¡Abra los ojos! Míreme a la cara. Y dígame que seríamos felices juntos... para toda la vida.

Su repentina furia lo sobresaltó. Y le dolió la acusación de que llevaba una máscara, de que tal vez le asustaba enfrentarse al mundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Le hizo caso y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—La deseo —le dijo sin tapujos. Si quería sinceridad, por Dios que se la iba a dar—. Y usted me desea. No puede negarlo, señorita Masen. Si lo niega, no la creeré.

Ella soltó otra carcajada, un sonido seco que no era en realidad una risa.

—Quiere acostarse conmigo —convino ella y de repente sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso—. Y yo quiero acostarme con usted. Muy bien, no lo negaré. Es un maravilloso motivo para casarse, lord McCarty. Seguro que seremos felicísimos el resto de nuestras vidas. Nos casaremos. Podremos acostarnos todas las veces que queramos sin provocar más escándalos. Gracias. Ha desterrado todas mis preocupaciones y dudas.

No se había sentido de muy buen humor desde que había entrado en esa casa... En realidad, desde que había puesto un pie en White's esa mañana. Pero en ese momento sonrió, despacio y con sinceridad.

Se preguntó lo mucho que la avergonzaría en el futuro el recuerdo de la explícita referencia a irse a la cama con él.

—Sería todo un consuelo después de haberse visto obligada a casarse, admítalo —replicó—. Hacer el amor por la noche, durante una mañana lluviosa, durante una perezosa tarde, en el campo a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, en una barca, bajo un...

—¡Ya basta! —le ordenó—. Deténgase ahora mismo. ¡Y abra los ojos! El matrimonio no es sexo, lord McCarty.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo. Aunque más que sonrojarse se pusieron coloradas.

Emmett sonrió una vez más, pero no dijo nada. Siguió con los párpados entornados.

—No lo entiende, ¿verdad? —insistió ella—. No sabe nada sobre la amistad, el compañerismo, el respeto mutuo, la unión, el cariño o el... el am-amor. Para usted es inconcebible que un hombre y una mujer puedan compartir cualquiera de esas cosas, y necesitarlas, si aspiran a un buen matrimonio. Cree que todo se reduce al s... —Perdió el valor necesario para mencionar por segunda vez esa palabra.

—Sexo —suplió él—. ¿Eso quiere decir que el matrimonio se reduce a la amistad, al respeto y al cariño? Pues me parece aburridísimo. ¿Cómo se conciben los niños?

Su pregunta hizo bien poco por aliviar el rubor de sus mejillas.

—No lo entiende —respondió ella después de tragar saliva.

Y él suponía que era verdad. Salvo que le gustaba mucho. No solo sentía lujuria por ella. Incluso... sí, ciertamente, incluso sentía cierto cariño. La verdad era que le gustaba muchísimo más que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Tal vez le gustaba tanto y le tenía tanto cariño como a Charlotte. Pero ¿el hecho de que se desearan y quisieran acostarse el uno con el otro era el mayor consuelo que podían tener al verse obligados a casarse?

Tal parecía que no.

«No lo entiende.»

—En ese caso —dijo a la postre—, tal vez debas dedicar tu vida a la misión de hacer que lo entienda, Rosalie. La vio abrir los ojos de par en par.

—No le he dado permiso para que me tutee —lo reprendió. Se permitió una mirada risueña, aunque no sonrió abiertamente.

—Y, sin embargo, hablas del matrimonio como algo que ocurrirá. ¿Eso quiere decir que voy a tener que llamarte lo que nos queda de vida «lady McCarty»?

La vio tragar saliva una vez más.

—No he dicho que vaya a casarme con usted —replicó ella.

—Ciertamente, yo no creo habérselo propuesto siquiera, señorita Masen —precisó con una ceja enarcada, recuperando la formalidad—. ¿Me permite? Proponerle matrimonio, quiero decir.

Los ojos de Rosalie se transformaron al punto. Se volvieron más grandes, más profundos y azules, y por un instante tuvo la sensación de ahogarse en ellos. Acto seguido, se llenaron de lágrimas, momento en el que entornó los párpados y clavó la vista en la alfombra.

—No quiero casarme con usted y usted no quiere casarse conmigo —dijo—. ¿Por qué tenemos que vernos obligados a hacer algo que ninguno de los dos quiere? No, no me responda. Ya hemos hablado de todos los motivos y lo único que vamos a conseguir es darle vueltas a lo mismo si retomamos el tema. —Inspiró muy despacio—. Muy bien, puede proponérmelo.

Él le cogió la mano derecha entre las suyas. La tenía fría y húmeda. Se la calentó.

—No será tan malo —le dijo a modo de consuelo para ambos— si no permitimos que lo sea. Aunque las expectativas de la alta sociedad y la preocupación por nuestras familias nos obliguen a casarnos, señorita Masen, no pueden obligarnos a ser desdichados para siempre. Solo nosotros tenemos ese poder. No lo permitamos. Hagámonos felices el uno al otro.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿De dónde había salido eso? ¿Qué puñetas sabía sobre hacer feliz a una mujer? ¿Qué puñetas sabía sobre ser feliz, por cierto? ¿Qué era la felicidad?

Sin embargo, ¿qué otra cosa podía decir? Salvo...

—Señorita Masen —dijo al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia la de ella—, ¿me concedería el enorme honor de aceptar mi mano en matrimonio?

Las palabras más temidas que sin duda moraban en las pesadillas de todo hombre soltero.

Pronunciadas por fin.

Quizá debió rematar la faena y ponerse en ridículo hincando una rodilla en el suelo. Ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

Ella levantó la cabeza en ese momento y sus ojos quedaron a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Seguían abiertos de par en par y brillantes por las lágrimas.

—Tal parece que no me queda alternativa, lord McCarty.

Una verdadera declaración de amor, desde luego.

—¿Eso es un sí? —le preguntó con la mirada fija en sus labios. Se obligó a sonreír, aunque esperaba que sus labios no esbozaran una mueca cínica ni desdeñosa.

—Sí —confirmó ella—. Es un sí.

—Gracias —dijo antes de bajar la cabeza para besarla en los labios.

Sin embargo, ella volvió la cabeza, de modo que sus labios quedaron cerca de su oreja.

Cosa que hizo que se sintiera muy ridículo después de todo. En fin...

—Tal vez sería mejor que... —dijo, pero no terminó la frase.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la abrió antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar.

—Rose, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Cullen, muy compuesto y con un aire aristocrático muy maduro para sus veinte años—. Dijiste que no tardarías más de cinco minutos en subir.

Ni siquiera lo miró. Como tampoco lo hizo la mayor de las hermanas Masen, que entró detrás de su hermano. Ni la duquesa de Moreland, que estaba más atrás todavía.

Un cuadro familiar conmovedor.

—He tardado más de lo que esperaba —explicó Rosalie Masen—. Pero ya hemos terminado. Os anuncio que podéis entrar y felicitarnos. Acabo de aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de lord McCarty. Estamos comprometidos.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, como era de esperar. Resultaba evidente que estaban convencidos de que su hermana rechazaría su proposición en cuanto él se la hiciera y regresaría con ellos en cuestión de minutos.

Sus hermanas entraron en la biblioteca a toda prisa para abrazarla con fuerza (no supo si para felicitarla o para acompañarla en su desdicha) y Cullen se acercó a él con una mueca seria en los labios y la mano extendida.

—Felicidades, McCarty —dijo con gélida altivez.

¿Ya no era Macky?, se preguntó.

Estrechó la mano de su futuro cuñado.

¡Dios Santo! Era un hombre comprometido, que pronto se casaría. Tenía un nudo en el estómago muy raro, algo parecido al pánico. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. Era hombre muerto, como alguien había predicho en White's esa misma mañana.

¡Clarence Forester iba a tener que cuidarse las espaldas si alguna vez reunía el valor suficiente para salir de su casa solariega en Kent!

Y también la nariz.

...

Podría haberse casado con Tom Hubbard o con cualquier otro de los pretendientes que habían pedido su mano cuando aún vivía en Throckbridge, pensaba Rosalie, y haber tenido así una vida agradable.

Podría haberse casado con Phillip Grainger si ella así lo hubiera decidido desde que se mudaron a Forks Hall y haber tenido una vida agradable a su lado.

Sin embargo, se había reservado para ese algo llamado «amor romántico», y en ese momento iba a casarse con lord McCarty, quien no conocía el significado del romanticismo ni del amor. No se hacía ilusiones con respecto a él. Era un hombre incapaz de comprometerse.

Además, ¿cómo comprometerse con un hombre que no se tomaba la vida en serio? Con un hombre que estaba dispuesto a apostar que podía lograr que se enamorase de él por la mera diversión de enfrentarse a un desafío imposible. Un hombre que creía que el deseo y el acto sexual en sí eran los únicos elementos necesarios para un matrimonio feliz y duradero.

Era inútil pensar en eso. Ya estaba comprometida con él.

Se casarían dentro de un mes. La boda se celebraría en Saint George, en Hanover Square, con tantos invitados de la alta sociedad como quisieran quedarse en la ciudad después del fin de la temporada social. Si le gustara apostar, apostaría a que serían muchos. Serían incapaces de resistirse a presenciar el castigo que les habían impuesto a dos personas, a dos víctimas de los crueles rumores esparcidos por uno de sus miembros.

¡Menuda farsa! De no ser tan trágico, se reiría hasta llorar.

Jasper, que se había quedado en el salón de la planta alta cuando los demás bajaron a la biblioteca, creyó que sería más oportuno celebrar una boda por todo lo alto en vez de una boda con licencia especial. Lo dijo después de que subieran para comunicarle las noticias sobre el compromiso. Edward le había dado la razón. Al igual que Esme y Ali.

Y al igual que lord McCarty.

Ella no dio su opinión. Le daba igual cuándo o dónde se casaran.

En ese momento, media hora después, estaba sentada con la vista clavada en la chimenea del salón, mientras que su familia hablaba a su alrededor con fingida alegría. Hablaban entre sí, ya que se habían dado por vencidos en la tarea de reconfortarla e incluirla en la conversación. Lord McCarty se había marchado.

Y en ese instante apareció el mayordomo con una tarjeta de visita en la bandeja.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido hacer una visita a esas horas? Se retiraría a su habitación, decidió, para evitar a quienquiera que fuese. Ya había tenido más que suficiente por un día. Y eso era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

—La señorita Wrayburn, acompañada de la señorita Daniels —dijo Esme, que las vio desde el salón.

Rosalie suspiró. Eso quería decir que todavía no podía escapar.

—Hazlas subir —dijo, y se quedó donde estaba.

¿La señorita Wrayburn se había enterado del compromiso? ¿Tan pronto? ¿O sencillamente había oído los rumores y el consiguiente escándalo?

Un minuto después obtuvo su respuesta cuando la muchacha entró en la estancia con paso alegre y una expresión de absoluta felicidad en la cara. Les sonrió a todos, aunque su atención estaba clavada en ella. Cruzó la habitación con las manos extendidas mientras Rosalie se ponía en pie.

—¡Estoy tan contenta que creo que voy a estallar! —exclamó—. Jamás he sido más feliz en toda mi vida. Va a ser mi hermana, señorita Masen. ¿Puedo llamarte Rosalie? Por favor. Y tú debes llamarme Charlotte.

Rosalie aceptó sus manos y sonrió. Tenía la sensación de que sus músculos faciales pertenecían a otra persona.

—Me gusta más Rose —dijo—. Es como me llama mi familia.

—Y yo voy a formar parte de tu familia —señaló Charlotte con una carcajada—. Voy a ser tu hermana, Rose. Y podré vivir contigo y con Emmett hasta que me case. Podrás amadrinarme el año que viene y no tendré que preocuparme por la tía Prunella nunca más.

—No, no tendrás que hacerlo. —Le dio un apretón en las manos.

—Me alegro por mí —dijo Charlotte, que se mordió el labio—. Qué egoísta soy. Pero me alegro muchísimo más por Emmett y por ti. Sé desde el principio que os queréis. Lo he visto en vuestras caras. Y sé qué vais a ser felices para siempre.

Rosalie se limitó a sonreír ante ese comentario.

Charlotte le soltó las manos y se volvió para dirigirse al resto de los presentes.

—Todos seremos una gran familia —declaró—. ¿No es maravilloso? Tenía que venir en cuanto Emmett me lo contó, aunque la señorita Daniels me ha dejado claro que no es una hora apropiada para hacer visitas. Me perdonarán, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, ya soy casi de la familia. Y el mes que viene lo seré del todo.

—No hay nada que perdonar, señorita Wrayburn —le aseguró Edward—. Señorita Daniels, siéntese, por favor.

—La consideraremos parte de la familia desde este preciso momento —dijo Alice, que se puso en pie para abrazar a la muchacha—. ¿Puedo llamarte Charlotte yo también?

—Y sí —contestó Esme a su primera pregunta—, es maravilloso.

—Casi me alegro de que Clarence se haya comportado tan mal —dijo Charlotte al tiempo que se sentaba entre Esme y Alice—. A lo mejor Emmett no habría sido capaz de declararse antes de que acabara la temporada social y tendríamos que haber esperado otro año antes de que lo hiciera. Para entonces yo ya estaría con la tía Prunella. Pero eso no quita que el comportamiento de Clarence haya sido horrendo, y les pido disculpas a todos por el hecho de que sea mi primo. Ojalá no lo fuera. Pero no importa. Pronto tendré una nueva familia.

¿Alguna vez habían sido tan jóvenes y tan inocentes?, se preguntó Rosalie, que se sentó y siguió sonriendo.

Alguien era feliz.

Al menos alguien era feliz.

Emmett también tuvo una visita tardía esa tarde... apenas un cuarto de hora después de que Charlotte saliera como una exhalación hacia Cullen House. No se lo impidió. Había sido un día muy raro para todos, y si su hermana estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, ¿por qué evitarlo? Seguramente los habitantes de Cullen House la perdonarían.

Estaba sentado al escritorio de su biblioteca, aunque no había nada sobre la mesa salvo plumas, tinta y un enorme secante. Tenía un codo apoyado en ella y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

Estaba esforzándose por no pensar. No tenía sentido pensar. Por supuesto, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

«No será tan malo si no permitimos que lo sea. Aunque las expectativas de la alta sociedad y la preocupación por nuestras familias nos obliguen a casarnos, señorita Masen, no pueden obligarnos a ser desdichados para siempre. Solo nosotros tenemos ese poder. No lo permitamos. Hagámonos felices el uno al otro.»

¡Por Dios! Tendría que ofrecer sus servicios como escritor de discursos profesional. Haría que todo el país se deshiciera en lágrimas.

Sin embargo, el problema era que debía cumplir esas palabras, le gustara o no. Ya no era un jovenzuelo. Las locuras de juventud habían quedado atrás. Iba a ser el más aburrido de los hombres: un hombre casado.

Esos pensamientos tan deprimentes fueron interrumpidos cuando Horton llamó discretamente a la puerta, la abrió y fue apartado de malos modos por la visita que su mayordomo quería anunciarle.

Jake Masen entró en la biblioteca, de muy mal humor y con el semblante más pétreo que una estatua griega, de modo que se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio.

Jake no se detuvo hasta que su cara quedó a un centímetro de la suya.

—Pasa, Jake —dijo—. No hace falta que te anuncien.

Jake lo agarró de la corbata con una mano y tiró de ella. Su cara se acercó medio centímetro más, de modo que sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse.

«Vaya. Otra vez», pensó.

No levantó los talones del suelo, aunque le costaba respirar. No hizo nada por liberarse, aunque podría haberlo intentado dado que Jake no era ni el hermano de Rosalie, ni su cuñado. Ni su tutor legal.

—Supongo que le has propuesto matrimonio —dijo Jake.

—Lo he hecho —afirmó.

—¿Y ha aceptado?

—Lo ha hecho.

Jake lo obligó a retroceder hasta que la parte superior del escritorio se le clavó en la espalda. Siguió sin oponer resistencia. Un hombre tenía derecho a defender a sus parientes femeninas aunque fueran primas segundas.

—Si alguna vez oigo —dijo Jake entre dientes—, aunque sea una leve insinuación, que la tratas mal, que la haces desdichada o que la deshonras con tus correrías, te juro que... te juro que...

Enarcó las cejas al escucharlo. En ese momento se percató por primera vez de que la mayor diferencia física entre Jake Masen y Moreland era el color de sus ojos. Podrían pasar por hermanos, casi gemelos, pero los ojos de Jake eran tan oscuros como su pelo y delataban su ascendencia griega. Eran de un castaño tan oscuro que en ese momento podrían confundirse con el negro. Los ojos de Moreland eran de un azul increíble.

—Que Dios me ayude, McCarty —masculló Jake—, pero te daré una paliza de muerte.

—Por suerte para mí, o para ti, Jake, dado que no te haría gracia tener una cita con el verdugo, jamás tendrás que llevar a cabo tu amenaza. Dime una cosa, ¿has sabido lo de la apuesta durante todo este tiempo?

Jake lo soltó de repente y retrocedió un paso. Resopló antes de contestar:

—Sí —dijo con sequedad—. Habrías sido hombre muerto de haberla ganado.

—Sin embargo, ¿has esperado hasta ahora para dar rienda suelta a tu justificada indignación? ¿Tres años después del delito?

—Es mejor no hablar de algunas cosas —adujo Jake—. A veces es mejor no suscitar rumores, sobre todo cuando involucran a una inocente... como ha sido el caso.

—Cortesía de Forester —señaló—. Siéntate, Jake, y sírvete una copa, o empieza a desgastar la alfombra. Me he dado cuenta de que me cuesta enfocar la vista tan de cerca.

—Cullen tiene un buen brazo —dijo Jake, que retrocedió algo más—. Si no le rompió la nariz a Forester, le faltó poco. Y hoy tenía los dos ojos morados por el puñetazo.

—¿Lo has visto? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la licorera de brandi para servir dos copas.

—Uno de los criados a los que dejaron en la ciudad no ve la necesidad de ser leal ni de mantener la boca cerrada —contestó su amigo—. Creo que no le han pagado.

—Eso le enseñará a no trabajar para alguien de la calaña de Forester —comentó, y se volvió con las copas en las manos—. Rosalie Masen se convertirá en mi esposa dentro de un mes... en cuanto se hayan leído las amonestaciones. Hemos creído que este procedimiento sería mucho más apropiado que una licencia especial dadas las circunstancias. La boda se celebrará en Saint George, por supuesto. Y tú serás mi padrino, Jake.

* * *

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii habraaa bodaaaa agan sus apuestas que creen que pasara seran felices o no? sera Emmett un mal esposo? esperoo que les gustaraaa nos leemos el proximo viernes ahora sii XDD les dejo un preview de "Diario de un amor" que subo los martes nos vemos disfrutenloo :3**

...

Y ahora… y ahora… Bueno, la verdad era que no deseaba casarse. Era lo que había decidido cuando habían traído el cuerpo roto de Tanya a la casa, y fue lo que volvió a ratificar cuando estuvo ante su tumba. Había tenido una esposa. No deseaba otra. Al menos no en un futuro cercano.

Pero a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Tanya, aparentemente no había matado todo lo que era bueno y correcto en él, porque aquí estaba, planeando casarse con Bella.

Sabía que era una buena mujer, y sabía que nunca lo traicionaría pero, Dios querido, sí que podía ser testaruda. Edward la recordó en la tienda de libros, asaltando al propietario con su retículo. Ahora se convertiría en su esposa. Le correspondería a él mantenerla apartada de los problemas.

...

—Oh, sí, lo eres. Eres la peor. Y sé que lo sabes. Y nunca te metes en problemas por nada de ello. Es terriblemente injusto.

—Sí, bueno, quizás no digo las cosas tan escandalosamente como tú —respondió Bella, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Alice—. Sé que tienes razón, pero aún así es inmensamente molesto. Tú verdaderamente tienes un sentido del humor malicioso.

—Oh, vamos, no soy tan mala.

Alice dejó escapar una corta risa.

...

—¿Estás… Acaso tú… ?

Bella tragó convulsivamente. Y asintió.

—Oh, Señor. Oh, Señor. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…

Era, quizás, la primera vez en su vida que Bella veía a Alice quedarse absolutamente sin palabras. Bella terminó de limpiarse la boca, y luego, con el estómago todavía un poco revuelto, finalmente se apartó de la bacinilla y se sentó un poco más derecha.

Alice todavía la estaba mirando fijamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó finalmente.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holaa chicas les traigoo un nuevo cap de la historia espero que la disfruten ^^**

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptadaaa (siempreeee olvidoo poner estoo!)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

Rosalie acertó de lleno en su predicción. Aunque su boda se celebró en julio, ya concluida de forma oficial la temporada social y con la alta sociedad en pleno éxodo hacia sus propiedades campestres, hacia Brighton o hacia algún balneario, un buen número de personas se quedó en Londres para asistir al evento.

El barón McCarty iba realmente a casarse. Nadie pudo resistir la tentación de ser testigo del momento, sobre todo dado el terrible escándalo que había dado pie a la boda. Además, Rosalie Masen era considerada como una dama decorosa y muy respetable. Era difícil imaginarla en el papel de novia de un notorio libertino, así que todos la compadecían. Claro que en realidad ella se lo había buscado por permitir que el barón se le acercara después de la depravada apuesta en la cual la había involucrado tres años antes. Podía considerarse afortunada de que lord McCarty hubiera decidido actuar de forma honorable. A nadie le habría extrañado que la hubiera abandonado a su suerte.

Los duques de Moreland eran los encargados de organizar el banquete nupcial en Moreland House después de la ceremonia. Los novios partirían hacia el campo justo después de la celebración para disfrutar de una breve luna de miel antes de que comenzaran a llegar a Cedarhurst Park los invitados de la fiesta campestre organizada en honor del decimoctavo cumpleaños de la señorita Wrayburn. Dichos invitados eran la envidia de la alta sociedad. Porque ese privilegiado grupo tendría el placer de contemplar de primera mano los progresos de un matrimonio tan dispar.

No obstante, antes debía celebrarse la boda en sí.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido nuevo confeccionado con muselina de color azul claro, plisado desde el talle alto hasta el borde de la falda, que estaba bordado con hilo de plata. Las mangas eran cortas y de farol, y lucían el mismo bordado que el bajo y el escote, que era discreto y redondo.

Su nuevo bonete de paja estaba profusamente adornado con flores de aciano azules y lo llevaba atado bajo la barbilla con dos anchas cintas de seda azul.

La cadena de oro blanco que llevaba al cuello y de la que pendía un diamante tallado, que a ella le parecía una enorme lágrima, era el regalo de pedida del novio.

Un par de largos guantes blancos y los escarpines plateados completaban su atuendo.

Sabía que lucía su mejor aspecto. Era imperativo que lo hiciera. Los acontecimientos que se sucederían ese día tenían muy poco que ver con ella, salvo por el hecho de que acabaría casada con lord McCarty para toda la vida. Ese día en concreto tenía mucho que ver con la respetabilidad, con la aceptación, con la obediencia de una serie de reglas y convenciones sociales. Ella era un miembro de la alta sociedad, le gustara o no. Lo había sido desde que Jasper, por aquel entonces vizconde de Hale, apareciera en Throckbridge para informar a Edward de que era el nuevo conde de Cullen. Su familia merecía que hiciera todo lo posible por integrarse en esa sociedad.

Y, a fin de cuentas, lo más importante de todo era su familia. Una familia a la que quería con locura. Por ellos estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que iba a hacer, aunque se alarmarían si se enteraran. Todos ellos habían tenido tiempo para compartir una conversación a solas con ella a lo largo del último mes, y todos ellos habían intentado convencerla de que rompiera el compromiso y cancelara los preparativos de la boda si realmente no quería casarse con lord McCarty. Todos le habían ofrecido su apoyo incondicional si así lo decidía.

Esme y Alice estaban con ella en el vestidor. Ambas se habían detenido en el vano de la puerta y le habían asegurado entre exclamaciones de admiración que estaba muy guapa.

—Elegimos bien el color —aseguró Esme al tiempo que se acercaba a ella para tomarla de las manos... con mucha fuerza—. Es el que más te favorece. Hace juego con tus ojos y resalta el color de tu pelo. Rose, por favor, ¿estás segura de verdad?

Esme se había ofrecido a vivir con ella en el campo, en cualquier lugar que eligiera si así lo deseaba, bien lejos de Londres, de Forks Hall e incluso de Throckbridge. Llevarían una vida tranquilla y feliz en una casita modesta durante el resto de sus días, y al cuerno con la alta sociedad... en palabras de Esme.

«¡Pobre Esme!», exclamó para sus adentros. Su hermana era quien lo estaba pasando peor con toda esa situación, aparte de ella misma, claro. Había dedicado muchos años de su vida desde la muerte de su padre, toda su juventud a decir verdad, para cuidarlos. Había renunciado incluso a Eleazar Dew, el hombre al que había amado y al que posiblemente seguía amando. Su único objetivo había sido verlos con el porvenir asegurado. Y, sobre todo, verlos felices.

Rosalie sonrió y le devolvió el apretón.

—Por supuesto que estoy segura, tonta —le contestó, tal como había hecho en incontables ocasiones—. Me sentí muy avergonzada por todas las historias espantosas que se dijeron hace un mes, eso es cierto, y también me enfadé mucho al verme obligada a hacer esto. Además, tampoco estaba muy contenta con lord McCarty porque en muchos sentidos, que no en todos, él tuvo la culpa. Aunque todo eso ya ha pasado, y hoy por hoy estoy contenta con lo que ha resultado de todo aquello. Tengo veintitrés años y por fin voy a casarme. Además, voy a casarme con un hombre de mi elección. Lo aprecio muchísimo, te lo aseguro.

Estaba exagerando. Ese «muchísimo» no era del todo cierto. Pero Esme parecía más tranquila.

—En ese caso, yo también me alegro —repuso su hermana con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. Creo que él también siente algo por ti, Rose. Te lo digo de verdad. Hace tiempo que lo pienso, mucho antes de que estallara todo este sórdido asunto. Si tu matrimonio se convierte en la unión feliz y por amor que siempre he deseado para ti, le perdonaré todo el mal que te ha hecho.

Alice se acercó a ella en cuanto Esme se apartó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Voy a confesarte una cosa —le dijo—. No quería a Jasper cuando nos casamos y te aseguro que él tampoco me quería a mí. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo el pobre si fui yo quien le pidió matrimonio? En realidad, creo que ni siquiera me soportaba. —Soltó una alegre carcajada y se apartó de ella.

Jasper estaba buscando una esposa adecuada cuando se vio obligado a asumir el papel de tutor de Edward, y siendo como era un hombre poco romántico, se decidió por Esme por motivos puramente prácticos. Esme, por su parte, seguía esperando el regreso de Eleazar Dew, que estaba con su regimiento en la guerra. Sin embargo, Alice sabía que el sentido de la responsabilidad de su hermana la obligaría a hacer lo que considerara mejor para su familia, de modo que acabaría aceptando a Jasper. Y por eso Ali decidió hacer un enorme sacrificio y le propuso matrimonio a Jasper antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con Esme. Y se casaron.

—Pero ahora no solo nos queremos con toda el alma —prosiguió Alice, con una expresión radiante que transformaba por completo sus anodinos rasgos—, sino que estamos profundamente enamorados. Si buscas el amor, Rose, lo conseguirás en abundancia. Te lo prometo.

—Pero yo ya quiero a lord McCarty —protestó ella—. Y él a mí.

Estaba exagerando otra vez.

—Por supuesto —repuso Alice con una sonrisa que le dio a entender que no la engañaba, pero que esperaba que ese fuera el resultado—. Por supuesto que lo quieres. ¡Ojalá seas muy feliz! Quiero que las dos seáis muy felices. Y que Edward lo sea también, aunque él es demasiado joven para preocuparse por estas cosas.

Parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas y rió de nuevo.

Y en ese momento apareció Edward en el vano de la puerta, guapísimo y con un aspecto muy adulto con su atuendo blanco y negro.

—Rose —le dijo mientras entraba con las manos extendidas para aferrarle las suyas con fuerza—, diría que eres mi hermana preferida si no lo fueseis las tres. Desearía haber sido el primogénito para haberte protegido y cuidado de la misma forma que vosotras me habéis protegido y cuidado a mí. Ojalá no tuvieras que separarte tan pronto de mí. Pero Macky es un buen tipo pese a todo. Estoy convencido de ello. No es un hombre cruel. Jamás habría sido su amigo en ese caso. Te tratará bien.

—¡Desde luego que lo hará! —Exclamó entre carcajadas al ver lo serio que se había puesto—. Tu amigo va a convertirse en breve en tu cuñado.

—He pensado que sería mejor subir para recordaros que nos están esperando en la iglesia —dijo Jasper desde la puerta—. Me parece que se os ha olvidado.

Rosalie recordó la primera vez que vio a su cuñado en el baile de San Valentín en Throckbridge, la víspera de la visita que después realizó a su familia para comunicarle las noticias a Edward. En aquel momento, y al igual que el resto de las mujeres, lo creyó el hombre más guapo que había visto en la vida con su piel morena y su pelo oscuro, que posteriormente descubrió que los había heredado de su madre griega. Salvo los ojos, que eran azules. Tres años después era el esposo de Ali, y el padre de Isabelle y Sam, y lo veía como a un miembro muy querido de su familia.

¡Qué afortunada elección había hecho Ali!

—No pienso dar ningún discurso sentimental, ni ofrecerte ningún consejo, Rosalie, así que puedes estar tranquila —le aseguró su cuñado—. De esa forma solo conseguiría que nos demoráramos más. Pero sí voy a decirte que estás preciosa.

—Gracias, Jasper. —Se acercó a él y lo vio extender los brazos, tras lo cual se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

¿Sentirían todas las novias que estaban despidiéndose de sus seres queridos para siempre? ¿Sería lo natural?

Se alejó de Jasper para mirarlos a todos con una sonrisa. Apenas tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sentía un terrible nudo en la garganta.

—Si este va a ser el día más feliz de mi vida —dijo—, y estoy decidida a que lo sea, que comience ya. ¡Todos a la iglesia!

Al cabo de un minuto se encontró a solas con su hermano, y el vestidor se le antojó un lugar vacío y demasiado silencioso. Todas sus pertenencias estaban guardadas. Cogió a Edward de la mano y le dio un apretón. Tenía la impresión de que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar. Y estaba en lo cierto. Jamás volvería a ser su dormitorio, ni su hogar.

Edward le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Eras mi preferida —confesó, un tanto avergonzado—. Lo eres. Porque tu edad es la más cercana a la mía y siempre has sido mi compañera de juegos, mi amiga y mi confidente. Sé feliz.

—Tengo toda la intención de ser la mujer más feliz del mundo —le aseguró.

Sin embargo, se mordió el labio después de hablar y tuvo que parpadear para librarse de las lágrimas cuando vio que su hermano se llevaba su mano a los labios.

—¡Ay, Edward! —exclamó—. Seré feliz. Ya lo verás.

...

Los miembros de la familia de Emmett estaban sentados en los bancos que tenía a la espalda. Rachel con Gooding; Charlotte al lado de su tío, el hermano de su padre, y sus tres hijos, a quienes había visto en contadas ocasiones desde que su padre murió y su madre volvió a casarse, ya que dejaron de visitarlos en Cedarhurst Park. Invitarlos había sido idea de Rosalie, si bien Charlotte la había apoyado con entusiasmo a pesar de que no eran familiares suyos.

De hecho, tanto Rosalie como Charlotte habían insistido en invitar a Cedarhurst Park al tío Stanley y a sus hijos para la celebración del cumpleaños, una invitación que había sido aceptada.

Su familia. Sus parientes consanguíneos. Un grupo de personas que lo quería de forma incondicional, pensó y torció el gesto. Estaba sentado en el primer banco de la iglesia, al lado de Jake Masen, y carecía de razones para albergar un pensamiento tan cínico; a menos, claro estaba, que ese cinismo estuviera dirigido a sí mismo. Podría haberse esforzado un poco para estrechar los lazos familiares después de que muriera el segundo marido de su madre. O incluso después de la muerte de esta última.

No lo había hecho en ninguna de las dos ocasiones.

Porque le parecía demasiado tarde.

De repente se preguntó, tal como había estado haciéndolo durante muchísimos años en el pasado, hasta qué punto habría sido distinta su vida si su padre no hubiera intentando saltar aquella cerca aquel día y, en cambio, hubiera seguido cabalgando hasta la puerta como habría hecho cualquiera en su sano juicio. Una pregunta inútil, por supuesto. Su padre saltó. Y murió.

Sintió una extraña opresión en la garganta que lo obligó a concentrarse en el presente. ¡Por Dios! Si no se andaba con cuidado, iba a acabar llorando por su infancia perdida el día de su boda. Eso sí que daría pábulo a las habladurías.

La novia llegaba tarde según sus cálculos. Menudo escándalo si decidía dejarlo plantado en la iglesia.

Sería una catástrofe de proporciones épicas.

De pronto, sintió que la ansiedad le formaba un nudo en la boca del estómago y deseó no haber desayunado... ¡Él! Que hasta hacía un mes se regía por la norma de no preocuparse nunca por nada. No, se corrigió, en realidad no había desayunado. ¿O sí?

«Pues debería haberlo hecho», concluyó.

Acababa de formular ese pensamiento y de desear que su ayuda de cámara no le hubiera apretado tanto el nudo de la corbata cuando vio que Jake miraba hacia atrás. Acto seguido, le dio un golpecito en el codo, indicándole que debían ponerse en pie. Se oyeron murmullos procedentes de la parte trasera de la iglesia y todos los presentes (que eran muchos, tal como reconoció con un improperio) volvieron la cabeza para ver la entrada de la novia.

El clérigo se colocó frente al altar.

Rosalie había aparecido, él no estaba llorando y todo marchaba bien.

Tomó una lenta bocanada de aire y se le olvidó que debía soltarlo porque en ese momento vio a Rosalie.

«¡Dios Santo!», exclamó para sus adentros. Era guapísima. La revelación no fue ninguna novedad, desde luego. Ya lo pensó la primera vez que la vio tres años antes. Y lo había pensado cada vez que la había visto desde entonces.

Pero ese día en concreto era su novia. Su futura esposa. ¡Su baronesa, por el amor de Dios!

Y, en fin, ese día... ese día estaba guapísima.

¡Maldito fuera el lenguaje por carecer de las palabras adecuadas en momentos como ese!, se dijo.

Se alegró de haber elegido la ropa que llevaba puesta: chaqueta azul oscuro, calzas de un tono gris claro y camisa blanca, en vez del sobrio contraste del blanco y el negro que tanto se estilaba. El negro le había parecido demasiado fúnebre para la ocasión. Nada más verla descubrió que sus atuendos se complementaban desde el punto de vista cromático.

¿Se complementarían también en otros aspectos?

Le habría prometido que la haría feliz, ¿verdad? ¿O se había limitado a decirle que intentaría no hacerla desdichada?

Supuso que entre ambos conceptos había una diferencia.

Pero que lo colgaran si los numerosos invitados, la mayoría de los cuales había asistido por simple morbo, salían de la iglesia creyendo que era un hombre infeliz. O que Rosalie era infeliz. No si estaba en su mano impedirlo.

Clavó los ojos en la novia mientras esta avanzaba del brazo de Cullen. Recordó que debía mantenerlos bien abiertos para deleitarse con su imagen. Y le sonrió muy despacio.

Rosalie lo estaba mirando a través del tenue velo que le cubría la cara, sujeto al ala del bonete. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, o eso le parecía.

Y en ese instante, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que ocupaban los siete u ocho primeros bancos, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tuvo la impresión de que el brillo del sol iluminaba el interior de la iglesia. Aunque hubiera amanecido nublado.

Los novios se sonrieron, emocionados por la inminencia de la eterna felicidad en la que estaban a punto de embarcarse. Ambos interpretaron el papel a las mil maravillas.

Aunque en una representación teatral no hacía falta que el corazón se le acelerara, ¿verdad?, pensó Emmett. Era un detalle innecesario.

De todas formas su corazón adquirió un alegre ritmo.

«¡Dios Santo!», exclamó. ¡Esa mujer era su novia!

Estaba a punto de casarse. Por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Se volvieron a la par para colocarse frente al clérigo.

—Queridos hermanos... —comenzó.

Rosalie debía de haberse lavado el pelo poco antes, porque captó ese olor a jabón que siempre le había resultado más excitante que cualquier perfume.

Sintió el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo aunque ni siquiera se rozaban.

Y lo asaltaron los remordimientos, súbita e inesperadamente. Ese debería ser el día más feliz de la vida de Rosalie. ¡Debería serlo, maldita fuera su estampa! El día más feliz de su vida hasta ese momento. Porque el futuro sería todavía más feliz.

El clérigo dijo algo y Cullen cogió a su hermana de la mano. Se la estaba entregando cuando en realidad debería agarrarla con fuerza y sacarla de la iglesia para llevarla a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo... de él. Donde fuera feliz... sin él.

Aceptó la mano que le tendía.

Y aceptó la responsabilidad que el gesto conllevaba. Durante el resto de sus vidas.

El momento resultó mucho más profundo de lo que había esperado.

¡Maldita fuera su estampa!

...

—Y lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Ya estaba hecho. Así de fácil. Así de pronto. No había vuelta de hoja.

Estaban casados.

Por raro que pareciera y aunque se había concentrado todo lo posible en las palabras de la ceremonia nupcial para hacerla más real, Rosalie se percató de que su mente insistía en rememorar la noche de los jardines de Vauxhall.

Recordó la atracción prohibida que sintió aquella noche. Recordó cómo se encontraron sus miradas, que se entrelazaron mientras él hablaba con lady Beaton. Recordó el vuelco que le dio el corazón. Recordó la emoción que la embargó cuando le ofreció su brazo durante el paseo, y el estremecimiento que le provocó escucharlo hablar como ningún hombre se había atrevido a hablarle nunca. Recordó cómo aquella muchacha atolondrada e ingenua se enamoró por completo de él, del peligro y de la virilidad que representaba, y cómo lo siguió hasta aquel aciago destino, porque había decidido que el amor no era algo seguro, porque había decidido que debía perseguirlo a cualquier precio.

Y por fin sabía cuál era el precio. Lo estaba pagando en esos momentos.

El enamoramiento que sintió por él se desvaneció aquella lejana noche.

Sin embargo, la fascinación que despertaba en ella había perdurado hasta el presente. Su destino quedó sellado en cuanto se dejó llevar por esa fascinación.

El sentimiento jamás la había abandonado.

Ni siquiera en ese preciso instante.

Volvió la cabeza y lo descubrió sonriéndole mientras la acompañaba hasta el comulgatorio.

Era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido en la vida y así se lo parecía incluso en ese momento. Y el más guapo, claro. Estaba... imponente vestido con su traje de novio. Y era su esposo.

Debería ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Recordó que había un buen número de personas sentadas en los bancos... mirándolos. Su familia incluida. Sus seres queridos. Las personas que la querían.

Devolvió la sonrisa a su esposo.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, firmaron el registro y de repente se encontró caminando hacia la salida tomada de su brazo mientras el órgano tocaba un himno triunfal y los invitados asentían sonrientes con la cabeza o los contemplaban sin más. Ella se limitó a sonreír y sonreír. Al igual que su esposo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta y la atravesaron, se percató de que las campanas repicaban alegremente y de que se había congregado una multitud de curiosos que los aguardaba en la plaza. Alguien vitoreó sin mucho entusiasmo y los demás lo siguieron.

Sintió, muy a su pesar, una oleada de... algo. No se podía calificar de alegría. Pero estaba sintiendo algo, no cabía duda. Una especie de satisfacción. Tal vez alivio porque por fin había acabado todo y ya no podría ceder a la tentación de salir huyendo.

Su esposo la instó a correr hacia el carruaje y la ayudó a sentarse antes de hacer lo propio a su lado. Una vez en el interior ordenó al cochero que se pusiera en marcha, justo cuando los invitados comenzaban a abandonar la iglesia.

La multitud de curiosos se apartó para dejarles paso.

Aunque el día había amanecido nublado y con amenaza de lluvia, durante el tiempo que habían pasado en el interior de la iglesia el cielo se había despejado y el sol brillaba con intensidad. Hacía calor, pero no resultaba opresivo.

Un día de verano perfecto.

El día perfecto para una boda.

Su esposo estaba sentado a su lado, apoyado en el rincón del asiento mientras la miraba con los párpados entornados y una sonrisa torcida.

—Bueno, Rosalie —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno, Emmett —repuso.

Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila, aunque él la había animado a hacerlo un mes antes.

La sonrisa torcida se convirtió en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Lady McCarty —añadió.

—Sí —asintió ella.

Según él, podían elegir no ser desdichados. ¿Lo había dicho tal cual o había formulado la idea de una forma más optimista? No lo recordaba. ¿Podían elegir ser felices?

¿Sería posible? ¿Tendría razón Ali?

Sin embargo y aunque fuera posible, los dos tendrían que estar de acuerdo en escoger la alternativa, ¿verdad?, se planteó. ¿Y si ella elegía ser feliz y él prefería seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera cambiado?

—Supongo que sería mejor que tranquilizásemos a nuestras familias, ¿no te parece? Y a todos los que se han quedado en Londres para presenciar este momento —dijo él.

Lo miró con expresión interrogante justo cuando el cabriolé se ponía en marcha, de modo que lo vio abandonar el rincón para acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios.

En ese instante cayó en la cuenta de lo que le había dicho y, tras apartar la cabeza, le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Por supuesto que sí —repuso al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en un hombro y acercaba los labios a los suyos.

Emmett la besó con los labios un tanto separados. El roce húmedo y sensual de su boca le aflojó las rodillas. A lo lejos se escucharon aplausos, carcajadas, unos cuantos silbidos y algunos vítores, todo ello mezclado con los tañidos de las campanas.

Los sonidos de una boda. Los sonidos de la felicidad.

...

El banquete de boda fue fastuoso y multitudinario, reconoció Emmett. No recordaba haber sonreído tanto en la vida. La experiencia era agotadora. Rosalie también había sonreído sin cesar.

La feliz pareja de novios.

Pero por fin habían logrado marcharse. Su intención era llegar a Reading esa misma noche. Se habían despedido de los invitados y de su familia con besos y abrazos regados con un sinfín de lágrimas. Charlotte se había deshecho en sollozos a pesar de que volvería a verlos dentro de una semana en Cedarhurst Park. Entretanto se trasladaría a Forks Hall con la señorita Masen, a quien insistía en llamar «hermana».

Las despedidas habían concluido, como las sonrisas y las lágrimas. Acababan de salir de Londres.

Emmett se acomodó en el asiento del carruaje y miró a su esposa, que estaba sentada a su lado. Rosalie contemplaba en silencio el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. No se había quitado el bonete ni los guantes, aunque eran distintos a los que llevaba por la mañana. Se había cambiado de ropa para el viaje. Tenía las manos sobre el regazo, la una sobre la otra. Parecía relajada.

Demasiado relajada.

¿Querría que llegara ya la noche?, se preguntó. Su noche de bodas.

Menos mal que algunas de las experiencias desagradables de la vida tenían sus compensaciones.

Alargó un brazo y aferró una de sus manos. Le quitó el guante muy despacio, dedo a dedo, y lo arrojó al asiento vacío de enfrente, donde descansaba su sombrero. Después colocó la mano de su esposa sobre la suya, palma contra palma. Era una mano delgada, de piel clara, cálida. La palma era más pequeña que la suya y los dedos no tan largos.

Rosalie no apartó la mano, aunque sí volvió la cabeza para mirar lo que él estaba haciendo.

Emmett entrelazó sus dedos y se llevó las manos al muslo.

Ella no se resistió. Pero tampoco colaboró.

Por supuesto que no ansiaba la llegada de la noche de bodas. Para ella el matrimonio no se basaba solo en el sexo, ¿cierto? Así se lo había dicho el día que se lo propuso. Las mujeres tenían extrañas nociones a ese respecto, pero las de Rosalie parecían más extrañas de lo normal. Soñaba con el amor, con un hombre que le llegara al corazón y al alma.

Era una criatura extraña.

Y también era su esposa. ¡Por Dios!

Había admitido que lo deseaba.

Detestaba los remordimientos que sentía en todo lo referente a ella. No era un hombre dado ni a la culpa ni a escuchar la voz de su conciencia. Era lo que era, hacía lo que hacía, y si a alguien no le gustaba... que mirara para otro lado.

Sin embargo y durante una infame ocasión sucedida varios años antes, había cruzado la línea invisible, pero real, que separaba la imprudencia de la depravación. Y aunque había retrocedido antes de causar un daño irreparable, lo cierto era que al final lo había causado. El que viajaran juntos en el mismo carruaje como marido y mujer sin cruzar ni una sola palabra era una prueba que hablaba por sí sola.

Supuso que se llevaría el remordimiento a la tumba. Y no en lo que a él se refería, no por el hecho de haberse visto obligado a ponerse los grilletes del matrimonio. Se sabía capaz de vivir con ello y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo era un caballero, y siempre había tenido claro que tarde o temprano tendría que casarse y engendrar un heredero.

La cuestión era que Rosalie se había visto obligada a ponerse los grilletes del matrimonio. Y eso siempre haría que se sintiera culpable. Porque para ella eran unos grilletes de verdad. De haber tenido la opción de elegir libremente, no se habría casado con él ni en un millón de años. El deseo sexual por sí solo no bastaba para las mujeres románticas e idealistas como Rosalie Masen, o más bien Rosalie Brandon, la baronesa McCarty.

Sintió una punzada que bien podía ser odio hacia ella.

Y eso aumentó sus remordimientos.

Fuera como fuese, él sí ansiaba que llegara la noche de bodas. Estaba deseando parar en Reading, hospedarse en el hotel y consumar su matrimonio. En los últimos tiempos había descubierto que las mujeres delgadas pero con curvas le gustaban mucho más que las excesivamente voluptuosas.

Ese tipo de pensamiento le acarreó otra punzada de culpabilidad. No debería estar pensando en su propia satisfacción sexual, sino en cómo hacer feliz a Rosalie.

Deseó de repente que a lo largo del curso de la historia alguien hubiera borrado del diccionario esa palabra y todas sus derivadas: feliz, felicidad, felizmente, felicísimo. ¿Qué importancia tenían las palabras a fin de cuentas? ¿Por qué no sustituirla por «placer» que era mucho más... placentero?

—En fin —comentó—, tal vez no resulte tan malo como crees.

¿No le había dicho eso mismo en otra ocasión? ¿Tal vez el día que le propuso matrimonio?

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó ella—. ¿A mi matrimonio?

—En realidad, es nuestro matrimonio, ¿no te parece? —puntualizó él—. Nuestro. Tal vez no sea tan malo.

—O tal vez sí —lo contradijo ella.

Emmett frunció los labios para reflexionar al respecto.

—O tal vez sí —reconoció—. Supongo que debemos decidirlo. ¿Seremos felices o no? Tendrá que ser una cosa o la otra.

—¿La vida es una cuestión de blanco o negro para ti? —quiso saber Rosalie.

—¿Sin matices de gris, te refieres? —Preguntó él a su vez—. Supongo que sí. El negro es la ausencia de cualquier color. El blanco es la suma de todos. Supongo que la vida debe de ser una cosa o la otra. En su conjunto creo que prefiero la suma de todos los colores a la ausencia de los mismos. Pero claro, el negro aporta profundidad y contraste al color. Tal vez sean necesarias unas pinceladas de gris para completar la paleta. Y un negro azabache. Vaya, una cuestión muy filosófica. ¿La vida, aunque sea feliz, necesita del negro? ¿Podemos ser felices si no experimentamos, aunque sea de forma ocasional, la tristeza? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?

—¡Uf! —Rosalie suspiró—. Eres capaz de convertir cualquier tema de conversación en un complicado galimatías.

—¿Esperabas que te dijera sin más que prefería el gris al blanco o al negro? —replicó—. Detestaría tener una vida gris. No conocería la tristeza, pero tampoco la alegría, solo existiría una sosa placidez y una tediosa depresión. La verdad, creo que voy a suprimir el gris de mi paleta particular. Rosalie, no me digas que eres una persona gris. No me lo creo.

La vio sonreír muy despacio, como si se resistiera a la idea de hacerlo.

—Ah, eso me gusta más.

—¿Alguna vez tendremos una conversación sensata? —le preguntó ella.

Enarcó las cejas al escucharla.

—Eso depende de ti —respondió—. Acabo de intentar mantener una discusión sobre uno de los misterios más profundos de la vida, la necesidad de la luz y de la oscuridad en nuestra existencia, y me has acusado de plantear un galimatías. Si prefieres discutir sobre el tiempo, estoy más que dispuesto. Es un tema que plantea infinitas posibilidades. Si ves que ronco en mitad de la conversación, puedes darme un codazo para despertarme.

Eso le arrancó una carcajada.

—Mucho mejor —admitió Emmett al tiempo que entornaba los párpados para mirarla.

Si su castigo eterno era limpiar una playa de arena, tal vez quitara un grano cada vez que la hiciera reír durante el resto de sus vidas. Aunque eso le llevaría mil años.

Tal vez un millón.

Tal vez fuera imposible.

Pero la idea lo alegró. Porque nada era imposible.

* * *

**Buenooooo pues empezo su vida en comun al menos se gustan mutuamente y su boda fue bonitaaa que creen que paseee en la nocheee de bodas uuuuuu XD agan apuestas aunque no creo que nadiee ganee xDD les dejo preview de "Diario de un amor" que actualizo los martes espero les gusteeee por que estaa lo mejor ^^**

...

Así que el viaje de dos días se convirtió en una fiesta campestre de una semana de duración que a su vez se transformó en una fiesta sin restricciones de ningún tipo de tres semanas de duración con cacerías, carreras y abundantes mujeres disolutas a quienes se les había dado rienda suelta dentro de la casa. Edward tuvo cuidado de no involucrarse con estas últimas. Puede que estuviera rehuyendo de su responsabilidad para con Bella, pero lo menos que podía hacer era permanecer fiel.

Luego llegó Jacob a Kent y procedió a unirse a la fiesta con un desenfreno tan temerario que Edward se sintió obligado a quedarse y ofrecerle algunos consejos fraternales. Esto requirió otras dos semanas de su tiempo, las que otorgó alegremente, ya que mitigaba algo de la culpa que había estado sintiendo. No podía abandonar a su hermano, ¿verdad? Si no vigilaba a Jacob, el pobre muchacho probablemente terminara con un severo caso de sífilis.

...

Cien emociones diferentes cruzaron el rostro de Alice, la mayoría de ellas relacionadas de cierta forma con el pánico y el miedo.

—Edward —le suplicó—, es mi mejor amiga. No puedo traicionar su confianza.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Presionó.

—Edward…

—¡Dime!

—No, no puedo, yo… —Alice se puso pálida—. _Oh, Dios mío_.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, Dios —resolló—. Eres tú.

...

—Por favor, dígale que no estoy disponible. —Su voz tembló en la última palabra, y luego se lanzó escaleras arriba.

Edward salió al vestíbulo a zancadas justo a tiempo para chocar con MacDownes, que probablemente se estaba regodeando con la idea de echarlo fuera.

—Ella no desea verlo, milord —canturreó el mayordomo, no sin el más leve indicio de una sonrisa.

Edward lo empujó para abrirse camino.

—Maldición si no lo hará.

—No lo creo, milord. —MacDownes lo agarró de la chaqueta.

...


	15. Chapter 15

**Holisssssssss como estan chicas les traigoo un capii nuevoo de la nochee de bodasss uuuuuuuuuhhhh XDD espero que lo disfruten y les gusteeee **

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adapatada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

Se detuvieron a pasar la noche en La Corona, el hotel más lujoso de Reading, donde se alojaron en la mejor suite. Rosalie no encontró nada que objetar ni en el comedor privado, ni en la sala de estar, ni tampoco en el dormitorio adyacente, que contaba con una enorme cama con dosel.

Cenaron, porque se obligó a comer algo, y hablaron largo y tendido sobre el tiempo. O al menos él habló mucho. Ella se mantuvo en silencio, aunque se rió muchísimo, muy a su pesar, bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, que la contemplaba con los párpados entornados y los labios fruncidos.

Emmett poseía un gran ingenio y resultaba muy gracioso. Claro que eso no era nuevo para ella. En realidad, esas cualidades habían formado parte de su atractivo desde el primer momento, si bien no lo convertían en el hombre con el que habría deseado casarse. Siempre se había imaginado con alguien más serio, más romántico, más... cariñoso.

El futuro la asustaba e intentaba no pensar en él. Ya llegaría antes de que se diera cuenta.

En ese momento se encontraba a solas en el dormitorio. Emmett le había dicho que iba a inventarse una excusa ingeniosa para marcharse a la planta baja un rato, de forma que pudiera disfrutar de un poco de intimidad para ponerse cómoda. Después procedió a hacer justo lo que había dicho y comentó que creía haber visto una pelusa en los cuartos traseros de uno de los caballos y que no sería capaz de pegar ojo hasta que bajara a comprobarlo y se la quitara en caso de tener razón. Y se fue, el muy tonto, mientras ella se reía a carcajadas.

Aunque ya no se reía. Se había quitado la ropa, se había aseado y se había puesto un camisón de seda y encaje que formaba parte de su ajuar y que había comprado poco antes. Edward había insistido, e incluso la había amenazado con acompañarla a la tienda si se negaba a ir con Esme y Ali. Se sentía medio desnuda, lo cual era absurdo ya que revelaba lo mismo que los dos vestidos que se había puesto a lo largo del día. Suponía que más bien se debía al hecho de que la prenda fuera un camisón.

Era muy consciente de la enorme cama que ocupaba gran parte del dormitorio. Alguien había apartado el cobertor y la sábana. La tranquilidad reinante en el hotel, aunque a lo lejos se oían voces e incluso alcanzaba a distinguir el tintineo de los cubiertos y la vajilla, acentuaba el silencio de la habitación. Y también la oscuridad del otro lado del ventanal. Sus aposentos estaban situados en la parte posterior del hotel, lejos de la luz y del bullicio del patio delantero.

Se sentó en un sillón de orejas emplazado frente al ventanal. Aunque supuso que debería acostarse. O sacar un libro de su bolsa de viaje. Claro que no sería capaz de concentrarse en la lectura y quedaría un poco tonto cuando él la viera. Porque Emmett sabría que no estaba leyendo en realidad.

¡Qué situación más detestable!

Una noche de bodas debería ser un momento mágico, compartido, un momento... romántico.

El problema era que en parte se sentía muy atraída por él; deseaba que pasara lo que tenía que pasar cuando Emmett volviera. Pero otra parte de sí misma odiaba verse tan dispuesta, odiaba el deseo que la embargaba y que era meramente físico. Una mujer debía despreciar cualquier atracción que sintiera por un hombre y que no procediera del corazón. Y ella no amaba a Emmett. Jamás podría amar a un hombre que vagaba por la vida de una forma tan imprudente y a la deriva, por decirlo suavemente. En cuanto a él, estaba claro que no la amaba. No lo creía capaz de amar a alguien con una devoción estable y duradera.

Sin embargo, estaban casados. De modo que cualquier sentimiento, aunque fuera una mera atracción física, era mejor que nada. ¿No fue eso lo que le dijo él un mes antes para consolarla por verse obligada a casarse?

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y rememoró los acontecimientos del día. El momento de vestirse por la mañana, los abrazos compartidos con su familia, la llegada a la iglesia del brazo de Edward, el paseo por el pasillo central hasta el altar... y la presencia de Emmett, que la esperaba con los ojos clavados en ella. Su lenta sonrisa, el intercambio de los votos, la brillante alianza que le había puesto en el dedo...

—Hola —le dijo alguien en voz baja, y al abrir los ojos se descubrió mirando a su esposo. Tenía las manos apoyadas en los brazos del sillón y se había inclinado hacia delante, de forma que sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros.

¿Se había quedado dormida?

Emmett se había quitado las botas, la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata. Estaba en mangas de camisa, y por supuesto aún llevaba los pantalones.

Sin pensar, Rosalie levantó una mano para apartarle el oscuro mechón de pelo que siempre le caía sobre la parte derecha de la frente. No obstante, volvió a su sitio en cuanto apartó la mano. Emmett sonrió y la besó.

Fue un beso suave y breve en los labios que la derritió por dentro.

—Estaba confundido —lo oyó decir—. No había ninguna pelusa. Ahora podré dormir tranquilo.

Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

—He cerrado los ojos un momento —le aseguró—. Ha sido un día muy largo.

—No irás a escudarte en el «cansancio», ¿verdad, Rosalie? —Replicó Emmett—. Es nuestra noche de bodas.

—No, por supuesto que no —le aseguró.

—¿Qué te ha impulsado a decir eso, el deseo o el deber?

Abrió la boca para responderle, pero volvió a cerrarla al punto.

Esos ojos oscuros la atravesaron en espera de su respuesta, aún inclinado sobre ella.

—El deber —respondió—. No soy de las que lo eluden, mi... Emmett.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se enderezó y le ofreció una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Rosalie la aceptó y se puso en pie.

No era solo por deber. Debería serlo, pero no lo era.

Emmett le dio un pequeño tirón, de modo que acabó pegada a su cuerpo con las manos apoyadas en su pecho. El roce de ese cuerpo duro y masculino la afectó de inmediato. Notaba la presión de su miembro en el vientre.

En ese instante él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda. Una de sus manos se detuvo en la cintura y la otra descendió hasta su trasero, que presionó para acercarla todavía más a su cuerpo.

Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Lo harás por deseo —lo oyó decir, y tuvo la impresión de que tanto su voz como su expresión adquirían un matiz feroz, olvidando su habitual buen humor—. Será el deseo y no el deber, y lo sentirás antes de que te lleve a la cama y te posea.

Lo había ofendido, tal vez incluso le había hecho daño. Había herido su orgullo. Emmett se enorgullecía de sus poderes de seducción, de sus proezas sexuales. Quizá pensara que eran la única forma de reafirmar su virilidad, el muy tonto.

—En ese caso, Emmett —replicó—, demuéstralo con hechos y no con palabras. No quiero que me decepciones... otra vez.

La expresión feroz de su rostro desapareció al instante, reemplazada por el buen humor, y soltó una carcajada.

—Eres una picara... —dijo—. Eres una picara descarada, Rosalie.

Y volvió a besarla con los labios separados y con ardor, sin rastro de ternura o delicadeza. Rosalie se rindió al asalto, separó también los labios y notó la invasión de su lengua, que comenzó a explorar el interior de su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Emmett le colocó una mano en la nuca y la instó a ladear un poco la cabeza, momento en el que el beso se tornó más pausado. Su lengua siguió devorándola, pero los movimientos se volvieron más sensuales y exquisitos, más eróticos, hasta el punto de hacerla gemir. Se aferró a uno de sus hombros con fuerza y le enterró los dedos de la otra mano en el pelo.

Sintió la dureza de su miembro en el vientre.

Sintió las caricias de sus manos, que comenzaron a explorarla con delicadeza pero sin titubear, excitándola cada vez más. Las sintió en los hombros, en los brazos, en los codos y en las manos. Las sintió en los pechos, que levantó con suavidad antes de acariciarle y pellizcarle los pezones hasta que los dejó endurecidos y tan excitados que casi le dolían. Las sintió en la cintura y en las caderas, en la cara interna de los muslos y también en la cara externa. Las sintió en las nalgas, donde se detuvieron para darle un apretón y alzarla, tras lo cual comenzó a frotar su erección contra ella.

Y después llegaron las caricias de su boca. La besó en la barbilla, en el cuello y en el canalillo.

Entretanto, ella no se mantuvo inmóvil. Sus manos exploraron ese torso ancho y musculoso, excitándolo con sus caricias, pero también lo acarició con los pechos y frotó su cuerpo contra el suyo como él había hecho antes.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos estaban acalorados y sudorosos. Ambos jadeaban como si les costase respirar.

Se percató de repente de que Emmett le había aferrado el camisón por los costados y se lo había levantado hasta las rodillas. Al ver que comenzaba a subírselo más, alzó los brazos para que se lo pasara por la cabeza y después observó cómo lo arrojaba al suelo.

Y se quedó desnuda, aunque las velas del tocador seguían encendidas. No le importó. Se pegó de nuevo a él para abrazarlo y besarlo en la boca.

Sin embargo, Emmett no le permitió que alargara mucho el beso y al cabo de unos instantes sus labios dejaron una estela húmeda de camino a sus pechos. Le rozó un pezón mientras le acariciaba el otro con los dedos y después se lo lamió. Una vez que lo humedeció, sopló con suavidad y le provocó un escalofrío. Jadeó por la sensación, y él aprovechó ese momento para llevarse el pezón a la boca y chuparlo al tiempo que le acariciaba el otro con el pulgar.

El deseo era tan intenso que solo alcanzó a apoyarse en él para mantener el equilibrio mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferraba a su pelo con ambas manos.

Las piernas apenas la sostenían. Cierta parte de su cuerpo, allí donde ningún hombre había estado todavía, comenzó a palpitar con un anhelo tan poderoso que rayaba en el dolor.

Soltó el aire que había retenido en los pulmones y el sonido le recordó a un sollozo.

Emmett alzó la cabeza de nuevo para besarla en los labios. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta ese lugar que palpitaba, y la sensación la llevó a recordar otro momento en el que hizo lo mismo y después... se detuvo.

«Esta vez no. Por favor, que no se detenga», deseó en silencio.

—Por favor —le suplicó contra sus labios—. Por favor.

Emmett la miró con los párpados entornados.

—Dime que me deseas —susurró al tiempo que le frotaba la nariz con la suya—. Dímelo, Rosalie.

La idea de apartarse para romper el hechizo, para poner fin al abrazo de la misma manera que hiciera él la otra vez, la tentó un instante. Porque había cumplido la promesa de lograr que lo deseara antes de llevarla a la cama. Sin despeinarse apenas. De la misma manera que podría haber ganado su apuesta en los jardines de Vauxhall si no hubiera decidido detenerse.

¿Sería todo un juego para él? ¿Otra conquista fácil?

De ser así, ¿qué más daba?

Era su esposa y esa era su noche de bodas. Debía entregarse a él aunque fuera por obligación. Pero lo deseaba. ¡Cómo lo deseaba! Nada importaba salvo el deseo. Ya pensaría por la mañana.

La reflexión apenas duró un instante en el cual se decidió de forma atropellada, sin dejar que los pensamientos cobraran forma definitiva en su mente.

—Te deseo —susurró.

«Por favor, no te pares. No te pares como hiciste la otra vez. Por favor, no lo hagas», suplicó en su fuero interno.

Emmett la instó a caminar hacia atrás para acercarla a la cama. Una vez junto al lecho, se sentó en el borde antes de tumbarse sobre el colchón sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Emmett se inclinó para darle un beso apasionado mientras se sacaba la camisa de los pantalones. Puso fin al beso lo justo para pasarse la prenda por la cabeza y después lo retomó al tiempo que se desabrochaba los pantalones, que procedió a quitarse junto con los calzones.

Una vez desnudo se colocó sobre ella, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza al tiempo que le atrapaba las piernas con las suyas.

Esos ojos oscuros la estaban mirando muy serios y en ese instante cayó en la cuenta de que se le había olvidado apagar las velas. O tal vez no era un olvido. Tal vez las había dejado encendidas a propósito. Le daba igual.

Levantó las manos y le acarició las mejillas. Posó los pulgares en sus labios antes de moverlos desde el centro hasta las comisuras.

—Te deseo —volvió a susurrar.

Emmett la besó y se tendió sobre ella por completo. Colocó las piernas entre las suyas, instándola a separar los muslos, y el instinto la llevó a levantar las rodillas. En ese momento lo notó, duro y ardiente, allí donde más lo deseaba y entonces...

¡Oh, y entonces!

La penetró muy despacio hasta un punto en el que creyó que no había cabida para más. El miedo al dolor hizo que se aferrara a su espalda. Y, efectivamente, el dolor apareció, pero no tardó en desvanecerse antes de que se diera cuenta siquiera. Emmett siguió moviéndose hasta hundirse por completo en ella, y la sensación de plenitud avivó el deseo hasta cotas insoportables.

—Acabamos de consumar el matrimonio, esposa mía —lo oyó murmurar contra sus labios.

Aunque no alcanzó a comprender sus palabras.

Emmett había apoyado la cabeza a su lado en la almohada, y estaba saliendo de su cuerpo; sin embargo y antes de que pudiera protestar, lo notó presionar de nuevo en su interior.

Le sorprendió que con veintitrés años, habiendo crecido en el campo, rodeada tanto de animales domésticos como salvajes y siendo consciente de los aspectos básicos de la vida desde la más temprana infancia, nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar que...

¡Jamás lo había imaginado!

El momento pareció alargarse eternamente: la maravillosa cadencia de los movimientos, la fuerza de sus envites, la ardiente humedad de su cuerpo y el sonido que producía, el doloroso deseo, el placer, el dolor, el... No existían palabras para aquello.

No existían palabras.

En ese instante vio que Emmett se incorporaba hasta descansar parte de su peso en los brazos. Se apoyó en ellos para mirarla a los ojos.

El ritmo cambió. Se tornó más lento y sus embestidas más profundas. Vio que tenía la cara sudorosa.

Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño. El placer rayaba a esas alturas en dolor.

Y el ritmo volvió a cambiar, incrementándose hasta que todo fue... insoportable.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre la almohada. Presionó los pies sobre el colchón antes de levantar las caderas y tensar el cuerpo en busca de ese dolor que...

Que... ¡oh!

Que se fragmentó en un millón de pedazos y se reveló como lo que había sido desde un principio. Placidez. Éxtasis. El éxtasis más puro y más plácido.

Se percató de que Emmett había vuelto a dejar su peso sobre ella y de que sus embestidas eran más profundas y rápidas. Al cabo de unos instantes notó cómo se tensaba antes de quedarse inmóvil, momento en el que sintió algo húmedo en su interior.

Pero la placidez lo invadía todo. Al igual que el éxtasis. Emmett se movió al cabo de un instante, salió de su cuerpo y se colocó a su lado, tras lo cual tiró de la sábana y del cobertor.

De pronto se sintió incómoda, mojada, abandonada y con frío.

Desconcertada.

Volvía a ser ella. Pero no del todo. Todavía no.

Se volvió hacia un lado, dándole la espalda a su esposo. Necesitaba recuperar la normalidad. Necesitaba...

Fue consciente de que él también se volvía y le daba la espalda.

¿Por qué la placidez se había transformado de repente en incertidumbre? ¿En dos soledades aisladas?

¿Porque la habían encontrado sin proponérselo? ¿Porque la habían obtenido antes de lograr la unidad?

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sentido algo así sin amor?

¿Era el amor esencial o no?

¿Existiría acaso ese amor con el que llevaba soñando toda la vida?

De ser así, ya era demasiado tarde para encontrarlo. ¿Debería contentarse con eso? ¿Solo con eso?

¿Con obtener el placer sin el amor? Pese a sus tumultuosos pensamientos, el agotamiento la rindió y se sumió en un sueño profundo.

Emmett no se durmió. Se limitó a quedarse tumbado en la cama con la vista clavada en la puerta de la salita, que estaba entreabierta.

Las velas seguían encendidas. No se molestó en levantarse para apagarlas.

Sabía que Rosalie mentía. Deber y no deseo, ¡ja! Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había hecho esa pregunta. Supuso que por la necesidad de comprobar si sería sincera con él o no.

Y después de que lo preguntara, ella lo retó con ese espíritu desafiante que ya le había demostrado en los jardines de Vauxhall. Lo retó para ver si conseguía que lo deseara.

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida aunque no estaba de buen humor.

Se le daba muy bien, de hecho era un experto en la materia. .. en conseguir que las mujeres lo desearan. ¡Por Dios, con todo lo que había practicado más le valía ser un experto!

Así que aceptó el reto y se entregó a la tarea de enloquecerla de deseo. Ni siquiera tuvo que emplear todos sus trucos; había bastado una mínima parte de su repertorio. De lo cual se alegraba, porque tal vez la habría asustado y habría arruinado el momento por completo. Aunque sí había usado los suficientes. Tal vez incluso debería admitir que había afrontado la tarea con cinismo y frialdad, aunque esta última había brillado por su ausencia. Porque en el proceso él había acabado excitándose. O, para ser justos, ella lo había excitado.

La había torturado hasta obligarla a admitir que lo deseaba, hasta que la hizo suplicar.

«Por favor...», le había dicho.

Y después la había poseído lenta y delicadamente, hasta llevarla al clímax; lo cual lo había sorprendido mucho. Nunca antes se había acostado con una virgen. Y se decía que era imposible lograr que una mujer llegara al clímax la primera vez.

Pero con Rosalie lo había logrado.

Y había demostrado que llevaba razón. La había derrotado tal como podría haberlo hecho en los jardines de Vauxhall de haberlo querido. Pese a los recelos y las dudas que Rosalie albergaba hacia él y hacia su matrimonio, en materia sexual era arcilla moldeable en sus manos.

Era un tipo genial, sí. Un dechado de virtudes. Sus pares lo felicitarían con unas buenas palmaditas en la espalda y estallarían en carcajadas si les contara lo sucedido. Macky, el donjuán por excelencia.

Siguió mirando la puerta de forma deliberada, aunque no veía nada.

Rosalie Brandon, la flamante baronesa McCarty, tenía su propia opinión y su propia moral. Y sus propios sueños. Que solo abandonaría momentáneamente cuando hicieran el amor.

La había notado retraerse en cuanto salió de su cuerpo.

Y después le dio la espalda justo cuando él estaba a punto de pasarle un brazo por debajo de la cabeza y hacer alguna broma para conseguir que se riera, para conseguir que admitiera entre risas que su noche de bodas había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que se había quedado dormida (¡Y la puñetera tardó un buen rato!), se desarropó y se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Desnudo, se acercó a la ventana.

Si estuviera en Cedarhurst Park, habría salido a galopar y al cuerno con la oscuridad. Pero no estaba allí, y sería bastante extraño que abandonara a su flamante esposa para galopar en plena noche. Era un cliente tan habitual del hotel que el dueño se había dado cuenta de que estaban casados.

No la expondría al ridículo que le acarrearía semejante comportamiento. Ni se expondría él mismo, ya que era consciente de que lo convertiría en un hazmerreír.

¡Maldita fuera su estampa una y mil veces! No le perdonaría a Clarence lo que había hecho ni aunque ambos acabaran asándose en el infierno durante mil años y la única forma de evitarlo fuera el perdón.

En ese momento se quedó muy quieto.

O no estaba dormida del todo cuando salió de la cama o había hecho más ruido del que creía al moverse. Rosalie no se había movido, pero algo había cambiado en el silencio que reinaba en el dormitorio, algo que hizo que se percatara de que estaba despierta; y, efectivamente, cuando volvió la cabeza para comprobarlo, vio que tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Las velas siguen encendidas —la oyó decir—. Si hay alguien mirando hacia arriba, no tendrá problemas para verte al detalle.

Podría haber elaborado un buen número de réplicas. En cambio, se limitó a levantar los brazos y a correr las cortinas. No se molestó en cubrirse. Y ella no se molestó en apartar la vista.

—Supongo que crees que debería haber algo más que lujuria.

El comentario sonó como una acusación malhumorada.

—Y tú no —repuso ella, volviendo las tornas con gran habilidad—. Esa es la gran diferencia entre nosotros, mi... Emmett. Pero deberemos aprender a vivir con ella.

Le irritaba profundamente que no fuera capaz de pronunciar su nombre de pila con naturalidad. Que incluso después de la boda celebrada por la mañana y después de haber hecho el amor un rato antes, todavía tuviera que esforzarse para no llamarlo «milord».

—O no —la contradijo.

Rosalie lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Nos queda alternativa? —le preguntó.

—Si no puedo acostarme contigo sin sentir la necesidad de amarte primero y de ganarme tu amor y si tú no eres capaz de disfrutar del momento después sin arrepentirte por haberte entregado a la lujuria, no tardaremos en estar durmiendo en camas separadas, Rosalie —le advirtió—. Y posiblemente en casas separadas, porque tengo un apetito sexual sano y abundante. Aunque tal vez en tu vocabulario ese «sano» sea «insano». Disfruto con el sexo.

—Sí—convino ella—. No lo dudo.

Se sentó en el sillón donde se la había encontrado dormida cuando volvió de la planta baja. Enfadarse con una mujer era algo nuevo para él. Las acusaciones y las quejas. Menudo comienzo para un matrimonio...

Decidió volver a intentarlo.

—He descubierto que me gustas —confesó—, que disfruto de tu compañía y de tu ingenio, que admiro tu belleza y que deseo tu cuerpo. Estoy incluso preparado para tratar de sentir afecto y de serte fiel. Pero no puedo ofrecerte lo que tú llamas amor porque no sé qué significa esa palabra entre un hombre y una mujer. Y desde luego no pretendo que tú me ames ni que me tengas siquiera cariño. No después de haberte visto obligada a casarte, concretamente a casarte conmigo. Creo que este matrimonio tiene visos de convertirse en un imposible, más bien.

Menudo intento... peor que su anterior intervención, salvo por su tono de voz, que ya no se asemejaba al de un cascarrabias gruñón.

—Yo también he descubierto algo sobre ti —repuso Rosalie—. Algo que ni siquiera sospechaba hasta esta noche y que me ha tomado por sorpresa. En realidad, no te quieres a ti mismo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera te gustas tal cual eres.

«¡Por el amor de Dios!», exclamó para sus adentros mientras la miraba desconcertado y tamborileaba con las yemas de los dedos sobre el brazo del sillón.

—¿Qué tontería se te ha ocurrido ahora? —le preguntó, irritado una vez más.

—No esperaba escuchar la palabra «imposible» de tus labios nunca —siguió ella—. ¿Te parece imposible lograr que un matrimonio funcione? ¿El amor es imposible por ambas partes? Creía que para ti era una cuestión de orgullo ganar una apuesta.

—Muy amable por tu parte recordarme la única que he perdido —comentó.

—No la perdiste —puntualizó ella—. Elegiste una salida más valerosa y honorable. Salida que, por supuesto, interpretaste como una humillación. Pero no me refería a esa apuesta.

Soltó una breve carcajada al escucharla.

—¿Te refieres a la que hice en el baile de lady Parmeter? —preguntó—. Eso no fue una apuesta, ¿o sí? No se puede hacer una apuesta a menos que lo acuerden dos personas, sin que fijen un premio, sin que fijen una penalización en caso de que se pierda y sin un límite de tiempo.

—Ninguna de esas cosas te detuvo antes de que nos viéramos atrapados por el escándalo —le recordó—. Parecías muy decidido a lograr que me enamorara de ti. Esa es la razón por la que me perseguiste después de bailar aquel vals. Hay otra persona: yo. Hay un premio: yo. Y hay una penalización: me perderás si no ganas. Y un límite de tiempo: la duración de la fiesta campestre.

La miró, mudo y sin saber qué decir por primera vez en su vida. Sin embargo, notó que el buen humor regresaba. Qué típico de Rosalie no dejarse llevar jamás por la tragedia.

—Apuesto en tu contra —la oyó decir—. Apuesto a que no lograrás hacerlo, a que jamás conseguirás que me enamore de ti, a que es imposible. Apuesto a que será una pérdida de tiempo que lo intentes siquiera. Pero tú eres un hombre para quien no existen los imposibles, mucho menos si se trata de algo fuera de tu alcance. Bien, pues yo estoy fuera de tu alcance. Por completo. Así que haz que me enamore de ti. Tentador. Pero había un problema.

—No tengo nada que ofrecer a cambio —dijo—. Al menos nada que tú valores. No soy un romántico, Rosalie, y si alguna vez se me ocurriera fingir que lo soy, acabaría haciendo el ridículo.

—Tendrás que buscar una solución a ese problema —replicó ella.

Se miraron en silencio un buen rato. La luz de las velas comenzó a oscilar. Estaban a punto de consumirse.

Se descubrió al borde de la sonrisa. ¡Conque no podría conseguir que se enamorara de él! ¡Conque sería una pérdida de tiempo intentarlo!

—Una cosa más —añadió Rosalie—. Si la apuesta se materializa después de todo, tendremos que poner las cosas más difíciles.

Enarcó las cejas, intrigado.

—Sin amor no habrá sexo —sentenció ella.

—¿Para siempre?

—Al menos hasta que lleguemos al límite del tiempo fijado —respondió—. Después, ya veremos.

¿¡Un mes de celibato!? ¿Justo después de catar a su flamante esposa? Eso sí que era poner las cosas difíciles; lo demás eran tonterías.

Sin embargo, acabó sonriendo. Era imposible. ¿Verdad?

Una apuesta imposible.

¡Eso estaba por verse!

Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella con la mano derecha extendida.

—Trato hecho —dijo.

Rosalie aceptó su mano e intercambiaron un apretón.

—Será mejor que el sofá de la salita sea más cómodo de lo que parece —señaló él.

—Llévate una almohada —le aconsejó ella.

Salió del dormitorio después de seguir su consejo. La luz de las velas osciló una vez más y después se apagó, justo cuando él cerraba la puerta a su espalda.

El sofá era muy cómodo para sentarse, pero para dormir resultaba demasiado estrecho y pequeño. Se acostó de espaldas, con las piernas apoyadas en un reposabrazos y la cabeza en el otro.

No era una postura que invitara al sueño ni siquiera aunque los engranajes de su mente hubieran estado en reposo en vez de ir a toda máquina. Ocupados por un único pensamiento.

Tendría que ofrecerle algo a cambio de su amor; un amor que, por supuesto, acabaría conquistando. Y mucho se temía que solo había una cosa digna de ser ofrecida. ¡Maldita fuera su estampa! Tendría que enamorarse de ella. Y ya podía ir convenciéndose de que sería una proeza imposible o la apuesta perdería todo el interés.

Era imposible.

¡Desde luego!

De esa forma ganaría. Acabaría enamorado de ella. ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué momento había encontrado cómodo ese dichoso sofá?

«Un hombre que me llegue al corazón y al alma.» Torció el gesto.

¡Maldita almohada! ¿Estaría rellena de piedras? Iba a enamorarse de ella.

Esa era la apuesta que se había hecho a sí mismo. ¿Era un imposible? Por supuesto. ¿Era factible? ¡Por supuesto!

Y en ese momento le llegó la inspiración. Se levantó del sofá, se tumbó en el suelo con la almohada bajo la cabeza, se arropó con la chaqueta y se obligó a quedarse dormido.

Por fin estaba cómodo.

Aunque tenía frío en las piernas.

* * *

**Jajajajajaja pobree Emmett mee lo mandaron a dormir al sillon XDD yo le hago un canchitoo en mi camaa apocoo ustedes no? que les pareciioo la apuesta de estos dos? creen que lo logre? bueno nos leemos el viernes les dejo un preview de "Diario de un amor" que subo los martes espero tambien lo lean y les guste ^^**

...

Era posible que se hubiera comportado como un caballero, pero ciertamente no era uno.

—Bella —le dijo sedosamente, y supo que estaba tratando de seducirla, sino para meterla en la cama, sí para obtener su conformidad.

Ella tomó un profundo aliento.

—Viniste hasta aquí, hiciste lo correcto, y yo rehusé. Ya no tienes nada por lo que sentirte culpable, así que puedes regresar a Inglaterra con la conciencia tranquila. Adiós, Edward.

—No lo creo, Bella —le dijo, apretando su sujeción sobre ella—. Tenemos muchas cosas que discutir, tú y yo

...

Edward quería casarse con ella. Le había sido fiel. Debería estar bailando de alegría. Pero no podía desprenderse de la sensación de que estaba haciendo esto por obligación, no porque sintiera amor o afecto por ella. Aparte del deseo, por supuesto. Estaba absolutamente claro que la deseaba.

Una lágrima bajó por su rostro. No era suficiente. Podría serlo, si ella no lo amara tanto. Pero esto… era demasiado disparejo. Lentamente la debilitaría, hasta que no fuera más que una triste y solitaria cáscara.

...

Él elevó una comisura de su boca formando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Lo haría lenta y dolorosamente.

—Realmente tienes una veta maligna, chiquilla —dijo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ella trató de sonreír, pero sus labios se negaron a obedecerla.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Edward hablara otra vez.

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chicasss lo siento! se que les debo como 5 capitulos o algooo asii pero se los pienso reponer es que no tenia internet ia se imaginaran mi trauma x.x pero buenoo ya regrese y las pondre al dia un capitulo por dia hasta completar los que les falta y ya seguir normalmentee :3 aqui el primero espero les gustee :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 16

—Y una cosa más —dijo Rosalie como si estuvieran en mitad de una conversación, cuando en realidad llevaban toda la tarde viajando prácticamente en silencio.

Emmett estaba repantigado a su lado en un rincón del carruaje, con un pie apoyado en el asiento contrario, los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho y los ojos cerrados. Una pose muy indolente, pero no estaba dormido. De hecho, ella sospechaba que la estaba observando, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo lo lograba con los ojos cerrados... Claro que era un hombre que se reía de los imposibles.

También era un hombre que no había hecho nada durante todo el día para cortejarla ni para ganar su apuesta. Se había levantado esa mañana preparada para un día de triquiñuelas seductoras. Sin embargo, Emmett habló del tiempo un rato y a la postre dijo que si no podía arrancarle una sonrisa, bien podía dormir un poco, ya que apenas había pegado ojo la noche anterior. Después cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho y cerró los ojos.

Con esa postura tan relajada y viril estaba guapísimo, aunque tenía muy claro que no estaba dormido. Ocupaba más de la mitad del carruaje. Ella tenía que mantener las piernas muy juntas para evitar rozarle la rodilla cada vez que el vehículo daba un bandazo, cosa que sucedía continuamente.

No le había hecho caso durante el trayecto. Claro que no tenía sentido vanagloriarse de ese logro mientras él fingiera dormir. Ojalá se despertase para que supiera que no le estaba prestando atención. Por supuesto, al principio tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada al escuchar algunos de sus comentarios más absurdos acerca del tiempo. Habló en ese momento para despertarlo, si bien eso, cómo no, implicaba tener que prestarle atención.

Emmett abrió los ojos.

—Y una cosa más —repitió.

—¿Otra? —preguntó él—. ¿Sería una cosa más que se añadiría a la otra cosa más que has mencionado hace un momento? Porque eso serían dos cosas.

Le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Charlotte está realmente encantada con nuestro matrimonio —dijo—. Y no creo que se deba solo al hecho de contar con alguien que la amadrine en su presentación en sociedad el año que viene, de modo que ya no le asusta la posibilidad de que la envíen con su tía. Te quiere mucho y desea que seas feliz. Cree que serás feliz conmigo. Cree que estamos enamorados.

Emmett le sonrió con los ojos. Resultaba muy desconcertante que pudiera hacerlo sin mover ni un solo músculo de la cara. Esos ojos, pensó de repente, podían ser su perdición... en caso de que existiera ese riesgo, lo cual ponía en duda.

—Eso es una cosa —replicó él—. ¿Hay otra?

—Sí que la hay —contestó—. Procedo de una familia muy unida. Todos nos queremos mucho. Nos alegramos de la felicidad de los demás y nos duelen las penas de los otros. Es de vital importancia para mis hermanos verme felizmente casada, vernos muy enamorados. Sin embargo, ahora mismo están preocupados. Temen que no nos queramos y que eso no ocurra nunca.

—Eso son dos cosas —señaló Emmett con voz indolente, como si acabara de despertarse de un profundo sueño—. Cosas interesantes. Cosas que me dan todo el incentivo que me hace falta para ganar mi apuesta y a ti todos los motivos que necesitas para rendirte y permitírmelo.

—No me has entendido —precisó—. He dicho que es importante para nuestras familias que estemos enamorados. El uno del otro. Los dos por igual. No que yo te adore y tú sigas con tu vida como si nada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que deseas aceptar la doble apuesta después de todo, Rosalie? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida y los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Pretendes conseguir que me enamore de ti? Puede que incluso te dé la oportunidad de ganar.

—Lo que quiero... —declaró, deseando que se sentara como era debido para que no tuviera ese aire... ese aire... Bueno, ese aire y punto—. Lo que quiero es que nos esmeremos durante las semanas de la fiesta campestre. Que convenzamos a Charlotte, a Meg y a Stephen de que nuestro matrimonio fue por amor... O más bien que lo es. Porque los queremos tanto como ellos nos quieren a nosotros. Sé que quieres a Charlotte aunque niegues que seas capaz de sentir semejante emoción. Y yo le debo más a Meg de lo que jamás podré pagarle y la quiero más que a nadie en el mundo. También quiero muchísimo a Stephen. Es un buen hermano. Aunque es posible que se haya distanciado un poco de nosotras en estos últimos años mientras se dedica a buscar los placeres que la vida le puede ofrecer a un joven rico y de posición encumbrada.

—¿Igual que yo cuando me marché de casa? —preguntó él.

—No voy a permitir que cambies de tema —le aseguró—. Aunque la comparación te viene como anillo al dedo... La cuestión es que tenemos que asegurarnos de que sean muy felices durante su estancia en Cedarhurst Park. Podemos lograrlo si parecemos felices con nuestra vida en común.

—¿Y después de que la señorita Huxtable y Merton vuelvan a su casa? —puntualizó él—. Mantendremos la farsa en beneficio de Charlotte, ¿no? Hasta que se case. O durante el resto de nuestras vidas si no lo hace.

Aquel era el punto débil de su plan, por supuesto. Fingir que se tenían cariño durante dos semanas, mientras duraba la fiesta campestre, no debería resultar demasiado difícil. Pero ¿qué pasaría después?

—Ya pensaremos en eso cuando llegue el momento —contestó.

—No tendremos que preocuparnos por ese problema si no existe tal problema cuando llegue ese momento —dijo él—. Deberás poner mucho empeño en ganar tu mitad de la apuesta, Rosalie, el mismo que yo le estoy poniendo a mi mitad —le aconsejó, entornando de nuevo los párpados.

—Yo no tengo una mitad de la apuesta —protestó.

—¿Y qué sentido tendría ganar mi mitad? —le preguntó—. ¿Por qué voy a querer que te enamores de mí si yo no estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Por qué desearía que me quisieras si yo no te quiero?

—No deseo que me quieras —le aseguró.

Emmett la recorrió con una mirada lánguida, y se sintió tan desnuda como se había sentido la noche anterior a la luz de las velas. Un detalle en el que no quería pensar ese día en absoluto.

Porque esa mañana se había dado cuenta de algo... En realidad, se dio cuenta la noche anterior después de que él se marchara a la salita. Se había dado cuenta de que al negar a Emmett el contacto físico, también se lo estaba negando a ella misma. Y se había sorprendido al descubrir que no era una idea alentadora. Debería serlo. No debería haber lujuria en un matrimonio, tan solo amor.

Podría haber amor si aceptaba la mitad de la apuesta y ganaba... y si él ganaba su mitad.

¡Menuda tontería! La idea la enfadó muchísimo. —Rosalie, creo que acabas de decir una mentira como una catedral. Pero tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta todavía. Por supuesto que deseas quererme: soy tu esposo. Y por supuesto que deseas que yo te quiera: eres mi esposa.

Vaya, se dio cuenta de pronto, ya se había puesto manos a la obra, ¿no? El consagrado ganador de apuestas. Y ya estaba teniendo cierto efecto en ella. Sintió un tironcito en el corazón. Un hecho que, en cuanto se percató, la enfadó todavía más.

—¡Vuelve a dormirte! —exclamó—. O vuelve a fingir que duermes, como antes.

Sin embargo y en vez de hacerle caso, Emmett le cogió la mano izquierda.

—Casi hemos llegado —le dijo.

—¿A casa? —Se inclinó para mirar por la ventanilla que Emmett tenía al lado, pero solo veía campos de labor más allá de los setos que flanqueaban el camino.

—A Cedarhurst Park —la corrigió él con cierto énfasis mientras le acariciaba la base del dedo meñique, tras lo cual trazó una línea hasta llegar a la punta del dedo.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le estaba acariciando la garganta?

—¿Todavía lo odias? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Sigue sin ser tu hogar? ¿Y dónde está tu hogar?

Sus caricias se trasladaron hasta el dedo anular y comenzó a girar la alianza. Tenía los labios apretados y había entornado los párpados mientras observaba sus manos.

—Si tienes la intención de hacer siempre varias preguntas a la vez, te advierto que mi atolondramiento irá en aumento. Vas a acabar con un idiota por marido.

Podría haberse echado a reír, pero no lo hizo. Quería respuestas. Un hombre que odiaba la casa que siempre había sido suya pero que no tenía un lugar al que llamar hogar le resultaba muy extraño. Y estaba hablando de su marido. Qué poco sabía sobre él. Sin embargo, el día anterior se había casado con él y la noche pasada había compartido la intimidad del lecho conyugal. Para ella, el hogar siempre había sido el centro de su existencia, ya fuera la vicaría mientras su padre seguía con vida, la casita a la que se habían mudado tras su muerte o Warren Hall, donde residían desde hacía tres años.

—No, no odio Cedarhurst Park —contestó él—. Sí, es mi hogar si tengo que llamarlo de esa manera. Aunque la palabra «hogar» es como la palabra «amor», ¿no te parece? Es imposible de definir y por tanto carece intrínsecamente de significado...

—Esas palabras son imposibles de definir justo porque son palabras y solo pueden representar conceptos repletos de significado —replicó ella—. Representan emociones demasiado profundas para ser expresadas por meras palabras. Pero tenemos que utilizar palabras porque son el medio principal por el que nos comunicamos. Y de ahí que tengamos que etiquetar algo insondable, grandioso e inconmensurable con palabras tan inadecuadas como «hogar» o «amor». Al igual que el blanco es la suma de todos los colores y de todas las tonalidades de dichos colores, tal como me dijiste ayer.

Emmett le pasó la alianza por el nudillo y la devolvió a su lugar antes de acariciarle el anular y pasar al corazón. Tenía una sonrisa en los labios, aunque seguía con los párpados entornados.

Y en ese momento ella sintió la caricia en los pechos.

—Recuerdo que una vez te dije que eres una mujer de grandes y extraordinarias pasiones, Rosalie. Algún día aprenderás a dirigir dicha pasión hacia otra persona en vez de hacia tus pensamientos... Hacia mí, debo añadir, dado que sería del todo impensable que mi esposa la dirigiera hacia otro hombre, ¿verdad?

La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa indolente y un tanto torcida... que le aceleró la respiración.

Emmett bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia sus manos mientras le acariciaba el dedo corazón, provocándole una punzada en el vientre. Se propuso desentenderse de la sensación. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, quería excitarla físicamente, aunque con sutileza, para que se enamorase de él. Era evidente que nunca lo conseguiría así.

—Pero en respuesta a tu tercera pregunta, no hay otro lugar. No hay otro sitio al que considere mi hogar, quiero decir. Cedarhurst Park lo es, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

—Como el matrimonio —dijo.

—Como el matrimonio —convino él, mirándola a los ojos una vez más—. Hace un tiempo pasé casi un año en Cedarhurst Park, momento en el que di el primer y titubeante paso para reclamarlo como mío.

—¿Qué hiciste? —quiso saber.

—Te lo enseñaré cuando lleguemos —contestó mientras sus dedos trazaban un sendero por su índice. Y la cara interna de sus muslos comenzó a palpitar.

¿Qué pasaría cuando llegara al pulgar?

No sucedió.

—¡Ah! —exclamó él de repente, justo cuando ella se percataba de las casas que se veían por las ventanillas del carruaje.

Estaban atravesando un pueblo. Vio la aguja de la iglesia a escasa distancia.

Emmett bajó el pie del asiento y se enderezó para poder mirar el exterior. Saludó con una mano a las pocas personas que había en la calle, observando el paso del carruaje. Todas ellas le devolvieron el saludo, según se percató ella. Algunas incluso sonrieron. Todas parecían alegrarse.

Una reacción muy interesante hacia un hombre que no pasaba mucho tiempo allí y a quien incluso le costaba admitir que ese era su hogar y que no lo odiaba de todo corazón.

Lo miró con curiosidad mientras dejaban el pueblo atrás y enfilaban lo que supuso que era la avenida de entrada a Cedarhurst Park. Era ancha y estaba flanqueada por dos hileras de árboles, aunque logró ver los prados que se extendían hasta el horizonte y el brillo del agua, a la izquierda.

Y en ese momento apareció ante sus ojos la mansión, un edificio enorme, de planta cuadrada, construido de piedra gris. Parecía que la fachada principal era todo ventanales. Los más grandes se encontraban en la planta baja, y su tamaño iba decreciendo paulatinamente conforme se iba subiendo de planta, hasta llegar a las más pequeñas de la planta superior, justo debajo del tejado, con su balaustrada de piedra y sus estatuas. Había un enorme pórtico con columnas en el centro de la fachada principal, con escalones de mármol que conducían a la puerta de entrada.

Bajo los escalones había dos amplias terrazas, una más alta que otra, y más abajo todavía, excavado en el suelo, se extendía un enorme jardín también de planta cuadrada y rodeado por muretes cubiertos por una profusión de plantas trepadoras con flores rojas y amarillas. El jardín en sí, según pudo ver desde el carruaje al pasar por la izquierda, estaba distribuido en parterres perfectos con senderos de gravilla, setos bajos, macizos de flores e hierbas aromáticas, estatuas... y un reloj de sol en el centro.

No dijo nada porque Emmett permanecía en silencio. Estaba sentado junto a ella con la vista clavada en la ventanilla y mostraba una actitud totalmente distinta a lo que conocía de él. La tensión que lo embargaba era evidente.

Sin embargo ese era su hogar. No solo el de él, sino el suyo también. Era la baronesa McCarty de Cedarhurst Park. No había asimilado esa realidad del todo, pese al día anterior, pese a la noche pasada, pese a ese momento.

No obstante, el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver su nuevo hogar por primera vez, algo que no recordaba haber sentido cuando llegó a Warren Hall hacía más de tres años. Tenía la sensación de que su vida, de que sus futuras esperanzas estaban depositadas en ese lugar. Y la casa era hermosa. El jardín hundido era tan bonito que la emoción le provocó un nudo en la garganta.

Claro que lo estaba viendo en el mejor momento. El sol brillaba. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Y era verano.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó él, rompiendo así el largo silencio y recuperando al parecer su ánimo habitual—. ¿Ves como todos nuestros actos tienen repercusiones? Me pareció sensato avisar al ama de llaves de que llegaría acompañado por una nueva baronesa además de por un buen número de invitados para la fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebrará dentro de un par de semanas. Y los criados han ideado la manera de verte sin tener que hacerlo a escondidas desde ventanas, puertas, biombos o pasillos.

La terraza superior quedaba por fin a la vista. El carruaje estaba a punto de doblar una curva que lo dejaría frente a ella. El considerable servicio de Cedarhurst Park formaba en la escalera de entrada en pulcras filas, con más aspecto de estatuas vestidas que de personas de carne y hueso. El personal masculino a un lado, vestido de negro; y el personal femenino enfrente, también de negro, con cofias blancas y delantales del mismo color que ondeaban por la brisa.

—Una recepción para darnos la bienvenida —prosiguió Emmett, con un deje en la voz entre la exasperación y la risa—. Espero que estés preparada.

Rosalie recordó que había sucedido lo mismo en Warren Hall cuando los Huxtable llegaron a la propiedad. Habían disfrutado de lo lindo. Stephen se detuvo a charlar con todos los sirvientes.

—Por supuesto que estoy preparada —le aseguró pese al vuelco tan desagradable que le dio el estómago—. Soy tu esposa, ¿no? La nueva señora de Cedarhurst Park.

Muy a su pesar, sintió que la embargaba la emoción al darse cuenta de que era precisamente eso.

—Amor mío. —Se percató de que Emmett seguía sujetándole la mano cuando el carruaje llegó a los escalones de entrada y uno de los hombres, supuso que el mayordomo, se adelantó para abrir la puerta y desplegar los escalones—. Nunca te he contestado a ese «y una cosa más», ¿verdad? Acepto todas tus exigencias. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ayer me convertí en tu eterno esclavo? Por expreso deseo, por supuesto. ¿Y qué más podría desear para hoy y para todos los días de nuestro futuro sino demostrarles a mis criados, a nuestras respectivas familias y a nuestros amigos que te adoro?

Le lanzó una mirada de reproche, pero Emmett había agachado la cabeza y acababa de llevarse su mano a los labios, representando la estampa de un novio enamorado delante de toda la servidumbre, desde el mayordomo hasta el limpiabotas, que los miraba sin perderse detalle a través de la portezuela abierta del carruaje.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

Solo Emmett era capaz de convertir esa situación en algo jocoso.

Y de parecer guapísimo, y sí, también romántico, mientras lo hacía. Se imaginó el suspiro colectivo que se alzó de entre las mujeres de la servidumbre, aunque no le sorprendería que hubiera sido real.

...

Emmett decidió que le enseñaría la casa en otro momento, tal vez al día siguiente. No había dado indicios de estar ansiosa por verlo todo de golpe. De hecho, no había demostrado interés alguno. Ni por la casa ni por la propiedad. No había dicho nada mientras se acercaban a la mansión y él esperaba en tensión a su lado.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que mostrase entusiasmo por un hogar que le había sido impuesto?

Además, ¿le importaba a él lo que ella pensase?

¿Acaso le importaba Cedarhurst Park?

La llevó al salón de la planta alta después de que pasaran revista a los sirvientes. Subieron los escalones de entrada a la casa por un lado y los volvieron a bajar por el otro, de modo que saludaron primero al personal femenino y después hicieron lo propio con el personal masculino.

Rosalie les sonrió con calidez a todos y cada uno de ellos, repitió sus nombres cuando el ama de llaves o el mayordomo se los presentaba y charló un poco con ellos.

Al igual que él, de hecho. A Emmett le sorprendió bastante ver todas esas caras que recordaba de antaño, no por su avanzada edad, sino porque llevaban mucho tiempo en Cedarhurst Park. ¿Les gustaba trabajar allí? ¿Les pagaban bien? En ese momento recordó que había dado la orden de que les subieran el salario después de la muerte del segundo esposo de su madre. Y volvió a hacerlo después de la muerte de esta.

Mientras los saludaba a todos, recordó también con cierta sorpresa que durante el tiempo que vivió allí llegó a apreciar a muchos de los presentes e incluso a querer a unos cuantos. Le habían dado de comer en la cocina, le habían limpiado y curado las heridas, alguna que otra vez incluso lo habían lavado, le habían limpiado la ropa y le habían abrillantado los zapatos antes de que el segundo esposo de su madre pudiera ver el barro o el agua del lago. Incluso le habían remendado desgarrones. Habían escuchado sus aventuras, algunas muy exageradas. Los jardineros y los mozos de cuadra le habían impuesto disciplina con sus propias manos en más de una ocasión en vez de quejarse por su comportamiento a sus señores; algunas veces dicha disciplina consistía en trabajar con una pala o un rastrillo, aunque habían llegado a darle un buen cachete cuando se lo merecía. En ocasiones habían mentido por él, diciendo que no sabían dónde estaba para que sus lugares y sus escondrijos preferidos no fueran descubiertos.

Qué raro que se pudieran olvidar períodos tan amplios de la propia vida. Esos lugares...

El té y las pastas se sirvieron en el salón poco después de que se acomodaran. Rosalie tomó té, pero no probó las pastas.

—Espero poder recordar algunos nombres y que pronto me los aprenda todos —dijo—. Son muchísimos.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —le aseguró—. No esperan que lo hagas.

Y sin embargo, pensó, él conocía a casi todos los criados por su nombre sin tener siquiera que esforzarse. Y creía ser capaz de recordar los nombres de los nuevos, ya que había muy pocos y la mayoría tenía algún tipo de parentesco con antiguos sirvientes o con otros que estaban aún a su servicio.

—Pero yo sí espero hacerlo —replicó ella—. Los criados también son personas.

Los ocasionales arranques morales de Rosalie siempre le hacían gracia, más que irritarlo. Supuso que era resultado de haber pasado la infancia en una vicaría rural.

En ese momento rememoró la escena que se produjo antes de entrar en la mansión, después de bajar los escalones de entrada una vez más para saludar al personal masculino. Rosalie se quedó en la terraza, mirándolos con una sonrisa. La brisa le agitaba el ala del sombrero y la luz del sol le arrancaba destellos dorados a su pelo mientras dirigía a los criados unas palabras muy parecidas a las que acababa de decir a él.

—Por favor, perdonadme si no recuerdo todos vuestros nombres la próxima vez que os vea. Pero si sigo sin recordarlos dentro de un mes, entonces no mereceré, ni esperaré, vuestro perdón.

Sus palabras les arrancaron una carcajada y Emmett estuvo casi seguro de que todo el personal se había enamorado al punto de la nueva baronesa.

Incluso él estaba hechizado.

Rosalie no se sentó al llegar al salón. Se acercó a uno de los grandes ventanales y clavó la mirada en el exterior mientras bebía su té.

Se acercó a ella y se detuvo al llegar a su espalda.

—Creo que es el jardín más bonito que he visto en mi vida —dijo Rosalie, que estaba mirando los parterres.

Emmett cerró los ojos un momento y parte de la tensión que se había apoderado de sus hombros y de su cuello desde que enfilaron de la avenida de entrada a Cedarhurst Park se desvaneció.

—¿De verdad? —le preguntó.

Por un instante creyó que Rosalie no contestaría, que solo había hecho un comentario atento, aunque fuera muy halagador.

—Está perfectamente diseñado, con precisión geométrica —prosiguió ella—. ¿Es un cuadrado perfecto? ¿Sabes si lo es? Seguro que lo es.

—Al milímetro —contestó.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada, pensando que a buen seguro le había gastado una broma.

—Algo hecho por el hombre no debería ser tan hermoso, ¿no crees? —comentó ella—. No se debería domar la naturaleza de forma tan exagerada. Pero es hermoso. Tal vez eso diga mucho del lugar que ocupa la humanidad en este mundo. Podemos imponerle orden y precisión a la naturaleza, pero no podemos destruir ni su belleza ni su entusiasmo.

—¿Entusiasmo? —repitió.

—Mira esas plantas trepadoras que tapizan los muros —dijo—. Son exuberantes aunque las han confinado al perímetro del jardín. Están dejando muy claro que pueden ser domadas, pero no destruidas, que no son menos poderosas que los hombres que las colocaron en ese lugar y que se aseguran de contenerlas, de que no invadan los parterres.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y Rosalie se volvió para mirarlo.

—Muy bien —comentó—. Ríete de mí. No me importa.

—El resto de la propiedad se ha diseñado según las teorías de Capability Brown y sus contemporáneos. Hay prados con arboledas y un lago, y también un sendero agreste que se interna entre los árboles en el extremo más alejado de la propiedad y que sube por los bosques de las colinas situadas detrás de la casa. Todo diseñado con sumo cuidado para parecer artísticamente natural o naturalmente artístico... no sé qué es más apropiado, la verdad. Por supuesto, el objetivo es conseguir que la propiedad parezca un retazo de bosque salvaje, de naturaleza libre, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Los prados llegaban casi a la puerta de entrada hasta hacía unos cuantos años.

—¿Solo hasta hace unos cuantos años? —Miró de nuevo al exterior.

—Las terrazas son de reciente construcción —le explicó—. Al igual que el jardín de los parterres. El año pasado estaba mejor que el anterior, y este año está mejor todavía que el año pasado.

Rosalie lo miró de nuevo, y en esa ocasión lo hizo con una expresión intensa.

—¿Es el primer y titubeante paso del que me has hablado en el carruaje? —le preguntó—. ¿El primer paso para reclamar Cedarhurst Park como tuyo?

—Es un paso minúsculo, ¿verdad? —preguntó a su vez con una ceja enarcada—. Y me costó tanto trabajo que dudo mucho que vuelva a dar otro.

—Pero es obra tuya —insistió.

—No cogí una pala —repuso—.En fin, sí que lo hice, pero mi contribución al trabajo físico fue insignificante. Podría haberme estropeado las uñas.

—Y supongo que el diseño también es tuyo —comentó ella.

—En absoluto —la corrigió—. No tengo visión artística alguna... ni talento matemático, ya que estamos.

Sin embargo, había insistido en que el cuadrado debía ser perfecto, al milímetro.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte algo... Si has terminado el té, claro.

La vio apurar la taza y cruzar la estancia para dejarla junto con el platillo en la bandeja. Para evitarle a un criado que tuviera que recogerlos del alféizar de la ventana, supuso. ¿Otra reminiscencia de la vicaría, donde posiblemente no tuvieran criados o dispusieran de muy pocos?

La condujo al pasillo, en dirección al ala este de la casa, donde se encontraban sus aposentos. Eran dos dormitorios con vistas al este, espaciosos y de planta cuadrada, con los vestidores en los extremos y un gabinete privado a modo de separación.

Tal vez debería conducirla primero al dormitorio de la baronesa, ya que todavía no lo había visto. O al menos al gabinete privado, donde podría encontrar comodidad y tranquilidad por las mañanas si así lo deseaba. Sin embargo, la llevó a su dormitorio, al del barón.

Después de la muerte de su madre ordenó que lo redecoraran por completo, aunque para entonces llevaba años sin ser usado. Habría quemado la estancia de haber podido, aunque los cambios que hizo borraron por completo la presencia del segundo esposo de su madre. En ese momento todo estaba decorado en tonos azul oscuro, gris y plateado.

—Este es mi dormitorio —le dijo—. Aunque no el tuyo, como seguro te aliviará saber. Hay un espacioso gabinete entre nuestras habitaciones y seguramente también haya una cerradura en tu puerta para impedir que entre el lobo.

—Hemos hecho una apuesta —le recordó ella—. Confío en tu honor. Aunque haya una cerradura, no echaré la llave.

—Cosa de la que tal vez te arrepientas en el futuro —replicó.

Iba a costarle la misma vida cumplir con el celibato que ella había impuesto como condición a la apuesta y que él había aceptado en un arranque de locura. Y porque esa condición añadía otro reto a ese desafío ya de por sí imposible.

—Esto es lo que quería enseñarte —le dijo al tiempo que señalaba el enorme cuadro colgado sobre la repisa de la chimenea, con un marco antiguo y dorado.

—Ya veo —murmuró ella mientras se acercaba.

—Sumido en un aburrimiento desesperado hace unos años, después de que lloviera durante días sin parar, hice una excursión al ático y descubrí esto, que estaba de cara a la pared. Es un cuadro de la mansión de hace más de un siglo. Antes de que se destruyeran los parterres de flores en aras de la modernidad y de ese aire artísticamente natural. Me enamoré.

Rosalie se volvió de golpe, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Emmett se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

—Como tú misma has dicho en el carruaje, muchas palabras solo representan aquello que no se puede expresar verbalmente. Pasa lo mismo con los tópicos cuando se es demasiado perezoso para buscar algo original que decir. En cuanto vi este cuadro supe que si iba a vivir en Cedarhurst Park, eso era lo quería ver desde los ventanales del salón o desde los escalones de entrada. Así que di las órdenes oportunas. En ocasiones es una gran ventaja contar con riqueza y poder.

Rosalie había vuelto a mirar el cuadro.

—Pero aquí solo hay una terraza con los parterres de flores más abajo —señaló—. Y no están hundidos en el suelo. No están rodeados por el murete ni por los macizos de flores.

—Una cuestión de orgullo —adujo—. No podía hacer una copia barata sin más. Tenía que añadir algo de mi propia cosecha.

—O algo de ti —murmuró ella, sin duda hablando consigo misma—. Añadir una terraza a un nivel inferior y hundir el jardín todavía más en la tierra son adaptaciones brillantes.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó. Por absurdo que pareciera, su halago lo complacía—. Eres muy amable.

Rosalie chasqueó la lengua y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Ya me parecía a mí... —dijo—. Te has vuelto a esconder detrás de tu máscara de siempre para hacerme creer que no te importa en lo más mínimo. Este jardín no fue solo un pequeño y titubeante paso, ¿verdad? Fue un gesto atrevido para dejar clara tu personalidad.

Él le sonrió, aunque el buen humor brillaba por su ausencia en ese instante. De hecho, se sentía muy expuesto. Y ligeramente tonto. Tal vez no debería haberla llevado a su dormitorio.

—Se debe experimentar una magnífica sensación de soledad y paz en ese jardín —comentó ella.

—Espero que lo descubras en los años venideros, Rosalie —repuso—. Aunque también espero que tu necesidad de soledad no siempre me excluya —añadió enarcando las cejas.

Ella lo miró en silencio durante un buen rato.

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que anoche me eché unas cuantas piedras en mi propio tejado cuando hice la apuesta —dijo al fin—. Durante este mes no sabré cuándo hablas desde el corazón y cuándo hablas para ganar la apuesta.

En ese momento estuvo en un tris de enamorarse de ella, mientras lo miraba con esa expresión triste.

Emmett esbozó una lenta sonrisa y entornó los párpados de nuevo porque sabía que eso la enfadaría y haría que se olvidara de la tristeza.

—En eso consiste el desafío del juego, Rosalie —señaló al tiempo que le cogía la mano derecha—. O la gracia del juego, si quieres decirlo de esa manera. Y que sepas que cabe una tercera posibilidad. A lo mejor hablo desde el corazón y también para ganar mí apuesta, ambas cosas a la vez.

—Mmm —murmuró ella con un puchero.

Se llevó su mano a los labios y le besó la palma. Después le fue doblando uno a uno los dedos para cubrir el punto que había besado.

—Guárdalo bien —le dijo—. Es una pequeña ofrenda de alguien que te adora.

—Eres un sinvergüenza —repuso ella con una carcajada—. De verdad que sí.

—Ven, te enseñaré tus aposentos.

A Rosalie le gustaba el jardín de parterres. No, lo adoraba. Y había captado su concepto: belleza y serenidad. Emmett nunca le había asignado esas palabras a los cambios que había realizado a su hogar, pero eran perfectas.

Porque eso era justo lo que había intentado imponer en un lugar que siempre le había pertenecido pero que nunca había sido del todo suyo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Holaa chicass! sorry por todoo el tiempo en el que me tardee en actualizar pero como casii no veoo respuesta pues ni ganas que me dan y estaba terminando la otra historia la de "Diario de un amor" pero como ya la acabe ahora me meteree a terminar esta y pues creo que ya no continuare con la secuela de la saga aunque prometo terminar esta historia.**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 17

—El ama de llaves, la señora Siddon, se ha ofrecido a enseñarme la casa esta mañana si tú tienes que tratar asuntos con el administrador... el señor Knowles, ¿verdad? —dijo Rosalie durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, dejando bien clara su intención de utilizar los nombres de los criados desde el principio para que no se le olvidaran.

—Hang Knowles —corroboró—. Pero como no se me ocurre nada más aburrido que pasar mi primera mañana en casa repasando los libros de cuentas con el pobre hombre, mejor lo dejo para otro momento. Yo te enseñaré la casa.

De modo que pasaron gran parte de la mañana deambulando de estancia en estancia mientras Rosalie asimilaba lo enorme que era Cedarhurst Park... y lo muchísimo que él sabía sobre la mansión.

Las estancias públicas de la planta baja, donde Emmett la llevó en primer lugar, la dejaron con la boca abierta por su dorada opulencia. Admiró las molduras talladas y los frescos que adornaban el techo, las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo y los doseles de brocado, los suelos de madera tan brillantes que casi podía ver su reflejo en los tablones, los muebles elegantes y vistosos. Se sorprendió por las dimensiones de las estancias, sobre todo por las del salón de baile, que era inmenso.

—¿Se usa alguna vez? —Preguntó cuando traspasó la puerta de doble hoja—. ¿Hay gente suficiente para llenarlo?

En la pared más alejada vio unas puertas francesas a través de la cuales se accedía a un largo balcón. La pared en la que se encontraba la puerta de entraba estaba cubierta de espejos. Desde el centro de la estancia, pensó, daría la impresión de que había puertas, luz y amplitud a ambos lados.

—No en términos londinenses —respondió Emmett—. No puede decirse que se hayan celebrado aquí magníficas veladas. Pero solía haber un baile por Navidad para impresionar a la nobleza rural de la zona. Tengo entendido que incluso existía la tradición de invitar a todo el mundo a Cedarhurst Park, no solo a la nobleza, para celebrar una verbena estival y un baile, tanto en los jardines como en el salón de baile.

—Tienes entendido... —repitió—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo recuerdas?

—Por Dios, no, no —contestó—. Éramos demasiado importantes para continuar con una tradición tan vulgar. Además, no solo era vulgar, sino que resultaba pecaminosa. Era obra del diablo.

¿A quién se refería con ese «éramos»? No lo preguntó. Aunque supuso que se estaba refiriendo a su padrastro.

—¿Y tú también eres demasiado importante? —preguntó.

—¿Como para reinstaurar la tradición? —precisó él—. Creo que eso implica muchísimo trabajo, Rosalie. No estoy seguro de estar a la altura.

—No hace falta —le aseguró—. Ahora tienes a una esposa.

Emmett hizo una mueca.

—Gracias por recordármelo —dijo—. Ese hecho me ha dado muy mala noche, que lo sepas. Supongo que tú has dormido como un angelito, ¿verdad?

—He dormido muy bien después del largo viaje, gracias —mintió. La verdad era que había sido muy consciente de que era su segunda noche como mujer casada y de que su marido estaba durmiendo, o no, solo, separado de ella por un gabinete privado, cuando dos noches atrás estaban...

—Justo lo que pensaba, ¡oh, mujer cruel!—exclamó él, mirándola con expresión dolida antes de sonreír.

—Tal vez podamos reinstaurar la tradición para el cumpleaños de Charlotte y prepararle una fiesta que será muchísimo más grandiosa y memorable de la que se pueda imaginar.

—¿La verbena? —Preguntó Emmett, que enarcó ambas cejas—. ¿El baile? ¿Este año? ¿En menos de un mes?

—¿Por qué no? —Replicó, ilusionada de repente con la emoción de un plan tan alocado e imposible—. Sería maravilloso contar con toda la comunidad y todos los vecinos para celebrar tanto el cumpleaños de Charlotte como nuestro matrimonio.

Emmett la miró, en esa ocasión con una sola ceja enarcada.

—Me da en la nariz que me he casado con una mujer afanosa —comentó él—. Dime que estoy equivocado.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada al escuchar el comentario.

—Pues yo creo que es una idea espléndida —aseguró—. Si tú estás de acuerdo, por supuesto.

Lo vio alzar las dos cejas una vez más.

—¿Si yo estoy de acuerdo? —preguntó—. Yo solo soy el dueño y señor de esta casa, ¿no? Como siempre lo he sido. Tú, en cambio, eres la señora, Rosalie. Harás lo que te apetezca.

¡Desde luego que lo haría! Sin embargo y aunque Emmett había empleado su característica ironía, su elección de palabras le llamó la atención e hizo que lo observara con detenimiento. Había dicho «harás lo que te apetezca», en vez de «puedes hacer lo que te apetezca».

—No solo eres el dueño y señor de palabra —le dijo—. Lo eres en la práctica. Así que se hará si tú también lo deseas.

—¿Te refieres a pasar toda la tarde participando en carreras de tres piernas o con una cuchara en la boca, pendiente de que no se caiga el huevo? ¿A probar un sinfín de tartaletas de frutas y a examinar otros tantos bordados antes de proclamar a una vencedora? ¿A quedarme sordo por los gritos de los niños? —Preguntó con un estremecimiento—. ¿Y después pasar toda la noche dando brincos mientras bailamos contradanza tras contradanza? Rosalie, ya sabes lo mucho que me gusta bailar...

No obstante, ella tenía la curiosa impresión de que la idea lo complacía, de que quería reinstaurar la verbena estival. Era su padrastro quien había puesto fin a una tradición respaldada por su padre y por su abuelo, que tal vez tuviera su origen varias generaciones atrás. Y él podía resucitarla.

—Podemos permitir un vals —señaló ella—. Puede que incluso puedas convencerme para que te lo reserve.

Emmett volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—Ah. Bueno, en ese caso... me rindo —dijo él—. Organiza la verbena y el baile si lo deseas. Compartiré un vals contigo durante el baile para que no te quedes como un florero... Es un destino espantoso para una dama, o eso tengo entendido. Sin duda alguna pedirás mi ayuda si me necesitas para algo.

—Lo haré, desde luego —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. ¿Visitaremos a tus... a nuestros vecinos pronto?

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Emmett con otra mueca.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Tienes que presentarme. Seguro que lo están esperando, aunque supongo que algunos creerán que es más apropiado venir a presentarnos sus respetos. Eso es lo que sucedió cuando Edward tomó posesión de Forks Hall. Adelantémonos y hagámosles nosotros una visita. Eso te dará la oportunidad de demostrar lo mucho que me quieres, lo mucho que nos queremos. Nos ayudará a empezar nuestra nueva vida con buen pie.

Esa mañana se había despertado pletórica, esperanzada, aunque no tenía muy claro qué esperaba que sucediera. Tal vez su matrimonio no tuviera que ser tan desdichado como se había imaginado durante el mes previo a la boda, un período en el que vio poquísimo a su prometido y no pasó ni un solo momento a solas con él.

—Y eso haremos —accedió él con una mirada jocosa—. Sí, eso haremos. Pero ¿qué hacemos en la puerta del salón de baile cuando nos queda tanto por ver? La galería está en el extremo más alejado de las estancias públicas, pero se encuentra llena de antiguos retratos familiares que, seguro, no te interesan lo más mínimo. Te enseñaré algunas de las estancias familiares que todavía no has visto.

—Pero me gustaría ver la galería —aseguró ella.

—¿En serio? —Parecía sorprendido.

La galería era larga y de techos altos, una estancia paralela al salón de baile, solo que en el otro extremo de la casa y más estrecha. Ocupaba toda la longitud de la fachada y contaba con ventanales en ambos extremos para proporcionar suficiente luz. Los bustos de mármol y los asientos acolchados se alternaban como elementos decorativos en las hornacinas de la pared. El suelo relucía. Había una multitud de retratos. Sería el lugar perfecto para ejercitarse durante un día lluvioso.

Fue pasando de un retrato a otro mientras Emmett le explicaba quiénes eran esas personas y qué parentesco guardaban con él. No se había dado cuenta de lo antigua que era la familia McCarty. Había retratos hasta del siglo XV.

—Lo sabes todo acerca de estos cuadros y de tu historia familiar—comentó—. Estoy sorprendida... e impresionada.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él—. Pero como bien sabes, son solo míos. Y pasé mucho tiempo aquí solo durante mi infancia.

Se preguntó si se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había revelado con ese comentario.

Siguieron moviéndose de retrato en retrato hasta llegar a los dos últimos.

—Mi madre —señaló él—. Y mi padre.

Su madre, de pelo castaño y ataviada con un vestido que debía de estar de moda hacía más de veinte años, era una mujer regordeta y guapa, a la que habían retratado sentada y sonriente delante de un bastidor, con un perrito faldero a sus pies. No vio ningún parecido físico ni con Emmett ni con Charlotte. Ni siquiera con Rachel.

Con su padre, por el contrario, sí guardaba un enorme parecido, incluso en el gesto burlón de la ceja. Era delgado, de pelo oscuro y muy apuesto. Lo habían retratado posiblemente con la misma edad que Emmett tenía en ese momento.

—Lo pintaron pocos meses antes de su muerte —le explicó él—. Pocos meses antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Cómo murió? —preguntó.

—Se partió el cuello saltando una cerca en un día lluvioso, sobre terreno embarrado —le contestó—. Estaba borracho... Al parecer, no era algo inusual en él.

—Lo siento —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —replicó él—. ¿Tienes la culpa de que bebiera? ¿O de que saltara una cerca cuando al parecer había una puerta abierta a escasos veinte metros?

—Lo siento por ti —puntualizó.

—¿Por qué? —repitió—. Yo no sentí su pérdida. No llegué a conocerlo. Aunque me parezco muchísimo a él... o eso me han dicho siempre. Tanto en mi aspecto físico como en cualquier otro aspecto imaginable.

Rosalie apartó la vista del retrato para mirarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que el libertino indolente, bromista y despreocupado con quien se había casado ocultaba un enorme sufrimiento en su interior. Tal vez no hubiera sido tan buena idea visitar la galería. O tal vez sí. Emmett había hablado con una amargura poco habitual en él. ¿Merecía la pena intentar burlar sus defensas?

—Ah, esos ojos...—dijo él al tiempo que la cogía de la barbilla—. Que sepas que fueron lo primero que me atrajo de ti en aquellos lejanos días en los que no me atrevía a admirar a ninguna dama respetable por temor a caer en su trampa y acabar frente al altar. Pero habría sido incapaz de resistirme a tus ojos, Rose, aunque hubieras estado rodeada por seis o siete madres. ¿Sabes lo profundos, lo insondables que son? ¿Sabes hasta qué punto incitan al que los ve a...? En fin. ¿A qué? ¿A contemplar tu alma? ¿A descansar en paz? —Recorrió sus labios con el pulgar.

La caricia le provocó una miríada de escalofríos que descendió desde sus pechos hasta su vientre y la cara interna de los muslos.

Le hablaba en voz baja, cariñosa y sincera. Y sus ojos tenían la misma expresión.

Era un hombre peligrosísimo, desde luego.

Sin embargo, no tenía por qué negarse a quererlo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si estaba unida de por vida a él, al menos debería intentar sentir un afecto más profundo del que sentía. Pero sí se negaría a seguirle el juego. Se enamoraría de él cuando y como ella quisiera, no cuando él la engatusara para sentir un enamoramiento desmedido.

—Supongo que nada más verme, o ver mis ojos —repuso, sonriendo contra la caricia de su pulgar—, te enamoraste perdidamente de mí. Y también supongo que sucedió antes de la velada en los jardines de Vauxhall.

—Ah, Rosalie... —murmuró con voz y expresión tristes—, no fui lo bastante listo para enamorarme de ti entonces y evitar el desastre de aquella noche. Pero ¿qué tienen de especial tus ojos? ¿Será que revelan aunque sea un atisbo de una persona a quien merece la pena conocer? ¿De una persona cuyo amor merece la pena perseguir? ¿De una persona que bien merece la pena amar?

Tenía más ganas de llorar que de pensar en una réplica adecuada.

—En fin, te recomiendo que te esfuerces muchísimo más —dijo ella—. Con una tragicomedia barata no vas a conseguir nada.

—¿Ah, no, mujer cruel? —Emmett apartó la mano y le sonrió.

—Y no eres tu padre —le aseguró—. Eres tú mismo.

Por un instante los ojos de Emmett perdieron toda emoción pese a la sonrisa. Después le cogió de nuevo la mano y se la llevó a los labios, girándola para besarle la cara interna de la muñeca.

—Soy, como acabas de decir, yo mismo —convino—. Un hecho que agradezco muchísimo, sobre todo en este momento. —Se llevó su mano al hombro antes de dar un paso al frente y rodearle la cintura con el brazo libre, de modo que se tocaran ligeramente.

Supuso que Emmett estaba a punto de besarla. Su apuesta no había prohibido los besos, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, no soportaría que la besara en ese preciso instante. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel.

—Sería aconsejable que nos concentráramos en ser amigos antes de pensar siquiera en el amor —comentó.

—¿Amigos? —Soltó una carcajada—. Rosalie, antes de que acabe el mes tengo toda la intención de acostarme contigo todas las noches y de dormir a tu lado... y también hacerlo durante el día. Me resultaría muy embarazoso acostarme con un amigo. Jake es amigo mío, al igual que Charlie Field, Hal Blackstone y otros muchos caballeros. Todos hombres. Creo que descubrirás que sufro de impotencia cuando me meta en la cama contigo y me dé cuenta de que me he acostado con mi amigo.

El comentario le arrancó una carcajada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que es más sencillo hacerle el amor a un enemigo? —le preguntó.

—Al cuerno con el enemigo —contestó él—. Perdona mi lenguaje. Preferiría hacerle el amor a mi amante, Rosalie. A ti, dado que eres mi esposa y el sexo es una de las mayores ventajas de estar casado, siempre y cuando se pueda tolerar a la propia esposa, claro está.

—Y siempre y cuando la esposa en cuestión pueda tolerar a su propio marido —replicó.

—Ninguna de esas dos condiciones parece ser un problema en nuestro caso —dijo—. ¿Verdad?

Se dio cuenta de que Emmett esperaba una respuesta. Y no había ninguna réplica ingeniosa a esa pregunta en concreto, ¿o sí?

—Verdad —contestó.

Emmett le regaló una sonrisa indolente, con los párpados entornados y la mirada clavada en sus labios.

—Supongo que no te puedo convencer para que olvides la condición que le impusiste a la apuesta, eh? —le preguntó.

—¿Te refieres al mes de plazo para que conquistes mi amor? —preguntó—. Muy bien. Te concederé cinco semanas si necesitas más tiempo.

Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una sonora carcajada que la sorprendió.

—Eres una arpía, Rosalie —dijo—. Te adoro. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Vas a tener que definir la palabra «adorar» —replicó.

Emmett se inclinó hacia ella y la besó... en la punta de la nariz.

—La apuesta seguirá en los mismos términos —dijo—. Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido cuando pase este mes. Pero estamos malgastando un día precioso aquí dentro. Ven conmigo al jardín de parterres. Todavía no lo has olido... Todas esas hierbas... —La cogió de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos, tras lo cual abandonaron la galería y bajaron la escalera que conducía a la terraza superior.

Como dos amantes.

O como dos recién casados.

Ensimismados el uno en el otro como si no importara nada más.

Pasaron más de una hora en el jardín. Pasearon por los senderos de gravilla, observaron las estatuas, admiraron las flores y los setos exquisitamente podados; olieron las hierbas aromáticas, leyeron la hora en el reloj de sol y se sentaron en uno de los bancos medio escondidos entre los macizos de flores.

Respiraron los olores mezclados de la salvia, la menta, la lavanda y del millar de flores, hasta que Rosalie cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro que parecía de contento.

Emmett nunca supo qué le había resultado tan atrayente del viejo cuadro del ático para sentir la acuciante determinación de construir el jardín de los parterres tal cual estaba un siglo antes, aunque con cambios de su propia cosecha. Si hubiera reflexionado al respecto, se habría dado cuenta de que algo de vengativo había en aquello: lo antinatural que resultaba semejante jardín bajo las puertas de entrada, justo debajo de los ventanales del salón, habría horrorizado al segundo esposo de su madre y por tanto tenía que recrearlo. Tal vez su decisión de hundir el jardín en la tierra, haciendo que fuera muy difícil eliminarlo en el futuro, fuera un último acto de rebeldía contra ese odiado recuerdo.

Sin embargo, había surgido algo positivo de esa pequeña venganza: el jardín era hermoso y tranquilo, aunque no había reparado en ese detalle hasta que Rosalie lo comentó.

Algo muy raro, ya que el jardín estaba a plena vista de la casa y de cualquier carruaje que llegara por el camino.

—¿La soledad es necesaria para tener paz y tranquilidad? —le preguntó.

Rosalie abrió los ojos.

—Tal vez no, siempre que se esté en armonía con el entorno y con cualquier persona con quien se comparta ese entorno —contestó.

—Pero ¿y si esa persona habla por los codos? —quiso saber.

La vio sonreír.

—¿Nunca mejor dicho? —comentó al ver que ella no decía nada.

—No —contestó—. Me siento muy tranquila cuando hablas. Me encanta este sitio.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Te refieres al jardín? ¿O a Cedarhurst Park?

—A los dos —fue su respuesta.

—¿Y la presente compañía? —quiso saber.

—Me recuerdas a un niño pequeño que busca la aprobación de sus padres —contestó Rosalie sin perder la sonrisa.

¡Por el amor de Dios!

—Cuando en realidad soy un niño muy grande y muy travieso que se está preguntando si se atreve a robar un beso... Porque está permitido besarse, ¿verdad?

—¿A plena vista de la casa? —preguntó ella—. ¿Ya riesgo de que nos vea algún criado? Se dice que los criados conocen a sus señores mejor que ninguna otra persona, que es imposible ocultarles las cosas importantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que nos conozcan y estén al tanto de las circunstancias de nuestro matrimonio tan bien como nosotros? ¿Un mes?

No contestó su pregunta.

Se sentía bastante satisfecho, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se había casado hacía dos días en las peores circunstancias y había accedido en su noche de bodas a pasar un mes de celibato.

Era una sensación maravillosa estar en casa. Con Rosalie.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho en la galería sobre la amistad con las mujeres, tenía la extraña sensación de que se sentiría muy cómodo en compañía de Rosalie.

«¿Cómodo? ¿Compañía?», se preguntó.

El repentino ataque de pánico acabó con la tranquilidad.

¡Por Dios y por todos los santos! ¡Estaba casado!

Y por si no tuviera suficiente con eso, acababa de comprender (de repente y por sorpresa) que no aprobaba el adulterio. Si odiaba con tanta vehemencia a la sabandija que fue el segundo esposo de su madre era, entre otras cosas, por la amante que mantenía a menos de treinta kilómetros de su casa y a la que visitaba de forma regular dos veces por semana desde que se casó hasta el día que murió, pese a todas sus lecciones de moralidad y decencia.

Sí, Rose había dicho una verdad como la copa de un pino, mucho más grande de lo que ella misma creía, hacía un momento. Los criados lo sabían todo sobre sus señores... o, como era el caso, sobre el padrastro y autoproclamado tutor de su señor.

No, no creía en el adulterio.

Un matrimonio grato y amigable no estaba tan mal, supuso. Pero tenía que haber algo más. Iba a haber algo más. Él no estaba hecho en absoluto para una vida célibe ni para ejercitar sus derechos conyugales de forma decorosa y amigable una vez a la semana.

—A esto te referías con tu primer y titubeante paso para reclamar Cedarhurst Park como tuyo —comentó ella al tiempo que señalaba los parterres—. Y fue un paso magnífico. ¿Cuál será tu segundo paso, Emmett? ¿Y el tercero?

—¿Tiene que haber un segundo y un tercero? —Preguntó con un suspiro—. ¿No he hecho suficiente esfuerzo para lo que me queda de vida?

—¿Me estás diciendo que la casa y la propiedad son perfectas? —puntualizó ella—. ¿Te conformas con vivir lo que te queda de vida tal y como están las cosas ahora?

—Bueno, desde que me mudé al ala este (y me esforcé por remodelar mi dormitorio, por cierto), no me gusta la vista del extenso prado que hay bajo mi ventana. Solo se ven hierba y árboles en la distancia. Pero no puedo poner parterres de flores allí también.

—Pues no —convino ella—. Y yo pensé lo mismo cuando miré por la ventana esta mañana. Tendría que haber flores para que se pudieran oler desde los dormitorios. Y también verlas, por supuesto. Tal vez un jardín de rosas, aunque me gusta más la idea de un jardín pequeño que plantar rosales en toda esa explanada... Un cenador de rosas más que un jardín en toda regla.

—Con una huerta de manzanos más allá —añadió él—. No hay huerta en toda la propiedad. Siempre me gustó ver árboles plantados en líneas, como perfectos soldaditos.

—Que florecerían en primavera —dijo ella, mirándolo con expresión radiante—. ¡No se me ocurre nada más mágico!

—Y estarían cuajados de fruta a finales de verano —continuó Emmett—. Para cogerla a voluntad.

Rosalie se puso en pie de un salto y le tendió una mano.

—Vayamos a ver el sitio —dijo—. Veamos por nosotros mismos si podemos tener las dos cosas. Aunque estoy segura de que así es.

La miró y también miró su mano extendida, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Tal vez porque la culpabilidad que sentía parecía haberse aliviado un poco. Tal vez porque existía la posibilidad de que a Rosalie le sentara bien el matrimonio después de todo, aunque fuera con un hombre que no habría escogido en la vida de haber tenido la opción. Con un hombre que no compartía su alma ni su corazón. En cuanto terminase el mes, se pondría manos a la obra para engendrar niños. Sería una madre maravillosa, y disfrutaría mucho de sus hijos. ¿Acaso no les daba clases a los niños pequeños del pueblo donde vivía?

Y antes de que terminase el mes sería capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin tener que echar mano de lo que ella llamaba su «máscara» y decirle que la quería. Aunque no tuviera muy claro lo que significaban esas palabras, iba a pronunciarlas. Y a ser sincero dentro de sus posibilidades.

Se puso en pie y aceptó la mano que le tendía, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Muy bien —accedió con un suspiro—. Pero no me estarás imaginando con una pala en las manos y excavando hoyos para los manzanos, ¿verdad, Rosalie? Cómo le gustaba verla reír.

—No, claro que no —contestó ella—. Te imagino con un hacha y una sierra en las manos, erigiendo los puntales y los arcos de mi cenador de rosas.

—¡Madre del amor hermoso! —exclamó—. ¿Y dices que es tuyo?

—Y recuerda que darás otro paso hacia la independencia total a final de mes. Vas a ser el anfitrión de una nueva edición de la verbena estival y del baile de Cedarhurst Park.

—Voy a tener que participar en la carrera de tres piernas, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirándola de reojo.

—Desde luego —contestó.

—¿Y tú serás mi compañera?

—¿Tengo que serlo?

—Tienes que serlo —respondió.

—En fin, pues muy bien, lo seré.

—Y voy a tener que ser juez del concurso de bordados, con angelitos y flores, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —le dijo—. Tú puedes encargarte del concurso de pasteles.

—Mmm —murmuró—. ¿Y tendré que bailar un vals contigo por la noche?

—Sí —contestó ella.

Recorrieron la terraza despacio en dirección a la fachada este de la casa, como una pareja de recién casados enamorada. Una idea ligeramente aterradora.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les gustada y como les comentaba como no veo mucha respuesta tratare de actualizar dos veces a la semana los viernes y los martes asi que pues nos vemos el martes :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**No meee odien! se que dijee que actualizaria los martes pero ya tngo trabajoo ii no me deja aser nadita de nadaa aparteee nii veoo q les guste tanto la historia asi como da gusto actualizar u.u peroo como quiera agadezcoo de corazon a las que me mandan reviews las amo por esoo *-*,pero ya les traigoo otro capitulo espero lo disfruten muchooo **

**Personajes de Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 18

Después del almuerzo y mientras Emmett iba en busca de su administrador, Rosalie bajó a las estancias de la servidumbre para hablar con el ama de llaves, con la cocinera y con el mayordomo. Debía consultar con ellos antes de comenzar con los preparativos de la verbena, ya que sobre sus hombros recaería gran parte del trabajo necesario, que se sumaría al que ocasionaba una casa llena de invitados.

El anuncio les asustó en un primer momento. ¿Una fiesta multitudinaria y un baile solo con un mes de antelación?

Sin embargo, en cuanto les aseguró que ella se encargaría de la mayor parte de los preparativos y que el trabajo se repartiría entre aquellos vecinos que estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar, se mostraron entusiasmados con la idea, incluso emocionados. .. Y un tanto ofendidos, lo que resultó gracioso, por la idea de que intentara aliviar su carga de trabajo.

—Eso sí, la comida es cosa mía —sentenció la cocinera con un tono de voz que no admitía la menor contradicción—. No me importa que me ayuden un poco con los preparativos e incluso con la elaboración, milady, pero la organización corre de mi cuenta.

—No lo he dudado en ningún momento —replicó Rosalie con una sonrisa—. De hecho, esperaba que así fuera, señora Oliver, porque sospecho que el caos invadiría la cocina si llega a abandonarla.

—Yo me encargo de la decoración de la casa y del salón de baile —declaró la señora Siddon—, y de los suministros. Milady, estoy segura de que va a encontrar muchas personas ansiosas por ayudar y por ofrecerle ideas, e incluso ansiosas por ponerlas en marcha, pero yo debo estar al cargo de la casa.

—Y yo me alegro de que sea así —repuso Rosalie—. Pero me encargaré de que cuente con toda la ayuda necesaria.

—Milady, yo hablaré con Benton —dijo el mayordomo. Al ver que no sabía a quién se refería, añadió—: El jardinero jefe. Querrá encargarse de las flores para el salón de baile, que procederán del jardín y de los invernaderos.

—Contaba con que lo hiciese —le aseguró ella—. Le estaré eternamente agradecida si habla con él.

—Además, me encargaré de la distribución y organización de las mesas —añadió el mayordomo como si la creyera dispuesta a discutirle ese punto—, así como de los criados encargados de servir la comida.

—¡Qué amable por su parte, señor Couch! —exclamó Rosalie.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos —comentó la señora Oliver con un suspiro—. ¡La verbena estival de Cedarhurst Park era el día más bonito del año! Todo el mundo se lo pasaba a las mil maravillas, digan lo que digan algunos. No era una diversión pecaminosa ni mucho menos. ¡Qué ocurrencia!

—La última se celebró poco antes de la muerte de lord McCarty —señaló la señora Siddon—. Poco antes de que naciera el actual barón. ¡Madre del amor hermoso, cómo pasa el tiempo! Y hay que ver lo largos y tristes que han sido esos años.

—Qué tiempos aquellos... —El mayordomo suspiró—. Parece otra vida, la verdad.

—Pues ahora vamos a resucitarla —les aseguró Rosalie—. Quiero que la verbena sea igualita a como era, aunque con algún que otro toque innovador. Quiero que sea perfecta para que la gente ansíe repetirla todos los años durante el resto de sus vidas.

—Milady, necesitará hablar con toda esta gente... —dijo la señora Siddon, que procedió a enumerar una impresionante lista de personas, las de más edad de la zona.

La señora Oliver y el señor Couch añadieron algunos de los más jóvenes que, aunque no recordaran las verbenas, estarían encantados de ayudar a prepararla.

Ese día no podrían visitar a todos los mencionados, ya que Emmett estaría ocupado con el administrador, aunque a media tarde apareció en el salón en su busca y la acompañó a la fachada este de la mansión, donde aguardaban el señor Knowles y el señor Benton. Pasaron una hora hablando de todo lo que querían y necesitaban hacer, recorriendo el prado de un lado para otro para ver cuáles podían ser las dimensiones de la huerta y dónde debían situar exactamente el cenador.

Ver a Emmett comportarse sin el artificio que mostraba en Londres y que solía utilizar cuando estaban a solas le resultó muy curioso. Con sus subordinados era todo seriedad, energía, dedicación e inteligencia. Saltaba a la vista que poseía grandes conocimientos sabré el terreno y el drenaje necesarios, sobre las plantas y su necesidad de sol y de sombra, y sobre cualquier otro tema esencial para tener éxito como jardinero.

Conocía la casa y el terreno circundante. Conocía a todos sus antepasados cuyos retratos se exponían en la galería. Tal vez hubiera odiado Cedarhurst Park durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero jamás había desatendido la propiedad ni descuidado sus obligaciones.

Ese descubrimiento se le antojó desconcertante. Pero también era reconfortante. Porque sabía que podía llegar a encariñarse de ese hombre.

El resto de la tarde lo dedicó a redactar listas con todo aquello que debía hacer para que la verbena estival y el baile fueran un éxito. Supuso que un plan tan ambicioso requería de al menos un año de planificación en circunstancias normales. Pero ellos solo tenían un mes.

Era una idea emocionante y aterradora.

Quizá, tal como Emmett le había dicho en más de una ocasión, esa nueva vida no fuera tan mala después de todo.

Pasaron gran parte de los siguientes tres días visitando a sus vecinos, algunos en el pueblo y otros en la campiña. Emmett los conocía a todos desde la infancia, aunque aquellos considerados dignos de visitar o de invitar a Cedarhurst Park eran un grupo muy reducido. De pequeño jugaba con sus hijos siempre que podía escaparse de casa y algunos de esos compañeros de juegos estaban casados y tenían hijos.

En su etapa de adulto había establecido una relación cordial con todos ellos, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo en la propiedad, salvo por la excepción que supuso el año posterior a la desastrosa apuesta de los jardines de Vauxhall. Nunca había tenido problemas para relacionarse con sus vecinos.

No obstante, hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de que eran su gente; de que compartían un pasado, una herencia y unos recuerdos; de que lo conocían de toda la vida; de que, en realidad, lo apreciaban.

Todos se mostraron ansiosos por conocer a su esposa, y de repente comprendió que las noticias sobre el escándalo que había precipitado su matrimonio debían de haber llegado antes que ellos. Sin embargo y en vez de mirarlos con desaprobación y de recibir a Rosalie con recelo, todos parecían dispuestos a acogerlos con los brazos abiertos y a mandar al cuerno al mundo ajeno al vecindario.

Era evidente que se enamoraron de Rosalie a primera vista. Su esposa poseía belleza, eso era obvio, encanto y una forma de vestir elegante y a la moda, pero no se daba aires de gran dama de ciudad. Porque se había criado en una comunidad rural. Y aunque no conociera a esa gente, podía identificarse con ellos, quienes a su vez lo percibían y lo respetaban, y la apreciaban por ello.

Además, Rosalie era muy hábil a la hora de interesarse por los demás, a la hora de desviar la atención hacia ellos para no convertirse en el centro de atención. Escuchaba sus historias, sus penas, sus alegrías, sus bromas y sus reminiscencias del pasado, y respondía tal como se esperaba que lo hiciera.

Y, por supuesto, solo tuvo que mencionar la idea de resucitar la verbena estival de Cedarhurst Park para que todos exclamaran encantados y se ofrecieran a ayudar en cualquier cosa. Los mayores recordaban la verbena como el momento álgido del año y se habían preguntado si alguna vez se restauraría la costumbre.

—No se me había ocurrido —aducía él, mientras iban de casa en casa—, porque la última se celebró antes de que yo naciera. Sin embargo y dado que mi esposa se muestra tan decidida, estoy entusiasmado con la idea.

Unas palabras que invariablemente provocaban una sonrisa radiante en Rosalie mientras los vecinos asentían encantados con la cabeza.

Los más jóvenes se mostraban impacientes con la restauración de una fiesta de la que habían oído hablar con tanta nostalgia durante todas sus vidas.

Concluidos esos tres días dedicados a las visitas, habían hablado con todo aquel que debía ser consultado y habían tomado más té y pastas de las que Emmett había consumido en toda una década. En cuanto a la verbena, iba bien encaminada. La señora Ellis había accedido a organizar un comité que se encargaría de los juegos para los niños. La señora Bonner, por su parte, se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo del concurso de bordados. La señora Penny se había autoproclamado la persona más apropiada para encargarse del concurso de pasteles. Y el señor Cornell se había visto acorralado por su mujer, sus cuatros hijas y su cuñada (el pobre no tuvo la menor oportunidad de negarse), que lo convencieron para crear un comité que se encargara de planear los concursos y las actividades dedicadas a los hombres.

—Cornell, te recuerdo que no basta con ver quién bebe más cerveza —señaló Emmett con gesto muy serio.

Todas las damas se echaron a reír encantadas con la broma, pero al instante se sumaron al recordatorio.

El reverendo Bellow, el prometido de la señorita Daniels, les comunicó su intención de preparar una bendición especial que leería durante la inauguración de la verbena.

—Porque según me han dicho, lord y lady McCarty —añadió con esa voz tan amable y seria con la que se había ganado el cariño de sus fieles—, las antiguas verbenas fueron declaradas por ciertas personas una actividad pecaminosa. Y yo les aseguro que no hay nada pecaminoso en las fiestas organizadas por cualquier comunidad para celebrar la alegría del verano y disfrutar los unos con los otros. Así que creo conveniente dejar claro a todo el mundo que el Señor bendice este tipo de diversiones inocentes.

—¡Gracias, señor Bellow! —Exclamó Rosalie—. Esperábamos que hiciera usted algo así, ¿verdad, Emmett?

—Desde luego —contestó él, que enarcó las cejas.

Lo habían conseguido, concluyó. Habían logrado establecerse entre sus vecinos de tal forma que estaba seguro de que la vida social en Cedarhurst Park sería la mar de activa. Estaban a punto de resucitar la verbena estival, que pasaría a convertirse en un acontecimiento anual si no estaba muy equivocado. En breve comenzarían a llegar los invitados para la fiesta campestre de Charlotte con sus dos semanas de frenéticas actividades. Y aún tenía que plantar la huerta ante la fachada este de la mansión, así como construir el cenador bajo el ventanal de su gabinete privado. Todo ello apenas una semana después de la boda.

De haber podido vislumbrar el futuro seis semanas antes, Emmett se habría echado a llorar. O habría empinado el codo a conciencia.

En ese momento, en cambio, estaba contentísimo. Aunque, claro, le quedaba por delante la carrera de tres piernas, que tal vez fuera divertida si su pareja era Rosalie.

El concurso de pasteles con sus tartaletas de fruta. Aunque las mujeres de campo eran las mejores cocineras del mundo.

Un sinfín de contradanzas... una idea estupenda.

Una casa llena de jóvenes a los que entretener. Muchas risillas tontas y muchos rubores.

Una apuesta que ganar.

Un amor por el que dejarse conquistar. Aunque era consciente de que ya sentía una gran simpatía por Rosalie. Y de que la deseaba, algo que sería conveniente olvidar durante las siguientes tres semanas.

Nunca se le había dado bien el celibato. Al menos desde que perdió la virginidad a los dieciocho años, justo al día siguiente de abandonar Cedarhurst Park.

Aunque la verdad fuera dicha, pasó casi un año célibe cuando regresó a Cedarhurst después de lo sucedido en los jardines de Vauxhall...

Emmett pasó toda la mañana con su administrador en la granja que abastecía la propiedad. A Rosalie le pareció extrañamente atractivo cuando lo vio vestido con una desgastada chaqueta marrón que le quedaba grande, unos pantalones de montar que estaban dados de sí en las rodillas y unas botas que habían visto mejores días.

Mientras tanto, ella pasó parte de la mañana ocupada con la señora Siddon y el resto, escribiendo sendas cartas a Esme y a Alice, cartas que debería haber escrito hacía ya tiempo. Le pareció estupendo relajarse un poco después del ajetreo de los últimos días, aunque era consciente de que todavía le quedaba muchísimo por hacer a fin de tenerlo todo listo para la fiesta campestre y para la verbena. No estaba dispuesta a dejárselo todo a los sirvientes y a los comités formados por los vecinos. No obstante, había pensado tomarse ese día libre.

Se cambió de ropa después de un solitario y tardío almuerzo, ya que Emmett no regresó a tiempo para comer, y fue al exterior. Su intención era la de pasar un rato en el jardín de los parterres. Pero recordó que todavía no había visto el resto de la propiedad, salvo desde la distancia, claro. Y el lago no estaba muy lejos.

Dejó atrás los establos y descendió por la suave pendiente que llevaba a la orilla. El tiempo seguía siendo veraniego. Apenas se veían nubes en el cielo y no corría ni un soplo de brisa. Abrió la sombrilla, agradecida por haberla cogido.

Se sentó en el pequeño embarcadero de madera que se internaba en el agua, y que estaba unido a un cobertizo donde guardaban las barcas, dobló las piernas y se las rodeó con un brazo mientras sujetaba la sombrilla con la otra mano. El agua que la rodeaba por tres costados estaba tan tranquila que parecía un espejo y su color era un tono más oscuro que el del cielo. La orilla que tenía enfrente estaba cubierta de hierba y los árboles salpicaban la suave pendiente. A su derecha y a lo lejos vio una casita de piedra, cuyo fin supuso que era meramente ornamental, ya que le pareció demasiado pequeña para estar habitada. Junto a esta descubrió una cascada que caía al lago por la empinada pendiente como si fuera una cinta de seda. Oía el borboteo del agua pese a la distancia, un sonido relajante y bucólico. Una familia de patos nadaba en el lago con la madre en primer lugar y los patitos detrás, dejando una serie de estelas tras ellos.

A su espalda estaba la suave pendiente por la que había llegado, los establos, las terrazas y la mansión, y detrás de esta, una serie de boscosas colinas en forma de herradura.

Había algo especial en Cedarhurst Park, algo que la conmovía hasta el alma. Estaba segura de que podría pasarse toda la vida sentada en ese embarcadero, sin leer, sin pintar, sin hacer nada provechoso. Sin hablar y sin pensar siquiera. Simplemente sentada. Formando parte del lugar. La soledad había sido una compañera buscada con asiduidad en su vida. Nunca se cansaba de ella. Tal vez en ese lugar pudiera encontrar la forma de llevar una vida ajetreada para mantener la mente apartada de los aspectos negativos de su matrimonio, pero también la paz.

Y tal vez descubriera en algún momento que la soledad que había encontrado excedía con creces la que ella deseaba. No se había parado a pensar en el futuro más allá de las tres semanas que tenía por delante. ¿Qué pasaría cuando acabara la fiesta campestre y los invitados regresaran a sus casas? ¿Se quedaría Emmett en Cedarhurst Park? ¿O el aburrimiento lo obligaría a marcharse y a realizar breves e insatisfactorias visitas a lo largo de los años? Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía ofrecerle para mantenerlo a su lado? ¿Eso era lo que quería de verdad, mantenerlo a su lado?

Sin embargo, ese día no quería meditar sobre esas cosas. Y mucho menos en ese sitio.

Apartó la sombrilla y cerró los ojos mientras levantaba la cara hacia el calor del sol.

—La ubicación perfecta para la pose perfecta —dijo una alegre voz desde tan cerca que Rosalie comprendió que debía de estar en la orilla, a su espalda—. El vestido de muselina amarillo limón con su ceñidor azul y el bonete de la boda son perfectos —añadió la misma voz.

Miró por encima del hombro y descubrió a Emmett apoyado con gesto perezoso en un poste clavado en la orilla, con los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba una chaqueta de color verde oscuro que le sentaba como un guante, unos pantalones beiges que se amoldaban a sus piernas como si fueran una segunda piel y unas relucientes botas de montar. Había cruzado las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. Su corbata era blanca, almidonada a la perfección y anudada con un estilo simple y poco ostentoso. Llevaba el cuello de la camisa levantado, pero no de forma tan exagerada como lo haría un dandi. Lord McCarty nunca había sido un dandi.

—¡Ay, Dios! —exclamó ella—. ¿Tan evidente resulta que después de llegar aquí volví corriendo a casa para ponerme algo a juego con el paisaje... igual que hice el día del almuerzo de los Adams? ¿Debería haberme puesto algún harapo y sentarme al lado del montón de los desperdicios?

Emmett la observaba con una mirada lánguida, con los ojos semi-ocultos bajo el ala de su sombrero de copa.

—No sé yo si habría alguna diferencia aunque lo hubieras hecho —respondió—. Rosalie con harapos y sentada al lado de un montón de desperdicios sería tan deslumbrante como Rosalie vestida de azul y amarillo, y sentada junto a un lago azul bajo el sol.

—Siempre acabo enamorándome hasta las cejas de los aduladores —replicó con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó él—. ¿Y no te sucede igual con los que hablan con sinceridad desde el fondo de un corazón puro y rendido a tus pies? Qué cruel por tu parte.

En ese momento deseó no haber congeniado con él. Era absurdo congeniar con un hombre presto a los halagos y a los engaños. Pero claro, tanto unos como otros estaban teñidos de buen humor y tal vez su intención no fuera realmente la de engañarla. Parecía disfrutar del juego en sí.

—Supongo que yo no luciré tan romántico tendido en la orilla como tú sentada en el embarcadero, pero lo intentaré de todas formas —dijo Emmett.

A continuación se sentó en la orilla y se quitó el sombrero, tras lo cual se tendió de costado y se apoyó en un codo, con la cabeza descansando en la palma de la mano. La pose le otorgaba una apariencia relajada e indolente, además de resaltar muchísimo su atractivo.

Rosalie se volvió para encararlo, cansada de mirar por encima del hombro. Volvió a abrir la sombrilla, que era de color azul claro igual que el ceñidor del vestido, y que las cintas y las flores del bonete.

—Quizá no tan romántico, pero la imagen es igual de bonita —repuso ella.

—¿¡Bonita!? —Exclamó al tiempo que enarcaba la ceja derecha—. Dime que te has equivocado al elegir la palabra o me tiro de cabeza al lago y me quedo sentado en el fondo hasta ahogarme por completo.

Su amenaza le arrancó una carcajada.

La risa era lo último que había esperado a lo largo de los días posteriores a su boda. Sin embargo, se había reído muchísimo durante la última semana, comprendió en ese instante. Claro que Emmett siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerla reír.

—Bueno, pues igual de atractiva —se corrigió—. Hala, ya tienes suficientes cumplidos por un día.

Siguieron sentados uno frente al otro, observándose. En algún punto situado tras ella la familia de patos que había visto antes mantenía una conversación en la cual todos parecían hablar a la vez. Sobre la hierba se oían los zumbidos de los insectos. De vez en cuando les llegaban los sonidos del establo, los golpes de algún martillo sobre el metal. Todos los sonidos que unos minutos antes habían acentuado la tranquilidad de ese lugar concreto de la propiedad enfatizaban en ese instante el silencio reinante entre ellos.

Emmett arrancó una brizna de hierba y se la llevó a los labios mientras la contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

El deseo la asaltó en ese instante, con fuerza y de forma inesperada.

—¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora si no te hubieras casado conmigo, si ese sinvergüenza de Forester no hubiera ocasionado el escándalo en el que te viste inmersa? —le preguntó él.

—Estaría en Forks Hall con Esme y Edward —respondió—, preparándome para venir a la fiesta campestre.

—Y después —insistió Emmett—, ¿qué habrías hecho?

—Habría vuelto a Forks Hall —contestó—. Donde habría pasado los días de forma tranquila hasta que alguien hubiera sugerido un nuevo viaje, quizá a visitar a Ali, a Jasper y a los niños, o a Londres otra vez.

—Tu hermana mayor te echará de menos —señaló.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no se ha casado? —Quiso saber—. Es varios años mayor que tú si no me equivoco, e igual de guapa, aunque su belleza es distinta. Según se rumorea, Allingham le propuso matrimonio, pero ella lo rechazó. ¿Está esperando el amor, como tú estabas haciendo?

—Esme estaba enamorada de Eleazar Dew, el hijo de un barón que vive en Denali Park, cerca de Throckbridge —respondió—. Ali se casó con su hermano pequeño, pero estaba enfermo de tisis y murió al cabo de un año. Aunque sabía que estaba moribundo cuando se casó con él. Se querían muchísimo.

—Tres románticas —señaló él—, y solo una ha conseguido hacer realidad su deseo. Aunque para ello tuviera que casarse con un moribundo. Rosalie, deberías aprender la moraleja que encierra esta historia.

—Pero su matrimonio actual con Jasper también está basado en el amor —puntualizó.

—¿Y qué pasa con el mayor de los Dew, es que no correspondía el amor de tu hermana? —preguntó Emmett.

—Sí. Se habrían casado cuando mi hermana era muy jovencita, y supongo que habrían sido felices toda la vida. Pero mi padre murió, y Esme le prometió cuidarnos a todos hasta que hubiéramos crecido y pudiéramos apañárnoslas solos. Así que le dijo a Eleazar que tenían que esperar. Pero él no lo hizo. Se alistó en el ejército, se marchó a la guerra y se casó con una española, rompiéndole así el corazón a mi hermana. Y ahora puedes reírte si quieres. Las mujeres somos muy tontas.

—Si te digo la verdad, a mí me ponen los pelos como escarpias —confesó.

—Bueno, al menos eso es una buena señal —repuso ella—. Tienes miedo de algo.

Lo oyó reír entre dientes antes de que chupara la brizna de hierba que tenía en la boca.

—Amor abnegado —dijo poco después—. La virtud suprema. ¿O no? Cuando la señorita Masen os eligió a ti y a tus hermanos en vez de elegir el amor, ¿no crees que tal vez le negó a un hombre la posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad de la que habría disfrutado a su lado?

Su pregunta la indignó al punto. Era típico que un hombre como Emmett se pusiera del lado de un congénere. Eleazar podría haber demostrado la paciencia y la fortaleza necesarias para esperar. La espera habría estado a punto de concluir a esas alturas, ya que Edward tenía casi veintiún años.

—¿Acaso la gente que elige un camino altruista para servir a uno o más individuos no descuida con su decisión otros caminos y otras personas que podrían necesitarlos tanto como los elegidos?

—¿Como por ejemplo una mujer que decida ser monja, privando así a su familia de su presencia? —preguntó ella a su vez.

Emmett la miró con expresión risueña.

—Supongo que es un ejemplo, sí. Aunque a mí no se me habría ocurrido.

—¿O una madre tan entregada a sus hijos que descuide a su marido? —añadió ella.

Emmett torció el gesto y arrojó la brizna de hierba al suelo.

—En ese caso la culpa sería del marido por no satisfacerla como es debido —le aseguró.

Típico de él darle un giro sexual a un tema interesante.

—Pues pongamos entonces a una madre tan entregada a su marido que descuida a sus hijos —repuso, exasperada.

—No existe una madre así, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Emmett en voz baja.

—Desde luego que no.

En ese momento Emmett se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y, tras apoyar las muñecas en las rodillas, clavó la mirada en el agua.

Y ella tuvo una revelación. Sí que existía. Sí que había una madre así. ¿La de Emmett? ¿Eso era lo que le había pasado?

—La señorita Daniels ha sido la institutriz de Charlotte y después su dama de compañía desde que mi hermana tenía cuatro años —dijo él, al parecer cambiando el tema de conversación—. Las considero muy afortunadas a las dos. Se quieren mucho y ahora que Charlotte está lista para volar sola, la señorita Daniels va a casarse con el vicario del pueblo.

—¿Y Rachel?

—El mundo era un lugar muy grande y perverso —contestó Emmett—, así que la señorita Rachel Brandon de Cedarhurst Park se quedó en casa. Después siguió en casa porque estaba de luto, y más tarde porque nuestra madre había decaído tanto que necesitaba una compañía constante. Después siguió el período de luto por su muerte. Rachel tenía veinticuatro años cuando por fin fue presentada en sociedad y pudo disfrutar de una temporada social en Londres. Sorprendente, ¿no te parece? Tuvo suerte de conocer a Gooding. Es un tipo aburrido, sí, pero también es sensato y posee una fortuna, como suele ser el caso de los hombres aburridos, y sospecho que entre ellos existe un gran afecto.

Mientras él hablaba, Rosalie había bajado de nuevo la sombrilla para poder abrazarse las piernas.

¿Y él?, pensó. ¿De qué manera lo había descuidado su madre?

¿Tan enamorada había estado de su segundo marido que ese amor la había cegado?

Vio que Emmett la miraba una vez más con los párpados entornados y una sonrisa indolente en los labios. Sin embargo, la tensión que se había apoderado de sus hombros y de sus brazos le indicó claramente que la expresión que lucía era la misma máscara a la que recurría cuando no quería revelar mucho sobre sí mismo.

—¿Ya te has enamorado de mí? —oyó que le preguntaba—. ¿Podemos prescindir de las próximas tres semanas? Ya te he dicho en más de una ocasión que te adoro.

Sus preguntas no eran serias, como tampoco lo era la declaración. Lo que pretendía era ponerle fin al rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Estaba clarísimo.

—Emmett, no estoy enamorada de ti ni una pizca y jamás lo estaré —le contestó con una media sonrisa.

Lo vio llevarse una mano al corazón.

—Ni una pizca —repitió él—. Estoy intentando imaginarme algo tan pequeño. ¿Puede verse a simple vista? ¿Es como un grano de arena? ¿Se puede ver el mundo en un grano de arena?

Acababa de citar a William Blake. ¿Cómo era posible que entendiese un poema místico tan maravilloso como Augurios de inocencia si carecía de sueños?

—Un grano de arena o una pizca será suficiente para empezar —prosiguió Emmett—. Me alegra que reconozcas la existencia de esa semilla.

—Ahora entiendo tu fama de no escuchar cuando se te habla —replicó—. He dicho que esa pizca ni siquiera existe.

Emmett enarcó las cejas.

—¿Que no existe? —repitió—. Qué decepción. Aunque yo creo que debe existir. De no ser así, ni siquiera lo habrías mencionado para evitar el riesgo de decir tonterías. En cambio y si existe, aún tengo esperanzas. No sé si sabes que lo que existe no puede desaparecer. No se puede perder. Si se pierde, es porque alguien es demasiado perezoso para buscarlo. Te aseguro que en contra de la opinión que puedas tener de mí, no soy un hombre perezoso. Lo que pasa es que reservo mi energía para emplearla en lo que considero importante. Descubriré esa pizca y haré que pase de un grano de arena a un maravilloso castillo con almenas, torreones y un paje interpretando con la trompa un himno triunfal. ¿La palabra «himno» es correcta? De todas formas, supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir. Me amarás y te rendirás a mi adoración, ¡oh, diosa solar!

Rosalie no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al escucharlo.

Porque la parte más absurda de su persona quería subirse a ese torreón y escuchar al paje que interpretaba su himno triunfal para recibir a su caballero que en ese momento cabalgaba hacia las murallas del castillo espada en mano y capa al viento, mirándola con una sonrisa victoriosa que era el símbolo de su amor.

Definitivamente ser una soñadora tenía sus desventajas. Se corría el riesgo de parecer tonta.

—No te he enseñado nada de la propiedad, salvo los parterres y el prado de la fachada este —comentó Emmett—. El sendero que rodea el lago es muy pintoresco y se puede recorrer en una hora si se camina despacio o en menos tiempo cuando apetece hacer un poco de ejercicio. Hay otro que recorre las colinas de detrás de la mansión, pero es muy agreste y para recorrerlo por completo se necesitan varias horas. Eso sí, se diseñó con la idea de que los amantes de la naturaleza disfrutaran con el recorrido y con los paisajes que muestra.

—Me encantará pasear por los dos —le aseguró ella.

—Lo haremos por el más largo —decidió Emmett—. ¿Mañana?

—Mañana por la mañana tengo que ir al pueblo para hablar con tres comités diferentes —contestó—, y luego tengo una reunión por la tarde con otro. Pasado mañana vendrán a tomar el té las señoritas Laycock con su sobrina. Creo que es amiga de Charlotte.

—¿Puedo fijar el paseo para el día siguiente entonces? —le preguntó—. ¿Me concedes ese honor? Si quieres, te lo pido de rodillas.

—Debería obligarte a hacerlo —le dijo con una sonrisa—. No te arrodillaste para pedirme matrimonio. Dejaremos el paseo para ese día, sí. Estoy deseando que llegue.

—Creo que si me hubiera arrodillado para pedirte que te casaras conmigo, me habrías dado una patada en la cabeza —replicó.

—Es posible —admitió Rosalie.

Emmett se puso en pie, se colocó el sombrero y le ofreció la mano.

—¿Volvemos a casa para tomar el té? —sugirió—. Después de beber tantas tazas durante estos tres últimos días he descubierto que no puedo pasar sin él. ¿No crees que es como el alcohol? ¿Me habré convertido en un adicto? Estoy deseando que Jake, Charlie y Hal lo descubran.

—Un té nos sentará muy bien —repuso ella al tiempo que aceptaba su mano.

Y lo decía en serio. El día se había animado bastante desde que él había aparecido.

No sabía si esa conclusión debía aliviarla o asustarla.

Se preguntó si su corazón sufriría un trágico revés en el futuro.

Aunque era mejor dejar el futuro para cuando se convirtiera en presente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aqui un cap nuevo**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adapatada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 19

Los siguientes dos días fueron tan ajetreados que Emmett apenas vio a su esposa. Estaba muy ocupado con los asuntos de la granja que abastecía a la mansión y con otros asuntos de la propiedad... y con el comité masculino para la verbena estival. No terminaba de entender cómo lo habían enredado, pero lo cierto era que lo estaba. Tal vez fue cuando Cornell sugirió, durante la primera visita que hizo a su casa con Rosalie, un concurso de remo en el lago para que los hombres se entretuvieran y él añadió la competición de lucha en el barro junto al lago. Al parecer la mayoría de los hombres quería que hiciera más sugerencias de ese tipo.

La propia Rosalie apenas pasaba dos minutos en el mismo lugar, de modo que no lograba encontrarla, salvo durante las comidas y cuando se sentaban en el salón por las noches. Pasaba su tiempo con el ama de llaves, con la cocinera y con el jardinero jefe. Asistía a todas las reuniones de los comités que se llevaban a cabo en la casa y en algún lugar del pueblo, salvo a las reuniones de los hombres. Un día invitó a las hermanas Laycock y a su sobrina, que era la mejor amiga de Charlotte, Jane Hutchins, a tomar el té. Durante esa visita invitó a la muchacha a la fiesta campestre. Según le explicó esa noche durante la cena, el número de invitados y de invitadas estaba descompensado ya que sus primos, los hijos del tío Stanley, el hermano de su padre, habían aceptado la invitación, y eran dos chicos y una chica.

El tiempo cambió durante dos días, y se volvió gris y lluvioso. Sin embargo y aunque el tercer día amaneció nublado una vez más, ya estaba casi despejado y el día prometía ser estupendo cuando por fin pusieron rumbo al sendero agreste.

—Haremos el camino al revés —le explicó a Rosalie mientras la cogía del brazo al salir de la casa y la conducía hacia el este—. Claro que no hay un modo correcto de recorrerlo, pero se suele empezar en el lago. El problema es que como hay tantos lugares en los que detenerse a admirar el paisaje, suele suceder que se rodee el lago sin llegar siquiera a pisar el sendero en sí.

—¿Sube por las colinas, entre los árboles? —preguntó ella—. Sí, entiendo que esa parte sea la mejor.

Ese día iba ataviada con un vestido de muselina blanca estampado en azul claro y un bonete de paja con cintas del mismo color. Tenía un aspecto delicado y estaba preciosa. El talle imperio del vestido, como dictaba la moda, le sentaba muy bien a su figura y acentuaba su elegancia y su delgadez, ya que la muselina se amoldaba a sus curvas y en ocasiones insinuaba el contorno de sus largas piernas.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un brillo especial en los ojos, algo que sin duda tanto los criados como los vecinos atribuían al hecho de que era una recién casada que estaba descubriendo los placeres del lecho conyugal, aunque posiblemente fuera porque estaba muy atareada con esos planes que tanto la complacían.

Apretó los labios y la miró.

Cruzaron el amplio prado de la fachada este, que pronto se convertiría en una huerta de manzanos, y la condujo al sendero que se internaba entre los árboles. Casi de inmediato el sendero giró hacia el norte para iniciar una ligera inclinación que los llevaría a las colinas.

—Estás muy callado esta mañana —comentó ella.

—Podría haber dicho que mi predicción acerca del buen tiempo se ha cumplido —dijo—. Incluso podría haber añadido «Te lo dije». Pero estabas leyendo una carta de la duquesa de Moreland durante el desayuno, así que hice dicha predicción en silencio para no molestarte. Si ahora digo que lo hice, seguramente me acusarás de atribuirme el mérito de una predicción que nunca existió. Eres una persona muy desconfiada, Rosalie.

Ella había vuelto la cabeza y se estaba riendo de él.

—En aras de la tranquilidad entre nosotros, te creeré —replicó.

La miró con una sonrisa indolente.

—Esto es precioso —dijo ella—. Como una catedral al aire libre.

Los árboles eran muy altos y estaban muy distanciados unos de otros llegados a ese punto, de modo que el camino era bastante ancho y recto pese a la inclinación.

—Este lugar siempre ha sido uno de mis tramos preferidos del sendero agreste —dijo—. Creo que cuando lo idearon, comenzaba junto al lago y terminaba aquí. Y que cuando el diseñador llegó a este lugar, se quedó sin ideas, sin energía y sin interés. No hay torreones ni ninguna otra construcción ornamental, ni bancos, ni vistas de la casa ni de la campiña. Solo árboles y la ladera.

—Rodeados por un halo sagrado —murmuró ella.

—¿Sagrado?

—No estoy segura de que sea la palabra apropiada. Me refiero a la naturaleza a secas, aunque supongo que el sendero es obra del hombre. Solo hay árboles y el aroma de la vegetación. Y pájaros. Y sus trinos.

—Y nosotros —añadió.

—Y nosotros.

Caminaron en silencio un rato, durante el cual su respiración se sumó a los cantos de los pájaros cuando la cuesta se hizo más pronunciada al llegar a las colinas situadas detrás de la casa hasta alcanzar el tramo de los rododendros, la parte más alta del sendero agreste, donde había varios miradores, unos cuantos bancos y otras construcciones ornamentales. Y el embriagador perfume de las flores.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella—. ¡Es precioso!

—¿Mejor que la catedral? —quiso saber.

—Esa es una de las maravillosas cualidades de la naturaleza, ¿no te parece? —preguntó—. Que nada es mejor que nada... solo diferente. El jardín de parterres, la «catedral» del sendero agreste, esto... Cada parte parece la mejor cuando se está en ella.

A un lado del sendero había una vieja ermita de piedra, con su crucifijo correspondiente tallado en la pared, junto a la puerta. Por supuesto, no era tan vieja. Era una construcción diseñada para crear esa sensación. Nunca había estado habitada por un ermitaño con túnica, barba y pelo enredado que rezaba el rosario de la noche a la mañana y se alimentaba a base de pan y agua. Entraron y se sentaron en un banco de piedra, que en aras de la comodidad contaba con un enorme cojín de piel.

La vista abarcaba los prados del este y del sur, hasta llegar al pueblo, que se veía en la distancia. La aguja de la iglesia se encontraba en mitad de la escena. Todo parecía muy rural y apacible.

Le cogió la mano.

—¿Qué estarías haciendo ahora si no te hubieras visto obligado a casarte conmigo? —le preguntó ella, haciéndole la misma pregunta que él le hiciera unos días antes—. ¿Dónde estarías?

—Aquí mismo —respondió—. Le prometí a Charlotte estar en casa por su cumpleaños.

—¿Y después? —insistió—. ¿Te habrías quedado?

—Quizá sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. O quizá no. Brighton es un buen lugar para pasar el verano. El príncipe de Gales suele estar allí, y a su alrededor se congrega gente muy interesante. Hay muchas personas para hacerte compañía, muchos entretenimientos. Podría haber ido allí.

—¿Necesitas la compañía de muchas personas? —le preguntó Rosalie, al tiempo que volvía la cabeza para mirarlo.

Enarcó las cejas antes de contestar:

—Todos necesitamos compañía. Y entretenimiento.

—¿Eso quiere decir que eres un hombre solitario? —preguntó ella.

La pregunta lo sobresaltó. Era totalmente inesperada... e imposible de contestar. Sin embargo acabó por decir:

—¿Solitario? ¿Yo? ¿Solitario? Tengo cientos de amigos y conocidos. Recibo muchísimas invitaciones entre las que tengo que elegir. De hecho, elegir es una mis tareas cotidianas.

—¿Y te da miedo estar solo?

—Ni mucho menos —le aseguró.

Podría decirse que había crecido solo. Con su madre, su padrastro y sus dos hermanas, en una casa llena de criados y con multitud de vecinos, la mayoría de los cuales, si no todos, le habían tenido mucho cariño. Y sin embargo había crecido solo.

—La gente que vive rodeada de multitudes puede sentirse muy sola —comentó ella.

—¿En serio? —Entrelazó sus dedos—. ¿Y la gente que creció en pueblecitos perdidos no puede sentirse sola?

—Hay una diferencia entre sentirse solo y estar solo. Es posible estar solo y no sentirse solo. Y es posible estar rodeado de una multitud de personas, formar parte de dicha multitud y sentirse solo.

—¿Esto forma parte de la sabiduría de vicario que tu padre te enseñó de pequeña? —quiso saber.

—No —respondió ella—. Es algo que he aprendido por mi cuenta.

—Dime, Rosalie, ¿eres una mujer solitaria?

—No a menudo. —Suspiró—. Verás, me gusta estar sola. Me gusta mi propia compañía.

—Y a mí no —replicó—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? En una ocasión me dijiste que ni siquiera me gustaba tal cual era. ¿Por eso debo sentirme solo? ¿Porque no puedo disfrutar la compañía del único acompañante con quien debo pasar toda mi vida?

—Te he molestado —afirmó ella.

¿Lo había hecho? No tenía por costumbre dejar que la gente lo molestara con esas tonterías. Le daba lo mismo lo que pensaran de él los demás.

—En absoluto. —Se llevó sus manos unidas a los labios y le besó el dorso—. La soledad no me provoca ningún miedo. Pero prefiero la compañía. Incluyendo la presente.

—Creo que puedo ser feliz aquí —confesó Rosalie.

—¿Lo crees? —le preguntó.

—Me encanta este lugar —respondió—. Aprecio a los criados. Y me gustan tus vecinos... Bueno, nuestros vecinos. Sí, puedo ser feliz aquí.

—¿Organizando verbenas estivales, bailes, fiestas campestres y demás eventos sociales? —sugirió.

—Sí, pero también viviendo sin más. Solo con estar aquí. Con pertenecer a este sitio.

—¿Y con criar a tus hijos? —Quiso saber—. ¿A nuestros hijos?

—Sí. —Lo miró a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Podríamos empezar a buscar esos niños de inmediato... o el primero al menos, si tú quieres, Rosalie. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez no en este precioso momento. —Miró el banco que, pese al cojín de cuero, no era demasiado cómodo.

Ella soltó una carcajada, pero siguió mirándolo a los ojos.

—Quiero tener hijos, sí —dijo.

—Y yo los necesito. Un varón al menos. Así que estamos de acuerdo. Tenemos que ponernos a buscar el primero de esos hijos. ¿Casi de inmediato?

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Depende de tu definición de «casi» —respondió.

—«Casi» será dentro de tres semanas, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un suspiro.

—Sí —contestó ella—. ¿No quieres tener hijos solo por el placer de tenerlos, Emmett?

Nunca se había parado a reflexionar al respecto. Lo hizo en ese momento. Carne de su carne. Y de Rosalie. Hijos a quienes amar y cuidar. Hijos que podrían sufrir daño, a quienes les podrían arrancar el alma. Si saltaba una cerca y se rompía el cuello un mes antes de que su hijo naciera, ¿se casaría Rosalie con otro hombre para que este lo criara?

«Se corre el peligro de sufrir mucho al tener hijos —estuvo en un tris de decir en voz alta—. Demasiado peligro.» Sin embargo, con esas palabras solo conseguiría exponerse todavía más ante ella.

Levantó de nuevo sus manos entrelazadas y la instó a pasar el brazo por debajo del suyo.

—¿Hijas que se parezcan a su madre? —preguntó—. ¿E hijos que se parezcan a su... madre? ¿Hijos a quienes abrazar y cuidar, con quienes jugar? Debo confesar que es una idea muy atractiva. Y posible en este momento. Estoy casado. Sí, quiero tener hijos contigo, Rosalie, y no solo porque los necesito, sino porque deseo tenerlos.

En ocasiones ni él mismo sabía cuándo hablaba desde el corazón y cuándo decía lo que decía para impresionarla o burlarse de ella. Aunque nunca lo hacía con la intención de engañarla. Esa apuesta era distinta a cualquier otra que hubiera hecho hasta entonces. Había mucho en juego si ganaba... y aunque Rosalie no lo supiera, era una doble apuesta. O ganaban los dos o perdían los dos.

Y ella... ¡Ella lo creía! La vio entreabrir los labios y se percató de que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas antes de que parpadease para contenerlas. Y tal vez hiciera bien en creerlo. Tal vez deseaba decir lo que había dicho. De repente, se vio sosteniendo en brazos a un bebé tan pequeño como el de Moreland, su propio bebé.

¡Por Dios, seguro que se le caía!

No, seguro que lo querría con locura. No le quedaría otra alternativa. Ningún hijo suyo estaría falto de amor mientras él viviera. Aunque ese hijo acabara de pintar una sonrisa roja y unas cejas negras en todas las estatuas de piedra de la balaustrada de la azotea o acabara de regresar a casa con la chaqueta y los pantalones rotos porque no se había cambiado después de volver de la iglesia y se había ido a jugar a la cascada... una actividad prohibida de por sí. Querría con locura a ese hijo, pasara lo que pasase. De hecho, seguramente lo llevaría a la cascada él mismo para poder deslizarse juntos por ella y lo llevaría, ya fuera niño o niña, a la azotea para pintarles barbas púrpuras a las estatuas.

Rosalie levantó la mano libre y se la colocó en la mejilla. Le rozó algo que tenía debajo del ojo con el pulgar. Algo húmedo.

¡Madre del amor hermoso!

Se puso en pie de un salto y salió de la ermita. Regresó al sendero sin esperarla y cogió dos capullos de un rododendro.

—Veamos... —dijo al tiempo que se volvía cuando ella llegó a su altura—. Uno en la cinta que rodea tu bonete, creo, y otro en... ¡aquí!

Introdujo el tallo de la flor en su escote, en el canalillo, y usó un dedo para asegurarlo en su lugar. Su piel estaba cálida y húmeda en ese punto, y sintió una punzada de deseo tan repentina que le sorprendió no tener una erección instantánea que la alertara del cambio de rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Tú no necesitas adornos —aseguró—. Pero a lo mejor las flores sí. Se verán más bonitas en tu persona.

—Muy bien dicho —repuso ella con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. Ha sido uno de tus mejores esfuerzos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me merezco un premio? —preguntó—. ¿Tal vez un beso?

Sin embargo y tal como esperaba, Rosalie se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

Dios Santo, le había enjugado una lágrima, ¿verdad? No se había sentido tan avergonzado en la vida.

Le ofreció el brazo y reemprendieron la marcha por el sendero, que comenzaba a bajar en dirección al lago.

Llegaron a la enorme y vetusta haya que había al final del sendero de los rododendros y colocaron las palmas contra su tronco, maravillados por su tamaño y su antigüedad. Emmett miró más allá del árbol, hacia la cima de la colina y la arboleda que la cubría, muy densa en aquella zona. Sin embargo, no había nada digno de ver. Y ese día, decidió, no la apartaría del sendero. Ya tendrían tiempo de volver... o no.

—Hay una playa en esta orilla del lago —le dijo—. Y aunque decimos que es una playa, no hay arena ni flujo de mareas. Pero la orilla se creó con una ligera pendiente para poder entrar en el agua con facilidad, comer al aire libre o remojarse los pies sin caer de bruces al agua. O para poder nadar. Lástima que no tengamos con nosotros una cesta de comida.

—Pues nos remojaremos los pies —decidió ella mientras descendían la pendiente y los árboles se iban haciendo cada vez más escasos, dejando así que los bañara el sol—. Hace bastante calor y me duelen un poco los pies después de una caminata tan larga.

—¿Sabes nadar? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Aprendí de niña en DEnali Park, donde solíamos ir para jugar con los Dew. Aunque creía que me había olvidado de cómo se hacía, no es así. También he nadado en Forks Hall.

—Pues hoy nos daremos un chapuzón —declaró—. ¿Qué mejor manera de refrescarnos tras una larga caminata?

—¿Hoy? —Se volvió con brusquedad para mirarlo—. No puedo nadar con este vestido, Emmett. Es uno de los mejores que tengo. Y tú no puedes nadar con esa ropa.

Habían llegado a una intersección. De ella partía un sendero que los llevaría al extremo más alejado del lago, hasta la cabaña ornamental, pasando por la cascada, y de vuelta a la casa. Otro sendero continuaba hasta la orilla, rodeaba el cobertizo y el embarcadero. Enfiló este último.

—Supongo que, a menos que seas una descarada, Rosalie, te has puesto una camisola debajo del vestido. ¿Y enaguas?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó. Y cuando lo miró de nuevo, puso los ojos como platos—. ¡No me voy a bañar en camisola!

—¿Te la vas a quitar? —le preguntó—. Solo voy a verte yo, así que tranquila, porque ya te he visto desnuda. Cierto que fue a la luz de las velas. Pero apuesto lo que quieras a que estás igual de preciosa a la luz del sol.

—¡Emmett! —Soltó una risa nerviosa—. No voy a nadar sin la camisola.

—Pues con ella, si quieres preservar tu modestia.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la orilla cubierta de hierba y clavaron la vista en el lago. El agua tenía un brillo irresistible a la luz del sol. El aire era cálido, ya que no había sombra bajo la que cobijarse.

—Ven —dijo al tiempo que le soltaba el brazo y la hacía girar para ponerla de espaldas a él—, te ayudaré a quitarte el vestido y las enaguas. Soy una doncella muy eficiente cuando me pongo a ello.

—No me cabe la menor duda —replicó ella, indignada—. Pero, Emmett, no podemos nadar ahora. No tenemos toallas. No tenemos ropa de repuesto. No tenemos... ¡Oh!

Ya le había abierto la espalda del vestido, se lo había deslizado por los hombros y había dejado que cayera al suelo. A continuación, atacó las cintas que le sujetaban las enaguas a la espalda.

—Nos secaremos al sol cuando terminemos —dijo antes de besarla entre los omóplatos mientras soltaba las enaguas y las dejaba caer al suelo, tras lo cual se arrodilló y le quitó las medias.

La camisola la cubría desde el pecho hasta un par de centímetros por encima de las rodillas. Cuando se volvió para mirarlo a la cara después de quitarse los zapatos y las medias, le pareció muy alta y delgada, y muchísimo más deseable que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto en la vida.

Ya no había vuelta de hoja. Si no se metía pronto en el agua, iba a estallar como un cohete.

—¡Por Dios, esto no es muy decente que digamos! —exclamó ella.

La mojigata hija de un vicario, ataviada solo con una fina camisola... una mezcla increíblemente erótica.

Se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata con mucha prisa y poca elegancia.

—¿Te refieres al hecho de que tu esposo te vea en camisola? —preguntó—. Ciertamente escandaloso.

Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y se sentó en la hierba para quitarse las botas, tras lo cual volvió a ponerse en pie una vez más y se bajó los pantalones y los calcetines.

¿Debería escandalizarla del todo? Sin embargo, titubeó apenas un momento antes de quitarse también los calzones. ¿Cómo se las había apañado para no tener una erección con lo excitado que estaba?

Rosalie se mordió el labio inferior.

—Seguro que el agua está helada —dijo... una protesta muy pobre.

—Pues la calentaremos nosotros —replicó—. Haremos que hierva contra la orilla. No sé tú, Rosalie, pero yo estoy acaloradísimo. ¿Vienes? —Le tendió una mano.

—No sé. —Miró el lago con expresión titubeante—. De verdad, no creo que esto sea... ¡Ay!

La cogió en brazos y echó a andar con ella. Tal vez fuera poco caballeroso interrumpir a una dama, pero la resistencia de un caballero también tenía sus límites.

A Rosalie aquello le provocó una impresión tremenda. No la frialdad del agua, porque todavía no habían llegado, sino el estar con un hombre al aire libre y a plena luz del día, ataviada únicamente con su camisola mientras que él no lleva ropa alguna. Nada.

Por supuesto, estaba hablando de su marido.

De todas maneras le provocaba una tremenda impresión.

La excitaba.

Hacía que se sintiera viva.

Y decididamente estaba acaloradísima. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que calentaba el sol.

Emmett estaba entrando en el agua. Unas cuantas gotas le salpicaron la piel. Y estaban muy frías. Soltó una carcajada, se aferró a él y chilló. Seguro que no iba a...

Pero sí, iba a hacerlo.

Y lo hizo. La soltó.

Se hundió hasta el fondo como una piedra y salió a la superficie escupiendo agua y agitando los brazos. Se limpió los ojos, jadeó en busca de aire y lo vio allí plantado, con el agua por los muslos y los brazos en jarras, riéndose de ella.

Y tan guapo y tan libre que se habría echado a llorar de buena gana.

Lo que hizo, en cambio, fue salpicarlo, y mientras él escupía agua y se limpiaba los ojos, ella aprovechó para sumergirse y alejarse nadando lo más rápido que pudo lago adentro.

Dos manos le agarraron los tobillos, subieron por sus piernas y la aferraron por las caderas. Tiraron de ella hacia el fondo. Ejecutó una especie de voltereta en cuanto la soltó, se colocó debajo de él, le cogió uno de los tobillos y le dio un fuerte tirón.

No fue una buena idea. La pelea resultante fue muy desigual, y ella se pasó más tiempo debajo del agua que Emmett. Pronto estuvo jadeando por falta de aire. Claro que tampoco ayudaba mucho que no pudiera dejar de reír cada vez que tenía la cabeza fuera del agua.

—Tenías razón —reconoció cuando la lucha llegó a su fin unos diez minutos después de que empezara, mientras flotaban de espaldas en el lago, uno al lado del otro—. Hemos calentado el agua.

Emmett volvió la cabeza, le sonrió y la cogió de la mano.

Y sucedió. Así sin más. Se enamoró.

O se dio cuenta de que había estado enamorándose poco a poco de él.

O tal vez siempre lo había querido, desde aquella primera noche en los jardines de Vauxhall, cuando creyó que quizá el amor no siempre era algo seguro, que tal vez fuera lo más peligroso del mundo.

El amor no tenía por qué tener sentido. No tenía que ser merecedor de nada. No tenía que ganarse. No tenía que conquistarse.

Solo existía.

Cerró los ojos, aceptó su mano y flotó junto a él mientras el mundo cambiaba de curso y se asentaba a su alrededor.

Y Emmett no era inmune. Era imposible que lo fuera. Había derramado una lágrima antes, al pensar en tener hijos con ella. Y durante varios minutos había jugado con ella, se había limitado a disfrutar de pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Había estado riéndose y comportándose con naturalidad, no se había escondido tras esa habitual máscara conformada por los párpados entornados y los comentarios jocosos.

Seguro que también le estaba cogiendo cariño.

Seguro que había esperanza de que ese desastre acabara siendo algo glorioso.

Emmett le soltó la mano, se volvió y se puso a nadar con tranquilidad. Ella hizo lo propio, deleitándose con la visión de esos musculosos brazos, de esos hombros y de esa espalda, de esas firmes nalgas y de esas piernas largas y fuertes.

Era un hombre guapísimo. Claro que tampoco tenía a nadie con quien compararlo.

En ese momento Emmett se acercó a ella, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y la hizo girar hasta colocarla debajo de él, poniéndole la mano libre en el trasero. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo obligó a cambiar de posición hasta que ella estuvo arriba y él, abajo... y él procedió a hacer lo mismo. Y estuvieron girando y girando hasta que se quedaron sin aliento una vez más mientras se miraban a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Nadaron juntos hasta la orilla y salieron chorreando del agua. Se estrujó el cabello mientras Emmett extendía su chaqueta sobre la hierba. Después se tumbaron el uno junto al otro, cogidos de la mano. Fue consciente una vez más de su hermosa desnudez a medida que el frío se iba disipando por el calor del sol sobre la piel.

Era su marido.

Y lo quería.

Y él seguro que la quería a ella. Pero ¡qué tontería! No, no lo era. Seguro que lo hacía.

Volvió la cabeza y se lo encontró mirándola con una sonrisa lánguida.

—He nadado mil veces en este lugar, pero siempre lo he hecho solo hasta hoy —comentó.

—¿Tus hermanas no sabían nadar? —preguntó.

—Por Dios, no —respondió—. Estaba estrictamente prohibido.

—¿Incluso para ti? —quiso saber. Emmett se echó a reír.

—Incluso para mí. Les enseñaremos a nuestros hijos a nadar en este mismo lugar, Rosalie... y después les prohibiremos estrictamente nadar solos.

—No hará falta —dijo—. Los traeremos cada vez que quieran hacerlo.

—Pero si no podemos, siempre contarán con un hermano o una hermana que los acompañen.

—Sí. —Sonrió y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. El brillo del sol era muy intenso.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Emmett.

—Mmm —murmuró—. Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Soy feliz —contestó.

No creía haber sido tan feliz en toda la vida. Apenas una semana antes se había visto obligada a contraer un matrimonio que creyó que solo la haría desdichada. Sin embargo, en ese momento...

El sol quedó oculto y apartó el brazo; al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que Emmett estaba inclinado sobre ella.

—¿Estás enamorada? —quiso saber él—. ¿Me quieres, Rosalie?

«Por supuesto que sí.» No supo cómo logró contener la respuesta. Pero...

«¿Me quieres, Rosalie?»

En vez de «Te quiero, Rosalie».

—¿Te refieres a si has ganado la apuesta? —repuso.

Emmett esbozó una lenta sonrisa, una sonrisa elocuente, muy seguro de cuál sería su respuesta. Muy seguro de haberla conquistado.

—¿Lo he hecho? —le preguntó con un brillo travieso en los ojos—. No te lo echaré en cara. Pero ha llegado la hora de que confieses. ¿He ganado?

Rosalie cerró los ojos un instante.

La había engañado. Emmett llevaba todo el día esforzándose a conciencia, al igual que hizo aquella noche en los jardines de Vauxhall. Mencionar a los niños, sus lágrimas, el baño en el lago, tumbarse a su lado al sol... Todo había formado parte de un elaborado plan.

Y ella era tan ingenua en ese momento como lo había sido aquella noche.

Porque lo que había sucedido no tenía nada que ver con el amor, ni siquiera con el cariño, la espontaneidad y el disfrute de una tarde soleada en compañía.

Todo era por la absurda apuesta.

Se apartó de él, se puso en pie muy despacio y se vistió lo mejor que pudo sin ayuda.

Emmett seguía tendido en la hierba, desnudo.

—¿Rosalie? —dijo—. Olvidémonos de la apuesta. No tendría que haberla mencionado.

Se colgó el bonete de una mano. No se lo iba a poner. Tenía el pelo húmedo todavía. Echó a andar sola hacia la casa sin decir nada ni mirar hacia atrás. Emmett no podía salir corriendo detrás de ella, tenía que vestirse primero.

Tal vez no fuera a buscarla de todas formas. Seguro que estaría echando pestes por haberse precipitado, por haberle hecho la pregunta demasiado pronto.

De haber esperado, podría haberle dado una contestación sin necesidad de que se lo preguntara. Podría haber vuelto la cabeza y decirle que lo quería.

¡Qué humillante habría sido!

Era tan desdichada como feliz había sido hacía unos momentos.

Emmett jamás cambiaría. Jamás podrían ser felices juntos.

Tenía la sensación de que al sol lo habían despojado de la calidez y de la luz. En ese momento le parecía abrasador, y el camino de vuelta a casa se le antojó interminable.


	20. Chapter 20

**Holaaaaaa chicasss les traigoo un nuevoo capi de la historia esperoo que todavia quieran seguir leyendolaa, creo que quisieron golpear a Emmett en el capi pasado vdd? oshhh solo a el se le ocurre peroo bueno que esperan? es un hombree que mejor respuesta que esoo buenoo les dejo estee nuevo cap disfrutenloo hy muchas gracias por sus reviews enserio aunq sean pocos los aprecio**

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adapatada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 20

¡Qué imbécil era!

En el juego de la seducción sus habilidades y su don de la oportunidad eran inigualables.

En el juego del amor era un inútil redomado. Le había preguntado si lo amaba. En vez de confesarle que la amaba.

«Imbécil» se quedaba corto. Porque hasta un imbécil lo habría hecho mejor.

El hecho de ignorar el significado de su declaración de amor no debería ser importante. Debería habérselo confesado de todas formas. Además, el afecto que le profesaba no lo había sentido por nadie en toda su vida. A su lado se sentía relajado e incluso feliz... ¡Y al cuerno con lo que eso significara! A su lado sentía que todo iba bien, que el matrimonio no era algo tan malo. No, en realidad eso no era del todo cierto. Había comprendido que el matrimonio era algo bueno, algo que le reportaría una alegría desconocida hasta el momento, algo que a Rosalie también le reportaría una gran alegría.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que mandaran al cuerno la apuesta. Y en cambio...

«¿Estás enamorada? ¿Me quieres, Rosalie?»

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Si Jake, Charlie, Motherham o Isaac lo hubieran escuchado... Mejor no pensarlo siquiera, decidió.

Y las consecuencias fueron que Rosalie y él vivieron como dos extraños, correctos y amables el uno con el otro, durante la semana previa a la llegada de Charlotte y de los invitados.

No se le ocurría ninguna manera de enmendar el error que había cometido en el lago. No podía soltarle de repente un «Te quiero», ¿verdad? Rosalie era capaz de cuestionar el significado de sus palabras, y eso lo dejaría boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Porque ¿cuál era el significado de esas palabras?

Rosalie, por su parte, no intentó siquiera arreglar las cosas. Se limitó a entregarse de lleno a los planes y a los preparativos tanto de la fiesta campestre como de la verbena, de modo que apenas si la vio. Las escasas veces que coincidió con ella descubrió a la hija del vicario, una mojigata que posiblemente ignorara la existencia de la palabra «camisola», de modo que sería imposible que nadara, gritara y jugueteara en un lago vestida con esa prenda.

Se mantuvo muy ocupado con su administrador, que había adquirido la costumbre de mirarlo como si estuviera mal de la azotea.

¡Maldita fuera su estampa! El dichoso asunto del matrimonio se había convertido en un dolor de muelas. Aunque Rosalie no tenía la culpa de nada. Tal vez si ese fuera el caso, se contentaría al sentirse agraviado. Pero el culpable era él. Se había comportado como un imbécil.

Couch comenzaba a mirarlo con expresión avinagrada y desabrida. Al igual que la señora Siddon e incluso la señora Oliver, tal como descubrió el día que bajó a la cocina en busca de una manzana. ¡Hasta Cocking lo miraba mal, por el amor de Dios!

¡Había un motín en Cedarhurst Park!

Y si alguien pensaba que era una contradicción definir una expresión como avinagrada y desabrida a la vez, debía pasarse por su propiedad para ver a sus criados cada vez que lo miraban.

Knowles se limitaba a poner expresión desabrida. Cuando por fin llegó el día marcado para recibir a Charlotte y a los invitados, recordó esa «y una cosa más» que Rosalie había mencionado durante el trayecto desde Londres. Le había prometido convencer a su familia de que el suyo era un matrimonio feliz y lleno de amor. ¡Manos a la obra, pues!

Se vistió con esmero después de almorzar temprano. El nudo que Cocking eligió para su corbata era un alarde de simetría. Cuando bajó al vestíbulo, descubrió que Rosalie también lucía un aspecto inmejorable. Había elegido un vestido de algodón de color verde claro cuyas faldas caían formando suaves pliegues desde el talle alto, que estaba rodeado por un ceñidor de color crema. El bajo de las faldas y el borde de las mangas estaban ribeteados con una cinta del mismo color. Se había recogido el pelo en la coronilla con una serie de tirabuzones, algunos de los cuales descendían hasta su cuello, dándole un toque muy seductor.

Y estaba sonriendo. Como él.

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Llevaban toda la semana sonriéndose. De modo que no entendía por qué puñetas sus criados tenían la desfachatez de mirarlo con expresión avinagrada.

—Supongo que no vendrá nadie si nos quedamos aquí toda la tarde —comentó ella—, pero en cuanto nos movamos para hacer algo, llegarán seis o siete carruajes a la vez.

—Tal vez deberíamos salir a dar un paseo por los parterres y fingir así que no estamos esperando a nadie —sugirió—. A lo mejor esa es la forma de engañar al menos a un carruaje para que aparezca.

—Una idea espléndida —repuso Rosalie, que lo cogió del brazo—. No estamos esperando a nadie, ¿verdad?

—Que yo sepa, no —contestó—. No tengo ningún amigo que se llame así. Menudo nombre, por cierto. «Nadie.» Con un nombre así podría ser cualquiera, ¿no te parece?

Y oyó su risa por primera vez en la semana.

Se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta y descendieron juntos los escalones de mármol que llevaban a la terraza superior.

—Me han comentado que es un señor muy insulso, casado con una mujer igual de insulsa que él —dijo ella—. De esa clase de gente con la que te cruzas por la calle sin reparar en ella. Lo que es muy injusto, la verdad. Todo el mundo es importante y debería ser tenido en cuenta.

—Tal vez debería cambiarse el nombre y ponerse «Alguien».

—Debería hacerlo, sí —convino Rosalie—. Así todo el mundo se fijaría en él y en su esposa. Porque sería alguien.

La absurda conversación hizo que se echaran a reír como un par de idiotas. Era estupendo volver a reírse... con ella.

—Mira —dijo al tiempo que señalaba más allá de los parterres—, mientras nos enzarzábamos en esta discusión tan intelectual, ha aparecido el primer carruaje. No, son dos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó—. El primero es el de Edward. ¡Están aquí, Emmett! Mira, Edward viene cabalgando. Dentro irán Esme y Charlotte.

La instó a que le soltara el brazo para poder cogerla de la mano y entrelazar los dedos, tras lo cual retomó la posición anterior. Rosalie estaba radiante por la emoción, y eso le provocó un hormigueo desconocido en el estómago. ¿Era ternura? ¿Deseo? ¿Ambas cosas? ¿O ninguna?

En realidad, la sensación no era tan desconocida. Porque sintió algo parecido en la playa del lago aquel día.

Cullen fue el primero en llegar a la terraza, acompañado por Phineas Thane, que no tendría más de diecisiete años, tal como sugerían sus espinillas. El carruaje de Cullen los seguía a poca distancia. Sir Michael Ogden cabalgaba junto al segundo carruaje, en el cual viajaba su prometida, la señorita Alice Dubois, acompañada por su hermana pequeña y sus padres, los señores Dubois. Thane debía de viajar con ellos.

Cullen desmontó a toda prisa. Después de guiñarle un ojo a modo de saludo, se fue hacia su hermana, a quien abrazó y levantó en el aire para darle unas cuantas vueltas. Rosalie le echó los brazos al cuello entre carcajadas.

Mientras tanto, él no esperó a que el cochero bajara del pescante, sino que se acercó al carruaje para abrir la portezuela y desplegar los escalones. Le ofreció la mano a la señorita Masen con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a Cedarhurst Park, señorita Masen —la saludó.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó la aludida mientras se apeaba del vehículo—. Creo que sería mejor que me llamara Emerald, lord McCarty. O mejor aún, Esme.

—En ese caso, Esme —repuso él—, llámame Emmett.

Esme se volvió hacia Rosalie y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso mientras él miraba en dirección al carruaje. No obstante, Thane ya le había ofrecido la mano a una Charlotte sonriente y sonrojada.

«En fin...», pensó. Había sido desbancado por un jovenzuelo con granos. Ayudó a bajar a la señorita Daniels.

Sin embargo, Charlotte se arrojó a sus brazos en cuanto puso los pies en la terraza y lo saludó entre chillidos.

—¡Emmett! Me lo he pasado de maravilla en Forks Hall. Y el viaje se ha hecho cortísimo, ¿a que sí, Danny? Teníamos a Esme para hablar y a veces bajábamos la ventanilla para charlar con lord Cullen. Y después cambiamos los caballos, ¡pero no me acuerdo dónde fue! Hace tres o cuatro horas. Y nos encontramos por el camino con los Dubois y con sir Michael y con el señor Thane, y hemos venido todos juntos en amor y compaña. ¡Rose, qué ganas tenía de volver a verte! ¡Estás preciosa! Aunque siempre lo estás, claro.

Emmett se volvió para saludar a los demás y darles la bienvenida a Cedarhurst Park. Rosalie se acercó al cabo de un momento y lo cogió de la mano.

Después de los saludos y las bienvenidas, los invitados se trasladaron a sus respectivos aposentos y ellos se quedaron en el jardín, a la espera de la llegada de los demás. Todos aparecieron antes de la hora del té, aunque llegaron de forma escalonada.

El carruaje de la condesa de Hornsby fue el siguiente en aparecer y en él llegaron la condesa y su hija, lady Marianne Willis. Cabalgando cerca del vehículo estaban Sydney Shaw y Donald Gladstone. Sir Nathan Fletcher y Bernard Smith-Vane flanqueaban el carruaje en el que viajaban la hermana del primero, Louisa Fletcher, y Araminta Clement. Ambos carruajes habían hecho el trayecto juntos.

La señorita Hutchins llegó desde el pueblo en la calesa del reverendo Bellow y fue recibida de inmediato por Charlotte, que había bajado al jardín para darle la bienvenida y acompañarla a su habitación.

Ambas se saludaron entre chillidos antes de desaparecer.

Los últimos en llegar fueron el tío Stanley y los primos Arnold, Winford y Beatrice, que ya tenían diecisiete, dieciséis y catorce años respectivamente.

La infantería infantil había llegado, pensó Emmett. Los caballeros, salvo Gladstone, Dubois y el tío Stanley, eran unos jovenzuelos imberbes. Las señoritas Dubois y la señorita Clement ya habían sido presentadas en sociedad, lo que quería decir que ya habían cumplido los dieciocho, pero las demás invitadas, con excepción de Esme, eran más jóvenes que Charlotte. La idea hizo que se sintiera como un vejestorio.

Regresó a la casa caminando junto a su tío, mientras que Rosalie lo hacía del brazo de Beatrice. Arnold y Winford las acompañaban.

—Es agradable volver a la casa donde crecí, Emmett —confesó su tío—, y verte por fin sentar cabeza con una buena mujer. Pese a todas las absurdas habladurías que se oían en Londres, creo que es una mujer decente. Tu padre estaría contento.

Enarcó las cejas al escuchar el comentario pero no dijo nada. Se preguntó si su padre, en caso de no haber muerto, se parecería en algo a su tío Stanley, un caballero un poco entrado en carnes, pero con un gran porte y sin indicios de calvicie. El parecido familiar era evidente, y también lo reconocía en sus primos. Durante toda su vida había albergado hacia ellos cierto resentimiento por haberlos desatendido, a él y a Rachel; por haberlos abandonado solo porque no soportaran al segundo marido de su madre. Aunque era absurdo alentar esa amargura. Ya era hora de enterrar el pasado.

De repente, se le ocurrió la idea de que su tío lo habría heredado todo si él no hubiera nacido varón. Tal vez también existiera cierta amargura por parte del tío Stanley.

—Es agradable tenerte aquí, tío —comentó—. Estoy deseando conocerte mejor y conocer mejor a mis primos.

—Ahora mismo les acompañarán a sus respectivas habitaciones —dijo Rosalie cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa—. Estoy segura de que querrán asearse. Estaremos en el salón esperando para tomar el té. Pueden bajar cuando estén listos. Hoy no tenemos prisa. Estamos contentísimos de tenerlos a todos aquí. Señor Brandon, Emmett y usted se parecen mucho. Y sus hijos también, sobre todo Winford.

—Llámame tío Stanley, querida, por favor —la invitó su tío.

—De acuerdo, tío Stanley —accedió ella, que se acercó a Emmett para cogerlo del brazo—. La familia es muy importante.

Y así se quedaron solos los dos, aunque los invitados no tardarían en bajar para tomar el té. Las siguientes dos semanas iban a ser una locura. De modo que podrían evitarse sin problemas si ese era su deseo. Aunque él había prometido esforzarse para que sus familias se llevaran una buena impresión.

—Bueno, Rosalie —dijo.

—Bueno, Emmett —replicó ella.

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó.

—Soy feliz —respondió Rosalie.

Sin embargo, la breve conversación lo llevó a recordar la que mantuvieron en el lago. Y lo mismo le sucedió a ella, a juzgar por su expresión.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Será mejor que subamos al salón —propuso.

—Sí —convino ella.

Era muy fácil ser feliz, descubrió Rosalie a lo largo de la siguiente semana, cuando se interpretaba el papel de señora de la casa, cuando dicha casa estaba llena de invitados con los que disfrutar del verano, de los paseos, de las cabalgadas, de los almuerzos al aire libre y de las excursiones, o de las visitas guiadas por la mansión, de las veladas musicales, de las charadas y de cientos de actividades más.

Era fácil ser feliz mientras se planeaba una fiesta campestre, una verbena y un baile, y se tenía a todo el vecindario rebosante de emoción, entrando y saliendo de la mansión para ayudar en lo que se pudiera. Mucho más fácil cuando los invitados se contagiaron de ese entusiasmo y confesaron sentirse ansiosos por disfrutar de la verbena, salvo por el detalle de que se celebraría el último día de su estancia en Cedarhurst Park y el hecho de volver a casa no les gustaba tanto.

Era fácil ser feliz con la familia tan cerca. Aunque no solo disfrutaba de la presencia de su propia familia. Le encantaba el carácter entusiasta de Charlotte, le gustaba sentarse o pasear con el tío Stanley, que siempre le contaba historias sobre su infancia en Cedarhurst Park, casi todas ellas compartidas con su hermano, el padre de Emmett.

Pero lo mejor era tener a Esme al lado, y demostrarle lo bien que llevaba el manejo de la mansión, lo bien que había organizado la fiesta campestre y lo encarrilados que llevaba los planes para la verbena. Y poder hablar con ella, sentarse en su dormitorio y charlar de los temas de siempre.

—Rose, ¿eres feliz? —Le preguntó su hermana un día que estaban sentadas en su dormitorio—. Ya sé que te lo estás pasando muy bien estos días y que Emmett y tú os tenéis cariño. Pero ¿será suficiente? Rose... No sé ni qué preguntarte. ¿Vas a ser feliz?

Rosalie, que estaba sentada en la cama, se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se abrazó las piernas.

—Esme, le quiero —le confesó.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Había intentado no pensar siquiera en ello desde el día del lago.

—Sí —asintió su hermana—. Lo sé. Pero ¿él te corresponde? Yo creo que sí, pero con los hombres nunca se sabe, ¿verdad?

—Lo hará —le aseguró.

Y casi se lo creía. Porque cuando bromeaban y reían y hablaban de tonterías, cuando lo veía mirarla con los labios fruncidos, cuando la cogía de la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos y la pegaba a su costado para caminar a su lado (aunque a veces lo hiciera de cara a la galería delante de los invitados), creía que... A veces, y solo a veces, creía que algún día la querría.

En realidad, «amor» solo era una palabra. Nunca le exigiría a Emmett que la pronunciara. No estaba dispuesta a sentirse rechazada y descuidada si no lo hacía. Porque ella sabría la verdad. Cuando Emmett la quisiera, ella lo sabría.

«¿Cuando me quiera? ¿No "si" me quiere?», se planteó.

A veces era tan optimista que directamente pensaba en el «cuando», pero casi siempre era en el «si».

—¿Y tú qué, Esme? —le preguntó.

—¿Yo qué de qué? —Repuso su hermana con una sonrisa—. Me agradó mucho volver a Forks Hall. Aunque te he echado de menos. Eso sí, he disfrutado de la compañía de Charlotte y de la señorita Daniels.

—¿Y qué me dices del marqués de Allingham? —preguntó, a fin de tantearla—. ¿Volviste a verlo después de que yo me marchara de Londres?

—Lo vi en la boda, claro —respondió Esme—. Y al día siguiente fui con él a dar un paseo por el parque en su carruaje, pero justo al día siguiente nos fuimos a Forks Hall.

—¿Y te dijo algo? —insistió ella.

—¿Quieres decir que si se declaró? No. Recuerda que lo rechacé en una ocasión.

—Pero de eso hace ya más de tres años —le recordó Rosalie.

—Somos amigos —dijo su hermana con una sonrisa—. Me cae bien y el sentimiento es mutuo. Nada más.

Decidió no presionarla más. Aun así se preguntó cuáles serían los sentimientos de su hermana. Aunque siempre habían estado muy unidas, era consciente de la brecha que existía entre ellas debido a la diferencia de edad y había sabido que Esme no la tenía por su confidente. Dudaba mucho que tuviera alguno, la verdad. En el caso de Ali, la edad las acercaba más, pero la vida de casada las habría distanciado, ya que primero se había casado con Garret y después con Jasper.

—Ali va a llevar a los niños a Denali Park durante unas semanas para que pasen una temporada con sir Humphrey y lady Dew —dijo Rosalie.

—Lo sé —señaló Esme—. Siempre la han querido mucho. Se alegraron cuando se casó con Jasper. Sin embargo, le aseguraron que la considerarían su nuera y que verían a sus hijos como si fueran sus verdaderos nietos. —Se sonrieron con cariño la una a la otra, antes de que añadiera—: Voy a ir con ella. Me quedaré en la casita de Throckbridge con la señora Thrush. Será muy agradable volver y pasar una temporada en el pueblo, visitando a nuestros antiguos amigos.

—Dales recuerdos a todos de mi parte —le pidió Rosalie—. Siento mucho que no haya ningún hombre con quien puedas congeniar en la fiesta, Esme. Los invitados de Charlotte son muy jóvenes. Pensamos que tal vez el señor Gladstone trabaría amistad contigo ya que es mayor que los demás, pero ha sido sir Nathan Fletcher el que te ha monopolizado, y el pobre es casi de la edad de Edward.

Su hermana se echó a reír.

—Es un muchacho muy simpático y alegre —comentó—, y me halaga que me preste atención. Me cae bien, al igual que me cae bien el resto de los invitados. Es un grupo alegre, Rose, y gran parte del mérito recae en Emmett y en ti. Lo has planeado de tal forma que no pasemos ni un solo momento del día sin disfrutar de alguna actividad.

También era muy agradable contar con la compañía de Edward en Cedarhurst Park. Durante la fiesta se convirtió en un personaje muy popular, tal como le sucedía allí donde iba. Los caballeros solían dejar que fuera él quien tomara la iniciativa y las damas lo miraban con mal disimulada adoración. Si se lo hubiera comentado, Edward le habría dicho, como era su costumbre, que su título de conde de Cullen solía deslumbrar a la gente. Pero era mucho más. Había algo en él... ¿cuál era la palabra exacta? ¡Carisma! El carisma de su hermano atraía a la gente.

Porque su alegría de vivir era contagiosa.

Charlotte era su más ferviente admiradora. O tal vez fuera al contrario. Aunque todos los invitados se relacionaban sin problemas, era muy frecuente encontrar a Charlotte y a Edward sentados juntos o paseando el uno con el otro ya fuera a pie o a caballo.

Fue fácil ser feliz durante esas dos semanas. Y si en el fondo Rosalie albergaba cierta aprensión por lo que pudiera suceder después, cuando los invitados se marcharan, las emociones volvieran a su cauce y la vida retomara la normalidad, lo cual era inevitable, decidió dejarla a un lado. Ya llegaría ese momento. Y lo afrontaría a su debido tiempo.

Entretanto se permitió soñar con que tal vez Emmett la quisiera algún día. Aunque jamás se lo dijera.

Emmett no recordaba que Cedarhurst Park hubiera estado tan repleto de personas en la vida, aunque la servidumbre le aseguró que con su padre y su abuelo siempre había gente entrando y saliendo, y a veces se celebraban multitudinarias fiestas campestres durante las cuales no quedaba ni un solo dormitorio desocupado en la mansión.

Le habían prohibido mencionar a su padre cuando era pequeño. Por raro que pareciera, había acatado esa orden. Tal vez por su propia renuencia a conocerlo mejor. Y tal vez porque la servidumbre también había tenido prohibido pronunciar siquiera su nombre. De forma que en esos momentos le sorprendía qué lo hicieran.

Sucedió una mañana, una semana después del comienzo de la fiesta campestre, mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia la cocina en busca de Rosalie, a la que no encontró. Lo que sí encontró fueron tartaletas de uvas pasas recién sacadas del horno, de modo que se detuvo para probarlas. Alguien mencionó la verbena estival que estaban preparando y al hilo de la conversación salió el nombre de su padre, ya que había sido él quien había organizado la última.

—¿Mi padre asistió? —Quiso saber—. Al fin y al cabo era un impresentable, ¿no?

Su pregunta hizo que la señora Oliver levantara el utensilio que en esos momentos tenía en la mano, y que resultó ser un cuchillo de carnicero bastante grande, y lo apuntara con él al corazón... que se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia.

—Acabé harta de ese tipo de comentarios en vida del señor Wrayburn —dijo—. Espero que el Señor lo haya acogido en su seno, pero solo porque le gustara leer la Biblia y dar sermones, y criticar la bebida y las fiestas, no significa que aquellos que disfrutaran con esas actividades fueran la personificación del demonio. Milord, usted no fue un demonio, aunque a veces sus travesuras bastaban para que nos salieran canas de la noche a la mañana. Y su padre tampoco era el demonio, a pesar de que bebiera y se desmadrase de vez en cuanto, y aunque le gustaran mucho las mujeres antes de casarse con su madre. Al menos hubo risas en esta casa mientras vivía, que después brillaron por su ausencia, bien lo sabe Dios. Y que nadie me diga que a Dios no le gusta echarse unas buenas risas de vez en cuando. Si la baronesa quiere restaurar las risas en Cedarhurst, y una pizca de desmesura, bendita sea. Esa es mi opinión. —En ese momento se percató del cuchillo que blandía en la mano y con el que había estado apuntándolo, y lo bajó enseguida. Estaba sin aliento y muy colorada.

—Y eso mismo dice todo el mundo —añadió Couch—. Disculpe por darle nuestra opinión sin que la haya solicitado, milord.

—Que yo recuerde, eso nunca ha sido un problema en tu caso —replicó Emmett—. Creo recordar que estaba harto de escuchar tu opinión, Couch.

—En fin, milord —protestó el mayordomo, un tanto avergonzado—, no podía esperar otra cosa que mi opinión si se empeñaba en anudar la peluca del portero al respaldo de la silla cada vez que el pobre se quedaba dormido o en deslizarse por la cascada cuando llevaba su ropa nueva, haciéndose agujeros en la chaqueta y en las calzas durante el descenso, cuando se le enganchaban en las ramas de los árboles y en las piedras.

—En ese caso, espero escuchar tu opinión más a menudo de ahora en adelante —repuso con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en uno de los largos bancos emplazados junto a la mesa de la cocina, tras lo cual cogió una manzana a la que asestó un crujiente bocado—. Contadme cosas de mi padre.

La cocinera y el mayordomo le dieron el gusto, aunque antes intercambiaron una mirada, como si les asustara la posibilidad de romper una regla impuesta por un hombre ya fallecido. Emmett llegó a la conclusión de que la sombra del segundo marido de su madre era larga y tenebrosa.

No podía demorarse mucho en la cocina. Charlotte había ido de excursión al pueblo con los más jóvenes, que se habían trasladado en calesas o a caballo, para ver la iglesia (una actividad que a su juicio sería más bien breve teniendo en cuenta los gustos de la juventud) y para tomar un refrigerio en la posada. Él había prometido a lady Hornsby y a los Dubois enseñarles la galería de retratos, así como ofrecerles una pequeña lección de historia sobre sus antepasados y Cedarhurst Park. Su tío se había mostrado interesado en acompañarlos.

De ahí que hubiera estado buscando a Rosalie, porque quería que ella también los acompañara. Sin embargo, su esposa parecía haberse desvanecido. Posiblemente estaría en el pueblo, reunida con alguno de los comités.

La gente joven no acusó el cansancio de la excursión, tal como quedó demostrado a lo largo del almuerzo, durante el cual se decidió dar una vuelta por el lago más tarde. Aunque habían celebrado un almuerzo al aire libre y habían paseado en barca en una ocasión, todavía no habían tenido tiempo para rodearlo y recorrer la orilla más lejana o por el sendero agreste.

—La otra orilla es preciosa —les aseguró Charlotte—. Las vistas son maravillosas, y hay varios lugares para sentarse a descansar; incluyendo la cabaña, que en realidad es ornamental. Dejaremos el paseo por el sendero agreste para otro día.

—Yo opino lo mismo —dijo la señorita Fletcher—. Voy a desgastar la suela de los zapatos, por no mencionar la planta de los pies, antes de volver a casa.

—En ese caso, señorita Fletcher —terció Thane, que soltó varios gallos como solía sucederles a los jóvenes a esa edad—, permítame que le ofrezca el brazo.

—¡Gracias, señor Thane! —exclamó la muchacha, ruborizada.

La señorita Dubois soltó una risilla tonta.

¿Por qué reaccionaban así las jovencitas? ¿Por qué se reían de esa forma constantemente cuando estaban en grupo, y sobre todo cuando había caballeretes cerca? Emmett encontraba entrañable la inocencia de la situación.

—Señorita Masen —dijo el joven Fletcher—, ¿me concede el honor de acompañarla?

El pobre muchacho sufría de un grave caso de enamoramiento por Esme, a pesar de ser seis años más joven y de no poder compararse siquiera con ella en cuanto a belleza física.

Esme le regaló una sonrisa afable.

—Será un placer —contestó.

Su cuñada era una dama muy amable.

—Emmett, ¿los acompañamos hasta la otra orilla del lago? —Le preguntó Rosalie—. Todavía no hemos paseado hasta allí.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo a él y luego a su esposa, como si su respuesta fuese de vital importancia para todos. Nadie había olvidado las circunstancias que habían rodeado su boda, por supuesto, ya que eran tan recientes. Habían sido el centro de las miradas durante toda la semana. De modo que Rosalie y él habían intercambiado un sinfín de sonrisas.

—Desde luego que sí, amor mío —respondió—. Sobre todo si vamos del brazo.

—Por supuesto —repuso ella.

* * *

**Jajajaja pobreee tipo enamorado de Esmee apoco no? jajaja bueno que creen que pasee con el fingimiento de Rosalie y Emmet? buenoo tambie les digoo k seguire con la continuacion de Diario de un amor, que se llama Espiando al corazon pero ahora basada en Alice y Jasper **


	21. Chapter 21

**Holaaaa chicas! comoo estan? les trajee capii nuevoo algo tarde pero nuevo XDD espero lo disfruten ii les guste esperooo reviewsss **

**Personajes Stephanie Meyer, historia adaptada**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

El sendero los llevó por el prado hasta el embarcadero del lago. Dejaron a la izquierda la orilla cubierta de hierba, donde escucharon a una ruidosa familia de patos que nadaba detrás de los juncos, y se internaron en la arboleda situada en el extremo más alejado, en la que comenzaba el sendero agreste. En ocasiones los árboles los rodeaban y les proporcionaban una agradable sombra que los protegía del sol. En otras ocasiones se hacían más dispersos, ofreciendo unas maravillosas vistas del lago y de la mansión. En un punto concreto, en la cima de la cuesta paralela a la orilla del lago, se toparon con la cabaña ornamental y desde allí contemplaron la cascada que había al otro lado.

Lady Hornsby y la señorita Dubois se quedaron en la mansión para disfrutar de los parterres de flores. El señor Dubois fue caminando hasta el pueblo, acompañado del señor Brandon ya que tenía la intención de visitar a varios conocidos. El resto de los invitados se sumaron a la excursión, incluidos el reverendo Bellow y la señorita Daniels.

Tardaron casi una hora en llegar hasta la cascada, ya que había muchos lugares en los que detenerse para admirar las vistas y muchos asientos en los que poder sentarse y descansar un instante. Y en todo momento hubo muchas risas y conversaciones, que solo conseguían retrasarlos todavía más.

—Sé muy bien —le dijo Emmett a Rosalie mientras la señorita Fletcher y la señorita Hortense Dubois extendían sus manos con cierta indecisión hacia la cascada, tras lo cual soltaron un chillido por su audacia y por lo fría que estaba el agua—... Sé muy bien que esta fiesta es en honor a Charlotte y que tanto ella como el resto de los jóvenes están disfrutando de lo lindo. Pero yo soy mayor y estoy aburridísimo. ¿Y tú?

—En absoluto —contestó ella—. Me caen muy bien todos nuestros invitados, el entorno es magnífico y hace un tiempo estupendo. Seguro que una carrera en tílburi de ida y vuelta al fin del mundo te gustaría muchísimo más que esto.

—Solo si tú me acompañaras —dijo—. ¿Lo harías?

—Me temo que no —contestó—. No tengo deseo alguno de romperme el cuello y las dos piernas.

—Cobarde —replicó.

—Además, seguramente llovería en algún momento de la carrera y arruinaría un bonete perfecto.

—Pues nada de carreras de ida y vuelta al fin del mundo —dijo con un suspiro—. ¿Qué te parece un paseo íntimo a la cima de las colinas? Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿No lo vi todo hace dos semanas? —le preguntó ella mientras Charlotte chillaba, Thane soltaba un grito y alguien le informaba de que tenía la manga empapada, lo que suscitó las carcajadas de todos.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Le tendió la mano—. Acompáñame. Nadie nos echará de menos... están demasiado ocupados coqueteando entre ellos. Y la señorita Daniels se encargará de que no se entusiasmen.

—Me parece una irresponsabilidad abandonar a nuestros invitados —protestó. Pero era una protesta débil.

No se resistió cuando tiró de ella, de modo que la alejó de la cascada a toda prisa, hacia la intersección, desde donde surgía otro sendero que iba hacia la playa y otro que subía hacia las colinas. Enfiló este último.

Se sentía demasiado inquieto para caminar a paso de tortuga. Su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos desde hacía horas, y necesitaba con desesperación un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Anduvieron a paso vivo pese a la empinada cuesta hasta que llegaron a la vetusta haya del sendero de los rododendros.

Se detuvo allí y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco un momento, sin soltarle la mano a Rosalie.

—¿Cansada? —le preguntó.

La oyó jadear. Sin embargo, Rosalie se volvió para poder admirar la vista, que era espléndida. Desde ese punto se veían los prados, el huerto que había detrás de la mansión y la propia mansión. También el jardín de los parterres, los jardines y la avenida de entrada, el pueblo a lo lejos y los campos de labor divididos por las cercas. Un poco más alto, había pensado siempre Emmett, y podrían ver el mar. En una ocasión intentó trepar a un árbol, pero se torció un tobillo y una muñeca, y lo peor fue que arañó un par de botas nuevas de tal manera que ni siquiera la habilidad de varios criados consiguió ocultar la travesura.

Estaban portándose bien de cara a la galería conformada por sus familiares e invitados, pensó. Sin embargo, seguía habiendo cierta reserva entre ellos en la intimidad, una reserva que estaba presente desde que se había comportado como un imbécil en el lago. Rosalie debía de pensar que era un patético ganador de apuestas, ya que apenas quedaban unos días y no había hecho ningún intento por ganar la que tenían entre manos.

—Ven —le dijo en cuanto recuperaron el aliento.

La cogió de la mano una vez más para sacarla del sendero y siguieron subiendo entre los árboles, hasta que llegaron casi a la cima de la colina.

Allí se encontraron de repente con un claro que, según creía, nadie más había descubierto. Era como un valle en miniatura o una hondonada, lleno de flores y tapizado de hierba, totalmente rodeado por los árboles. Cada vez que iba allí tenía la sensación de entrar en otro mundo. Un mundo donde podía estar solo y donde el tiempo y los problemas carecían de toda importancia.

—Mi escondrijo más secreto, de cuando era pequeño —confesó cuando se detuvo antes de entrar—. Venía aquí más veces de las que recuerdo, ya fuera verano o invierno. —Hasta ese momento temía la posibilidad de que hubiera desaparecido. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había subido—. Siempre está lleno de campanillas a principios de primavera —añadió—, como si hubiera recibido una nevada. Y de jacintos silvestres más adelante, como si un montón de trozos de cielo se hubieran refugiado en el bosque. Ojalá lo hubieras visto en primavera.

—Ya lo haré —dijo ella en voz baja—. El año que viene, y el siguiente. Ahora vivo aquí, Emmett.

Por el tono de su voz supo que lo entendía a la perfección, y se sintió un poco tonto, pero también agradecido.

Un zorzal, tal vez asustado por sus voces, echó a volar desde una rama alta con un ruidoso aleteo y Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observar cómo se perdía por el cielo.

—Siempre he disfrutado de lugares como este, aunque nunca tan recónditos ni tan espléndidos —le dijo ella.

Emmett miró hacia el extremo más alejado del claro y se llevó una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, cómo no, seguía allí la roca plana que sobresalía de la ladera y que le llegaba a las rodillas cuando era un niño.

—Ah, la piedra sigue aquí. Mi piedra de los sue... —Se detuvo de repente.

—¿Tu piedra de qué? —le preguntó ella.

—Nada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tu piedra de los sueños?

¡Por Dios, lo había pillado a la primera! Su piedra de los sueños.

—Una tontería infantil —respondió al tiempo que se alejaba de ella para examinar la piedra de cerca. Estaba cubierta de musgo, ramitas y más cosas, de modo que se inclinó para limpiarla con la mano—. Aquí fui capitán de mi propio barco, señor de mi propio castillo y navegante de mi propia alfombra voladora. Aquí maté dragones, a caballeros enemigos y a villanos desalmados de todas clases y colores. Fui mi héroe preferido e invencible.

—Como lo hemos sido todos en nuestras fantasías infantiles —dijo ella—. Como necesitamos serlo. Nuestros juegos nos dan el valor necesario para crecer y llevar la mejor vida posible como adultos.

¿Le habría enseñado eso el vicario?

Colocó un pie en la piedra.

—Y en ocasiones me tumbaba para mirar el cielo sin más.

—Para volar aferrado a las colas de las nubes —dijo Rosalie—. Pero te reíste de mí cuando te dije que soñaba con volar cerca del sol.

—Por aquel entonces era un niño —replicó mientras bajaba el pie al suelo—, y no sabía nada de la vida. Aquí es donde tenemos que vivir, Rosalie. Pero no me refiero a este claro ni a otro lugar parecido, sino allí abajo, en el mundo real, donde los sueños no tienen la menor importancia.

—Tendríamos que vivir en ambos lugares —puntualizó ella—. Los dos necesitamos nuestros escondrijos, nuestros lugares íntimos y nuestros sueños, y también nuestra vida allí abajo, donde marcaremos la diferencia, para bien o para mal.

Debía pensar en algo pronto para hacerla reír. No estaba acostumbrado a conversaciones serias. Y se sentía demasiado expuesto para mantener una en ese momento. Si era así, ¿por qué la había llevado a ese lugar? Podría haber ido solo.

Nunca había llevado a nadie... hasta ese momento.

Rosalie se subió a la piedra, miró el claro desde el punto elevado y después se sentó sobre ella. Tras quitarse el bonete y dejarlo a su lado, dobló las piernas, se las abrazó y levantó la cara hacia el sol.

El día del lago llevaba un vestido amarillo limón y azul, a juego con el agua y el sol. En ese instante iba ataviada con un vestido verde claro a juego con los árboles, como si hubiera adivinado que iban a subir a ese lugar. El día del lago parecía una diosa solar, y allí sobre la piedra parecía una ninfa de los bosques.

Y de repente se percató de que tenía una expresión horrorizada.

—Lo siento —la oyó decir—. ¿Te estoy quitando algo tuyo?

—Tú eres mía, ¿no es así? —le preguntó con una sonrisa y se subió a la piedra, donde se sentó con las muñecas sobre las rodillas. Al cabo de un momento se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta, que extendió a su espalda para tenderse sobre ella, dejándole sitio de sobra a ella por si quería tumbarse a su lado.

Era inútil. Rosalie no respondió a esa provocadora declaración de posesión y a él no se le ocurrió nada más con lo que burlarse de ella o con lo que provocarla.

Rosalie lo miró directamente a los ojos y se tumbó a su lado, colocando la cabeza junto a la suya sobre la chaqueta. Al verla tendida, Emmett se relajó. Se sentía seguro allí arriba. Siempre había sentido el mismo espejismo. Porque era un espejismo, por supuesto. Al final siempre debía volver a la casa, y allí tenía que explicar dónde había estado, por qué se empeñaba en preocupar a su madre con esas largas ausencias, por qué se había saltado las clases, por qué no se había aprendido los salmos, por qué tenía la ropa sucia, por qué...

En fin...

Su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero sus pensamientos eran otro cantar. No podía controlarlos. No se le ocurría nada que decir para hacerla reír o para provocar una réplica airada.

Se estaba comportando de una manera muy rara. Debería haber ido solo.

—Quería a Rachel, ¿sabes? —dijo a la postre, con brusquedad, y se sintió como un idiota al escucharse. Había hablado en voz alta.

—¿El señor Gooding? —Preguntó ella tras una breve pausa—. ¿No deberías hablar en presente? Durante nuestro banquete de bodas me pareció que...

—Me refiero a mi padre —la interrumpió—. Rachel tenía más de un año cuando él murió y la quería. De hecho, la adoraba. Solía llevarla en brazos por toda la casa, para la constante consternación de su aya.

Rosalie no dijo nada.

—Y estaba entusiasmado por mi nacimiento —continuó—. El día que murió salió a cazar con unos amigos y estaba charlando con ellos, después de que comenzara a llover, cuando le avisaron de que mi madre tenía dolores de parto. Volvía a casa a galope tendido cuando saltó esa cerca en vez de demorarse el escaso medio minuto que habría necesitado para llegar a la puerta. Tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Así fue como murió... y resultó que era una falsa alarma. No llegué al mundo hasta un mes después.

Tenían las manos entrelazadas. ¿Se la había cogido él? ¿O había sido ella? Fuera como fuese, se la estaba apretando con fuerza.

Se sentía como el mayor tonto del mundo. Volvió la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa burlona al tiempo que aflojaba el apretón.

—Aunque fue mejor que muriera cuando lo hizo —le aseguró—. Se habría llevado una tremenda decepción con su segundo hijo. Tienes que darme la razón en eso.

—¿Por qué lo dices como si acabaras de descubrirlo? —preguntó ella.

—Porque acabo de descubrirlo —respondió—. Esta mañana he mantenido una interesante charla con algunos criados cuando bajé a la cocina a buscarte, y me han contado muchísimas cosas que desconocía, como por ejemplo por qué aquí no podíamos pronunciar el nombre de mi padre.

—¿Por qué? —La vio fruncir el ceño.

—Era un sinvergüenza, un libertino, un demonio —dijo—. Cuando la moralidad entró en nuestra casa en la forma del segundo esposo de mi madre, su influencia debía desaparecer para siempre. Por el bien de todos, de la familia y de los criados. Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no se habría llevado una decepción. Tal vez me habría proclamado como su digno sucesor. ¿Tú qué crees?

Rosalie pasó por alto ese comentario.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca te han hablado de tu propio padre? —Esos enormes e insondables ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—Todo lo contrario —respondió—. Me hablaron de él casi todos los días de mi niñez. Era el hombre cuya simiente me convertía en un niño malo, incorregible, irredimible y en un sinfín de cosas desagradables más. Éramos como dos gotas de agua. De tal palo, tal astilla. Nunca conseguiría nada en la vida porque su sangre corría por mis venas. Y todo el mundo sabía adónde iría cuando muriera: al infierno, para reunirme con él.

—¿Tu madre no tenía nada que decir al respecto? —quiso saber ella.

—Mi madre era una dama delicada —contestó—. De carácter plácido, creo, y fácilmente dominable. Siempre necesitó que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Los criados aseguran que adoraba a mi padre. Pero después de su muerte y de mi nacimiento se sumió en la melancolía y en la tristeza, y solo superó ese estado cuando Wrayburn tomó las riendas de su vida y se casó con ella. Supongo que lo quería. También le tenía pavor, o al menos le aterraba la idea de no complacerlo. Ni siquiera después de su muerte se atrevió a hacer o decir algo que pudiera disgustarlo.

—¿Y no te quería a ti? —preguntó Rosalie en voz baja.

—Sí, claro que sí —contestó—. Sin lugar a dudas. Derramó un mar de lágrimas por mí más veces de las que puedo contar y me suplicaba que fuera bueno, que obedeciera en todo a mi padrastro para que también fuera merecedor de su amor.

—¿Y Rachel?

—Le negaron su juventud, porque el mundo más allá de las puertas de nuestra casa era un sitio perverso y el lugar de una muchacha estaba al lado de su madre.

—¿Y Charlotte?

—Bueno, ella no tenía mala sangre corriendo por sus venas. Y la señorita Daniels entró en su vida cuando era muy pequeña. También tuvo la suerte de nacer niña. A su padre no le interesaba demasiado que digamos.

Cada vez se sentía más tonto. ¿Por qué le estaba contando todas esas cosas que eran mucho más que agua pasada? Nunca hablaba de su infancia. Rara vez pensaba en ella. ¡Y no buscaba compasión, menuda idea! Sin embargo, le sorprendía que las revelaciones de esa mañana en la cocina lo hubieran inquietado tanto y hubieran hecho que se pusiera a cavilar.

Su padre había querido a Rachel. Lo había querido a él, aunque todavía no había nacido. Había sido capaz de amar. Había muerto por amor.

La cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que se sentía mareado.

—Creo que mi padre también quería a mi madre —dijo—. Dejó de frecuentar otras compañías femeninas después de casarse con ella. —Se dio cuenta de que Rosalie había alzado sus manos unidas. Sentía la caricia de sus labios y su cálido aliento en el dorso de la mano—. Pocos minutos antes de que alguien le dijera que mi madre tenía dolores de parto, propuso un brindis en mi honor. Hijo o hija, le daba igual siempre y cuando yo naciera sano. Lo dijo con esas palabras, aunque seguro que deseaba un hijo varón. Un heredero —dijo. Notó que Rosalie se frotaba la mejilla con el dorso de su mano—. Los criados lo adoraban, aunque eran muy conscientes de sus defectos —prosiguió—. La imprudencia, a sus ojos, seguramente fuera el peor de todos.

—También te adoran a ti —comentó ella—. Aunque siguen siendo conscientes...

—Creo que habríamos sido muy felices si no hubiera muerto —la interrumpió. Ojalá dejara de soltar tonterías. ¿Cuándo iba a cerrar la boca y a morderse la lengua?, pensó—. Pero si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra manera, Charlotte no existiría, ¿verdad? Siempre ha sido muy importante para mí. —¡Por todos los santos! ¿Nadie le iba a decir que cerrara la boca?—. Cosa muy rara, porque es hija suya. ¿Cómo puedo tenerle tanto cariño?

—Porque es una persona independiente, al igual que tú.

—Rosalie, detenme, te lo pido por favor. Seguro que tú también tienes secretos oscuros. Cuéntamelos.

—Pues no tengo ninguno —le aseguró—. Mi vida ha sido privilegiada, desde luego. Sí, es cierto que pasé por la terrible experiencia de perder a mi madre cuando apenas era una niña y que después sufrí la pérdida de mi padre cuando tenía doce años. Fueron unos tiempos muy duros, y ese adjetivo no describe ni por asomo la desolación que sentimos. Pero siempre conté con mis hermanos, y ninguno de nosotros tuvimos dudas sobre lo mucho que nos queríamos y nos necesitábamos. Cuando Esme renunció a su futuro con Eleazar Dew por nosotros, no nos dejó entrever en ningún momento que nos culpaba por semejante sacrificio. De hecho, no me enteré de lo que hizo hasta hace unos años, cuando me lo contó Ali. Siempre he estado tan segura del amor que me profesaba mi familia que me cuesta imaginar algo peor que un niño que no se sienta querido ni se crea merecedor de que lo quieran. La simple idea me resulta insoportable —confesó con voz aguda y trémula.

En su caso, Emmett no podía culpar a las circunstancias de nada, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera por convertirlo en lo que era. Esa sería la salida de un cobarde quejica. Las circunstancias en las que había transcurrido su vida fueron las que fueron, y la elección sobre cómo pensar, hablar o comportarse había sido suya en todo momento, ya fuera durante la infancia, la adolescencia o la edad adulta.

Todavía lo era.

Apartó la mano de la de Rosalie, se incorporó sobre un codo y la miró con una sonrisa indolente. Ya era hora de recuperar la compostura.

—¿Te ha conmovido mi triste historia, Rosalie? —Le preguntó al tiempo que la devoraba con la mirada hasta detenerse en sus labios—. ¿Tienes el corazón rebosante de amor por mí? ¿Estás preparada para confesar? Para confesar que estoy a un paso de ganar nuestra apuesta, me refiero. Tal vez a dos pasos. ¿O ya te he conquistado?

Se percató de su error al instante. Rosalie no interpretaría sus palabras como una broma. Se parecían demasiado a lo sucedido junto al lago, ¡por Dios! Y era muy injusto. Mucho.

¿Cuándo aprendería?

Sin embargo, no podía desdecir las palabras, solo podía esperar su respuesta, con una ceja enarcada, los párpados entornados y una sonrisa torcida.

Era un tipo genial. La respuesta divina a las súplicas de las mujeres solitarias y sin amor.

O tal vez no.

Rosalie alzó una mano como si fuera a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. No obstante y en vez de una caricia, le cruzó la cara con un doloroso bofetón.

* * *

**WOOOOOWW que tal? hubieran hecho lo mismoo? ioo sii francamentee se lo mereciaa por tontoo y jugar asii con los sentimientos de Rosiee peroo buenooooo quieroo opinioonnn nos vemos el viernes... espero**


End file.
